DxD NEW BorN
by HyoudouIssei1027
Summary: Esta historia comienza 6 meses después de que el torneo mundial de los Raiting Game hayan finalizado junto con la guerra de los dioses Shiva e Indra, ahora Issei comienza su vida en la universidad y se verá obligado a aceptar su destino como Sekiryutei. La historia se basará en el equipo de Issei. H Issei, Rias G, Kurosaki P.(Oc), Vali L., etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: High School DxD no me pertenece a mí, la historia que he escrito es un poco diferente al que se conoce en las novelas, para no complicarles tanto, mi historia comienza 6 meses después de que la historia oficial de High School DxD termina, y he introducido a un personaje que fue creado por un buen amigo a mí modificando un poco la historia original, si les gusta mi historia proximamente podría hacer la historia de dicho personaje, espero de corazón que les guste esta historia**

 _Capitulo 0 Batalla predestinada de dragones_

Han pasado alrededor de 6 meses desde que finalizó el Torneo de los Rating Game "La Copa Azazel" en la que participaron no solo los demonios, estaban también los ángeles, ángeles caídos, hasta los mismos dioses de otras mitologías. En el torneo vivimos cosas que creímos nunca llegarían a ocurrir como lo fue la batalla del Hakuryukou Vali Lucifer con el Rey Dragón Estelar Kurosaki Pendragon o la batalla de Cao Cao contra Sairaorg-san. Pero sin duda alguna una de las mejores batallas vista en el torneo fue la de Hyoudou Issei contra Vali Lucifer en un combate de Dragón contra Dragón el cual termino en empate. También ocurrió una guerra de dioses entre Shiva e Indra, este último había preparado todo un ejército para poder derrotar al dios de la destrucción pero no contó con que los 3 dragones más dominantes de ese entonces; el Sekiryutei, Hakuryukou y el Rey Dragón Estelar estuvieran del bando de Shiva. La guerra había finalizado con la muerte de Indra pues, a pesar de que parecía ser un dios invencible, no fue capaz de sobrevivir a las llamas infernales del Sekiryutei ni al veneno del Hakuryukou. Y ahora la paz prosperaba pero nunca se sabe cuando puede llegar a terminar.

Hoy en la actualidad nos encontrábamos en la capital del Mao para celebrar un evento especial diferente al ya conocido Raiting Game pues trababa de un torneo 1 vs 1 en honor a todos los seres queridos que perdimos hace un año atrás cuando el Trihexa había sido liberado. Este evento consistía en librar batallas pactadas de ante mano y de acuerdo a la audiencia se decidiría el orden de las batallas, algo un podo raro.

Yo Hyoudou Issei me había inscrito en este evento ya que dentro de poco comenzaría mi vida en la universidad y dejaría de pelear durante un largo tiempo. En esta ocasión yo me enfrentaré a mi amigo y compañero Kurosaki Pendragon y no a mi rival Vali Lucifer, ya que en el Torneo Mundial de los Rating Game nunca pudimos enfrentarnos y él es una de las personas a las cuales deseo volver a enfrentarme. La audiencia había estallado de emoción tras el anuncio de nuestro enfrentamiento y por ello nuestra batalla fue colocada como uno de los 2 eventos estelares.

El primer duelo fue entre Irina y Xenovia; ángel reencarnado vs demonio reencarnado, el cual fue un combate bastante reñido hasta el final terminando en un empate, nadie gano ni perdió y me alegro de que ambas hayan dado lo mejor de sí. Xenovia tu realmente eres una gran caballera, ¡me alegro de tenerte en mi nobleza!

El segundo fue entre Raizer Phoenix y Bikou, un combate bastante interesante de ver ya que jamás creí que una combinación como esa diera mucho espectáculo. Y así sucesivamente fueron terminando la mayoría de los combates hasta llegar al evento central el cual comenzó con una de las peleas más esperadas tras la culminación de la copa Azazel el cual fue de Kiba Yuuto contra Arthur Pendragon.

¡A diferencia de todas las anteriores batallas esta fue la más emocionante del momento!

Choques de espadas a alta velocidad, liberación de poderes sagrados y demoníacos abrumadores. Kiba tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí y aún más para poder igualar al primo de Kuro quien parecía estar en una liga totalmente diferente a la de Kiba. Jajaja… los de la familia Pendragon sí que son aterradores.

[ ¡Y el vencedor es Arthur Pendragon! ]

Exclamo uno de los comentaristas anunciando el final de esta pelea. ¡No te preocupes Kiba! Tú diste lo mejor de ti y eso es lo que en verdad cuenta, la próxima vez seguramente derrotarás a Arthur, estoy seguro de ello.

Fue en ese entonces cuando el último combate de la noche fue anunciado.

"¡EL EMPERADOR DRAGON ROJO DE LA VERDAD LATENTE VS EL REY DRAGON ESTELAR DE LA DEVORACIÓN SUPREMA! ¡DRAGON CONTRA DRAGON!"

-¡Estás listo Ddraig!

Le pregunte a mi compañero mirando mi mano izquierda y una luz verde apareció en mi mano.

-[¡Así es Compañero! Es hora de que libremos esta batalla tan esperada por un largo tiempo]

-¡Issei sama mucha suerte en esta batalla!

-Issei dalo todo, como lo has hecho hasta ahora

-Issei san ten mucho cuidado, Kurosaki san no es flexible

-Según tengo entendido tú y Kuro kun ya se habían enfrentado una vez, cuando él era parte de la facción de héroes y desde ese entonces se han fortalecido a niveles aterradores…. Bueno…. solo me queda decir esto como la torre que defiende a su rey… ¡Derrotalo!

Actualmente yo me encontraba en una habitación privada junto a las chicas que forman parte de mi nobleza las cuales eran Xenovia, Asia, Ravel y Rossweisse. Tanto Xenovia como Rossweisse habían tenido sus batallas y ahora me tocaba a mí. Estoy muy feliz de que mis chicas me animen de esa forma antes de que salga a pelear, no puedo pedir nada más. Entonces me levante del sofá y me dirigí hasta la puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación, me di la vuelta y les dije a mis chicas.

-¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí! Venceré a Kuro y me alzaré en lo alto de la cima más alta

¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Es mi deber como vuestro rey!

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció bajo mis pies y fui teletransportado directamente a la dimensión artificial donde se llevaría a cabo mi batalla con Kuro.

El lugar donde pelearíamos era totalmente diferente a lo que antes haya visto pues no había ni cielo ni tierra, parecía que estábamos en el universo rodeado por las estrellas, nebulosas y planetas distantes. No podía ver un comienzo o un final a este lugar con claridad, era como estar en la brecha dimensional.

-Este sí que es un lugar verdaderamente sorprendente…. Verdad jefe

Me dijo Kuro quien se encontraba a una distancia de 30 metros. Su voz se podía oír fuerte y clara a pesar de las distancias. Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho semejante lugar.

-Así es Kuro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos de esta manera, casi no puedo esperar más por comenzar y tengo la intención de derrotarte

-Jejeje lo sé. ¡Ahora mismo estoy bastante emocionado!

Exclamo apretando fuertemente sus puños.

[ Sekiryutei Issei kun, Rey Dragón Estelar Kuro kun, esta dimensión artificial está basada en la brecha dimensional, aunque no lo parezca, mide un total de 3 millones de kilómetros, creo que con eso será suficiente para que ambos den lo mejor de sí ]

Dijo la voz de Ajuka-sama en lo alto de esta profunda e indescriptible arena.

A veces me asombra de lo que nuestros líderes pueden hacer jaja…

-Ya veo, así es así de grande este lugar, supongo que con eso bastará. Gracias por la información Ajuka sama

Le respondio Kuro preparandose para empezar.

[ Tres…dos…..uno…. ]

La cuenta regresiva para comenzar nuestra tan ansiada pelea había comenzado y cuando finalmente llego a uno libere todo el poder de mi Sacred Gear.

¡Mi cuerpo fue cubierto por una luz roja bastante potente la cual se extiende hasta lo más alto de la dimensión artificial![

[ ¡WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

[ ¡STELAR DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

Cuando el juego de luces había sedado yo ya tendía puesta mi armadura de dragón al igual que Kuro tenía la suya.

Entonces extendí las alas de dragón de mi armadura mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder de mi Balance Breaker manifestándolo en una inmensa aura roja descontrolada. Mis joyas rápidamente se cargaron de poder brillando con mucha intensidad y entonces acorté rápidamente acorte mi distancia con Kuro quien al parecer había hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo por lo que colisionamos cabeza contra cabeza a una velocidad hipersónica rompiendo el sonido y generando muchos relámpagos rojos y plateados.

¡Ambos somos repelidos el uno contra el otro por la fuerza del impacto!

Pero rápidamente me recupero y vuelvo a acortar mi distancia contra él cargando con mucha aura mi puño derecho.

¡Esta vez llegado al punto de no retorno nuestros puños son los que chocan violentamente entre sí causando otra ruptura del sonido y una fuerte onda expansiva!

Al parecer nuestros puños se habían sincronizado uno del otro por lo que no hubo una reacción violenta y ahora comenzábamos a darnos varios puños y patadas.

¡Nuestros golpes resonaban por toda la dimensión!

Kuro fácilmente era capaz de bloquear y esquivar mis golpes, cosa que yo también era capaz de hacer casi a su nivel y así nos mantuvimos por varios segundos chocando puño contra puño hasta que Kuro usa su teletransportación colocándose detrás de mí para darme un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Yo reacciono rápidamente contra su movimiento ¡pero en realidad eso era lo que él quería pues en el momento en que reaccione se había teletransportado frente a mí para darme un golpe directo en la cara! Por suerte tenía mi mano izquierda cerca de mi rostro y pude detener su golpe con mi mano.

¡Pude sentir toda la fuerza de su golpe!

-¡Esa ha sido una buena reacción jefe!

-Lo mismo digo Kuro…

Su destreza en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo esta por encima de la mía.

Tanto Kuro como yo, estábamos liberando cada vez más y más el poder de nuestros dragones alzando más nuestras auras las cuales chocaban entre sí. Entonces nos separamos un poco uno del otro y con todo nuestro actual poder volvimos a chocar el uno contra el otro a una velocidad hipersónica yendo desde lo más alto de la dimensión hasta lo más bajo. Éramos dos cuerpos de energía luminosa los cuales no paraban de chocar y ni siquiera disminuían su intensidad.

Hasta el momento solo había liberado un 4% del poder de Ddraig en toda la pelea ya que liberarlo todo de una vez no sería muy eficaz además, cuando ya alcance un nivel aceptable entraría en mi armadura carmesí.

-[¡Sigue así compañero! No te detengas]

Me decía Ddraig.

-¡Veamos qué te parece esto jefe!

Exclamo Kuro mientras llegábamos a otro punto sin retorno en donde logro darle un fuerte golpe en cara así como el a mí.

¡Una gran explosión de energía se había liberado al momento del choque!

-Mi puño seguía aferrado a su cara, al parecer el yelmo de su armadura se había agrietado un poco.

Fue en ese momento cuando una gran sensación de dolor recorre por mi cuerpo.

-¡Agh!?

La mitad del yelmo de mi armadura estaba semi destruido y había vomitado un poco de sangre. Recuerdo esta sensación, era casi como la vez en que Shalba me había lanzado una flecha cargada con la sangre de Samael. ¿¡Acaso Kuro a…!?

-Mi puño…también estaba cubierto por el aura de Dracarys jefe… y ya sabes que él era un dragón slayer…

Él sonaba un poco adolorido, seguramente mi golpe también le afecto aunque fuera poco.

-haha…me parecía….

Decía mientras retiraba mi puño de su cara así como él retiraba el suyo volviendo a separarnos hasta unos 5 metros.

-Jefe, te prometo mostrar el poderío de las grandes llamas del Rey Dragón Estelar

Su aura se había incrementado aún más, eso quiere decir que ha liberado aún más poder de Dracarys en su Balance Breaker. Incluso podía sentir esa terrible sensación de la energía cazadora. Pero no puedo quedarme atrás, yo soy el Sekiryutei, la personificación del poder puro.

-Y yo Kuro te enseñare el poder de un Sekiryutei. Como en aquel entonces. Como ahora

Los daños de mi yelmo habían desaparecido así como el inmenso poder de Ddraig era liberado lentamente manteniendo en mí un aura roja y las joyas de mi armaduracargadas con mucha aura. Pero aun así el poder cazador de Dracarys sería un problema… un problema que puede ser solucionado incrementando aún más mi defensa y ataque.

Así que comencé a explotar aún más mi Balance Breaker haciendo uso de mi espíritu inquebrantable y voluntad de fuego ardiente. Liberé hasta un 8% de lo que sería el poder de Ddraig haciendo que mi armadura brillase en un fuerte color rojo generando un aura roja más inemensa de poder puro.

[ ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!,¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost! ]

Incremente bastante mi defensa y fuerza de ataque para equilibrar mi poder con el poder cazador de Kuro y nuevamente volvimos a colisionar entre nosotros a una velocidad hipersónica dándonos fuertes golpes y patadas mientras nos íbamos sin rumbo alguno por la dimensión artificial. Nuestras auras parecían mezclarse una con la otra mientras nos dábamos poderosos golpes y contragolpes.

-¡Ugh!

¡En uno de los interminables choques de golpes encesté mi puño en su estómago bajo la joya de su pecho!

-¡Agh!

Pero también recibí un fuerte golpe directo en mi rostro.

Esto parecía que nunca iba a terminar pues a pesar de que había momentos en el que recibíamos el golpe del otro, jamás bajamos el ritmo de la pelea. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba, las cosas iban quedando más serias.

[ ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, Devour! ]

El ya empezó a usar su habilidad principal que consistía en devorar. Parece que intentaba devorar la resistencia y fuerza extra que había ganado tras aumentar varias veces mi poder.

¡Ahora los golpes que recibía y bloqueaba de Kuro se volvían cada vez más mortíferos! ya que rápidamente al paso que seguíamos la pelea de golpes y patadas mi defensa disminuía cada vez más.

Así que… así vamos a pelear ¿eh?

[ ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, Boost! ]

¡Mi defensa y fuerza empezaban a restablecerse al paso que continuábamos nuestro choque de puños y patadas!

[ ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien compañero! ]

[ ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour!, ¡Devour! ]

Las cosas parece que no cambiarían. Yo aumentaba mi defensa y ataque mientras él devoraba mi defensa y ataque. Todo seguirá igual a menos que…. Le haga llegar a su límite de capacidad.

[ ¡Boos….. ]

-¡….!

-¡Te tengo jefe! ¡Acabo de devorar tu habilidad de aumentar!

-(¡Ya veo, así que primeramente devoro mi resistencia y fuerza para luego poder devorar mi habilidad mientras la utilizaba para incrementar mi defensa y fuerza!)

-[ (Así es compañero, por el momento no podrás duplicar tu poder) ]

-(No hay problema Ddraig. Esto apenas ha comenzado)

Le respondí mentalmente mientras continuaba con mi pelea de puños y patadas la cual finalmente para al momento que bloqueo su puño derecho con mi puño izquierdo y le golpeo en la cara con mi puño derecho así como él logra golpearme en la cara con su puño izquierdo.

Finalmente nos detuvimos allí en seco por unos momentos forcejeando nuestros puños hasta que somos separados el uno del otro por la fuerza del impacto que tardo en responder.

-¡Aun así veo que mi poder de dragon slayer no fue tan eficaz desde que incrementaste tu resistencia jefe"

Exclamo Kuro quien seguía emocionado por nuestra batalla. Yo también me encuentro muy emocionado, y eso que apenas hemos calentado nuestros motores.

-Pero tu habilidad de devorar me ha tomado desprevenido…jajaja eres asombroso amigo

-Creo que con lo demostrado, podemos decir que terminamos con el calentamiento ¿no crees jefe? …..

De repente él había liberado una inmensa aura llameante de color azul causando que la presión de la dimensión comience a alterarse volviéndose más pesada. Un escalofrió recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al sentir aquel poder de dragón cazador que Kuro estaba desencadenando y también aparecieron varias joyas amarillas a su alrededor.

-(¡Esos son los antiguos compañeros de Dracarys!)

-[ (Al parecer él va a usar su poder parecido a tu Cardinal Carmesí.) ]

El comenzó a recitar su cantico.

-"¡YO, AQUEL QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESPERTAR! ¡SOY EL REY DRAGÓN QUE ERRADICÓ TODO PRINCIPIO DE LA MALDAD!"

[ ¡El rey dragón de la voluntad de fuego! ]

[ ¡Aquel que devorará toda maldad existente! ]

Al igual que Vali, Kuro había logrado un entendimiento con sus antecesores y logro sellar la conciencia de cada uno.

-"¡RECORRERÉ EL CAMINO DE LA JUSTICIA ATRAVEZ DE MI SUEÑO EN EL VACÍO INFINITO, CON LA VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO INQUEBRANTABLE!"

[ ¡El que tiene el poder para proteger el mundo! ]

Su armadura había sido envuelta por una capa de luz azul y la forma de su armadura empezaba a cambiar.

-"¡SERÉ EL VERDADERO REY DRAGÓN, UNIFICADO DEL CORAZON MAS PURO!"

[ ¡El verdadero rey dragón! ]

-"¡Y LES DEMOSTRARE A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN A MI LADO, EL FUTURO QUE SE ALZA BAJO LA LUZ DEL MAÑANA!"

[ ¡Demuéstranos el mañana! ¡Actual rey del dragón Estelar! ]

[ ¡TITANIUM OVER DRIVE! ]

¡Su cuerpo cada vez emitía una luz azul más y más fuerte!

Después de unos momentos, la luz que lo cubría comenzó a despegarse de su armadura rápidamente.

Su armadura ahora era mucho más reluciente, tenía un color azul Titanio y sus joyas ahora brillaban emitiendo una fuerte aura de color azul fuego al igual, su aura también emitia dicho color cubríendolo de pies a cabezas dándole un aspecto divino.

-¡Ya estoy listo jefe!

Esta sería la primera vez que me enfrento a él en su segunda forma. Su armadura Titanium tuvo muchos cambios desde la primera vez que entro en esa forma cuando nos enfrentamos al dragón maligno Grendel. Según tengo entendido una de las principales características de la armadura Titanium es que devora el poder del atacante de forma inconsciente, posiblemente eso sea un problema aunque jamás lo sabré hasta pelear.

Entonces empecé a liberar el máximo poder de mi Balance Breaker a un ritmo bastante acelerado generando a mí alrededor una inmensa aura carmesí y escarlata.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi cuerpo se había tensado bastante en lo que liberaba la forma reina de mi Balance Breaker cubriendo mi cuerpo en una luz carmesí muy fuerte y profunda.

La forma de mi armadura empezaba a cambiar en lo que luz carmesí se volvía más intensa. La dimensión artificial se estremeció aún más al paso que liberaba una insana cantidad de aura carmesí.

[ ¡CARDINAL CARMESÍ PROMOCIÓN OVER DRIVE! ]

Desde que use la Diábolos Dragón God más de una vez mi armadura carmesí comenzó a tener un enorme crecimiento o evolución pues ya no era necesario realizar un cántico para usar este poder.

La capa de luz carmesí que me había recubierto por completo rápidamente se desprende de mi armadura revelando el cambio de rojo a carmesí puro, las joyas de mi armadura emitía también ese mismo color en forma de aura, mis cuernos del yelmo, las púas de mi codo y las garras de mis alas se habían vuelto de color escarlata, los ojos que anteriormente eran de color verde ahora brillaban también en un color carmesí de hecho no había parte alguna que no sea de esos colores.

-[ ¡Compañero ahora mismo estas controlando la mitad de mi poder! ]

…

¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

-¡¿La mitad de tu poder?! ¡Ya podía controlar tanto poder! Bueno…. esto comparado con la Diábolos Dragón God no es nada y si Kuro estaba a la par conmigo, quiere decir que el también ya es capaz de controlar la mitad del poder de su dragón… no… debe de ser aún más.

Entonces muy emocionado le dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda.

-¡Yo también ya estoy listo Kuro!

-[ Pero…. La habilidad que tiene tu enemigo nos pone en desventaja. Cuando la pelea comience tu poder empezará a ser devorado ]

-(En ese caso…. )

Un total de 8 Wyvern Rojos salieron de mis joyas y rápidamente se alejaron del campo de batalla. Cuando mi poder disminuya hasta un punto crítico podría usar a uno de ellos como cargador pues a partir de ahora iría con todo mi poder frente a Kuro.

Fue entonces cuando él ya había acortado su distancia contra mí.

Su puño derecho viajo con una impresionante agilidad divina hasta mi cara. Pero con una reacción igual a la suya detuve su puño con mi mano izquierdo.

La fuerza que ejercía su puño ya superaban las 1mil toneladas prácticamente y conociéndolo él podría tener una fuerza aún mayor en esa forma.

Entonces extendí mis grandes alas escarlatas y a una gran velocidad retrocedí de él alejándome hasta unos 3000 metros.

-[ Ahora estamos fuera del alcance de su habilidad. Al parecer tiene un rango de 2500 metros exactos ]

-Ya veo…. La primera vez que uso esa armadura su rango era de hasta 500 metros… ¿tanto ya aumentó en este año?

Ahora no tengo tiempo para responderme esa pregunta… ¡porque debo aumentar mi poder hasta mi capacidad límite!

Entonces el aura carmesí de mi armadura se incrementó aún más al igual que mis joyas .

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

[ ¡Star Sonic Booster! ]

[ ¡Solid Impact Booster! ]

A una velocidad divina 3 veces superior a la del Welsh Sonic Boost Knight's me dirigí hacia Kuro acortando instantáneamente nuestras distancias además de que transforme mis dos puños en los de la forma Welsh Dragonic Rook's.

Tanto el como yo chocamos con las mismas fuerzas y velocidades causando una inmensa onda expansiva cargada con rayos azules y escarlatas. Ahora habíamos comenzado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de puños y patadas a alta velocidad generando cientos de ondas expansivas en segundos.

La dimensión artificial comenzaba a desestabilizarse por el choque de nuestros poderosos puños a alta velocidad pero eso no detuvo nuestra pelea. No nos importaba que la dimensión se destruya.

-¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Entonces llega un punto en el que estaba a punto de darle fuerte puñetazo bajo el estómago, pero justo antes de golpearlo él se teletransporta detrás de mí para darme una fuerte patada en la espalda. Tal vez yo no pueda teletransportarme como el pero si puedo reaccionar ante cualquier golpe, así que rápidamente me gire hacia atrás y detuve justo a tiempo su golpe con una de las espinas de mis codos.

¡Los rayos azules y escarlatas se intensificaban cada vez más!

¡Ambos seguíamos peleando puño contra puño patada contra patada a una gran velocidad divina!

¡Lentamente la dimensión artificial iba desgarrándose!

¡La fuerza de nuestros puños era cada vez mayor!

Durante varios momentos continuamos peleando de esa manera hasta que ambos nos dimos un fuerte golpe en la cara del otro con nuestros puños.

¡La fuerza con que Kuro me golpeó ya sobrepasaban las 20mil toneladas!

¡La fuerza con que yo lo golpeé era originalmente de 50mil toneladas! Pero su habilidad de devorar la redujo a solamente 20mil.

Tras ese golpe ambos quedamos aturdidos por unos momentos y luego nos volvimos a separar a unos 5 metros.

La mitad de mi yelmo estaba en muy mal estado y lo mismo para el de Kuro aunque yo sería el más perjudicado pues a cada segundo que pasaba tanto mi fuerza como mi resistencia y aura disminuían lentamente a causa del Devour.

-KU KU KU KU KU KU KU

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Ambos disfrutábamos esta pelea al máximo.

Entonces nos separamos aún más el uno del otro.

Esta es una pelea en la que mis ataques de poder puro son inútiles en su mayoría pues tampoco puedo desperdiciar todo mi poder dragonico en un Longinio Smasher o Draco-cañones de máxima potencia. Y…a pesar de encontrarme en tal desventaja, por alguna razón ¡mi sangre hervía de emoción!

De un momento a otro, volvimos a desaparecer de la vista de cualquier humano; chocando nuestros golpes a una inmensa velocidad divina, retumbando a la dimensión una y otra vez tiñéndola de un color violeta a causa de nuestras auras.

-¡Haaa….!

Había detenido su puño derecho con la palma de mi mano izquierda.

-¡Hehe!

Sonrió dentro de su armadura y mi guante derecho… ¡¿empezaba a despedazarse?!

-¡Mi poder cazador ya devoro bastante tu resistencia jefe!

¿Qué? ¡Tan rápido ya llegamos a este punto!

-Ugh…!

¡Él había encajado no uno sino 5 puñetazos en el torso de mi armadura! Destrozándola más con cada golpe y no era capaz de bloquearlo...

-Ghg…

Había escupido un poco de sangre manchando el casco de mi armadura carmesí.

-¡Vamos jefe! ¡No sea tan orgulloso de su poder y ataca!

Exclamo separándome de él con una patada.

La enorme joya carmesí de mi torso se agrieto por la patada y aún seguía inmóvil a causa de su poder slayer.

¿Me llamo orgulloso? ¿De mi poder? Si bien es cierto que Kuro siempre está al máximo en su forma Titanium y no espera ninguna invitación a la hora de pelear en serio pero… ¿acaso yo no estoy en la misma situación?

-[ Esa no es la máxima capacidad de tu armadura carmesí compañero o ya olvidaste el poder de los Wyvern rojos. Puedes usarlos no solo para cargarte de poder para usar el Longinio Smasher, también puedes usarlos todos a la vez para recibir un plus de poder aún mayor ]

Los Wyvern rojos…si…creo que comprendí las palabras de Ddraig. Mi fuerza se encontraba bajo el 50% a causa del Devour, pero si uso los Wyverns se incrementaría bestialmente.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños encendiendo ambas joyas carmesí de una forma insana poniéndome nuevamente erguido con el espíritu encendido.

Fue entonces cuando un círculo mágico apareció encima de mí y los 8 Wyvern Rojos emergieron de él.

-¡Amigo mío! ¡Tú lo pediste…!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

Cada uno de los Wyvern comenzó a duplicar sus poderes una y otra vez, sentí como si mi cerebro fuera a reventar en cualquier momento aunque eso no me detendría y seguí sobreexplotando a los Wyvern.

Ahora esta dimensión se tiño en un profundo color carmesí a causa de cada uno de Wyvern Rojos.

[ ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ¡Transfer! ]

¡El poder de los 8 se me transfirió a mí!

¡Las joyas de mi armadura rebosaban con una inmensa aura carmesí que hacía que estas, brillasen con un resplandor sin igual!

Fue entonces cuando acorte la distancia que tenía con Kuro a una velocidad divina bastante absurda.

Desde mi punto de vista él se movía a una velocidad…. demasiado lenta y le di un puñetazo directo en su frente teniendo guantes en sus formas de Solid Impact, eso provoco que su casco se partiendo en dos sin darle tiempo alguno para reaccionar.

Seguidamente le di otro puñetazo pero esta vez en su estómago mandándolo a volar con el torso de su armadura completamente roto pero increíblemente logro teletransportase a unos 50 metros hacia mi derecha.

¡Impresionante! ¡A pesar de que siento como mis huesos vibran violentamente! ¡Puedo controlar mi fuerza!

Una vez más acorte su distancia de la mía y empecé a golpearlo con distintos combos de golpes generados por mi maniático sentido de pelear el cual fue mejorando tras cada pelea que tuve.

Unos segundos después, finalice el combo de golpes con un puñetazo cargado con un aura inmensa el cual fue directo a su mejilla izquierda.

¡Kuro fue disparado a una distancia de casi 500 metros como si fuera la bala de un francotirador.

A pesar de la distancia que teníamos podía ver como su sangre se le escurría de algunas de las muchas grietas que le cause a su armadura y de un momento a otro mi brazo izquierdo se torció de un inmenso dolor.

¿Acaso… el simple hecho de golpear a un dragón cazador como él puede llegar a afectarme de tal forma? ¡No! Este dolor es diferente y me quema por dentro.

-[ En este momento compañero, estas cargando más poder de lo que tu cuerpo puede resistir… intenta descargarlo a través de tus cañones antes de que te cause un daño físico letal ]

Oh… ya me lo imaginaba… cuanto más poder, más daño recibiré como si fuera una habilidad de doble filo…

-(Puedo resistir el dolor hasta que la pelea termine Ddraig ¿verdad? Quiero decir… ¿puedo controlar esto?)

-Jajaja me cuesta hablar un poco

-[ Eso espero ]

-Jajajaja no puedo discutir eso, tienes toda la razón como siempre… o casi siempre.

Entonces, mientras aguantaba el dolor que sentía en mi brazo izquierdo volví a extender las alas de mi armadura liberando los dos cañones que encontraban ocultos en las articulaciones de estas apuntando hacia el frente. Concentre una parte del aura que rebosaba descontroladamente en mi brazo izquierdo transfiriéndolo hacia la boca de los cañones antes de siquiera activarlos.

[ ¡FANG BLAST BOOSTER! ]

Anuncio fuertemente mi Sacred Gear y un inmenso chorro de pura energía carmesí salió disparado de ambos cañones a una gran velocidad alcanzando inmediatamente a Kuro cuando estaba recuperándose de la paliza que le di.

Y en ese mismo instante el Sacred Gear de Kuro anuncio algo que nunca antes había oído.

[ ¡DEVOUR DIMENSIÓN! ]

¿¡Una enorme fisura se había formado en el tiempo espacio!?

El inmenso chorro de energía carmesí impacto en la fisura yendo hacia… ¡¿la brecha dimensional?!

Unos segundos más tarde la boca de mis cañones finalmente dejó de disparar el chorro de energía carmesí lo que me permitió ver con claridad la fisura que Kuro había abierto, antes de que esta desaparezca.

Al parecer él tampoco se queda atrás, es la primera vez que veo algo así.

-También puedo devorar las dimensión… y abrir una fisura a la brecha dimensional….jefe…. hehe…

Él se encontraba agitado.

-[ Devorar constantemente tu poder también lo daña y en su estado actual su habilidad se convierte en un arma de doble filo compañero ]

-(Es como mi habilidad de duplicar entonces….)

Al parecer toda habilidad que proviene de un dragón tiene el mismo efecto secundario…

-Veo que tenías un gran haz bajo la manga

-¡Así es jefe…!

Exclamo desvainando su espada sagrada, la cual había guardado en una dimensión parecida a la que usaba Xenovia con su vieja Durandall.

El me apunto con su espada en forma de desafío y lo acepte sin necesidad de pensármelo 2 veces.

-¡Ascalon!

[ ¡Blaaaade! ]

De mi adolorido brazo izquierdo libere la mía y la bañe por completo con mi aura carmesí.

-[Esa es una buena manera de mantener controlado tu poder]

Y de un momento a otro volví a acortar la distancia que teníamos dando comienzo a una pelea de espadas.

-Yo tengo mi espada y tú tienes la tuya… ¡sería una pena que siempre la tengas guardada y nunca la saques a pasear!

-Nah… de seguro lo dices porque te pegue muy fuerte

Le respondí forcejeando mi espada contra la suya.

-¡Y dime entonces quien te pego antes!

Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona intensificando el aura de su espada.

Durante un buen rato mantuvimos una buena pelea de espadas y de no ser porque tenía la mía unida a mi Boosted Gear Kuro ya me hubiera desarmado. Entonces volvimos a separarnos una vez más, pero él fue capaz de lanzarme a una corta distancia, un poderoso tajo pero, tras haber recibido todo el poder de mis 8 Wyvern, el filo de su espada apenas dejaría una leve marca en mi armadura jeje.

-Y pensar que un rey dragón como yo sería capaz de llegar hasta estas alturas contra el mejor de todos Sekiryuteis

-Tú no eres un rey dragón cualquiera, de serlo no serías capaz de resistir una pelea como esta

-¿Insinúas que supero a Tannin Sama? Jefe

-Jajajaja… no olvides que él es un "ex rey dragón" no un rey dragón

-¡Cierto! Hahaha lo había olvidado por completo

-Ghg…!

Una vez más mi brazo izquierdo empezaba a torcerse de dolor… puede que aun esté conteniendo una carga de poder superior a mi capacidad máxima.

Durante un rato no dijimos nada ni tampoco nos movimos, el tiempo pasaba de forma lenta.

Entonces, al transcurrir casi unos 10 segundos, él y yo acortamos nuestras distancias, mi velocidad seguía siendo considerablemente superior pero la de él no se quedaba atrás.

¡Ambos empezamos una nueva pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo! chocando los puños, codos, rodillas, patadas hasta incluso las garras de nuestras alas.

Cuando uno de sus puños impacto en mi codo izquierdo, el dolor en se intensifico pero en ningún momento baje el ritmo, intensificando la fuerza de mis puños.

-Ugh…!

En el intercambio de golpes llegue a darle otro puñetazo en el rostro volviendo a despedazarle el casco mientras se le escurría más sangre por la boca cayendo hacia atrás, dándome una doble patada bajo el mentón.

-Agh…!

La sangre también se me escurría de la boca, seguido de ello el volvió a darle uso a su teletransportación para darme golpes precisos aunque la resistencia de mi armadura ahora estaba en otro nivel.

Rápidamente fui acostumbrándome a ese estilo de pelea y cuando estaba por recibir el próximo golpe, logre interceptarlo dándole de paso a Kuro un fuerte codazo derecho con la púa de mi armadura la cual penetro en su hombro izquierdo.

-Ahh….!

Él se había quedado aturdido por unos instantes, los cuales no perdone, había quitado la púa de su hombro y colocado un mini Draco-disparo, Kuro logro reaccionar a tiempo teletransportandose a tiempo ya que el Draco-disparo no lo siguió y estallo en la nada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh….!

Esta vez un dolor mayor recorrió por mi brazo izquierdo, pues la espada de Kuro yacía allí atravesando mi brazo teniendo parte del aura Kuro a su alrededor, ¡él se había teletransportado para apuñalarme con su espada!

-El karma….jefe….!

¡..!

Entonces el retiro su espada de mi brazo volviendo a guardarla dejando mi brazo chorreando de sangre igual que su hombro.

\- Jejeje….a pesar del dolor que cargo en mi brazo, aún es muy pronto… como para pasar al acto final…

Esperaba que esto llegase a descontrolarse….pero no creí que se descontrolaría demasiado…

Una vez más volvimos a alejarnos el uno del otro, pero esta vez a casi unos 10 kilómetros de lado a lado, pude ver como un inmenso Big Bang estelar era invocado por Kuro y a juzgar por el tamaño diría que mide al menos 2 kilómetros de diámetro, entonces el Big Bang Estelar desapareció y el resplandor de la armadura de Titanium brillaba como ninguna otra vez alcanzando distanticas de miles y miles de kilómetros.

Yo tampoco me quedaría atrás, al contrario concentré todo el poder que estaba cargando pesadamente en mi mano derecha pues mi brazo izquierdo estaba en terribles condiciones.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tras mantener todo mi poder en un solo punto de mi cuerpo me dirigí contra Kuro a mi máxima velocidad divina potenciada en ese estado y él también lo había hecho.

¡...!

¡Ambos colisionamos nuestros puños en la cara del otro despedazando nuestros cascos!

¡Una inmensa onda expansiva se genera en toda la dimensión abriendo grietas a la brecha dimensional y al inframundo!

(No me voy a detener aquí jefe, aun me queda un largo camino por recorrer…. Igual que a ti)

(Yo tampoco me detendré… voy a recorrer mi sendero carmesí así como tu seguirás tu sendero bajo las llamas azules del rey)

En ese último golpe fuimos capaces de leer el sentimiento que transmitían.

Unos segundos después, tanto el como yo caímos al vacío profundo lentamente sin ser capaces de levantarnos.

Nuestra pelea se estaba acercando al clímax.

También llegamos a combatir con nuestras formas más poderosas, nuestra batalla fue de las más intensas jamás vistas, mi Diabolos Dragon God peleaba a la par con su armadura cazadora y de hecho… en los últimos momentos que nos quedaban.

-¡Con esto sellaremos nuestra pelea en los libros de historia jefe!

¡Kuro había creado un gigantesco Big Bang Estelar con todo su poder!

¡Parecía ser casi del tamaño de la luna…!

¡De hecho semejante poderío ya había destruido la dimensión artificial adentrándonos a la brecha dimensional!

-¡Aun no esta completa!

No puede ser… su Big Bang seguía aumentando considerablemente su tamaño…

Después de unos momentos el había devorado esa monstruosa bomba de energía pura en tan solo unos segundos, su puño derecho emitía un brillo bastante intenso.

Es posible que el haya concentrado todo ese poder en su puño.

-[[ ¡Increíble ha concentrado toda esa energía en su puño! Jajajaja este final será épico. Es hora del show final ]]

[[ D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞DD∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D ]]

¡Me cargue con una inmensa cantidad de poder infinito rompiendo todas las leyes y limites existentes!

¡Este es la combinación definitiva!

¡El poder del dios dragón infinito y el dragón celestial carmesí!

[[ INFINITE SOLID IMPACT ]]

¡Convertí mis puños en sus formas más poderosas!

-¡ Aquí voy jefe !

\- [[ ¡Terminemos con esto Kuro! ]]

[[ ¡INFINITE STAR SONIC! ]]

¡Entonces ambos acortamos nuestras distancias a una inmensa velocidad divina!

¡En una fracción de segundos chocamos nuestros puños con todas nuestras fuerzas!

¡Una increíble onda expansiva se genero en la dimensión artificial!

Todo había terminado en ese último choque de puños.

Ambos demostramos nuestras máximas capacidades, dimos lo mejor de nosotros, al final logre derrotar a Kuro debido al desgaste excesivo que le provocaba la armadura cazadora, creo que fue suerte pero debo de admitir que hasta ahora ha sido de las batallas más intensas que he librado.

Nota: Este ha sido el capitulo piloto por eso lleva el "0" el proximo capitulo será más largo y entretenido J y todas las dudas serán explicadas


	2. CAPITULO 1 CAMINOS SEPARADOS

**_CAPITULO 1 CAMINOS SEPARADOS_**

Habían pasado 4 días desde que tuve mi última gran pelea contra Kuro, ahora me encontraba en la universidad Kuoh comenzando mi primer año junto a Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Kiba aunque creo que Matsuda y Motohama también lograron inscribirse y desde que les mencione mi relación con Rias parecen que tienen cierto odio hacia mí, bueno ya había pasado un año desde que les dije eso así que ya me acostumbre aunque espero que ese odio algún día se les pase ya que no me gustaría que de esa forma nuestra amistad se siga deteriorando.

-(Me gustaría volver a pelear contra dioses… nonononono)

Comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos. Había peleado mucho para lograr la paz no puedo pensar en cosas como pelear de nuevo contra dioses y existencias poderosas ¡ese tiempo ya paso!

-¿Estas bien Issei-kun?

El que me pregunto eso fue Kiba quien se sentaba frente a mí.

-¿Mhm? Claro solamente estaba pensando un poco en todo lo que pasó en estos últimos 2 años jajaja.

Le respondí sonriendo mientras me rascaba un poco la cabeza, de repente Asia y Xenovia me tomaron de los hombros.

-Es increíble todo lo que llego a suceder y ahora por fin podemos disfrutar de nuestras vidas junto a ti Issei-kun.

-Xenovia tiene razón.

De repente alguien enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y centí un ligero dolor en mi espalda.

-(¡Auch!)

Hice una expreción de dolor.

-Oh perdón Darling creo que mi cruz te lastimo un poco.

Se disculpó Irina masajeando mis hombros.

-No puedo evitar que Asia-san y Xenovia-san se apeguen tanto a ti sin mi.

-No te preocupes Irina, una cruz no es nada comparado con lo que nos enfrentamos estos últimos 2 años.

Le respondí alegremente. Los masajes que siempre me suele dar sí que alivian la mente. ¡Los masajes dados por unas manos angelicales son lo mejor!

-Es bueno ver que disfrutes de todo esto tras todo lo que has hecho Issei kun.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Kiba me apeno un poco ya que no lo hice solo, después de toda la paz se consiguió con el esfuerzo de todos no solo de mí.

-No digas eso Kiba, fue gracias a todos nosotros que la paz se logró, yo nunca lo hubiera logrado si lo hacía solo.

De no ser por el esfuerzo que todos hicimos hubiéramos perdido la guerra contra Indra.

Aún recuerdo lo dura que fue esa batalla, pero no solo esa batalla, sino que también la que tuve con el grupo de Dulio, algunos dioses… y Vali… nuestra pelea fue la más intensa de todas hasta ahora. No puedo creer aun que yo haya podido pelear a la par con Vali quien no solo es más fuerte que yo, sino que derroto a varios dioses y deidades, incluso derroto a Rias quien en ese momento tenía a Kuro como peón. Ese enfrentamiento que tuvieron en la Copa de Azazel fue de los mejores en toda la historia… Vali con todo su poder… peleando contra Kuro y todo su poder…

-Me pregunto si Gya-kun, Koneko-chan, Ravel-san y los demás estarán bien en la academia.

Quien dijo eso fue Asia y tenía razón… ahora que estamos en la universidad nuestros amigos enfrentarán un año difícil y ni hablar de lo que nos depara pues la universidad es aún más pesada que la secundaria aunque como ya no hay guerras ni terroristas podré culminar bien este y los siguientes semestres.

-Seguramente van a estar muy bien Asia.

Le respondí chocando mi frente con la suya haciendo que se sonroje de manera tierna. ¡Asia eres tan linda!

-¿Será que Ajuka-sama preparará algún otro evento el próximo mes?

Al oír esa pregunta de Kiba separo mi frente de la de Asia y le respondo lo siguiente.

-No creo que Ajuka-sama prepare tan rápidamente otro evento como el último y si lo hace, no participaré…

Al decir esas palabras todos quedan asombrados y se genera un silencio incomodo, ¿acaso dije algo malo? ¿¡Es acaso tan malo el querer dejar las peleas!? ¿¡Aunque sea por un tiempo!?

Mientras esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente Kiba asiente con la cabeza sonriendo, es entonces cuando rompe el silencio.

-Lo comprendo Issei kun, pasaste por mucho y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila te alejarás por un tiempo de las peleas.

¡Kiba me ha comprendido!

-Entonces mi Darling finalmente podrá tener otra cita conmigo ¿no es así?

Me pregunto Irina apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza, ¡claro que sí! Voy a tener una cita contigo y con Rias y Akeno, Xenovia, Asia. ¡Saldré con todas cada fin de semana! Aunque sería molesto que todas nos espíen mientras salimos o que me encuentre con mis futuros suegros… aún tengo en mi mente cuando Akeno y yo nos topamos con su padre Baraquiel-san en un lugar para que las parejas pasen las noches y hagan cosas eróticas ¡Definitivamente algo así no volverá a pasar!

-Claro que sí y también saldré con ustedes Asia, Xenovia.

¡Parece que mi respuesta hizo feliz a las 3! ¡Asia y Xenovia están más apegas igual que Irina! ¡Qué felicidad!

-Por cierto Issei kun… ¿Qué paso de Kuro-kun? No lo he visto últimamente.

Me pregunto Kiba cruzándose los brazos. Mhm si mal no recuerdo él estuvo hablando el actual gobernador de los ángeles caídos… me pregunto de que habrán hablado…

-La última vez que lo vi fue el día en que tuvimos nuestra pelea… estaba hablando con Shemhazai sama aunque desconozco los detalles.

-[ Yo tampoco me he podido comunicar con Dracarys, me parece que ambos se guardan algo entre manos compañero ]

El que dijo eso fue Ddraig quien parece que tomo interés en nuestra charla. Y tiene razón, algo deben estar ocultando esos dos… entonces levanto mi mano izquierda y le digo.

-Conociéndolos deben de estar buscando la manera de superar sus límites ¿no crees? Además la organización Grigori es la más avanzada en cuanto a tecnología e investigación de Sacred Gears.

-[ Si es así… ¿no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo compañero? Fu Fu Fu ]

Debería de estar entrenando claro que sí, pero como ya lo dije antes, quiero alejarme esas cosas por un tiempo, ¡necesito retomar mi vida estudiantil!

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Ddraig.

-[ No te preocupes compañero, de todos modos tu estatus actual ya es muy bueno pues ya has desbloqueado un 50% de mi poder en la forma Reina Verdadera y estoy muy feliz por ello. Has superado tus limites en más de una ocasión, arriesgado tu vida una y otra vez, incluso ya te cambiaron ese horrendo apodo que no quiero mencionar ]

Tienes razón Ddraig ¡en todo tienes razón! Desde que deje de ser parte de la nobleza de Rias y me han llamado dragón oppai de una forma más moderada, desde que culminó la copa Azazel empezaron a llamarme Sekiryutei de la verdad latente más de seguido ¡Ese sin duda es un gran apodo de verdad! ¡Estoy agradecido con Shiva por darme esa publicidad!

-De seguro Albion está en la misma situación con Vali. Fue impresionante la forma en que culminaron ustedes dos.

.Ese día jamás lo olvidaré.

Le dije a Kiba sonriendo mientras recordaba esa grandes batalla. De repente dos tipos entraron atropelladamente al salón y no fueron otros más que… el dúo pervertido… Matsuda y Motohama. Me pregunto si esos ya comenzarán a echarme humo por la forma en que estoy con Asia, Irina y Xenovia.

-¡Así que tú también entrarás aquí! ¡Maldito Issei!

-Maldito traidor… ¡de seguro entraste con el propósito de robarnos a más chicas!

Rápidamente estos dos ya comenzaron a acusarme y maldecirme… como me gustaría callarles las bocas pero siendo sincero no valen la pena, aunque merecen que les diga esto.

-Oh así que ustedes dos sí fueron admitidos en esta universidad Matsuda, Motohama ¿tienen sed? Porque mírenme… me estoy ahogando en este paraíso de oppais.

En ese momento atraje más a Asia y Xenovia hacia mi cuerpo mientras sonreía observando como esos dos estaban a punto de estallar. Que divertido jajaja.

-¡Aghhhhhh…! ¡Presumido porque no te mueres!

-¡Ojala te mueras pronto!

-Ustedes dos me estorban par de idiotas.

La que dijo eso fue… ¿¡Kiryu!? ¿¡Así que ella también fue admitida!? Espero que esto no se descontrole de más.

-¿¡Tú también entraste Kiryu?!

Dijeron Matsuda y Motohama al verla señalándola con sus dedos índices.

-No claro no solo vine para saludar.

Les respondió de forma sarcástica acomodándose los lentes.

-¡No te burles de nosotros!

Ella solamente los ignoro y siguió su camino.

-¡Aún no terminamos con ustedes dos!

En el momento en el que los dos pervertidos dijeron eso, todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares y el profesor también ya había entrado por lo que se les llamo la atención.

La clase finalmente comenzó y duro varias horas lo que estuvo muy difícil, pero gracias a la presencia de mis chicas pude terminar con un buen rendimiento ¡gracias Asia, Irina y Xenovia!

Más tarde después de clases salí a tomar aire fresco, bueno también fui a buscar a Rias y Akeno ya que no estuve con ellas durante toda la clase. ¡Quiero verlas!

-Ara Issei ¡aquí estas!

Rias me había encontrado ¡y me da un cálido abrazo!

-¡Te estaba buscando Rias!

Le dije correspondiendo al abrazo felizmente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer año?

-Pues… estuvo difícil aunque el segundo debe ser más pesado, aun así pude estar al ritmo de la clase gracias a Asia y Xenovia, también Irina.

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho.

De repente alguien me abraza por la espada. ¡Debe de ser Akeno!

-Ara…ara que bueno que llegue a tiempo ¿no? Issei-kun.

Me dijo de forma seductora ¡amo que me hable así!

-¡Akeno! Se supone que este es mi momento.

Le reclamo Rias atrayendo mi rostro hasta sus pechos ¡sus gloriosos pechos! ¡Que felicidad!

-Issei kun no es solo tuyo Rias.

Le responde Akeno apegando su hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo contra mi espalda ¡esto es el paraíso! ¡Tiene que serlo!

-¿Quién es su prometida?

-¿Y su futura prometida?

Ellas dos seguían peleando como de costumbre… ¡debo parar esto!

-Vamos dejen de pelear chicas que ambas serán mis esposas llegado el momento.

Al decir eso creí que ambas se calmarían pero al parecer no funciono y ambas me miraron de una forma seria. ¡¿Se molestaron!? ¿¡Dije algo que no les gusto!?

-¡Quien será tu esposa legal!

¿En serio? ¿Hasta eso es importante? Bueno debo dejar en claro una cosa.

-Akeno sabes que yo te amo mucho, pero a la que más amo es a Rias y eso no significa que te dejaré de lado.

¡Al decir eso le di a Akeno un beso apasionado frente a Rias! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Ella de inmediato correspondió al beso y nuestras lenguas se conectaron, rodee su cintura con mis manos y ella mi cuello, nuestro beso duro casi 2 minutos y al quedarnos casi sin aire cortamos el beso, un hilo de saliva se formó entre nosotros, entonces le digo chocando mi frente con la suya.

-Esto es lo que siento por ti Akeno.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía sonrojada con una hermosa sonrisa. Entonces Rias atrae mi rostro hacia el suyo y me un beso francés como el que tuve con Akeno. No puedo evitar tomarle de los pechos mientras teníamos un beso más apasionado que el de Akeno, entonces siento que Akeno me estironea la oreja mientras seguía teniendo mi beso francés con Rias. ¡Nuestro beso duro más de 2 minutos! Entonces separe mis labios de los de Rias formando otro hilo de saliva y ella me dice con un sonrojo hermoso.

-Con esto borre la esencia de Akeno.

-¡No se vale eso no se vale!

La que decía eso fue Irina quien estaba acompañada de Asia y Xenovia quienes se quedaron mirando ruborizadas. Creo que debo encargarme de ellas también.

Y de esta forma acabe teniendo un beso francés con Akeno, Rias, Asia, Irina y Xenovia, el que tuve con Akeno fue bastante seductor y el que tuve con Rias no lo podría describir, el que tuve con Asia fue muy tierno, con Irina fue muy dulce y con Xenovia fue bastante intenso. ¡Fue de lo mejor! Aunque mis labios se cansaron.

Tras finalizar las clases en la universidad, volvimos un rato al viejo edificio de la academia kuoh para reunirnos todos, obviamente el beso que tuve con Rias y las otras se mantendría en secreto hacia Ravel, Koneko chan y las demás chicas de tercer y segundo año de la academia jeje.

Ahora la presidenta y vicepresidenta del club de investigación oculta eran Koneko chan y Gasper, Ravel decidió ser la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, ¡era de esperarse de mi querida alfil y manager!

-Entonces las cosas van bien presidenta Koneko.

Le pregunto Rias tomando un poco de té el cual Akeno nos preparó. Ella estaba sentada mi lado al igual que Akeno, Ophis y Lily estaban en mi regazo, Irina y Xenovia estaban apoyabas sobre el sofá detrás de mí, Gya-kun estaba al lado de Koneko chan al ser el vicepresidente, Ravel también se quería sentar en mi regazo pero las diosas dragón no le daban el espacio suficiente, Kuno y Le-fay estaban al lado de Rias y Akeno y Kiba por otra parte se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta.

-Así es Rias Onee sama. Las actividades en el club van muy bien y Gya-kun ya está acostumbrándose a vestirse como Issei-sempai y Yuuto-sempai.

-¡P-por supuesto! Después de todo soy un hombre del clan Gremory.

Ya veo, vas muy bien Gya-kun ¡como tu sempai me haces sentir orgulloso!

-Cuanto tiempo Rias, Issei kun.

La que dijo eso fue Sona san quien estaba acompañada de Saji y Tsubaki-san, al parecer vinieron de visita jeje me alegro que vengan.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Hyoudou kun! No te veía desde que peleaste con Pendra kun… ¿Uh? Donde esta Pendra kun"

-Mi primo no está desde ese día… le pregunte a Onii sama y por lo que sabe, se fue con el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

Le respondió Le-fay a Saji, aunque es raro que se haya ido por tanto tiempo.

-Que lastima, y quería saludarlo también.

-Saji ¿cómo van las cosas en el inframundo?

-Bastante bien. De hecho, el dinero recaudado en la Noche de los héroes fue de mucha ayuda, cada vez el inframundo se vuelve un lugar mejor.

¡Me alegra que las cosas vallen bien! Entonces Saji se cruza los brazos y me dice.

-Oí que dejarás las batallas por un tiempo, espero que eso no afecte a los aficionados de los eventos de combate jaja.

-¡Saji!

-¡P-perdón Sona sama!

Tal parece que Sona san siempre es muy estricta con sus siervos jeje.

-Me pregunto cuando regresará mi primo no quisiera que él se valle así nada más.

-Tranquila Le-fay, Kuro no se irá a ninguna parte después de todo ¡él es alguien importante para nuestra familia!

Le conteste sonriendo a Le-fay. Kuro en cualquier momento va a regresar pues él no es esa clase de persona que se marcha sin avisar ¡lo conozco mejor que nadie!

-Uno de mis sueños es derrotarlo a él también al igual que a ti Hyoudou kun.

-Te estaré esperando con todo mi poder Saji no lo olvides.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

Me dijo Rias al ver que ya casi era de noche. ¡Sí ya es hora de regresar a casa!

-Sí.

Todos asentimos y entonces dejamos el club de investigación oculta. Al llegar a casa pasamos una linda noche a pesar de que Kuro no estaba con nosotros, me imagino que mañana será igual. Tendré que contactarme con Baraquiel-san para ver si sabe lo que está haciendo, pero por ahora lo que más me importa es recostarme en mi cómoda cama con Rias, Akeno y las otras. ¡Mi vida es lo mejor!

 **ー〇** **〇ー**

4 días antes.

Había concluido mi batalla contra mi jefe Hyoudou Issei en la Noche de los Héroes y ahora todos íbamos a volver a la residencia Hyoudou, para que así pueda ir al penthouse que antes era de Azazel sensei, ese lugar se había convertido en mi nuevo hogar desde ya casi 2 años, el había sido tan amable conmigo que me dejo quedarme en su territorio, como extraño al exgobernador pero antes de que pudiera abordar el transporte el actual gobernador de los ángeles caídos me llamo.

-Kurosaki, esta debe ser la segunda o tercera vez que nos vemos.

-Oh Shemhazai-sama es un honor volver a hablar con usted.

Le respondí inclinándome un poco.

-Oh no hay necesidad de ser tan formal puedes llamarme Shemhazai si quieres.

Este sujeto tiene el mismo carácter que Azazel-sensei ya veo porque él lo escogió en ese entonces con el vice-gobernador, entonces fui directo al grano.

-¿Hay algo que necesite?

Entonces el me responde con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, me gustaría que me acompañes a la instalación de Grigori sobre los Sacred Gear. Tengo mucho interés en ti Kurosaki kun, ya que al ser un humano has llevado el poder del Rey Dragón Estelar a niveles nunca antes alcanzados. Ya hable también con Ajuka-sama y dijo que no habrá ningún problema-

Así que eso era… Shemhazai-sama se interesó mucho en mi crecimiento como el actual portador de Dracarys, pero no creo que pueda acompañarlo, es decir me muero de hambre.

-Y si tienes hambre, creo que podía solucionarlo ya que hay muchas ángeles caídas hermosas que cocinan bastante bien Fu fu fu.

Ángeles caídas… bueno… como el rey dragón que soy… no podría rechazar tal oferta del gobernador de los ángeles caídos, aunque… no sé qué interés tiene en mi Devour Gear pero aré caso a mis instintos y aceptaré su oferta.

-¿Cuando partimos entonces?

-Que tal ahora.

Me respondió poco tiempo después de que le diera mi respuesta.

Entonces cambie mi rumbo de la residencia Hyoudou a las instalaciones Grigori. El viaje no fue tan largo como lo esperaba de hecho, fue entretenido y pude enterarme de varias cosas más sobre los Sacred Gear.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la instalación Grigori de Sacred Gear, aquí debe ser donde se estudia a fondo los Sacred Gear y sus actuales portadores así como sus crecimientos y desarrollos, aun no sabía por qué me encontraba aquí y justo cuando le iba a preguntar eso a Shemhazai-sama alguien apareció ante nosotros. Ese alguien fue Baraquiel-san quien es el padre de Akeno san.

.Es un gusto volver a verte Rey Dragón Estelar.

-El gusto es mío Baraquiel san.

Le conteste con una sonrisa y entonces Baraquiel-san cambia de tema rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija Akeno? ¿Va bien con su relación? ¿El Sekiryutei ha progresado con ella?

¡Baraquiel-san esas cosas debes preguntarle a Issei no a mí!

-Mhm… la verdad no me fijo mucho en la relación de su hija con mi jefe jeje… después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en su vida personal? Pero aun así, puedo decir que ella está muy bien, Issei la cuida así como a las otras y la protege ante cualquier cosa.

Ante mi respuesta el ángel caído sonrió.

-Me alegro que ella esté bien, como padre mi deber es preocuparme y más cuando ella ya está con la persona que quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

Puedo comprender lo que siente Baraquiel-san, puede ser que yo no sea un padre, pero sé que el vínculo entre un padre y una hija es muy fuerte.

-Realmente me preocupaba mucho que haya elegido a alguien como Hyoudou Issei como su esposo, pues yo se lo mucho que el ama a Rias Gremory, y temía que dejase a un lado a Akeno… además… ella ya está en la universidad y luego terminará la universidad y…y… yo seré abuelo… y conociendo a Issei tendré como 5 o 10 nietos… waaaaaa ¡no quiero ni pensar en las cosas sucias que él le ara a mi hija pequeña!

¡Baraquiel-san esas cosas no me debe decir a mí que yo no soy Issei! ¡Dígaselo a Issei no a mí! Espera… ¿ahora está llorando? ¿¡Qué clase de padre incluso piensa en esas cosas!?Además de que usted es un sádico y pervertido y masoquista después de todo… um… mejor cambio de tema.

-Fu Fu Fu… ni me puedo imaginar a 10 Akenitos correteando en la residencia Hyoudou… ¿usted puede imaginarse eso?

De repente un aura brillante recorre el cuerpo de Baraquiel san ¿Qué estará pensando ahora?

-¡Definitivamente Hyoudou Issei tiene que darme 10 nietos y nietas!

Creo….que debí quedarme callado nomas…. Parece que he metido en unos aprietos a mi jefe…

Mientras Baraquiel-san seguía pensado en sus futuros nietos, le pregunto a Shemhazai sama.

-Shemhazai sama… ¿Por qué me habías traído a esta instalación?

Al preguntarle eso, él me dijo lo siguiente.

-Acompáñame Kurosaki.

Entonces yo le acompañe hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cámara de teletransportación. Ambos ingresamos en aquella cámara y fuimos transportados a lo que sería un lugar artificial bastante amplio, lo sé porque no era la primera vez que ingreso a esta clase de dimensiones, el lugar parecía ser una gran sala de entrenamiento. Realmente este lugar era muy espacioso y amplio, y digo que era una gran sala de entrenamiento pues… había pesas…barras y el lugar medía alrededor de 1000 metros cuadrados pero lo más extraño era el número que aparecía en el cielo el cual decía.

[ 000G ]

-Me imagino que esto debe ser alguna clase de sala de entrenamiento.

Le dije mientras miraba por los alrededores y el afirma con la cabeza ante mis palabras.

-En efecto, esta es una habitación especial pues aquí la gravedad puede llegar a aumentar 100 veces más de lo normal.

¿¡100 veces más de lo normal!? Eso sería…

-Este lugar entonces…

-No muchos pueden ser capaces de entrenar bajo estas condiciones… este lugar fue creado por Azazel para que tu entrenes Kurosaki kun.

-…..

Azazel sensei… Azazel sensei… creo este lugar… para que yo… entrene…. Pero…. ¿Por qué?

-Entiendo que te quedes sin palabras, de hecho este lugar recientemente fue terminado ya que no fue cosa fácil pues hay una gran cantidad de proyectos que también están en marcha y Azazel comenzó a recrear esto justo antes de que el Trihexa resucitase.

Ya veo… así que el sí tenía algo reservado para mí… aunque… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Esto es…demasiado… podría yo… un humano con una esperanza de vida muy corta… realizar una clase de entrenamiento de este calibre…

-De seguro estás pensando en que algo como esto es demasiado para un humano como tu… pero recuerda esto… uno de los últimos deseos de Azazel fue tú…Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer alcancen la sima de su poder y que sean capaces de enfrentarse a las futuras amenazas que intenten perturbar la paz y tranquilidad que ahora tenemos. Solo piensa… ¿Qué pasaría si el Trihexa regresa?

-….

La verdad no podía decir nada… aunque si Azazel sensei… hizo esto para mi… para que supere mis límites y junto a mi jefe y Vali podamos mantener la paz… no tengo razón para rechazar este lugar… es más… deseo ser más fuerte que mi jefe y Vali… ya me he enfrentado al Hakuryukou y perdí…. No volveré a perder contra él… y la próxima vez que me enfrente a mi jefe lo venceré. Voy a superar mis límites.

-Shemhazai-sama, quisiera instalarme y vivir aquí en Grigori, a partir de mañana empezaré mi entrenamiento. El entrenamiento que Azazel-sensei me dejo.

Al decir esas palabras el gobernador de los ángeles caídos sonrío satisfecho.

-Me parece bien Kurosaki kun. Ahora que Azazel ya no está, me gustaría ayudarte con este entrenamiento, poniéndote ciertos desafíos, pues originalmente Azazel tenía pensado ayudarte a ti en este lugar.

-¡Para mi será todo un honor estar bajo su tutela Shemhazai sama!

Le respondí inclinándome un poco.

Solo esperen… Jefe….Vali…. ¡me voy a volver mucho más poderoso! ¡He aquí donde mi entrenamiento para volverme el mejor Rey Dragón Estelar comienza! ¡Para defender a mis amigos y a todo ser que necesite ser defendido!

-Ya te dije que no es necesario ser tan cortes Kurosaki.

Volvió a decirme el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

Ahora que ya sé por qué me trajo solo me queda una última pregunta que hacer, entonces le digo.

-Shemhazai sama ¿a qué hora será la cena? No he comido desde el mediodía…

Al decirle eso, se echó a reír y entonces me dice.

-Primero asegúrate de darte un baño, y aquí tienes las llaves de tu habitación.

Él me dio unas llaves. Por ellas decía lo siguiente; "12°-002". El numero 002 debe de ser la puerta… entonces el 12° debe referirse al piso me pregunto en que piso nos encontramos ahora. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle eso a Shemhazai-sama él me da las indicaciones.

-Actualmente no estamos en ningún piso Kurosaki kun, recuerda que esta habitación se encuentra en una dimensión artificial, al salir de aquí estarás en el piso n° 18, si ingresas las llaves en uno de los ascensores, serás llevado automáticamente a tu piso correspondiente.

Ohhhh ya veo, jajaja veo que la tecnología de los humanos se encuentra a años luz que el de los ángeles caídos…. ¡Soy tan afortunado de estar aquí!

Entonces salimos de la dimensión artificial y volvimos a la recamara donde ingresamos originalmente. Me dirigí rápidamente a uno de los ascensores para así llegar rápidamente a mi piso correspondiente.

-(¡Me olvide de decirle a mis amigos que me mudaría aquí!)

Dije dentro de mi cabeza recordando que me había olvidado por completo de avisar a alguien que estaría aquí… bueno… luego solucionaré ese problemita… ahora lo importante es ver mi habitación.

Finalmente el ascensor descendió hasta el piso n° 12 y solamente como unas 10 0 20 puertas…. ¡Cada una se encontraba alejada de la otra a una distancia exagerada de 20 metros!

-(¡Pero acaso esto es una mansión o algo por el estilo!)

Exclame para mis adentros y entré a mi habitación, sin esperarme la gran sorpresa que me tenía dentro de la habitación.

Una hermosa chica de aparentemente 18 años se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama viendo hacia la puerta donde yo me encontraba. Seguramente me he equivocado de habitación ¿Cómo pude cometer tal error? ¡Será mejor que me disculpe cortésmente antes de que crea lo peor!

-Ohhh perdón por entrar a tu…

-¿Eres Kurosaki Pendragon? ¿Verdad?

-Mhm…. Si lo soy…

¿Será que ella me estaba esperando? ¿Qué significa todo esto? De todas las personas que están aquí… ¿Cuánta posibilidad puede de haber que ella me haya siquiera esperado? ¡Encima esta es mi habitación!

-(¡Basta! No te alteres Kuro… seguramente esto es parte de tu imaginación… fue un día bastante largo)

Sin darme cuanta ella se me había acercado. Wow… ella es bastante hermosa…. Sus ojos… son del mismo color que los de Akeno-san… tu cabello castaño… sus medidas….

-(¿¡Por qué estoy pensando en eso!?)

-¡Es un placer conocerte! Mi nombre es Yuma ¡tú compañera de cuarto! Etto…. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame?

-….

¿¡Compañera de cuarto!? ¡Acaso esto es una broma o es que los dioses me han bendecido! No logro comprender la coexistencia de los ángeles caídos aunque…. Un segundo…. ¿se llama Yuma? Sin mal no recuerdo… ese era el nombre de la primera novia que tuvo mi jefe Issei…. No…. ¿Acaso el tiempo se detuvo y ahora esto debe de pasarme?

-(Piensa con claridad Kuro…. Estas muy cansado….)

-[ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ]

Al parecer Dracarys se reía a fuertes carcajadas en mi interior ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡Quiero saber!

-¿Uh? Acaso te molesto.

¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solamente que…. Mhm.

Entonces coloque una de mis manos detrás de mí nuca y sonriendo le dije.

-¿Eh? No… claro que no, solamente que… fue un día muy largo para mí. Primero tuve una gran batalla contra Issei, luego Shemhazai-sama me trajo hasta aquí y me entere de muchas cosas, ahora solamente quiero darme un baño y…

Oh… ya veo… en ese caso ven, ¡vamos al baño!

Ella solamente tomo de mi mano y me llevo hasta el baño, la verdad, estaba muy cansado…. Así que me deje llevar por el momento después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser esto? Y si Issei viera esto se reiría de mí.

Y así fue como Yuma y yo terminamos bañándonos juntos, estaba un poco sonrojado ya que ella era demasiado hermosa y esta era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, el cansancio se había ido de mi cuerpo, ahora me sentía más fuerte… entonces sentí como unas suaves manos acariciaban mi espalda. ¡Eso fue bastante relajante!

-La espalda que tienes es muy amplia Kurosaki san.

Me siento muy halagado de que una hermosa ángel caído me diga eso aunque ella no se parece en nada a un ángel caído ¿será bueno preguntarle eso?

-Uh…. Si quieres puedes llamarme Kuro… así es como me llaman mis amigos he he he.

Al decir eso, ella coloco sus manos en mis hombros… y me pregunto susurrando…

-¿Me consideras amiga?

Pues… aún no la conozco… pero viendo los hechos… mhm creo que sí…

Entonces afirme moviendo mi cabeza, no podía decir nada ya que… bueno… no sabría que decir ante esta situación…

-(Vamos Kuro compórtate como el guerrero que eres)

-¡Que felicidad!

¿Ugh? De repente ella se puso feliz ¿será porque le dije que la consideraba amiga? Creo que sí.

-Ya terminaste de…

En ese momento accidentalmente me había resbalado y caí sobre ella ¡Nuestro labios se conectaron! ¿¡Estábamos teniendo un beso!? Ella tenía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas ¿será que metí la pata? No lo creo. Creo que… bueno no creo nada…

Unos segundos después me separe de ella un poco a penado, ella parecía estar igual. Será mejor que me disculpe.

-Etto… perdón por lo que paso… me resbale y…

-Me gusto…

-¡…..!

¿Le gusto?

[ No tienes remedio chico…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ]

Dracarys no me estaba ayudando ¡solo se reía de mi situación! ¿Ahora que hago? ¡Jefe! Qué harías tú en esta situación.

-(Si encuentras a una mujer hermosa, no te olvides de dar el primer paso)

De repente esas palabras de Issei resonaron en mi cabeza…. ¡Muy bien! Aunque creo que ya lo hice…. ¿Cuál es el segundo paso?

-Te… gusto ese beso.

Volví a preguntarle acercándome un poco a ella en lo que también se levantaba.

-Y a ti…. ¿te gusto?

Me pregunto con una tierna voz. Ella traía puesta una toalla blanca, jeje es curioso que un ángel caído use algo blanco ¿no?

-¿Tú que crees?

Le pregunte tomando su mentón con mi mano derecha y entonces acerque mis labios a los de ellas nuevamente y la volví a besar. Ella volvió a ruborizarse y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo aquel beso.

Ese beso duro casi la mitad de un minuto… entonces me separe de ella nuevamente. La verdad no sé qué me llevo a esto… ¡pero sí que lo disfrute!

-Debo ir a comer.

¿En serio? ¿De todas las palabras que pude decirle? ¡Le dije que iré a comer! ¡Pero que me pasa!

-Uh… sobre eso… ya pedí servicio al cuarto.

Oh ¡qué bien! Esto está bien… aunque… ahora que puedo decirle…. Creo que fui muy lejos…. No…. Debo dejar que las cosas sigan como van.

-Entonces…. Seguimos aquí…. Oh salimos del baño.

Cuando le pregunte eso, ella me dijo.

-Mhm… me gustaría seguir aquí contigo…. Pero eso sería mucho pedir.

Ella tiene una bonita expresión… ¡Sin duda alguna Issei la querría en su harem! Eso lo sé, porque conozco a mi jefe, pero… pero…. Una parte de mí no quiere permitir que eso pase… ¿acaso serán estos los instintos de un dragón? No… un dragón no… sino un rey dragón…. Acaso este pacifico mundo me ha recompensado con esta hermosa ángel que…. Literalmente cayó del cielo…. Mhm si lo pienso así es muy gracioso… ya que bueno…. Es un ángel caído.

-Yuma… ¿puedo llamarte así?

Le pregunte con confianza y ella… con una tierna sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo afirma con la cabeza, entonces coloque una de mis manos en su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos le dije.

-Yo soy un Rey Dragón que ha alcanzado el nivel de los dioses… y tu una hermosa ángel caído… creo que esta sería una interesante combinación… ¿no crees?

-¿C-combinación?

Me pregunto tartamudeando un poco y le dije sonriendo.

-Si…. Una interesante combinación…

Entonces choque mi frente con la suya. Su piel estaba un poco tibia…. ¿Será que me estoy pasando un poco? Pero no puedo dejar así un momento tan romántico. ¡Debo progresar! ¡Como el rey dragón que soy!

-V-veo que ya no estas agotado… Kuro…kun.

Yuma había agachado su cabeza al decir eso. Jeje…Yuma, se ve que necesitas a un hombre a tu lado y no uno cualquiera… sino uno que sea un "Rey" y conozco a uno en especial.

-Al parecer, me recupere gracias a tu compañía.

Al decirle eso la bese en la frente y junte mi mano derecha con la suya. Entonces ambos salimos del baño, me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo pero, no hace falta apurarse en cosas así, después de todo… Issei y Rias se volvieron novios tras uno meses de conocerse…. Aunque… ella ya estaba enamorada de el en un principio…. Pero mi caso es diferente…. ¿o no?

La ropa que me puse después de bañarme era un kimono de color negro con algunos toques amarillos al igual que el que Yuma traía puesta. Ella había ordenado la comida así que solo me tocaba esperar para ver que se le ocurrió traer.

Alguien toco la puerta, entonces deduje que fue la camarera así que decidí ir a atender como todo caballero. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una niña que parecía tener 13 o 14 años, ella traía puesta un atuendo de camarera así que deduje bien sobre quien se trataba aunque, no me esperaba que fuese una niña.

-Habitación 002 aquí está su pedido.

¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente….? Digo… no creo que Yuma haya pedido todo lo que estaba en el carrito….

-Etto…... cuál de todas las bandejas es mi pedido.

Al preguntarle eso, la chica solamente suspiro.

-Aquí está todo su pedido…. Tks pero que idiota.

-…

Ella solamente me dejo con el carrito y se fue…. ¡encima me llamó idiota! Se nota que carece de buenos modales, si no fuera una chica yo le habría puesto en su lugar… encima no dije nada malo.

-No te preocupes, así es Hinoko.

Dijo Yuma soltando una pequeña risita. Así que esa niña pequeña se llama Hinoko ¿eh?

-Y no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, ella ya tiene más años que tu o yo.

-…

¿En serio? Esa pequeñita…. ¿Es mayor que yo?

-Espero que no te haya molestado que pidiera tanta comida, pensé que tendrías mucha hambre.

De alguna manera…. Ella logra derretirme con cada palabra que dice. Entonces lleve el carro hasta la gran cama, pues no había otro lugar en el cual comer. Y fue así como Yuma y yo cenamos juntos y ¡realmente ella había ordenado todo lo que me gustaba! Entonces comí hasta llenarme, jeje literalmente devore mi comida.

Después de terminamos de cenar y aleje el carrito de la cama. Luego me di la vuelta acercándome a la cama, entonces comienzo a pensar.

-(Será mejor dormir en el suelo ¿no? No quisiera…..)

En ese momento Yuma había tomado de mis manos atrayéndome a la cama y me dice.

-No te quedes dudando, hay mucho espacio en esta cama.

Bueno, si ella lo dice no tengo porque oponerme.

-Si tu insistes, jeje, quien sabe, tal vez podamos continuar donde nos habíamos quedado.

Mhm… no creo que decir eso haya estado bien.

-¿Eh? Que quieres decir con eso.

Me pregunto de forma inocente a lo que yo le contesto.

-Jeje pues ya sabes, como llegaste a caer del cielo y esas cosas.

Entonces ella me dijo.

-Mhm la verdad, es una larga historia.

-Hay mucho tiempo Yuma, me gustaría saber más sobre ti, mi nueva amiga, y así yo te cuento más sobre mí.

Entonces ella con una sonrisa acepto contarme más sobre ella.

-Por donde debería comenzar… ¡ya se!

Entonces ella comenzó a contarme su historia y yo la escuche.

"Yo era un ángel originalmente y tenía una Onee-sama a la cual amaba y respetaba. Ella y yo éramos inseparables, nuestra lealtad a dios fue muy grande…. Pero un día… ella fue desterrada del paraíso… porque en su corazón había mucha maldad y me quede sola… hasta que un día… cuando las 3 grandes facciones estaban en guerra conocí a un hombre del cual yo me enamoré…. Mi onee sama al enterarse de eso lo asesino… y entonces… mi corazón se llenó de odio e ira hacia ella… también habíamos perdido a Dios… y entonces caí…. Pero eso no cambio mi odio hacia ella… y ambas nos separamos para siempre, esto perduro por varios años…. No sabría decir cuantos la verdad… y un día me enteré de ella fue asesinada por la heredera del clan Gremory… Rias Gremory…. A pesar de que yo la odiaba, seguía siendo mi onee-sama, quería vengar su muerte… pero Shemhazai-sama me detuvo… me explico también que ella había traicionado los ideales de Azazel-sama… matando al humano que tenía a Ddraig. Pero siendo honesta no estaba sola… porque Shemhazai-sama siempre estuvo a mi lado como un padre para mí…

Sinceramente me quede sin palabras. Esa fue… una historia… que me dejo con la boca abierta… ¡ella fue convertida en ángel caído de una forma injusta!… ¡un momento! ¿¡Ella dijo que su onee-sama mato al humano que poseía a Ddraig!? Acaso su onee-sama era….

-¿Ella no se llamaba Raynare o sí?

Cuando le pregunte eso se quedó callada mirando hacia abajo y luego responde diciendo.

-Sí….

-.….

Un silencio incomodo se había generado en ese momento. No sabía cómo responderle…

-Ya te conté mi historia Kuro-kun…. Ahora me cuentas la tuya.

Ella rápidamente se puso alegre al recordar eso. Jeje bueno, entonces no me queda otra más que contarle lo mío.

Le había mencionado mi vida como miembro de la Facción de héroes. Mi encuentro con Issei y la pelea que tuve con él. También la parte donde traicioné a la Facción de Héroes uniéndome a Rias Gremory cuando Issei aparente mente murió y sin mencionar mí batalla contra Cao Cao en la cual perdí ridículamente, pero luego Issei había aparecido y logro derrotarlo. Más tarde él se había vuelto un demonio de clase media y me ofreció que me uniera a él, fue entonces cuando ahí nació el Equipo del Sekiryutei, un equipo que estaría destinado a chocar contra el equipo de Vali. Sin darme cuenta yo había empezado una nueva vida, tenía muchos amigos y gracias a eso me fui fortaleciendo hasta llegar hasta aquí.

Sin duda alguna todo lo que viví fue de ensueño y parecía que Yuma quedo entusiasmada con mi vida, entonces me dijo.

-Así que Kuro kun eres un guerrero que siempre se enfrenta a cualquiera que lo desafíe sin importar que se trate de un dios.

Cuando me pregunto eso, asentí con la cabeza y luego me recosté en la cama. Sin duda alguna hoy fue un día difícil jeje. Entonces ella se acerca a mi lado y me dice.

-Buenas noches Kuro kun.

Ella se quedó dormida rápidamente, yo también me fui quedando dormido. Mañana comenzaría mi entrenamiento con Shemhazai-sama, será mejor que esté al 100%.

Al día siguiente mi entrenamiento finalmente ya había comenzado, eran alrededor de las 10 a.m. el cual será el horario donde empezaré a entrenar diariamente. Fuera de la dimensión artificial se encontraba Shemhazai-sama quien me observaba atentamente. Solo faltaba que él diera el anuncio de que ya podía comenzar. Por suerte no tardó mucho en dar ese anuncio.

-Ya es hora. Kurosaki-kun primeramente tendrás que acostumbrarte a una gravedad 10 veces más pesada.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, el medidor que temperatura que se encontraba en la parte más alta cambio su número de 000.00 ahora 010.00. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo se volvió muy pesado. ¡Rápidamente caí de rodillas! ¡Cielos pero que gravedad tan aplastante es esta! ¡no logro pararme de forma erguida! Mi cuerpo…. No puede…

-(¡No! ¡Por supuesto que sí podrá!)

¡Me dije a mi mismo mientras intentaba pararme de forma erguida!

Después de todo… un entrenamiento es un entrenamiento y si no duele no sirve.

No fue hasta que pasó alrededor de media hora que finalmente fui capaz de pararme de forma erguida. Parece que al menos ya puedo hacer algo… Entonces se me ocurrió dar un trote por toda la habitación para poder acostumbrarme mejor a esta gravedad. Pero cuando iba a empezar a hacerlo, caigo desparramado al suelo. Rayos… creí que al menos eso sería capaz de hacer….

[ ¡NO TE RINDAS CHICO! ¡ACASO EL COMPAÑERO DE DDRAIG ALGUNA VEZ SE RINDIÓ! ]

¡Dracarys me estaba echando ánimos! Solo eso es lo que necesito amigo mío….

Entonces apoye las palmas de mis manos al suelo y a duras penas comencé a hacer flexiones de brazo.

-….1…2…..3…4…..…5…6…7…

A partir de la octava flexión, fue Dracarys quien se encargó de contar y así continué haciéndolas hasta llegar a 50. Después de eso, proseguí en hacer 100 sentadillas las cuales me tomo realizar casi 30 minutos. Tal vez no me di cuenta…... pero lentamente fui acostumbrándome a esta gravedad. Después de las sentadillas comencé a estirar mi cuerpo y finalmente, comencé a trotar. El trote que me propuse a hacer fue de dar 500 vueltas alrededor de toda la habitación. Cosa me costó muchísimo. En realidad…. Dar una sola vuelta me llevaba como 10 minutos más o menos. Entonces trascurrieron alrededor de 5 horas y finalmente termine de dar las 500 vueltas. Yo me caí en el suelo, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero mi espíritu me fortalecía a cada momento gracias a los ánimos que Dracarys me daba.

-(¡No puedo rendirme ahora!)

Me dije a mi mismo volviendo a levantarme y Dracarys me dice.

-[ ¡Ese es mi compañero! ¡El que nunca se rinde! ¡Ahora tienes que dar 10 vueltas más pero haciendo sentadillas! ]

Y de esa forma termino mi primer día de entrenamiento. Jajaja…. La verdad tuve un gran progreso el día de hoy pues un humano cualquiera jamás podría haber hecho lo que yo pude…. ¿estás viendo esto? Azazel-sensei ¿? Eso espero, porque gracias a ti y mis amigos, ¡me volveré mucho más fuerte!

Ahora estaba nuevamente tirado en la cama con la boca para abajo. Fue entonces cuando mi compañera de cuarto, Yuma había entrado a la habitación.

-¡Hoy te has esforzado mucho Kuro-kun! ¡Acabo de prepararte este jugo para que te sientas mejor!

¡Que felicidad! ¡Yuma me preparo un jugo! Jajaja no puedo pedir nada más. Entonces me voltee para sentarme en la cama y le dije.

-Gracias Yuma, eso me caerá muy bien.

Le conteste aceptando el jugo. Cuando lo tomé sentí que el cansancio se separaba de mi cuerpo, ¡realmente me cayó muy bien! ¡Realmente me alegro de haber conocido a Yuma!

-Ahora descanse Rey Dragón kun que aún hay cosas que debo hacer.

Me dijo con un tierno guiño abandonando la habitación. No importa, además, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar para continuar mañana con mi entrenamiento.

La noche paso volando y ahora era de día nuevamente. ¡Me desperté lleno de energía! ¡Estoy listo para continuar con mi entrenamiento!

Entonces me levante cuidadosamente, pues Yuma seguía durmiendo del otro lado de la cama. Jeje dormida o no ella era simplemente preciosa. Luego de terminar de vestirme procedí a abandonar la habitación. Tenía que ir a tomar aire fresco antes de comenzar con lo que sería mi rutina diaria.

-[ Te gusta esa chica ¿no es así? ]

Me pregunto de forma repentina mi compañero Dracarys. ¡¿Eh!? …. Bueno…. Es muy atractiva y muy linda conmigo….. La verdad no estoy seguro si me guste…. Mhm… no sabía cómo contestarle a Dracarys así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-Cambiando de tema…. ¡Dracarys! ¿Cómo voy en cuanto rendimiento? ¿Tengo progresos?

Cuando le pregunte eso el solamente guardo silencio. ¡Te hice una pregunta Dracarys! Cielos… ¿pero qué te pasa?

-[ HAHAHAHAHA ¿Por qué cambias de tema chico? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ]

Al parecer mi situación con Yuma le causaba risa a mi compañero. ¡Sabes eso no me ayuda mucho! Bueno…. El intentar desviar mis sentimientos a Yuma tampoco me ayuda… me pregunto si Issei llego a pasar por eso…. Si lo pienso a fondo seguramente sí, aunque para el esto es fácil ya que le interesan más las chicas que el volverse más fuerte ya que…. Literalmente ya es muy fuerte… jajaja.

Entonces le respondí a Dracarys.

-Dracarys, no soy un don juan como mi jefe Issei…. Me concentro más en mis entrenamientos para nunca quedarme atrás, pero…. Amo a las mujeres…. Mucho, aunque mi tipo de mujeres son las guerreras que son muy fuertes… como…. Rossweisse o Rias y a Yuma pues…. no la he visto en acción.

Era cierto. Hasta ahora nunca he visto a Yuma entrenar o pelear contra alguien. Me pregunto si ella es una fuerte guerrera….

Fue entonces cuando me había topado con….

-Baraquiel san….

Si, con él fue quien me cruce. Solamente espero que pregunte cosas sobre Akeno san ya que si lo hace…

-Buenos días Rey del Dragón Estelar. ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?

Ohhhh ese tema me gusta. Y de hecho, voy a pasos lentos… pero me iré acostumbrando ¡de verás que sí! Gracias al apoyo que recibo de Dracarys y Yuma…. Yuma… creo que me quede en blanco diciendo una y otra vez su nombre en mi subconsciente….

-[ Mi compañero va muy bien, pero ahora su mente esta desconcertada ]

Dracarys le había respondido eso a Baraquiel-san. ¿Oh así que a él si le dice mi progreso y no a mí?

-Ya veo Dracarys. Mejora tu concentración Pendragon porqué si no lo haces sufrirás lo mismo que la última vez que peleaste contra Albion.

Baraquiel san no era necesario hacerme recordar de eso.

Más tarde.

Hoy es el segundo día de mi entrenamiento para superar a mi jefe y Vali así que ¡debo dar lo mejor de mí! Debo superar mis límites y mantener la paz por la cual mi jefe Issei peleo mucho por conseguirla.

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de 5 horas desde que empecé con mi entrenamiento el día de hoy y parece que ya me he acostumbrado a la gravedad aumentada 10 veces. Jeje de seguir así rápidamente alcanzaré la gravedad aumentada 100 veces.

Fue entonces cuando Shemhazai-sama vino. A él no le afecta la gravedad ya que Azazel sensei preparo este lugar especialmente para mí.

-¿Estás listo para el siguiente nivel?

Me pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Y con casi la misma expresión yo le dije.

-¡Estoy preparado para lo que sea maestro!

-Muy bien así me gusta. Aquí está tu próximo desafío.

De repente una energía amarilla había cubierto mis brazos y piernas. ¿Pero qué es esto? Creí que el siguiente nivel era una gravedad 15 o 20 veces más pesada.

-Pero demonios…..

De repente mi cuerpo se había estremecido ante el peso que tenía mi cuerpo, en especial mis brazos y piernas. ¿Acaso esto era algo parecido a unas pesas?

Entonces Shemhazai-sama me dice.

-En el siguiente nivel tendrás que acostumbrar tu cuerpo con pesas de 500 kilos en esta gravedad, luego el peso se multiplicara y cuando llegues a esos extremos pasarás al tercer nivel donde tendrás que enfrentarte a mis mejores guerreros. Después de eso la gravedad en la que entrenas aumentara al doble.

-¡¿Qué!?

Exclame asombrado ante las palabras de Shemhazai-sama. Sinceramente…. No me esperaba algo como eso…. ¡Realmente comienzo a emocionarme con todo esto!

Y de esa forma continué entrenando horas y horas intentando acostumbrarme a estas pesas de 500 kilos. Sinceramente eso estaba muy complicado, incluso más complicado que el haber intentado acostumbrarme a esta gravedad.

Y así, 8 días más pasaron volando. Finalmente fui capaz de acostumbrarme a levantar 4 toneladas en una gravedad aumentada 10 veces lo que significaba una cosa. Ahora comenzaría la fase final donde me enfrentaría a los 3 guerreros más fuertes que Shemhazai-sama tiene. Últimamente no había visto a Yuma lo que me parecía raro, ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía. No es que este enamorado o algo por el estilo, solamente me había acostumbrado al verla….y hablar con ella.

Entonces mi maestro Shemhazai sama apareció junto con 3 encapuchados. Oh de seguro esos 3 son los guerreros que él me menciono con anterioridad. Uno de ellos, quien estaba en el medio, era muy robusto y ancho, da la impresión de que es un hombre muy poderoso. El que estaba a su derecha era un poco más bajo y tenía un aura siniestra además de que tenía un físico casi similar al mío. Por último, a la izquierda se encontraba una figura muy fina, seguramente debe tratarse de una mujer.

Entonces dije con entusiasmo.

-Así que nosotros 4 tendremos una batalla de 3 contra 1 ¿no es así?

-Así es pero…. Antes de que esto comience, permíteme presentarte a tus contrincantes Kurosaki.

Cuando Shemhazai sama dijo eso, los 3 encapuchados se quitaron sus capuchas y dijeron.

-Yo el vicegobernador de los ángeles caídos seré tu contrario.

-Desde el rincón más oscuro emerjo yo, el ángel caído de la noche más oscura Fallen.

-Esta vez nos enfrentaremos contra ti Kuro kun.

-…..

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿¡Yuma!? Tú también serás mi oponente.

-Si.

Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Según Shemhazai sama yo en esta ocasión me enfrentaría a los que se supone son sus 3 mejores guerreros lo que significa que…Yuma es….

-[ Una fuerte ángel caído. No bajes tu guardia chico ]

Lo se Dracarys. Cuando se trata de fuertes enemigos yo no debo bajar mi guardia, eso es algo que me enseñaron desde temprana edad. De repente la gravedad comenzó a disminuir de "010.00" a "000.00" que es la gravedad normal en la que siempre estamos. La verdad no siento alguna diferencia de mi poder…

-Solo recuerda una cosa Kurosaki…"

Me dijo Shemhazai sama, entonces atendí bien a lo que me iba a decir.

-Está prohibido el uso de la espada Nursil.

-…..

-Entiendo.

Le respondí después de pensar un poco las cosas.

-Sin más que decir…. ¡comiencen!

Exclamo el gobernador de los ángeles caídos abandonando el lugar. Y de repente, fui atacado simultáneamente por varias lanzas sagradas, rayos sagrados y poder mágico oscuro. Por alguna razón pude ver claramente como ellos me lanzaron sus técnicas principales y entonces….

[ ¡STELAR DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

Mi cuerpo emitió una intensa luz plateada y aquellos ataques que estaban por pegarme fueron devorados de forma instantánea.

¡Mi Balance Breaker emergió con una potencia y precisión increíble! Nunca antes me había sentido así de poderoso en esta forma…. Así que estos son los resultados de mi entrenamiento a una gravedad 10 veces más pesada ¿eh?

Mis joyas amarillas brillaban con una intensidad parecida al de las estrellas, el aura que emitía mi armadura era impresionante…. Y me imagino que mi velocidad ahora es mucho mayor que en anteriores ocasiones.

-No seas tan engreído Kurosaki Pendragon!

Exclamo el que se llamaba Fallen quien se elevó a lo más alto de la plataforma del campo de entrenamiento. Su aura oscura parece haberse alzado a su máxima capacidad… él tenía 8 alas de ángel caído, en verdad es un ser abrumadoramente fuerte, creo que está en el nivel de Raizer Phoenix.

-¡La oscuridad eterna de la noche más oscura! ¡Siente el gran poder oscuro del ángel caído de la oscuridad eterna!

Su cuerpo se había llenado por una inmensa aura oscura y como un misil supersónico se lanzó hacia mí con intensiones asesinas.

Yo por otra parte acorte rápidamente mi distancia con él a una velocidad hipersónica, cargue de aura mi puño derecho llevándolo hasta el frente y exclame con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Un poder oscuro como ese no podrá opacar las llamas del Rey Dragón Estelar!

Mi puño choca contra el suyo en tan solo una cifra de milésima y un gigantesco destello plateado y oscuro se genera.

[ ¡DEVOUR! ]

Momentos después Fallen cae en picada contra el suelo pues cuando nuestros puños chocaron, yo devore todo el poder que libero en ese momento y a pesar de que él tenía un inmenso poder aún estaba lejos de llegar a mi máxima capacidad.

Fue entonces cuando varios relámpagos y lanzas sagradas me acorralaron. Pero esta vez no los devoro, sino los esquivo teletransportándome a unos 500 metros de mi posición original.

-Buenos reflejos Rey Dragón, pero ¡necesitarás más que eso para intentar vencerme!

¡Baraquiel-san libero una grandísima aura de rayos en todo su cuerpo! Incluso la dimensión artificial se estremecía ante su poder.

Tanto el como yo acortamos nuestras distancias a una velocidad muy cercana a la velocidad divina y al llegar al punto de no retorno, mi puño choco contra el suyo causando una fuerte onda expansiva que parte el sonido. Seguido de eso yo empecé a darle puñetazos y rodillazos de manera precisa al igual que el a mí. Los golpes de Baraquiel-san eran muy letales e intentaban traspasar mi armadura pero gracias a mi entrenamiento, mi resistencia se había elevado a un nivel casi bastante superior al modo torre de Issei.

-¡Ugh!

Había recibido un puñetazo directo de Baraquiel-san en mi rostro, pero en ese momento yo le había dado una poderosa parada en su estómago.

-¡Agh….!

-¡Esto apenas comienza!

-¡Es lo mismo que yo iba a decir!

Entonces tanto el como yo continuamos golpeándonos sin tregua alguna durante varios minutos. Mis rodillazos chocaban contra sus rodillas, mis puños y codos contra sus brazos y cada vez nos atacábamos con más intensidad hasta que mi puño golpea su rostro con mucha fuerza y el suyo contra el mío de igual manera.

La fuerza de Baraquiel san…... potenciada con los relámpagos es impresionante.

Tras ese golpe, tanto el como yo nos separamos a una distancia de 5 metros más o menos, entonces le dije.

-Ku Ku Ku. Baraquiel san me imagino que esa no es toda tu fuerza… después de todo, peleaste mano a mano contra Issei en su Cardinal Crimson.

-Eres un chico listo después de todo.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Baraquiel-san no debe estar usando ni la mitad de su poder! ¡Eso no se vale!

-¡No es justo Baraquiel san!

Le reclame un poco molesto. Pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo. Entonces una sádica sonrisa se forma en su rostro…

-Tú te lo pediste….Kurosaki Pendragon.

Me dijo con un tono bastante sádico. Alago me dice que esto me dolerá.

-¿Quieres ver que tan fuerte llego a ser?

Su aura relampagueante cada vez aumentaba más…. Su poder empezaba a aumentar…. Y las descargas de rayos se intensificaban a su alrededor.

-Ni siquiera el Sekiryutei Issei ha visto aún de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me pongo así de serio.

¡Déjate de palabrerías y enséñame de lo que crees ser capaz de hacer!

Justo en ese momento fue cuando sentí un escalofrió. ¡El poder de Baraquiel-san de un momento a otro se alzó a los cielos!

Rápidamente el acorto sus distancias conmigo. Yo pude ver claramente cómo se me acercaba, pero mi cuerpo no podía ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, sin lugar a dudas la velocidad de Baraquiel-san estaba en otro nivel.

-¡Ugh…!

En ese momento el me dio un puñetazo en el rostro que casi me revienta la cara. ¡Pero Baraquiel-san no me da tregua! Ahora me da otro puñetazo en el otro lado de mi cara y luego uno en el pecho ¡después son varios golpes mi torso!

-¡Agh….!

Demonios, ¡este tipo es muy rápido y ni tengo tiempo para contraatacar! ¡No! ¡Si tengo tiempo de hacerlo pero mi agilidad no se compara con la suya! ¡Encima cada golpe que me da hace que mi cuerpo se retuerce de dolor! ¡Baraquiel-san seguía atacándome! ¡Si esto sigue así perderé!

-¿Qué te pasa Rey del Dragón Estelar?

¿Qué me pasa? A mí no me pasa nada ¡No soy el maldito sádico que siente placer con cada golpe que le doy y me da!

Finalmente Baraquiel-san había dejado da dar puñetazos…. Pero ahora…. Mi armadura estaba muy dañada… y pensar que el jefe fue capaz de derrotarlo…. No…. En ese entonces él no estaba tan sádico como ahora….

-Has caído….¡en mi rayo…..!

Exclamo sádicamente Baraquiel-san y en ese preciso momento, una gran ráfaga interminable de rayos me rodeo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…!

¡No puedo creer el dolor que mi cuerpo está sintiendo ahora mismo! Así que…. Esto es…... el poder total de Baraquiel-san…. Ni siquiera…puedo contraatacar o evadir…..mi cuerpo se ha paralizado ante el inmenso dolor que me provocan esos rayos…

-Oh….esa expresión de sufrimiento… ¡Me excita!

¡Los rayos eran cada vez más intensos!

-[ ¡Chico tienes que usar el Titanium OverDrive! De seguir así este combate acabará mal para ti ]

Dracarys…..tienes razón compañero….pero ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Es decir…. No puedo realizar el cántico….

-[ ¡Imagina que esto es una prueba! ¡Debes resistir este inmenso dolor! ¡Seguir adelante y alcanzar la cima que trazo Ddraig junto a Issei! ]

-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki? ¿Esto ya es demasiado para ti?

-¡…..!"

¡Dracarys gracias por apoyarme siempre! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy a superar esta prueba! ¡Y demostraré a todos los que vean el verdadero poder el Rey Dragón Estelar!

A pesar de que los rayos de Baraquiel san seguían intensificándose más y el dolor que sentía era cada vez peor, jamás vacile ni mi aura disminuyo. Al contrario, comenzó a intensificarse…. ¡Baraquiel-san es un oponente muy poderoso y eso me emociona mucho! Entonces, dentro de mi subconsciente comencé a realizar el cantico para activar mi armadura Titanium. Por favor Dracarys…. Ayúdame a seguir avanzando.

Entonces recite mi cántico dentro de mi subconsciente.

-"(¡YO, AQUEL QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESPERTAR!)"

-"(¡SOY EL REY DRAGÓN QUE ERRADICÓ TODO PRINCIPIO DE LA MALDAD!)"

-"(¡RECORRERÉ EL CAMINO DE LA JUSTICIA ATRAVEZ DE MI SUEÑO EN EL VACÍO INFINITO, CON LA VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO INQUEBRANTABLE!)"

-"(¡SERÉ EL REY DRAGÓN DORADO, UNIFICADO DEL CORAZON MAS PURO!)"

-"(¡Y LES DEMOSTRARE A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN A MI LADO, EL FUTURO QUE SE ALZA BAJO LA LUZ DEL MAÑANA!)"

-Parece… que hasta aquí llegaste…Kurosaki Pendragon….

Volvió a decir Baraquiel-san aumentando hasta el límite la intensidad de sus relámpagos, pero fue en ese entonces cuando yo desate todo mi poder y el de Dracarys.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

[ ¡TITANIUM OVER DRIVE! ]

En ese preciso momento. Yo había liberado mi máxima capacidad. Mi magnífica aura había pasado de una plateada a una de color azul claro y muy intenso como si se tratase del sol más caliente y poderoso que pasa de plateado a azul. Al principio mi aura salió de una forma descontrolada. Abarcando del cielo a la tierra, devorando todos y cada uno de los relámpagos que Baraquiel san me había tirado. Después, mi aura se mantiene controlada como las llamas azules, una capa magnífica de color azul celeste había envuelto mi armadura por completo y luego, se desprende en pequeñas partículas revelando el cambio de mi armadura y de las joyas las cuales brillaban como soles.

Ante tal presencia. Baraquiel-san se vio opacado, pues hasta ahora no ha visto con sus ojos mi Titanium Over Drive.

-Esplendido… no hay otra forma de describirte….

Dijo asombrado el ángel caído a lo que yo le contesto.

-Baraquiel san, si crees que has visto lo último de mí, te equivocas.

Una vez más Baraquiel san intenta golpearme haciendo uso de su inmensa fuerza y agilidad pero justo antes de que si quiera logre tocarme, me teletransporto detrás suyo y cuando este se da cuenta, me teletransporto nuevamente detrás suyo. Por el momento solamente esquivaba sus ataques demostrando mi gran superioridad.

Ahora decido tomar el contraataque. Entonces apreté con fuerza mi puño y extendí mi brazo al tiempo que me teletransportaba frente a Baraquiel-san. ¡Le di un duro golpe en su cara! ¡Baraquiel-san no puede contra mi Titanium Over Drive! Ahora empecé a golpearlo una y otra vez usando mi teletransportación e inmensa fuerza de rey dragón. Luego mis golpes se hicieron más poderosos y letales, causando que Baraquiel-san sea empujado de una dirección a otra cada vez que le daba algún puñetazo o una patada.

Finalmente Baraquiel-san logra recuperarse antes de recibir otro golpe y se limpia la sangre sobre su nariz y dice.

-¡Ahora recibirás mi sádica acometida final!

Entonces tanto el como yo comenzamos a dar varios choques de puños y patadas en diferentes áreas sobre la plataforma generando muchas ondas expansivas. ¡Increíble! Baraquiel-san puede darme pelea hasta en la Titanium Over Drive. En un principio parecía que nuestras fuerzas estaban iguales ¡Nuestra batalla era irreal! ¡Incluso la dimensión artificial empezó a sacudirse! Y cuando bajamos a la plataforma para seguir concertando nuestros puños y patadas, ¡la plataforma empezó a despedazarse! Y múltiples ondas expansivas se iban generando en un solo lugar.

-¡Ugh!

Me deje recibir un golpe directo de Baraquiel-san en la cara, pero eso fue para darle una muy dura patada en el abdomen y así continuamos chocando puño con puño, patada con patada. Esto era un espectáculo de pelea pero la diversión se termina cuando comencé a devorar el poder de Baraquiel-san hasta casi dejarlo seco y ese entonces, logro aumentar mi agilidad para darle una fuerte patada en la cara que lo manda contra el suelo. Sabía que el rápidamente se recuperaría así que decido jugármelo serio, entonces extiendo mis brazos y reúno todo mi poder dragonico en las palmas de mis manos para generar un Big Bang Estelar.

La dimensión artificial se tornó de un color azul muy claro el cual emitía no solo mi aura sino también mi Big Bang Estelar el cual se completó más rápido de lo esperado.

Baraquiel-san se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer entonces decide lanzarme varios relámpagos pero apenas fue capaz de manifestar unos pequeños rayitos pues había devorado un 99% de su poder en el transcurso de nuestra batalla.

-¡Oh no!

¡OH SÍ!

-¡BIG BANG…..

Antes de terminar mi frase me teletransporto frente a Baraquiel-san y exclamo con todas mis fuerzas.

-ESTELAR!

¡Disparé mi Big Bang Estelar directamente a Baraquiel-san! Quien fue desapareciendo en la explosión de mi poderosa técnica ¡pero algo había pasado! Mi técnica fue disipada al instante.

-Gracias…Fallen…

Dijo débilmente Baraquiel san quien se encontraba moderadamente lastimado por mi big Bang estelar. Muy pocos son los que sobreviven a eso y al parecer, el que se llamaba Fallen tenía más poder de lo que me esperaba…. ¿entonces? Eso que significa acaso en nuestro primer asalto el solamente estaba jugando.

-Baraquiel sama, Yuma chan yo me encargaré de él….

¿Ah? Tu encargarte de mí jejejejeje quiero verte intentándolo.

Fue entonces cuando el hizo aparecer un círculo mágico de la nada frente a sí mismo. Del círculo mágico emergió una siniestra espada de color violeta la cual se encontraba encadenada, entonces el me dijo.

-Siendo sincero, ni yo mismo puedo controlar mi poder al máximo, es por eso que solamente utilizo un 2%... pero gracias a esta espada oscura que no es ni sagrada ni demoniaca, puedo liberar y controlar todo mi poder de esta forma….

No sé qué tiene planeado hacer…. Pero algo me dice que será grandioso….

Su cuerpo fue recubierto por una energía oscura luminosa y de repente…. ¡La dimensión artificial se estremeció! Y ahora Fallen traía puesto una armadura negra…. Si me fijo detalladamente, esa no es de un dragón, pues carece de joyas y espíritu de uno…. Eso era más bien…

-¡Armadura de batalla del ángel caído!

Esto es extraño…. No logro sentir la presencia de su poder…. Bueno, el no sentir eso, no me impedirá que pelee contra él.

-Me estoy emocionando cada vez más…

Al decir eso yo me teletransporte frente a Fallen para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro pero… cuando mi puño llego a su rostro, este se desvaneció…. ¡Ahora estaba detrás de mí! Yo no me esperaba esa reacción de parte suya pero cuando este estaba a punto de atacarme con su espada… me teletransporto hacia su costado izquierdo y chocamos codo contra codo.

¡Una increíble onda expansiva se había generado! mientras la mitad del lugar era cubierta por una luz azul claro y la otra de un violeta oscuro.

¡Rayos azules y rayos violetas chocaban de forma intensa mientras ambos seguíamos forcejeando nuestros codos hasta que somos repelidos el uno contra el otro!

-¡Jejeje!

-[ ¡ACABALO! ]

Exclamo Dracarys en lo que acortaba mi distancia contra el ángel caído a una velocidad divina que sería unas 3 veces más rápida que una normal.

Fallen no se había quedado atrás e hizo lo mismo pero justo cuando íbamos a chocar este se desvanece y aparece a mis espaldas pero logro predecir su ataque gracias a mi intuición y bloqueo nuevamente su espadazo con mi brazo izquierdo.

Ahora dirigí nuevamente mi puño hacia su rostro pero este seguía desvaneciéndose 1 segundo antes de que logre golpearlo. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás pues cuando hacia eso yo esquivaba su siguiente ataque teletransportandome y así continuamos atacándonos por varios segundos sin que ninguno logre golpear al otro.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y nosotros seguíamos sin poder golpear al otro pero había algo que yo no podía comprender, ¿Por qué Fallen no se veía afectado por mi Devour Gear ahora? Ya debería haber devorado esa habilidad suya pero todo seguía igual.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de encestarle un puñetazo con mi mano derecha, el en vez de desvanecerse lo bloquea con su mano izquierda, manteniendo un agarre a mi puño, yo sencillamente puedo teletransportarme para zafarme de su agarre pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer él me dijo.

-Ya veo, tu Sacred Gear no puede alterar lo ilimitado

-¡¿Eh!? Acaso tu…..

-Por si no lo sabías, en esta forma mi energía no tiene límites y trasciende toda lógica al igual que ustedes quienes poseen el poder de un dragón. ¡Soy el ángel caído que posee el poder puro!

¡Sin límites! Creí que los únicos así eran Ophis y Lily….e Issei con su Diábolos Dragón.

-No me importa si seas o no ilimitado, nadie puede ser invencible y te lo demostraré aquí y ahora.

Mi espíritu estaba en llamas, mi emoción por los límites. Comencé a liberar todo el poder de Dracarys que me es permitido en esta forma generando una muy intensa aura de fuego azul a mí alrededor y si no fuera poco el color de mis joyas cambiaron a un intenso azul. ¡Ahora estaba en mi Over Drive!

-No me digas… que tu aún tenías ese poder ocul….

Antes de que el pudiera terminar su frase, yo me había movido a una velocidad la cual el aún no puede llegar y le di un fuerte puñetazo con mi puño izquierdo en el estómago. Entonces le dije mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Y el punto débil de tu habilidad es que no puedes desvanecerte a la velocidad con la que me muevo.

-Serás….

Él iba a darme una patada en la cabeza pero mucho antes de que lo haga ya lo había bloqueado y comencé a golpearlo con múltiples puños y patadas con una secuencia interminable a una velocidad divina 5 veces mayor que la normal.

-¡TA…..! ¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

¡Ahora le pateo bajo el mentón mandándolo a volar muy lejos! Pero con mi teletransportación lo agarro antes de que se recupere y con otra patada lo mando violentamente hacia el muro.

-¡Terminaré con esto de una vez!

Ahora me teletransporto al suelo donde aún existía la plataforma y reuní todo mi poder mágico actual para crear un Súper Big Bang Estelar.

-¡BIG…..BANG….ESTELAR!

¡Mi Big Bang Estelar se había vuelto abrumadoramente enorme!

-¡No!

Al parecer Fallen se había recuperado a tiempo para formar un domo impenetrable a su alrededor. ¡¿En verdad crees que eso soportará mi poder!?

¡Entonces golpeé mi técnica con todas mis fuerzas mandándole mi Big Bang Estelar de forma inmediata!

¡La explosión abarca la dimensión artificial casi en su totalidad dejando todo en blanco!

Cuando todo finalmente había vuelto a estabilizarse, para mi sorpresa el domo de Fallen aún seguía intacto…. Ni una grieta ni nada…... jejejeje…... en verdad es un tipo duro de derribar.

-Así que ese es tu limite ¿Eh? En verdad me encuentro decepcionado. Después de todo, tus puños parecen decir más que tu propio poder.

Mis puños…. Jejeje…. Ya veremos qué dices contra esto…

-Esta vez golpearé tu domo protector con mis puños y te aseguro que el resultado no será el mismo.

-Pruébalo…..

Por supuesto que te lo voy a probar. Aún me sobra una gran cantidad estamina la cual quemar.

Entonces una vez más recargue mis gemas hasta que se volvieran azules y el aura de llamas azules volvió a mí. Concentré todo… absolutamente todo mi poder en mis puños, se dice que Dracarys en sus tiempos de gloria era un Dragón Slayer por lo que mis puños podrían derrotar a los dragones, y lo mismo será contra Fallen aunque no sea un dragón. Entonces acorté rápidamente mi distancia contra él y con todas mis fuerzas golpeé su domo con mi puño derecho.

-¡ATAQUE FINAL: GOLPE DEL DRAGÓN ESTELAR!

"¡TRAKS!"

¡Su domo empezaba a llenarse de fisuras rápidamente mientras seguía empujando mi puño hacia adelante!

-¡CUANDO SE TRATA DE PODER PURO NO SOY CAPAZ DE SUPERAR A LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES PERO CUANDO SE TRATA DE FUERZA BRUTA ELLOS NO PUEDEN SUPERARME!

Exclame con todas mis fuerzas destruyendo el domo de Fallen.

-¡…..!

-¡Jeje!

-Caíste en nuestra trampa

Al decir esas palabras Fallen se había desvanecido y un montón de círculos mágicos aparecieron a mi alrededor. Ya veo, esto debe ser obra de Yuma. Miré hacia abajo y vi a los dos juntos combinando sus poderes para generar estos dichosos círculos.

[ Ese maldito pajarraco, mezclo su poder ilimitado con los círculos mágicos de tu Yuma para que así no puedas devorarlos y para colmo uno de ellos está inutilizando solamente una de tus habilidades la cual es teletransportación ]

No poder devorar…. Ni tampoco poder teletransportandome…. Si pudiera usar mi armadura cazadora esto no sería un problema para mí. Será mejor poner a prueba mi resistencia y atravesar uno de estos círculos a golpes.

En total había como 100 círculos mágicos y todos, al mismo tiempo bombardearon con una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico, al parecer mi única salida era resistir todo el bombardeo el cual llego a durar como 2 minutos.

Si mi resistencia no hubiera cambiado, posiblemente ese hubiera sido mi fin, pero gracias al entrenamiento que tuve, aguantar esto fue más fácil que devorar.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡Maldito!

Exclamo Fallen al ver que aún seguía de pie.

-Aun puedo seguir peleando y seguiré peleando hasta mi último aliento.

Al decir esas palabras mis joyas volvieron a cargarse de poder así como mi aura llameante volvía a brotar.

Esto para mi puede durar una y otra y otra vez y sin importar la situación jamás tiraría la toalla, pero entonces aparece Shemhazai sama y dice.

-Con eso ya fue suficiente.

Cuando dijo eso mi aura había cesado aunque mi espíritu seguía llameando. Oh vamos Shemhazai sama aún me quedan muchas fuerzas, una pelea no puede terminar así nada más.

-[ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ]

-(¿Mm? Que es lo gracioso Dracarys)

-[ Si la pelea hubiera continuado por más tiempo el ángel caído hubiera perdido la pelea. Posiblemente él tenga fuerza ilimitada pero está a años luz de poder vencerte, aunque a tu chica solo la vi usar una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico como la Valkiria de Ddraig ]

Ahhh así que es por eso que Shemhazai-sama paró la pelea. Rayos…. ¡mi sangre aun arde! Y no llegue a mi límite de estamina. Entonces descendí hasta el suelo de la plataforma quedando junto a Yuma y Fallen. Hice desaparecer mi armadura en su totalidad y le dije a Fallen.

-Fallen deberíamos terminar esta pelea en otra ocasión. ¡Hasta entonces!

Con una sonrisa extendí mi brazo para pasarle la mano, pero el con un rotundo silencio me dio la espalda y salió de la dimensión artificial

-…..

¡Pero que fue eso! ¿Acaso no acepta este resultado?

-Ah, pero que tipo menos carismático.

Dije cruzándome los brazos entonces Yuma me dice mientras se apoyaba por mí.

-Él es así no te preocupes.

-No te preocupes, algo como eso no me molestará para siempre.

Este momento de tranquilidad, no lo puedo describir.

[ (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) ]

Dracarys como siempre, se la pasaba riendo dentro de mi mente. ¡Sé que lo haces a propósito!

[ (Compórtate como tal e invítala romeo) ]

Tks. Que tipo más molesto. Pero eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer jeje. Entonces le pregunte a Yuma.

-Yuma, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿Uh?

Ella se quedó mirando mi rostro con una linda expresión. Jeje se lo volveré a decir.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Si quiero.

Fue lo que me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-¡Si!

¡Lo hice! ¡Jeje! Que te parece eso Dracarys. Ahora ya no puedes andar riéndote como siempre.

-A decir verdad, creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Me dijo un poco apenada, entonces yo le respondo con una expresión refrescante.

-Te veo mañana a las 11.

Nuestras cabezas cada vez se acercaban más hasta que nuestros labios se conectaron. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? No importa cuántas veces me lo pregunte, no podré responder eso.

ー〇●〇ー

Finalmente la universidad me había dado un respiro y yo Hyoudou Issei me encontraba a fuera de la Academia Kuoh esperando a mí prometida Rias. Yo le había prometido que tendríamos una cita este día así que debí organizar las cosas en nuestra casa, Ravel les había dicho a Asia y Xenovia sobre el paradero actual de Kuro así que hoy fueron a visitarlo así como Akeno fue a ver a su padre al igual que Irina, Rossweisse al ser profesora de tiempo completo ahora estaba revisando las tareas de sus alumnos, Koneko chan está ocupada dirigiendo las cosas como presidenta del club de investigación oculta por lo que no habría nadie que intente interrumpir mi cita con Rias en este día, esa es la razón por la que me encontraba bien vestido.

-(Ravel no sabes cuánto aprecio que me hayas ayudado con Akeno, Asia, Irina y Xenovia)

Decía en mi mente cerrando mis ojos para poder despejar cualquier otro pensamiento, entonces, mientras esperaba a mi chica me apoya contra uno de los murales de la academia, la verdad no sé por qué ella eligió este lugar como nuestro punto de encuentro . ¿Será acaso que ella quiere ver una vez más este lugar?

[ Zzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… ]

Mi tranquilidad había desaparecido cuando comencé a escuchar esos ronquidos… ¡Ddraig se ha dormido en un momento como este!

-¿Ddraig? ¿Qué haces dormido en estos momentos?

Le pregunte confundido mirando mi mano izquierda esperando a que el me responda y entonces una luz verde apareció en mi mano.

[ ¿Qué por qué duermo? Si no vas a entrenar o pelear contra un enemigo verdaderamente fuerte no me necesitas y lo sabes compañero ]

Bueno….eso es cierto pero tú no te duermes de esa forma tan ruidosa ¿sabes?

[ No eres el único que disfruta de esta tranquilidad momentánea. Además, dentro de un par de años o menos algo volverá a perturbar la paz y lo sabes, siempre pasa, nada es para siempre ]

-Bueno… aun así algo pasara tú y yo solucionaríamos el problema. Después de todo somos un equipo invencible.

-[ Nuestra charla termina aquí compañero, ella ya está aquí…. ]

Jajaja te has vuelto un dragón perezoso mi querido compañero, solo espero que no te pase lo mismo que la última vez. La luz en mi mano izquierda se apagaba lentamente cuando Ddraig había dejado de hablar. De repente unos pasos se oyeron y una dulce voz que amo escuchar me dijo.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar… Issei.

Mire hacia mi costado derecho y la vi. Mi hermosa pelirroja quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido que la hacía ver aún más hermosa que nunca. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poquito y entonces le dije.

-No espere mucho, la verdad también llegue hace un momento.

Entonces ella junto sus manos con la mía y me dice mientras sonreía alegremente.

-Bueno Issei, vamos.

-Sí.

Le respondí sonriendo.

Lo primero que hicimos en nuestra cita fue dar un paseo hasta llegar a la estación del tren para ir a Tokio. Ambos estábamos tomados de la mano como cualquier otra pareja de nuestra edad y tampoco había alguna sola nube que pudiera nublar este día. Mientras llegábamos ella me pregunto con una expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Dónde iremos primeramente al llegar a Tokio? Issei.

-Es una sorpresa, no puedo arruinar las sorpresas.

Le conteste con guiño a lo que ella inflaba sus mejillas. Literalmente ella cambia su forma de actuar cuando estamos solos, me siento tan privilegiado.

-Hoy es un día especial, nuestra primera cita del año.

Al decir eso ella se me apego más.

-Espero que no sea la única cita de este año.

-Por supuesto que no, ya verás que tendremos más y más citas Rias.

Le respondí juntando mi cabeza con la suya. Parece que ella se había sonrojado un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde habíamos a la estación, por suerte no había mucha gente como de costumbre. Generalmente este lugar está repleto de personas y nos que me queje de eso, sino que me parece algo casual ya que justamente este día es especial para mí.

El tren había llegado tras solamente medio minuto de espera. Cuando entramos había pocos asientos libres pero por suerte llegamos a tomar un par cerca de la ventana. El viaje en el tren no nos tomó mucho tiempo y habíamos llegado a la ciudad de Tokio antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Entonces cuando finalmente llego a la parada, junte mi mano derecha con la de Rias y le dije mientras nos levantábamos.

-Ya llegamos, vamos Rias.

-Si Issei.

Me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Entonces salimos del tren y abandonamos la estación. Ahora nos encontrábamos en las calles de Tokio. Sinceramente esto era una joya de ciudad.

-No importa cuántas veces vea esta ciudad… siempre me asombra con su belleza y detalles….

Jaja Rias se parecía a niña pequeña entrando en una juguetería.

-Sabía que este lugar te encantaba, por eso decidí que nuestra cita seria aquí.

Le decía mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad y con una radiante sonrisa ella me beso en la mejilla. Yo también me sonroje un poco al sentir sus labios en mi piel. Entonces ella me dice.

-Gracias por ese detalle… Issei.

-De nada….etto…..sabes que yo haría lo que fuera para que seas feliz.

-Yo también Issei. También haría lo que fuera para que tú seas feliz.

Y así continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la feria de la ciudad, la cual se quedaría más o menos unos dos días más o menos. Había planeado que aquí comenzara nuestra cita entonces le dije a Rias cerca de su oído.

-Aquí es Rias.

Esa acción causo que se volviera a sonrojar de forma tierna, entonces me dijo.

-Es perfecto Issei.

-No perdamos el tiempo.

Al decir eso, ambos entramos en la feria. El lugar era hermoso, tenía tantas atracciones y decorados, así como lugares para comer y descansar.

-¡Empecemos por ahí!

Exclamó muy emocionada jalando mi brazo mientras me mostraba uno de los clásicos juegos de tirar al blanco.

-Está bien está bien.

Asentí entre risas mientras le pagaba al encargado de la atracción lo suficiente para jugar unas 5 veces.

-Issei ¿puedo?

Pidió Rias mientras que el encargado me pasaba un total de 5 kunais. Me está gustando esta faceta de niña inocente que tiene Rias. Asentí a su petición y le di el primer kunai.

-Veamos… debo acertar el punto rojo ¿cierto? No será muy complicado….mmm… ¡Mhm!

Ella lanzó con fuerza el kunai, aunque su trayectoria estaba un poco desviada y solamente llego a acertar en el tercer patrón de uno de los blancos, ella había inflado sus mejillas al no poder acertar el blanco, entonces le dije mientras agarraba otro de los kunai.

-A la primera no siempre se consigue todo Rias.

Me acuerdo que yo solía practicar mi puntería junto con Kuro, cuando entrenábamos para mejorar el control de nuestras segundas formas, la Cardinal Crimson en mi caso y la Titanium en su caso. Entonces lance con suavidad el segundo kunai que llego a tocar el blanco, pero al no lanzarlo con fuerza, solamente choco contra el blanco y luego cayó al suelo.

-…

¿Pero qué tiro fue ese?

Me había sonrojado un poco….entonces me dije a mi mismo.

-(Debe de ser falta de práctica)

Por otra parte, Rias se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón Issei, a la primera no siempre funciona Fu Fu Fu Fu.

Me dijo con un guiño. Entonces ella lanzo el tercer kunai el cual esta vez se acercó más al blanco. Vaya, Rias está mejorando, será mejor que en mi siguiente intento logre encestar el blanco.

Ahora sería mi última oportunidad. Ddraig…. Confió en ti compañero… acertemos el blanco y démosle un hermoso regalo a Rias.

Entonces despeje todo pensamiento negativo en mi mente, cerré mis ojos y acerté el blanco con el kunai.

-¡Lo hiciste Issei!

Exclamo Rias dándome un tierno abrazo.

-¿Oh? Lo hice.

Abrí mis ojos correspondiendo el abrazo que me dio, entonces me fije y vi que sí acerté en el blanco. ¡Lo logramos Ddraig! ¡Lo hicimos!

-Aquí tienes.

Dijo el encargado del juego dándome un dragón rojo de peluche. ¡Oh este es un mini Ddraig! ¿Estás viendo esto amigo mío?

-¡Mhm!

-¿Uh?

Rias había lanzado el último kunai pero esta vez tampoco acertó al blanco. Era divertido verla haciendo esas rabietas, pero no podemos quedarnos todo el día peleando en un juego así que, la tome de la cintura y le dije.

-Vamos a ver otra atracción.

-No se vale.

Ella no quería dejar ese juego hasta ganarlo…

-Aquí tienes tu premio por intentarlo 3 veces seguidas amor.

Le dije dándole el mini Ddraig de peluche y ella lo abraza fuerte sonriendo de forma radiante. Vaya, que rápido cambio su forma de actuar jaja.

Ahora fuimos a ver otros locales de la feria. Ya vimos uno de juegos así que… ¿Qué sería lo mejor ahora mismo?

Mientras me preguntaba eso mi estómago comenzó a gruñir así que ya sabía a donde iríamos ahora.

-Vamos a comer algo Rias.

-Si Issei.

Me contesto mientras seguía abrazando el peluche. Así que nos dirigimos a un local de comidas. Yo me compre varias porciones de pastel de queso ya que Rias también tenía ganas de probar unos cuantos. Espero que le guste, así tendríamos los mismo gustos.

-Está bueno.

Dijo Rias degustando el pastel.

Así es, esta rico pero si lo comparo con el que suele preparar Kiba, este se queda corto jaja. Aun así está muy bueno. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde ya habíamos terminado de comer y continuamos de nuevo con nuestra cita.

-Donde iremos ahora ¿Issei?

Me pregunto Rias tomándome del brazo. Entonces le dije.

-Iremos a la atracción principal, la montaña rusa.

Le dije señalando hacia el frente donde estaba aquella gran atracción que estaba al fondo de la feria.

-¿Eh? B-bueno….

-¿Uh?

¿Acaso le asusta la montaña rusa?

Cuando llegamos a la fila no había tanta gente en espera. Eso es bueno así no tardaremos tanto. Voltee para mirar a Rias quien estaba algo dudosa por subir al carro. Me preocupaba un poco el cómo estaba actuando así que le pregunte.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Rias?

-No… es que….nunca antes subí en eso, estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

Así que era eso, tiene sentido que esté así pero yo estoy con ella así que no hay nada de que temer.

-Oh vamos, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré Rias.

Le dije chocando mi frente con la suya. Entonces ella me responde rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos teniendo un ligero sonrojo.

-Si lo se Issei.

Entonces ambos nos subimos al carro en la parte delantera. El paseo como un minuto, la cara que ella puso cuando el carro bajo es para recordar. De hecho se quedará en mi memoria.

Y eso no fue lo único que hicimos en la feria, fuimos a todos los juegos y puestos de comida, así como en la rueda gigante y la casa de los sustos, creo que el mejor momento allí fue en la montaña rusa, quien hubiera imaginado que eso estaría en la feria de este año. Algo me dice que Ajuka sama tiene algo que ver. Y si fuera así, entonces estoy muy agradecido con usted Ajuka sama.

Ya eran cerca de las 5 p.m. así que Rias y yo nos fuimos de la feria para ir a más lugares, después de todo aún no es de noche.

-¿Ahora a donde iremos Issei?

Me pregunto estirando mi brazo de una forma un tanto insistente entonces le dije.

-Antes de ir al cine, vayamos al acuario ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y después de eso?

Me pidió nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.

-No te preocupes, que iremos a varios lugares Rias.

Este día a estado un tanto inquieta, es raro y a la vez divertido verla así.

Entonces fuimos al acuario que se encontraba a 2 minutos de camino. Realmente es hermoso ver ese lugar de vez en cuando. Ahora había más peces que antes y no solo eso, también había áreas actualizadas. Puede que ese paseo haya durado poco tiempo pero sin duda fue una buena decisión la de visitar ese lugar antes que ir al cine. Pues cuando fuimos ya no había una cola formando fila y pudimos ingresar de forma directa. La película que vimos se llamaba Cola de hadas lagrimas del dragón, según tenía entendido era una película basada en una serie o comic, fue bastante entretenida, me pregunto si Ddraig habrá llegado a verla.

La película había durado como una hora y media, cuando salimos ya estaba anocheciendo pero aún teníamos tiempo de sobra así que decidimos volver a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, admirando los edificios de vez en cuando que iban encendiendo sus luces. No creí que algo más pasaría en este grandioso día.

Y fue cuando Rias y yo nos encontramos de repente con la persona que menos esperamos encontrarnos.

-H-hola…. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado jefe!

Así es, con el que nos encontramos fue Kuro quien había extendido su brazo para saludarme con un choque de puños, además estaba acompañado por…..

-(¿¡Raynare!?)

Dije en mi mente mientras observaba a la acompañante de Kuro. Rias había entendido porque no podía decir una palabra, pero cuando ella iba a hablar.

-¡Sí! Jajaja en verdad ya paso mucho tiempo Kuro ¡qué bueno es volver a verte!

Exclame alegremente extendiendo también mi brazo para chocar nuestros puños. Tal vez no hayamos sabido uno del otro en un buen tiempo, pero con tan solo chocar nuestros puños pudimos comprendernos el uno del otro.

-[ ¡Hooooo así que eres tu Dracarys! ]

Exclamo Ddraig desde mi mano izquierda la cual comenzó a emitir una luz verde.

-[ Y que lo digas Ddraig, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando peleamos con todo lo que teníamos en aquel evento en el inframundo ]

Dracarys también se unió a la charla.

-Entonces… Kurosaki ella es….

Dijo Rias mirando a su acompañante quien también nos saludó presentándose.

-Es para mí un honor conocerlos, me llamo Yuuma.

Dijo la chica inclinándose un poco. ¡Un momento acaso dijo Yuma….! ¡Qué significa todo esto! Si ella es la Yuma que yo conocí una vez entonces….

-Yo no soy Raynare… si eso es lo que creen chicos, soy…lastimosamente su hermana pequeña Yuma.

¿Eh? Ella…. Hermana…..de la mujer que me mato…..y Kuro estando con ella… ¿acaso ella tiene planeado matarlo? No… sería demasiado para ella… o es que ellos dos…..están….

-No te preocupes jefe, ella no causará ningún problema jeje…. A decir verdad….estamos saliendo….

Me dijo Kuro un tanto apenado. Entonces la bombilla sobre mi cabeza finalmente se encendió.

-Ya veo…aunque creo que lo mejor sería ir a tomar algo para poder tener una mejor conversación ¿no creen?

Les pregunte a los tres quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo. Así que nosotros cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos, buscamos un lugar que esté cerca de la ventana y esté desocupada, por suerte había una libre, Rias y yo nos sentamos a un costado y Yuma y Kuro frente a nosotros. Habíamos pedido cada uno una bebida refrescante de sabor diferente, la mía fue de piña y la de Rias de frutilla.

Entonces Yuma nos contó a Rias y a mi sobre su pasado en el cielo y cuando cayó, así como el odio que sentía a su onee-sama…nunca pensé que alguien como ella tendría una hermana…

"(Elegí el nombre de Yuuma porque iba a matarte en el atardecer)"

"(¿En verdad lo hiciste? ¿No lo elegiste para actuar como tu hermanita? Esa vez te hiciste pasar por ella para enamorarme… aunque gracias a eso llegué hasta aquí)"

Decía en mi mente mirando a la acompañante de Kuro. Realmente es hermosa… tiene un hermoso cuerpo….y unos grandes pechos…que es lo que más importante. Kuro si estás saliendo con ella…más te vale devorarla antes de que otro lo intente.

-Realmente esto es una gran sorpresa. Pero si ambos son pareja, me alegro mucho por ustedes dos Kurosaki, Yuuma

-Me alegro que apruebes lo nuestro Rias-san…. Aunque…. Realmente estoy apenada por las cosas horribles que mi onee-sama les hizo….en especial a ti Issei-kun.

-¿Uh? Ohhh….no tienes por qué lamentar esas cosas…después de todo…gracias a ello conocí a Rias y los demás, también a ti Kuro.

-Y si tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado seguramente seguiría a Cao Cao.

Asintió mi amigo con una sonrisa. Jeje…. Pero que cosas… todo esto fue a causa de que Raynare me mato….pero como siempre las cosas terminan para bien.

-¡Ohhhh casi se me olvidaba!

Exclame levantándome de la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre Issei?

Me pregunto Rias quien seguía sentada. Entonces le entregue a Kuro una carta la cual contenía una invitación a la fiesta de Vali quien se volverá dentro de poco un Demonio de clase suprema. Siendo sincero no creí que le dieran eso tras un año de que se volviera demonio de clase alta considerando su inmenso poder. Seguramente querían convertirlo en un Mao rápidamente pero como él no está interesado en ello, su ascenso seguramente quedo retardado además de que la guerra contra Indra nos había tomado un buen tiempo.

-….. ¡Gracias por la invitación jefe!

Exclamo muy feliz mi amigo levantándose también.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, aunque no seas un demonio o ángel, eres una figura importante para todos.

Entonces él me dijo.

-Estoy muy agradecido de que me hayas dejado quedarme estos últimos 2 años en tu casa jejeje, todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora….pero….ahora que la paz está prosperando y…..

-No es necesario que lo digas, Kuro han pasado si un montón de cosas y ahora que debo ocuparme de mi vida escolar, no podremos continuar nuestra aventura como el equipo Sekiryutei por un largo tiempo, pero nunca digas nunca.

-…..

-Recuerda que nuestro objetivo de vida es vencer a Vali. Por ahora tomaremos caminos separados; pero, el camino que escogemos siempre nos lleva a la misma línea de meta. Me alegro de que nos hayamos visto una vez más y lo volveremos a hacer en la fiesta de Vali.

-Jeje…. ¿sabes? El tiempo pasa volando, y sin que tú y yo nos demos cuenta volveremos a activar el equipo, pero la próxima vez estará no solo conformado por nosotros. Hasta entonces yo me encargaré de buscar buenos miembros para que el equipo Sekiryutei supere al del Hakuryukou.

-Te lo encargo, Kuro.

Entonces extendimos nuestros brazos para chocar nuestros puños.

-[ Hasta entonces. Dracarys ]

-[ Cuídate Ddraig ]

Parece que así como Kuro y yo nos llevamos bien, nuestros compañeros lo hacen también.

-Vamos Rias, seguramente todos nos están esperando.

-Si Issei... Yuma, Kurosaki fue un placer charlar con ustedes y espero que sigan progresando en su relación.

Rias se había despedido de los dos, entonces también debo despedirme de YUuma, no puedo dejar esta mala impresión pero justo cuando me iba a despedir de ella.

-Issei kun… ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

-¿Eh?

Dijimos tanto Kuro como yo.

-Que cosa… Yuuma.

-Puedo formar parte de tu equipo ¡no el de tu nobleza claro que no! Sino en el otro, ya sabes en el que Kuro también esta.

-Yuuma…..

Kuro se había sorprendido tanto como yo. Ella quería formar parte de mi equipo, el equipo Sekiryutei que Kuro y yo forjamos….bueno no sería mala idea tenerla en el equipo.

-Está bien Yuma claro que puedes entrar en el equipo Sekiryutei Yuma.

Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Issei kun.

Me dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno, nosotros también debemos volver Yuuma.

Le dijo Kuro a Yuma y nosotros cuatro terminamos saliendo de la cafetería.

-Esta mañana Asia san y Xenovia san me visitaron, fue una linda sorpresa jeje. Creí que Akeno san también vino a eso pero resulto que vino para visitar a su padre.

-Lo sabemos, de hecho Ravel se encargó de eso para que así Rias y yo podamos tener una agradable cita.

Le respondí a Kuro quien empezó a reírse.

-Bueno, nos veremos pronto jefe, Rias san.

-Me alegro que podamos llevarnos bien y también que haya sido aceptaba en vuestro equipo.

-Cuídense, Yuuma, Kurosaki.

-Adiós Kuro y Yuuma.

Realmente hoy fue un grandioso día. Todo lo que paso, y como termino. Ahora tocaba volver a casa, de hecho ya eran las 9 p.m. más o menos, seguramente todos ya están esperándonos, me pregunto cómo está ahora la casa.

-Issei, gracias por darme este día maravilloso.

Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado Rias, en verdad me esforcé porque este día sea mejor que los anteriores.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa, pero antes de entrar me detuve frente a la puerta poniéndome frente a Rias.

-¿Issei?

-Aún hay algo más que debo darte.

Entonces coloque una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en su cintura acercándola mucho a mí. Ella se había sonrojado por eso pero también lo fue correspondiendo, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Nuestras frentes chocaron una con la otra y nuestros labios se juntaron formando un beso apasionado. Había entrelazado mi lengua con la suya haciendo nuestro beso cada vez más intenso y largo.

Nuestro beso había durado casi 1 minuto y medio y al cortarlo un hilo de saliva se formó en nuestros labios mientras retirábamos más nuestras cabezas.

-Issei… te amo.

-Yo también te amo Rias.

Después de unos segundos, entramos a la casa haciendo poco ruido, pero al parecer las chicas ya se habían preparado para cuando llegue.

-¡Ara-Ara! Ya volviste querido.

-¡Lo hemos estado esperando su majestad!

-Bienvenido a casa Issei-san.

-Te extrañamos mucho Darling.

-Issei sempai... ¡Nya!

-Ya era hora de que volvieras mi querido rey.

Todas las chicas….estaban vestidas… ¡de una forma en la que fácilmente podía apreciar la belleza de sus cuerpos! ¡Esta era la mejor bienvenida que me hayan podido dar!

Las primeras en acércame fueron Xenovia y Asia quienes tomaron cada una mis brazos…sus pechos…sus pechos estaban apegados contra mis brazos… pero que relajante era esta sensación…

-¡Issei-kun!

Exclamo Akeno abrazándome de frente. ¡Oh! Los enormes pechos de Akeno chocaron con mi pecho… Akeno…me gustaría que así me recibas todos los días… ¡Pero que paraíso de pechos!

-Nuestro Issei querido estuvo mucho tiempo alejada de nosotras… ¡Issei malo!

-¡Ghg…..!

Irina en algún momento se puso detrás de mí y ahora me mordía el cuello. ¡Oh Irina me estaba mordiendo…! ¡Nunca creía que llegaría el día en que un ángel haga eso!

-O-oigan pero qué creen que hacen….

Reclamo Rias al ver como todas las chicas se me lanzaban.

-¡Basta!

Exclamo Rossweisse fuertemente haciendo que las demás chicas se asusten. ¡Hasta a mí me asusto!

Entonces ella se me acercó así como lo hizo Akeno y me dio un cálido abrazo apoyando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.

-Mi querido rey tubo un largo día, debes de estar agotado, por favor permite a tu umilde sierva hacerte sentir bien

Oh…. Rosweisse… si dices esas palabras….

-Bienvenido Issei sama, Rias sama… ¿uh? Que está pasando aquí.

Pregunto Ravel entrando a la sala.

Y así concluyo el día de hoy, como siempre, teniendo un comienzo bastante romántico y al final muy echi. Aunque disfrute bastante el trato que me dieron mis chicas, realmente eso es lo mejor…más tarde fuimos a bañarnos todos juntos para luego irnos a dormir, mañana empezaba el fin de semana y pasado mañana sería la fiesta de Vali.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 2**_

 ** _¡LLEGA EL SER MÁS PROBLEMÁTICO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!_**

Eran las 5:40 de la mañana del día domingo, este día las chicas y yo iremos a la fiesta que Vali tendría en su mansión que anteriormente pertenecía a Sirzechs sama. No nos habíamos visto en un buen tiempo y supongo que él sigue siendo todo un maniático de peleas.

Últimamente Ddraig ha estado durmiendo demasiado y me imagino que la razón es porque no ha ocurrido algo interesante en la última semana, además, el único movimiento que hice con Rias fue la cita de hace 2 días, creo que debería hacer lo mismo con Akeno y Asia o con Xenovia e Irina ¿Qué piensas al respecto Ddraig?

-[ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz… ]

-( Y hasta ahora sigue dormido… )

De repente sentí algo muy suave… moviéndose sobre mi torso y mis ojos se quedaron cautivados viendo a una hermosa chica de ojos purpuras, cabello oscuro y enormes pechos que hacían contacto con mi piel. Ahhhhh…esa sensación no la puedo describir en palabras…

-Buenos días querido ~

Me dijo Akeno con un tono…bastante seductor!

-Buenos días…Akeno…

Le respondí y ella se me abalanzo.

¡Nuestras miradas se encontraron una con la otra y pude sentir su respiración!

¡Así no me podré controlar!

Ella acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso apasionado el cual no tarde en corresponderlo.

Su lengua y la mía se conectaron intentado domar a la otra.

Gracias a dios las demás seguían profundamente dormidas…o eso fue lo que creí.

Ese beso que tuvimos duro 20 segundos.

Ella se separó un poco de mi apoyándose sobre mi cuerpo y sus labios dejaron un hilo de saliva conectado a los míos, ambos estábamos sonrojados pero más ella que yo.

-Ara… ¿vas a quedarte ahí molesta Rias?

Dijo Akeno mirando hacia mi derecha.

-¿Mmm?

Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y pude ver que ella estaba despierta, apoyada por su brazo izquierdo de una forma sensual, teniendo la cara larga viéndome a mí junto a Akeno.

Le iba a decir buenos días pero ella se me adelanto y dijo.

-Sabía que intentarías algo con mi prometido, pero tarde un poco en reaccionar.

Oh oh…cuando ellas empiezan dudo que pueda detenerlas.

-Ara~ lo dices como si solo fuera tuyo~

Oh… ¡Akeno se estaba lamiendo la punta de los dedos saboreando la saliva que tenía en sus labios de una forma muy provocativa!

-¡Lo…!

Rias se ruborizo un poco sin poder terminar de hablar y Akeno se rió de ella.

-Ara~Ara fufufu ¿ibas a decir que solo es tuyo?

-Al menos me casaré con el antes de lo que tú lo hagas.

Le sentenció Rias a Akeno…. Oh no… ahora un aura amarillenta rodea a Akeno.

-No estés tan seguro de eso Rias.

-Oh vamos, no hay razón para que peleen tan temprano…

Dije intentando calmar a las dos tomando a Rias de su cintura con mi mano derecha y a Akeno con la izquierda.

-¡Con quien te casarás primero!

Exclamaron las dos a la vez mirándome con seriedad.

¿Qué puedo hacer aquí? Oh vamos ya has madurado, también debo de ser recto y escoger a una…. ¡¿Por qué no puedo decidirme?!

Entonces me aclare un poco la garganta y les dije con una sonrisa refrescante.

-Esa pregunta será respondida cuando sea el momento indicado, ¿no les parece? Después de todo, podría hacerlo con las dos al mismo tiempo ha…

Al decir esas palabras, Akeno se sonrojo un poco más y luego apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

¡Oh mi brazo izquierdo está siendo abrazado por sus grandes pechos!

-Tienes razón~ Issei querido~

Rias solo asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Siempre encuentras las palabras correctas

Sus labios y los míos se encontraron.

-Rias…

-Shh…..

Nos dimos un beso apasionado, aún más apasionado del que tuve con Akeno hace un momento, su lengua con la mía se sintió aún mejor que la de Akeno…era como si nacieran para esto….

-Mmm…

Nuestro beso duro casi todo un minuto y cuando nuestros labios se separaron se formó un grueso hilo de saliva…estábamos muy sonrojados, apenas podíamos respirar… entonces ello recostó su cuerpo contra el mío apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Con esto borre toda esencia que Akeno dejo en ti cariño~

Me dijo con un tono seductor y excitado, apoyando sus pechos contra el mío.

Pude sentir su suavidad…elasticidad…y sus pezones…está es una agradable sensación…no puedo pedir nada más…

Miré de nuevo hacia la izquierda para ver en el reloj la hora, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que sean las 6 de la mañana.

( "Me gusta empezar el día con el pie derecho" )

Dije para mí mismo volviendo a recostarme.

Más tarde en ese mismo día después del desayuno salí a dar un paseo alrededor de las 8 de la mañana.

Apenas he comenzado mi vida universitaria y ya me está estresando…de seguro Kuro se la está pasando de maravilla ya que no necesita estudiar, solo entrenar y pelear…ah como quisiera tener ese estilo de vida…bueno…la verdad tampoco me gustaría vivir así jaja.

-¡Issei kun!

Una dulce voz había gritado mi nombre, así que me di la vuelta.

-Oh Irina ¿vienes para acompañarme?

Ella traía puesto una hermosa playera de color blanco, unos shorts cortos de color celeste y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Jeje lucía como toda una angelita del cielo.

-Por supuesto mi Darling~

Me contesto tiernamente caminando a mi lado.

Creo que esta sería la primera vez que camino solo junto a ella.

Al pasar las primeras casas hubo un pequeño silencio, pero la sonrisa en su rostro me decía como se sentía.

Si no fuera poco, una fresca brisa había rosado nuestros rostros, entonces sentí que ella había tomado mi brazo izquierdo con su brazo derecho apegándose un poco más a mí.

Un leve sonrojo se había formado en mi rostro, entonces gire mi cabeza para verla y antes de que le pueda decir una palabra ella me dijo.

-Tu brazo izquierdo había sufrido mucho en aquella pelea con Kurosaki

-¿Mm?

Rebobine un poco mi memoria intentando recordar los detalles de aquella ocasión, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue el dolor que sentí tras exagerar mi poder al usar a los Wyvern y luego la apuñalada que me dio con su espada…jajaja. En esa ocasión exageramos mucho.

-Oh… si…pero gracias a ello estoy aquí, caminando contigo Irina y pude zanjar las diferencias que teníamos él y yo. Cambiando de tema, Xenovia no te lo puso fácil ese día.

Ella asintió a lo que dije.

-Fue muy dura conmigo y sabe manejar bien esa espadota azul.

¿Espadota?

-…..…

Ambos nos callamos mirándonos.

-¡Fu Fu Fu Fu!

-Si… ella siempre atacando con su Durandall.

-Y Kurosaki kun intentando devorar tu poder.

-Él no sabe hacer otra cosa más que eso, pero fue así como llego hasta el nivel que tengo. Si llego a descuidarme demasiado el terminará superándome tanto en poder como fuerza.

-Lo dudo, mi Darling no va a ser superado nunca nunca.

-Me alegro que pienses eso, me hace feliz.

-¿Te hago feliz?

¿Eh?

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Claro que me haces feliz.

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya habíamos avanzado alrededor de 4 cuadras llegando hasta la cafetería de la ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando un leve escalofrío recorrió por mi cuerpo.

Así que volteé para ver la ventana de la cafetería.

Allí se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio comiendo una exagerada cantidad de comida.

Por alguna razón su presencia me había molestado.

Irina noto el cambio de mi mirada así coloco una de sus suaves manos en una de mis mejillas.

-¿Que ocurre Darling?

-¿Eh?

Sin darme cuenta me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

-No…no pasa nada, venga ¡sigamos con lo nuestro!

Le dije con una sonrisa tomándola de su hombro izquierdo apurando nuestro paso.

Fue la primera vez que algo como esto ocurre…

-I-Issei kun…t-tu mano…

-¿Mi mano?

¡….!

¡Sin darme cuenta había bajado mi mano hasta su pecho y lo estaba apretando!

-P-perdón Irina…no sabía lo que…

Le dije un tanto apenado pero de repente dos voces aburridas me gritaron.

-¡Issei endemoniado!

-¡Que le haces a Irina san!

Si…eran esos dos…Matsuda y Motohama mis amigos de cuando yo era un humano…y como siempre andaban echándome humo.

Irina seguía sonrojada así que no hizo nada.

-¡Así que primero devoras a nuestra querida Rias senpai!

-¡Y ahora intentas devorar a nuestra querida Irina san!

¿Devorar?…

Por favor….ni que yo fuera Kuro para… "Devorar"

-Chicos…tranquilícense….

Les dije a los dos intentando evitar otro momento absurdo con estos dos, pero evitar eso es como intentar evitar que Kuro devore.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE NOS TRANQUILICEMOS SI TU TE LA PASAS ROBANDO A TODAS LAS BELLEZAS DEL MUNDO! ¡MALDITO PROFONADOR!

-¡Ya…ya…tranquilícense chicos…!

Exclamo Irina intentado aliviar la tensión que se formó.

-Ugh….

¿¡Funciono!?

-Y…. ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí?

Les pregunte esperando que no enloquecieran de nuevo.

-¡Venimos para desayunar en la cafetería y poder ver muy cerca a las hermosas camareras!

-…..

-Y sabes que Issei….

-¡No te invitamos!

No se porque me ciento mal ahora.

-¡Hasta luego Irina san!

¿No se despidieron de mí?

No sé por qué pero me alegré cuando se fueron, ahora podía estar tranquilo sin que esos dos payasos habrán esas trompetas de boca que tienen. A veces siento que los días del trío que tuvimos se terminaron y ahora son solamente un dúo.

Un dúo… hablando de otros dúos, anteriormente el "equipo" que le dije a Kuro para formar solo estaba formado por él y yo hasta que la chica que estaba con el quiso entrar también. Ahora seremos un trio y me pregunto si habrá más personas en ese equipo que estará destinado a pelear con el de Vali.

-Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que Rias san y las demás no nos encuentren ufufu ¿tú qué dices?

Me pregunto poniéndose frente a mí.

Sus ojos parecían suplicar que diga lo contrario, bueno si yo siguiese siendo peón de Rias diría que debemos volver pero como rey de mi propia nobleza…es una buena idea no regresar tan pronto a casa.

Entonces negué con la cabeza y le dije.

-¿No sería mejor que sigamos de tour por la ciudad? Nunca se sabe cuándo habrá problemas.

Aunque lo haya dicho, yo espero que no hayan problemas…jajaja sería un caos si entro en Balance Breaker para detener a algún renegado, en el caso de Kuro, pues él es capaz de pelear sin el poder de Dracarys.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sí ¡vamos!

Exclamo ella muy animada.

Entonces se me acerco un poco más dándome un beso en la mejilla rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Esto es por cambiar de opinión~

Me había sonrojado un poco por la forma en que lo hizo, entonces rodee su cintura con mis manos.

-Fue un buen detalle, gracias Irina. Ahora sigamos con lo nuestro antes de que algún ex compañero nuestro se salga de control.

Ella se rió cuando le dije eso, entonces volvimos a separarnos y continuamos con este "tour" que le propuse.

No hubo nada fuera de lo normal, cero demonios renegados o ángeles caídos como ese Kokabiel de aquel entonces. La paz está prosperando muy bien desde mi punto de vista.

Hasta fuimos por caminos que aún no habíamos explorado y el resultado fue lo mismo.

Dos horas habían pasado volando desde que Irina y yo salimos a caminar. De seguro ya notaron mi ausencia, creo que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, además no hay ninguna amenaza a grande o pequeña escala lo que es aún mejor.

"¡Siii la paz es de lo mejor!" "¡Quiero hacer cosas pervertidas con Buchou!"

¡De repente esas viejas palabras mías habían resonado en mi mente como una especie de recordatorio!

En aquella reunión para formar la alianza de las tres facciones; demonios, angeles blancos y oscuros, yo me había emocionado bastante con las perversas ideas que Azazel sensei me dio para dicidir entre la paz o la guerra.

Aunque en ese entonces no creí que Rias y yo terminaríamos juntos, aún mejor, termine con todas las chicas que había conocido. Ahora no debería preocuparme en hacer cosas pervertidas con Rias. ¡Debo preocuparme por hacer cosas pervertidas con Rias y las demás chicas!

¿¡…..!?

De repente sentí con una sensación bastante peligrosa, esta no era la primera vez que sentía dicha esencia ya que la primera vez fue cuando Michael sama me entrego la espada asesina dragones "Ascalon" y la segunda fue en mi primer encuentro con Kuro. ¿Acaso hay algún arma sagrada?

-[ Es extraño…por aquí siento un rastro de magia cazadora ]

-¿Cazadora?

Le pregunte a Ddraig mirando mi mano izquierda.

-[ No es de Dracarys lo que me extraña…aunque tal vez ese rastro sea muy viejo…lo siento compañero falsa alarma los dejo solos de nuevo ]

Una vez más Ddraig se fue a dormir dejándome solo con Irina.

-Parece que alguien últimamente esta perezoso.

-Si, ha estado así desde que deje de pelear aunque ni ha pasado un mes, pero debo admitir que mi sangre de dragón desea que siga peleando.

-Al menos no es como aquella vez en la que se necesitó de 3 reyes dragones para regresarlo.

-Esa vez…fu fu en ese entonces… para mi ahora son buenos recuerdos, ahora volvamos a casa, pues esta noche tenemos que ir a cierto evento.

-Si Darling~ volvamos.

[ (Ojala nos enfrentemos a Albion y el niño Lucifer) ]

Si eso llegara a pasar… me pregunto quién ganará, la última vez fue un empate.

Dos horas más tarde ya llegamos a casa siendo recibidos por Asia y Xenovia quienes dirigieron sus miradas a Irina.

-¡Te llevaste a Issei sin nosotras!

-Irina san está adelantándose.

Creo que hay conflictos en el trío de la iglesia…será mejor que las deje solas por un tiempo.

Entonces me separe de ellas y me subí por las escaleras topándome con Rias quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome con una graciosa expresión.

Ella traía puesto una playera sin mangas de rayas rojas con blancas.

-¿Qué pasa? Rias

Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Ajuka sama ha preguntado por ti…

Me respondió un poco seria.

Yo no dije nada, tampoco entendía bien porqué el me necesitaría repentinamente o es que algo está pasando con el Trihexa, en serio me gustaría decirle a la mujer que amo lo que esta pasando allí pero no puedo… hice una promesa.

-Entiendo, será mejor que no lo haga esperar.

Entonces me dispuse a marcharme de la sala pero ella me detuvo tomando uno de mis brazos con sus manos.

Me voltee para verla y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos que parecían suplicar por saber la verdad.

-Si es algo serio puedes confiar en mi Issei, siempre puedes hacerlo.

Entonces me acerqué más a ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

¡Ella se había ruborizado un poco!

Es tan linda cuando tiene esa expresión.

-Conociendo al Mao…debe ser algo sobre las piezas malignas ¿no crees? O tal vez sea algo sobre algún proximo torneo.

Fue lo que le dije con una sonrisa y ella solamente suspiro un poco aliviada.

-¿Porqué será que todos intentan acaparar a mi prometido?~

¡Me pregunto de una forma muy tierna! Y su rostro se estaba acercando al mío, mi corazón ya empezó a latir demasiado, creo que me he ruborizado un poco.

-R-rias… y-yo no estoy muy seguro…lo siento mucho por estar siendo acaparado.

Fue lo que le pude decir y mi rostro también se acercaba al suyo, nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse, esto es maravilloso… pero porque me siento tan nervioso…

-¡Ya volviste querido!

¿Mhm?

Akeno me había abrazado por la espalda, oh puedo sentir como sus enormes pechos hacen un maravilloso contacto con mi espalda, las dos onee samas me estaban haciendo sanwich.

-Akeno…. ¡este era mi momento!

Le dijo Rias un poco molesta, ella parecia una niña malcriada que no le gustaba compartir para nada su más preciado tesoro.

-Ahora es mi momento también fufufu además Issei kun disfruta más estando apegado a mis pechos ~

¡Akeno estaba en modo seductor!

-¡Eso no es cierto! El disfruta más de los míos.

¡Rias había rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos!

-Porque no dejamos que nuestro Issei querido diga a quien prefiere más fufufu ~

¡Akeno intentaba retar aún más a Rias! Si esto continua puede terminar mal…. ¡mal para mí!

¡Ddraig por favor ayudame!

-¡Ejem!

Repentimanete Rossweisse san se nos había hacercado interrumpiendo nuestro momento de trío, que alivio… fui salvado por mi hermosa torre.

-El Mao Ajuka sama quiere hablar con Issei kun, será mejor que no lo atracen.

Entonces Rias y Akeno se separaron de mí, pero sus miradas decían que esto aún no había terminado, solo espero no rompan la casa.

-No me vas a ganar Akeno.

-No me derrotaras Rias.

….

Ellas estaban en su propio mundo competitivo, así que aproveche para acercarme más a mi querida Valkyria y susurrarle al oído.

-Gracias Rossweisse.

Estaba agradecido con ella por averme rescatado de esa graciosa situación.

-E-es lo menos que puedo hacer p-por mi… h-hom… rey…

¿Ah? Ella se había puesto casi como un tomate.

-¿Rossweisse?

La miré estando un poco preocupado.

-D-debo…. ¡P-prepararme para la noche!

Me respondió nerviosamente.

Conociendola ella debe estar costurando su vestido pero lo raro es que no hayan aparecido Ravel, Koneko…y las demás chicas.

Me pregunto en donde estarán mis preciadas Kouhais.

Después de un rato finalmente me dirigí al sotano de la mansión para poder comunicarme con Ajuka sama, solo espero que no sea algo grave, ya han pasado unos 6 meses de paz y tranquilidad.

Entre en una habitación un poco sombria la cual daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando encendí las luces fue todo lo contrario.

Era una gran habitación donde se podrían dar reuniones buenas o malas, otra de las habitaciones misteriosas de la mansión que el padre de Rias construyo.

Un circulo mágico verde aparecio en la mesa del medio y de allí emergió la figura miniaturizada de Ajuka sama.

[ Buenas tardes Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei ]

Me saludo cortesmente.

-Ajuka sama, lamento la demora hahaha…. Pero por fin ya pude reunirme con usted, ¿hay buenas o malas noticias?

Rápidamente fui al grano mientras tomaba haciendo en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa.

[ Traigo ambas noticias, ¿cual quieres escuchar primero? ]

¡Lo sabía! Solo espero no sean malicimas noticias… le diré que primero quiero oir las malas, así me quito el mal sabor de boca.

-Las… malas si es posible…

El entonces asintió y prosiguió a decirlo.

[ Malas noticias de parte de Asgard… Loki se ha escapado y antes de que siquiera podamos capturarlo….huyo… nos tomo desprevenidos y lo peor es que antes de huir robo artefactos secretos que Odín sama tenía guardado en su bobeda y entre ellos se enotraba una misteriosa llave que abre las puertas a un lugar desconocido ]

….

¡Demonios esto es muy complicado de procesar! Que Loki haya escapado no…..! Que siquiera se haya liberado ya es mucho, no logro entender todo lo que me dijo Ajuka sama pero si que son malas noticias.

¿Fue a un lugar desconocido? ¿Hay puertas así? Creí que le viejo Odín solo guardaba pornografía en su bobeda o quien sabe tal vez una gran variedad de videos picantes para jalarze la lanza vieja que tiene.

-Odín sama tiene varias bóvedas si es que te preguntas y las cosas pervertidas están en "otra bóveda"

¡…...!

¡¿Cómo supo lo que pense?!

-E-eh…. Yo….pues….no se que decir Ajuka sama….pero no creo que Loki sea un problema, derrotarlo será fácil.

[ El es un dios, no puedes subestimarlo por más que seas más fuerte ]

Vaya….es la primera vez que soy reprochado por Ajuka sama….pero tiene razón, creo que lo dije de una forma muy arrogante.

-¡D-disculpeme por favor! No era mi intención decirlo de esa manera.

Cerre mis ojos agachando mi cabeza pero el solamente se río un poco.

[ No te preocupes kuku ]

Luego volví a mirarlo.

-¿Esas son todas las malas noticias verdad? Ahora me gustaría oir las buenas noticias por favor.

[ De acuerdo, para la fiesta de esta noche tengo un invitado especial que tiene ganas de enfrentarse a ti, creo que te caera bien pues el chico tiene su potencial y quien sabe lo que pueda ocurrir ]

¿Un invitado especial? ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa es la buena noticia? Bueno al menos no son cosas que involucren a la bestia del apocalipsis, agradesco que ese tema no esté entre las malas noticias.

-De acuerdo Ajuka sama, una vez más le agradesco por ponerme al día con las cosas.

[ Una cosa más Hyoudou Issei ]

¿Mhm?

Oh no por favor no que no sean sobre el Trihexa que no sea sobre esa mierda.

-Tu amigo y compañero Kurosaki Pendragon está entrenando en una de las localizaciones de Grigori por Baraquiel, al parecer entrena en gravedades muy pesadas para poder ser más rápido, fuerte y resistente, no debes descuidarte, porque el podría superarte en vuestra proxima pelea. ¿Te gustaría entrenar en una dimensión donde el tiempo sea diferente al que estamos acostumbrados de cohexistir?

¡Así que eso era lo que el estaba haciendo!

Pero no puedo entrenar ahora… no con el tema de la uni… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Ajuka sama… que quieres decir con…

[ He descubierto una dimensión donde el tiempo y la gravedad son diferentes a la nuestra, calculo que un día aquí equivaldría a uno o dos meses allí pero la gravedad aún desconosco, pero el lugar es pareido a un bosque o valle ]

¿Ajuka sama ha descubierto otra dimensión? Su inteligencia realmente me aterra… y encima ¿un mes? ¿un día? Yo jamás aguantaría un mes sin Rias y las demás chicas, ¡no! Me niego a entrar allí.

[ Podrían tu nobleza y la de Rias estrenar esa dimensión, obviamente tu necesitarías de mucha compañía si algún día deseas usar esta nueva dimensión ¿Qué dices? ]

No se que decir… pero si puedo estar un mes con Rias y las otras chicas sin preocuparme por la universidad… ¡me anoto!

-¡Podría discutirlo con Rias y así el proximo fin de semana partimos allí!

Le conteste emocionado.

Un mes sin clases… un mes con las chicas… un mes….un mes de entrenamiento erotico…

[ Puedes decirle esto a Rias sin restricciones, ya que no tiene nada que ver con el Trihexa, pero como prefiero decirtelo a ti antes ]

-Lo entiendo Ajuka sama, no se preocupe de nada, dejeme el resto a mi.

¡No puedo dejar de pensar en entrenamienos eroticos!

¡Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero Ero!

[ Eso es todo, nos vemos más tarde ]

Y así Ajuka sama se despidio. No puedo esperar para contarle esto a Rias, seguro estará emocionda.

ー〇●〇ー

[ No se lo dijiste a Issei kun… es un alivio… ]

El que dijo eso fue mi amigo y rival Sirzechs quien se encontraba sellado con los demas Maos y dioses junto con la bestia del apocalipsis.

Yo Ajuka Beelzebub me había comunicado con el Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei para informarle solamente sobre la situación de Asgard y lo del invitado de esta noche, preferí mantener en secreto el estado actual del sello que contiene al Trihexa.

-Si el se llegara a enterar de esto hubiera sido un problema grave…

[ El tiene un papel más importante el cual es preservar la vida de los demonios y otras especies… ]

Hasta en estas situaciones actuas así, no tienes remedio mi querido amigo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo les queda ahora?

La expresión de Sirzechs había cambiado a una de triztesa y seriedad.

[ Solo… 5mil años…. De 10mil ya bajo a 5mil en solo un año…si esto continua la bestia podría liberarse de aquí a un año… ]

-Shiva también está al tanto de esta situación y exitosamente logro comunicarse con los dioses de otros universos.

[ ¡¿Otros universos?! ]

Así es, durante estos últimos 6 meses han pasado muchisimas cosas y entre ellas, nuestro buen dios de la destrucción Shiva ha logrado comunicarse con otros universos.

-Shiva está intentando unir a varios universos con una misma causa y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un torneo multiversal. Si el torneo mundial de los Raiting Game logro unir a todas las facciones, es probable que uno multiversal con las mismas caracteristicas que los Raiting Games logre darnos aliados valiosos.

[ Ahh… primero me pierdo de un torneo mundial de Raiting Games y ahora me perderé uno multiversal… carajo… que mala suerte estoy teniendo…]

[ ¡¿ Multiversal?! ¡¿Ese maldito calvo y arrogante de Shiva ha logrado contactar a otros universos?! Maldición… me estoy perdiendo de una infinidad de cosas… porque… ]

Azazel se había metido también en la comunicación y lucia muy deprimido por no ser parte de ello.

-Oigan tranquilos que aún no hay nada confirmado…

Les dije intentando calmar la situación actual.

[ Es una pena que no pueda ver a Issei y Vali pelear contra otros universos… ah y a Kurosaki también…ese pequeño humano segurose hará en los pantalones de la emoción si se entera de esto ¡Ha Ha Ha! ]

[ Nunca cambias Azazel fufufu… por cierto, ¿en verdad el ya supero el poder de un dragón celestial? Me refiero a Kurosaki kun, eso podría esperarlo tranquilamente de mi cuñado y su rival pero de un humnano que ni siquiera tiene una larga longevidad lo logre es… ]

Asombroso… es asombrosa la sangre de los Pendragon en especial la de Kurosaki… quien posee a la vez la espada nursil y un sacred gear que resulto ser longinio.

-Antes creíamos que Vali Lucifer era una existencia creada por los caprichos del destino… pero al ver a Kurosaki Pendragon…

[ Esperemos que nunca se desvie de su camino, el seria un problema para todos si se vuelve malvado ]

[ Si se volviera malvado, Issei lo pulverizaria con su Diabolos Dragon God ¡Ha Ha Ha! ]

Exclamo Azazel ante la preocupación de Sirzechs.

-Eso es todo, espero que volvamos a estar en contacto, esta en sus manos el Trihexa…

Tanto Azazel como Sirzechs suspiraron con melancolía.

Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar como se sienten al sacrificar todo lo que aman…

En fin, ahora lo que debo de preocuparme es sobre este problemático invitado que se enfrentará a Issei.

Según tengo entendido el es un dragón cazador como Dracarys, esto será un interesante espectaculo.

ー〇●〇ー

Ya era de tarde y estabamos casi listos para salir. Le había comentado a Rias y a las demás chicas sobre lo que me dijo Ajuka sama acerca de Loki, el invitado y la dimensión, se habían emocionado también con la idea de pasar un mes sin afectar la rutina de la universidad, a Rossweisse san le afecto un poco lo ocurrido con Loki pues ella también es Asgardiana.

También me había encontrado con Ravel y Koneko quienes al parecer estaban con Kuroka quien también vive aquí. Ella también se apunto a acompañarnos en la dimensión lo que sonrojecio un poco a Koneko y sin lugar a dudas Ravel también se apunto.

Jaja ni me imagino la cara que pondría Baraquiel san o Lord Gremory cuando se enteren.

Kiba y Gyakun también les intereso la idea de ir y como buen amigo también los invite, por otra parte a Ophis no le intereso ello pues prefiere quedarse a cuidar nuestro hogar, en especial la estatuilla de dragón en el techo.

Mis padres estaban con los de Rias así que tampoco están enterado de ello, ni siquiera Kuro, de seguro quedará sorprendido cuando se entere de ello.

Me pregunto si ya tuvo relaciones íntimas con esa hermosa Yuuma. Es curioso como el destino nos trata.

Y pensar que es hermana de Raynare jajaja.

-Issei senpai tendrá un enfrentamiento con alguien desconocido ¡que emoción!

Exclamo Gaykun quien llevava el uniforme de la academia kuoh al igual que Koneko, por otra parte Ravel traía puesto su clasico atuendo de señorita Phoenix, Rias llevava un hermoso vestido escarlata y estaba un poco maquillada, no es que lo necesite pero realmente se puso hermosa al ¡200%! Akeno no se quedaba atrás con ese kimono oscuro y Rossweisse por otra parte llevaba su traje sexy de Valkirya, Kuroka también tenía un kimono y Asia se había vestido de una monja, una monja dulce e inocente, Irina y Xenovia tenían unas tunicas de iglesia, puede que se hayan puesto esos trajes oscuros que provocan placer visual, no puedo esperar mucho para verlas así de nuevo.

Por otra parte querida manayer Ravel se había interesado y preocupado mucho en mí apariencia como su rey y demonio clase alta así que me preparo un nuevo atuendo en reemplazo al que anteriormente usaba. Ahora traia puesto una camisa blanca elegante con los 3 botones del cuello para abajo desprendidos, una chaqueta y unos pantalones de color carmesí y vez de zapatos deportivos ahora tenía que usar unos para vestir.

Unos minutos más tarde todos ya no encontrabamos a bordo de uno de los muchos trenes de la familia de Rias, ella hablaba con Akeno cerca de una de las ventanas donde se podía ver el vació infinito entre el mundo humano y el inframundo que era parecido a la brecha dimensional.

-No paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fuimos aquí ¿verdad?

Me pregunto Kiba quien había tomado un asiento cerca del mío.

-La última vez era por aquel pequeño evento o torneo si mal no recuerdo.

Le respondí en lo que Koneko se me había acercado para luego recostarse en mi regazo.

-Hace tiempo que no me recostaba aquí nya~

Me dijo mostrando su cola y orejas de gato.

Un momento después vino Ravel un poco molesta por la actitud de ella.

-Koneko san… ¡no acaparez así a Issei sama!

Exclamo intentando empujar a Koneko para que ella también pudiera se pudiera acomodar en mi regazo pero intentar moverla era inutil pues era como una torre jaja.

-Pierdete Ravel… este es mi lugar feliz y no te lo compartiré.

Fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de hecharse una siesta.

-Vaya… ~Shirone ya ocupo las piernas de Sekiryutei chan~

La que dijo eso fue Kuroka quien se había abalanzado sobre mí para luego empezar a ronronear moviendo su cabeza contra mi cuello.

Kuroka… si sigues así…yo….

No era capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra… la extasis que me provocaban estas dos nekomotas no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Mejor disfruto de este pequeño momento antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

-Ni modo…

Suspiro Ravel quien se canso de intentar empujar a Koneko, y opto por subirse a mi costado que estaba libre para recostarse por uno de mis brazos.

-Chicas….yo…

-Shhhh~ mejor calla y disfruta Sekiryutei chan~

¡Me dijo Kuroka con su tono seductor!

Si lo dices así… hahaha….no hay forma de que me niegue…

-Bueno, ahí te dejo amigo fufufu.

Dijo Kiba levantandose de su asiento, veo que el entiende a la perfección mi situación.

-Ara~ara ¿pero en que momento Kuroka se apego a mi Issei kun querido?

Pregunto Akeno quien me miraba entre risas y sonrisas y Rias estaba a su lado.

-Kuroka…no podemos bajar la guardia con ella…

Dijo entre suspiros mi querida Rias.

-Oh no… si no son las onee samas es Kuroka… ¿Qué hacemos Asia…Irina?

¡Xenovia parecía precía preocupada!

-N-nose… tu que dices Irina san….

-Y-ya llegará nuestro turno fufufu.

-¡Hmf! No pareces preocupada, tiene que ver con que tu te hayas ido con Issei esta manaña verdad ¿? Irina grr….

¿X-xenovia estaba molesta con Irina? Eso no se ve todos los días.

-Yuuto senpai…Xenovia me da miedo cuando se pone así…

Gya kun se había ocultado detrás de Kiba, jajaja aún sigue siendo un Kouhai asustadizo.

Me pregunto donde estará Rossweisse san.

-Sekiryutei chan~ ¿te gustan mis pechos nya~?

¡Kuroka se apegaba cada vez más a mí!

-¡Oh si… me encantan!

Exclame un poco ruborizado por el extasis que ella me causaba.

-Me alegra que Vali no haya intentado nada contigo Kuroka.

Le dije mirandola a los ojos notando su leve sonrojo.

-Ese idiota… aunque es mucho más guapo que Sekiryutei chan ni se acerca a ti en encanto~

¡Ghg….!

¡Ella me acaba de dar una lamida en la cara!

Ojala el tren nunca se detenga, no quiero que esto se termine.

Lastimosamente la suerte no estuvo de mi lado, pues el tren se había detenido….

[ Hemos llegado a la capital Lilith ]

Anunció el chofer.

¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porqué ahora!? No es justo….

-Que mala suerte… ~y no me quiero despegar de Sekiryutei chan~

¡Kuroka se había apegado más a mí! ¡Qué felicidad!

Pero lastimosamente nuestro momento se tiene que terminar…

La primera en separse de mi fue Ravel, luego Koneko quien miró disgustada a su hermana mayor.

-Nee sama eres de lo peor….

Kuroka solamente ignoro a Koneko sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Esto me esta calentando un poco….

-Nos vemos luego Sekiryu… ~Issei~

¡Mgh….!

¡Ella me dio un beso en los labios!

Mierda… Koneko estaba soltando mucho Touki….

-Nee sama pervertida…. Alejate de mi senpai antes de que lo haga a la fuerza.

K-koneko por favor… no exageres….oh…..mis labios se mueven solos con los de Kuroka…. Nuestras lenguas se estan juntando….puedo saborear toda la lujuria que ella tiene guardada….

Koneko estaba a punto de estallar de verdad pero Kuroka se separo rápidamente de mí dejando un poco de saliva en mis labios y en los suyos.

Oh… su esencia es tan….seductora….y aditiva…..

-Mgh… nya…~ la esencia de Issei mgh… me encanta… mgh… quiero más… mi cuerpo lo desea…~

¡Ella se estaba relamiendo sus labios…!

¡Auch!

Koneko me había agarrado muy fuerte del brazo levantandome de golpe.

-Vamonos Issei senpai.

Dijo ella de una forma muy fría sin siquiera mirar a su hermana.

Koneko se había enojado…

Esto ha pasado de ser un momento sensual a uno gracioso y aterrador para mí.

ー〇●〇ー

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la fiesta de Vali que se llevaba a cabo en la antigua mansión de Sirzechs sama, creo que ahora será el hogar de Vali.

-¡Ohhhh aquí estás Hyoudou Issei!

El que dijo eso fue Sairaorg san ¡a pasado un tiempo desde que nos vemos cara a cara.

El se había acercado a mí de un salto.

-¿Como estas mi querida prima? Y tu mi rival a batir.

El se refirió a Rias y luego a mi dandome un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Sairaorg es bueno volver a verte fufufu ¿y como está mi tía? Y tu, creo que ya paso un mes desde que los vicite por ultima vez.

Le pregunto Rias, ella estaba muy contenta de que ella ya haya despertado, cuando nos enteramos de ello hace casi dos años, casi le da un vuelco a su corazón.

-Mi madre esta muy bien, saludable y bastante enérgica gracias a tu prometido quien aún me debe esa anciada revancha.

Declaro Sairaorg muy emocionado.

-Fu Fu Fu… te aseguro que el resultado no cambiará Sairaorg san, aún sigo siendo el más fuerte.

Le respondí chocando mi puño con el suyo.

-Eso es lo mínimo que puedo esperar de ti.

-¿¡Es acaso el Sekiryutei quien acaba de llegar!?

Raiser exclamo uniendose a nosotros pero antes se dirigió a su hermanita Ravel.

-¡Onii sama estás más alto y energico que la ultima vez que nos vimos! ¿a que se debe ese pequeño cambio?

Él solo sonrío de forma arrogante.

-Hasta ahora tengo una racha de 8 vicotiras y 0 derrotas en los Raiting Game, y la recha seguirá creciendo.

Oh… así que el sigue muy atento a los Raiting Game, Raiser si que no pierde su tiempo.

-¡Eso es genial Onii sama! ¡Espero que tu racha siga creciendo!

¿Ravel se había emocionado? Creo que es la primera vez que la veo animar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Aquí jefe!

Exclamo Kuro quien venía de la mano con Yuuma.

-¿E-eh? Acaso ella es….

¿Asia había entrado en shock?

Ya entendí porque, lo mismo me había pasado la primera vez.

Yo le iba a decir que ella no era Raynare pero veo que Rias se me adelanto.

-Descuida Asia, ella no es ese ángel caído, es Yuuma la compañera actual de Kuro.

Le dijo dandole un calido abrazo por la espalda.

-Y-ya veo Rias onee sama.

Le respondió con un leve sonrojo.

Parece que ya se calmo, eso me hace feliz.

-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?

Pregunto Kuro recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte de Xenovia, Irina y Koneko.

-Kukuku veo que sí.

La siguiente en avalanzerse hacia el fue Asia.

-Es bueno volver a verte Kurosaki kun.

Le dijo Akeno entre risas al igual que Rias.

-Kuro kun te he hechado de menos.

-Kuro sama porqué te fuiste.

Dijeron Kiba y Gya kun saludandolo cuando las chicas ya se había separado de él.

Lo gracioso fue que Gya kun lo abrazo entre lagrimas mientras que Kiba solo choco los puños con él.

-Vamos Gasper… los hombres no lloran y no me iré para siempre, ya verás que estaré más pronto de lo que creen.

Le respondió acariciandole la cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta pero Yuma hacía una mueca que daba algo de miedo al ver que las chicas se acercaron repentinamente a él.

-Chicos, ella es mi novia Yuuma.

Dijo presentadoles a los demás a la atractiva chica que estaba a su lado.

-Es un placer para mí conocerlos a todos.

Dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

-Eres muy hermosa Yuuma, ya veo porque nuestro amigo Kuro no volvió.

Le dijo Xenovia quien no paraba de examinarla haciendo que se ruborice un poco al igual que Kuro.

-¡Kuro!

Exclame chocando mi puño con el suyo.

-¿Como has estado jefe?

-Ya debes de saberlo ¿no?

-[ Ddraig que bueno es volver a verte ]

-[ Lo mismo digo Dracarys ]

Parece que todos finalmente nos habíamos reunido

-¡Akenooooo!

Exclamo un alto señor que también venía de la dirección donde apareció Kuro, me imagino que es….

-¡Papá!

Ella rápidamente corrió para darle un abrazo, que tierno es ver un encuentro padre e hija así.

-Veo que el Emperador carmesí y el rey cazador se reunieron sin mí.

El que dijo eso fue el anfitrión de la fiesta y nuevo demonio de clase suprema, mi rival Vali Lucifer quien estaba acompañado por Arthur Pendragon el primo de Kuro y Bikou el actual Son Wokung.

-El rey cazador que perdió ante Vali en aquel torneo HA HA HA.

Bikou intentaba molestar a Kuro.

-Tal vez en ese entonces perdí, pero cierto mono humanoide fue derrotado a manos de aquel rey tras recibir UN SOLO GOLPE.

Le respondió Kuro haciéndolo callar mientras Kiba y Xenovia se reían por ello recordando que Bikou quedo O.K. al recibir un puñetazo de Kuro, de hecho hasta a mí me da mucha risa.

-No se vale…

Se quejó Bikou.

-Claro que lo vale, es más eso fue tan válido que nunca será olvidado.

Le dijo su compañero Arthur.

-Dudo mucho que tu fuerza siga igual Kurosaki Pendragon, aunque dudo mucho que logres empatarme.

Vali fue directo con él.

-Todas esas dudas que tienes serán aclaradas cuando volvamos a pelear y no te me quejes si terminas llorando.

-Hmp sí que sabes hablar y también pelear.

Parece que la respuesta emociono a Vali.

-Hablando de pelea, me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ti Arthur.

Dijo Kiba haciendo una reverencia.

-Para mi es todo un honor enfrentarme a tan noble espada una vez más.

Le respondió Arthur aceptando el volver a luchar.

-En cuanto a peleas…

De repente Vali se había callado mientras veía la hora en un círculo mágico.

¿Acaso espera a alguien?

-¿Esperas a alguien Vali?

Le pregunto Arthur.

-La verdad no… pero espero no decepcionarme.

Entonces volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Saben como fue la extinción masiva de los Dragones cazadores?

Nos pregunto Vali mirando primero a Kuro y luego a mí aunque al parecer lo que dijo llamo la atención de los demás, incluyendo a Kuroka.

-¿Extinción?

Pregunto Kuro un poco desconcertado.

-Si no me equivoco… fue en la guerra contra los dragones malignos…

Contesto Sairaorg san rascándose bajo la barbilla.

-Tú que dices Dracarys.

Le dijo Kuro a su dragón mirando su mano derecha.

-[ Si… de hecho…. en aquella época nosotros dominábamos sobre todas la facciones, éramos muchos, este mundo era nuestro ]

Esta podría ser una buena historia.

-Dracarys ¿puedes contarnos lo que ocurrió?

-[ Nosotros los dragones éramos la facción dominante, pero a la vez los más arrogantes lo que nos llevó lentamente a nuestra perdición, ya que nos enfrentábamos entre nosotros defendiendo ideologías egoístas, de hecho allí fue cuando los dragones malignos quienes eran los más poderosos decidieron tomar este mundo y acabar con las demás facciones, fue en ese entonces cuando un grupo de dragones con potencial incalculable se rebelaron contra sus hermanos malignos pero a diferencia de ellos, estos tenían un poder capaz de matar a los de su misma especie y con un alto sentido de la justicia se abalanzaron sobre ellos causando una guerra que termino dejando a nuestra facción por debajo de las otras, los ángeles se habían unido contra el noble grupo de dragones que se llamaron a sí mismos dragones cazadores dándole a ellos una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico para así crear armas cazadoras de dragones, 500 años después de aquello la facción de dragones re redujo de un 100% a un 11%, ya no había dragones malignos ni dragones cazadores hasta que Vritra apareció en este mundo y no tardo en volverse un rey dragón maligno pero de la misma forma un último dragón cazador también había aparecido y acabo con el reinado de Vritra, tiempo después hubieron otros reyes dragones además del rey cazador pero además de ellos, habían aparecido dos dragones que hacían parecer a los dragones malignos unos simples críos, esos dos por supuesto fueron Ddraig y Albion, los dragones celestiales, uno de ellos acabo con el rey dragón cazador hasta ambos intentaron matar al dios de la biblia y a los reyes demonios pero perecieron en el intento y así como el rey cazador, cuando murieron sus almas fueron selladas en Sacred Gears creados por el mismo dios de la biblia ]

…...

Debo admitir que siempre deteste la clase de historia… pero lo que Dracarys nos contó… ¡está increíble! Fue la mejor clase de historia que haya tenido, entonces ese dragón cazador me imagino que fue Dracarys, no cabe duda alguna.

-Eso si que no lo sabía Dracarys, pero es realmente interesante la historia que tienen ustedes.

A Vali también le gusto eso ¿eh?

-Es una pena que ahora solo quede el compañero de Kuro, me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a otro.

-Y eso lo dices porque Kuro te derroto facilmente ¿verdad Bikou?

Le pregunto Arthur causando que nos volvamos a reír de él.

De repente el salón comenzó a vibrar.

¿Qué está pasando? Nunca antes ha habido un temblor en el inframundo.

-Oye… que significa esto…

Pregunto Raiser sin poder comprender lo que ocurría.

No sabía lo que podría estar pasando aunque rápidamente me acorde de lo que Ajuka sama me dijo en la mañana, ¿acaso ese individuo es de quien me estuvo hablando?

Fue entonces cuando seguía nublado en mis pensamiento que….

¡¿Las puertas del salón salieron disparadas!?

¿¡Hubo una explosión mágica!?

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió por mi cuerpo mientras que de aquella explosión se veía una figura humana.

-Así que… la fiesta finalmente ha empezado.

Fue lo único que dijo Vali.

-Quien es él.

-¿Pero quién ha sido capaz?

-¡Quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a ser tal atrocidad!

-Esto es una falta de respeto.

-¡Que alguien llame a los guardias!

Decían los demás invitados y el humo de la explosión se desvaneció, revelando a un joven de cabello rubio bien tonificado tenía puesto una especie de capa rota de color azul y un atuendo de harapos de armadura desgastada.

¿A que vino? Y porque siento un escalofrío ante su presencia.

¿Quién y qué es él?

-¡YO ME LLAMO STING EUCLIFUG UN DRAGÓN CAZADOR Y HE VENIDO PARA DERROTAR A HYOUDOU ISSEI EL SEKIRYUTEI!

Exclamo de forma muy eufórica señalándome a mí con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

¡Fue entonces cuando todos los guardias lo rodearon pero con una velocidad y poder mágico sorprendente mando a todos los guardias a volar por el salón!

[ ¡AHHHHHH….! ]

Todos los guardias fueron derrotados.

Ni siquiera pude ver lo que hizo.

-¡Me agrada ese tipo fufufu!

Exclamo Bikou bastante euforico.

-Parece que quiere pelear contra ti jefe, no lo lastimes demasiado.

Kuro parecía divertirse ante esta situación

-¡¿Eh?! Como se ha atrevido a retar a Issei sama.

Ravel se molestó un poco.

-Él es un tonto no sabe en lo que está metiendo.

Decían otros invitados.

Realmente esto se salió de control.

Pero el chico me reto a una pelea, por supuesto que aceptare este desafío.

-¡Acepto el reto Sting!

Le dije mostrando mi Boosted Gear y el chico solo estallo con más euforia.

-¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!

Pero qué persona más ruidosa.

-Yo ya tengo preparada la arena de batalla.

El que dijo eso fue Ajuka sama quien se acercó a Vali.

Vali al principio lo miró confundido y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-Esperemos que den un buen espectáculo y como anfitrión de la fiesta hago oficial esta pelea, el recién llegado Sting contra mi rival Hyoudou Issei.

Declaro Vali.

-Buena suerte Issei sama y callele la boca a ese pedazo de callejero.

Me dijo Ravel tapandose la nariz.

-No te preocupes, voy a ganar.

Le dije con una sonrisa.

Entonces un círculo mágico de color azul apareció bajo mis pies y rápidamente fui trasladado del salón a una arena de batalla artificial parecido al de los Rating Game, el supuesto dragón cazador también fue transportado aquí poco tiempo después, la verdad esta era muy parecida a la arena en la que pelee por segunda vez con Raiser para recuperar a Rias…cuanta nostalgia.

-Conque aquí será el lugar donde pelearemos Issei san.

Dijo el dragón cazador asiendo tronar los dedos de sus manos.

-Antes de que comencemos, tengo una pregunta. ¿Naciste como dragón cazador? He tenido esa duda desde que dijiste que eras uno, espero que me hagas entender más o menos ahaha.

Con la emoción que este estaba teniendo no tardo en contestarme.

-Mi padre sustituto era un dragón cazador, el me enseñó esta poderosa magia y me dio todo su poder mediante una joya antes de que muriera, he oído un montón de cosas acerca de los Sekiryuteis y Hakuryukous, mi meta es derrotar al Sekiryutei en otras palabras a ti y de esa forma tener el título de dragón cazador celestial.

Ya veo, si ese es el caso, él es un dragón cazador oficial el cual ansia derrotarme, obviamente no me pondré serio ni pelearé para ganar, lo primero que aré será medir su fuerza y peligrosidad.

-[ ¡Fu Fu Fu Fu! ¡Vamos a vencerlo compañero! ]

Exclamo Ddraig desde mi mano izquierda.

-¡Ddraig! Justo a tiempo amigo, nuestro momento una vez más a llegado.

-[ No me perdería ni por nada en el mundo una sola pelea tuya y encima ahora te enfrentaras a alguien parecido a Dracarys ]

-¡OHHHHHHHHH! ¿ESE FUE EL LEGENDARIO DDRAIG?.

Porque tiene que gritar tanto…

-[ Así que tú serás el oponente de mi compañero ¿eh? ]

-Voy a derrotarlos y quien sabe, tal vez luego de ello me convierta en el tercer dragón celestial.

-[ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Listo compañero? ]

-¡Por supuesto compañero!

Exclame y ahora la pelea había comenzado.

[ ¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker! ]

Apenas la pelea comenzó entre en mi forma Balance Breaker con el 1% del poder de Ddraig.

Mi cuerpo desplegó una intensa luz roja y de una forma instantánea mi armadura se materializo.

-¡Es la primera vez que veo el Balance Breaker de un Sekiryutei! ¡Aquí voy Issei san!

Exclamo sorprendido y a la vez emocionado corriendo hacia mí.

Por otra parte yo me mantuve con solamente el 6% de capacidad en mi Balance Breaker; extendí mis alas de dragón y con un leve impulso volé y acorté mi distancia contra la suya mucho antes de que este se diera cuenta.

-¡¿….?!

-¡HAAA!

Le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha dejándolo aturdido y mandándolo a pocos metros del muro pero al parecer él se recuperó más rápido de lo que creí y de su boca salió disparado un potente rayo sagrado en forma de láser, tenía pensado recibirlo pero mis sentidos me dijeron que debía esquivarlo a toda costa así que lo hice haciéndome a un lado.

-[ Si recibías el disparo en tu estado actual, posiblemente tendrías una herida fatal compañero, es un ataque dragon slayer ]

-¿¡Como mi espada!?

Ese ataque había cambiado su dirección antes de chocar contra una de las torres y volvió hacia mí.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-¡HAAAA!

Sting ya estaba detrás de mí a punto de darme un puñetazo con su mano derecha la cual estaba cargada de aura asesina de dragones pero gracias a mis reflejos mejorados pude esquivar ese otro ataque y el rayo solamente choco cerca de nosotros.

Él intentaba darme golpes y patadas potenciadas con su aura cazadora que a diferencia de Kuro ésta no era azul fuego sino blanca intensa.

¡Sus habilidades de combates son excelentes!

Pero aun así logro esquivar sus ataques sin problemas.

-¡¿Qué pasa Issei san?! ¡NO PIENSAS ATACAR!

Bueno…si tú insistes…

Usando mis alas retrocedí a una velocidad supersónica alejándome de él una unos 30 metros dejándolo atontado por un momento y con la misma velocidad acorte de nuevo la distancia que tenía con él y le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-¡Ugh!

El volvió a salir disparado pero de nuevo volvió a recuperarse antes de chocar.

-No cabe duda de que tu fuerza es asombrosa Issei san…

Me dijo colocando una de sus manos en el estómago.

¿¡No me digas que eso es todo!?

-No me digas que ese es todo tu poder Sting.

-Por supuesto que no…Issei san. Con esto pude comprobar que tu fuerza no es una broma y tendré que luchar en serio…

Una vez más se paró erguido pero ahora su mirada había cambiado.

¿Hará algo?

¡Un aura blanca sagrada lo había cubierto por completo!

-[ Él se ha estado conteniendo compañero, ahora comienza la verdadera diversión ]

Ya veo…

-¡Por aquí!

-¡…!

¡Exclamo Sting quien ya se encontraba detrás de mí!

Y me di la vuelta solamente para recibir una patada bajo el mentón que me mando a volar un poco aturdido y muy adolorido.

-[ ¿Estás bien compañero? ]

Me pregunto Ddraig pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el dragón cazador ya estaba detrás de mí

-¡HAAAAA!

Ahora había recibido un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

-¡Ugh...!

¡Ahora estaba frente a mí!

-¡TATATATATATATATATATATA!

¡Él me estaba dando una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad hipersónica!

Sus golpes en verdad me hacían un buen daño al tenerlos envueltos con esa aura cazadora pero rápidamente comprendía que tan fuerte era en realidad.

Al parecer, con incrementar mi defensa y ataque unas 10 o 15 veces y utilizando un poco más de poder en mi Balance Breaker… podría llegar resistir sin problemas sus ataques pero primero debo separarlo de mí.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

De su mano había salido una ráfaga de magia cazadora que casi me cubre por completo haciendo que caiga al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

-¡…..!

Tuve que apretar un poco los dientes para resistir semejante ataque.

Mi armadura ya estaba dañada en un 30% y vomite un poco de sangre.

Este chico realmente es muy bueno aunque le falta recorrer un largo camino para intentar alcanzarme.

Cuando me levante él ya había acortado nuestras distancias y una vez más volvió a atacarme antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar.

-¡YO TE HE ADMIRADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y A TODOS TUS ANTECESORES TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE MI META FUE SUPERARTE!

Exclamo mientras continuaba dándome su lluvia de golpes y el último golpe que me dio penetro en la joya de mi pecho haciéndome un daño mayor.

-¡EL MOMENTO ES AHORA!

De un salto se había vuelto a alejar de mí a unos 30 metros, intente moverme pero no podía hacerlo, de hecho no podía mover ni un solo dedo pero pude ver un patrón mágico bajo mis pies.

-Cualquier ser que pise el patrón mágico del dragón cazador pierde toda movilidad que pueda tener, de esta forma te superaré fufufufu ya que tú eres la presa y yo el cazador.

Fufufufufu si tan solo supiera que estoy jugando con él.

Aunque este es mi oportunidad de aumentar mi resistencia y elevar mi poder Dragonico.

-[ Si liberas más de mi poder terminarías esto rápido compañero ]

-No quiero terminar esto pronto.

-[ Solo te decía fufufufu, creí que te habías olvidado de como pelear pero veo que solo estás jugando ]

Ahora Sting se aproximaba a mí con una velocidad hipersónica pero ya había liberado un poco más de poder en mi Balance Breaker cargando mis joyas con un poco más de aura, también había recuperado totalmente mi movilidad y justo cuando Sting se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí ignorando el hecho de que ya podía moverme, cargue un poco de aura en mi puño izquierdo y le di un rápido y muy poderoso puñetazo en la cara.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi puñetazo hizo que él retrocediera varios metros quedando aturdido y con la cara muy colorada.

-¡¿C-c-c-c-omo es que…..te moviste?!

-Tus técnicas son muy buenas, no lo haces nada mal sabes.

Le dije regenerando de forma instantánea los daños de mi armadura.

-Pero aún tienes mucho que aprender para estar a mi nivel.

Las joyas de mi armadura se cargaron con mucha aura brillando en un intenso verde esmeralda y duplique mi poder varias veces para incrementar mi defensa y ataque, también mi velocidad pero lo más importante es la defensa.

[ ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost! ]

-¿Eso crees?

Dijo Sting un tanto molesto por lo que le dije y ahora empezó a moverme a una velocidad hipersónica 2 veces más rápida que antes, yo podía ver fácilmente como se movía, se iba de un lado para otro creyendo que eso me confundiría.

Vaya sorpresa se habrá llevado cuando fui hacia el a una velocidad que era prácticamente 5 veces más rápida que la suya.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Yo le di una patada en las costillas haciendo que se queje de dolor!

-¡Uhhhhh….!

Mi patada hizo que él sea disparado contra una de las torres de la arena de batalla, tal vez ahora aprenda una o dos cosas.

Cuando el choco, atravesó la torre y varios escombros le cayeron encima, supe que eso no lo detendría y él se levantaría ileso, de hecho ahora lo acaba de hacer.

-¡Veamos qué te parece esto!

Exclamo liberando todo su poder de dragón cazador causando que toda la are de batalla brillase en un fuerte color blanco, luego concentró todo su poder de dragón cazador en su puño derecho.

-¡TOMA ESTO ISSEI SAN!

Ahora él fue contra mí a una velocidad hipersónica 4 veces más rápida que antes y con todas sus fuerzas me dio su más poderoso puñetazo.

¡Una gran explosión de poder puro cubrió por completo la arena de batalla causando que el suelo se despedazase varias veces!

Parece que él no se dio cuenta de que detuve en seco ese puñetazo con mi mano izquierda y no me causo daño alguno pues tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción como si la pelea haya llegado hasta aquí, pero cuando el humo de la explosión se dispersó, su sonrisa satisfactoria cambio a una expresión de puro pavor al ver que detuve su golpe.

-Ah…Oh….

¡Él no podía creer lo que había hecho!

Entonces mientras seguía atontando atraje hacia mí su puño para que se acercase más y así darle un fuerte gancho derecho con mi otro puño, con ese golpe mandé a Sting por los aires.

Al parecer el sí puede volar, pues de no serlo ya se habría caído.

-Grr… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Una vez más disparo de su boca ese rayo en forma de láser!

Por otra parte yo extendí mi mano izquierda en dirección a aquel disparo y usando mí poder mágico, cree un Draco-Disparo bastante potente y lo mandé contra el rayo láser de Sting.

Mi Draco-Disparo fue mucho más poderoso que el rayo láser y rápidamente golpeó a Sting causando una explosión bastante destructiva en el aire.

Segundos después el cayó al suelo bastante herido, que curioso, al parecer el dragón cazador terminó siendo cazado.

-Esto…aún…no termina….

Dijo débilmente volviendo a levantarse con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía… ¡sabía que tú eres así de poderoso! De no serlo estaría decepcionado.

-No entiendo bien lo que me intentas decir ¿acaso no diste aún lo mejor de ti?

Le respondí cruzándome los brazos.

-No voy a perder… Estoy tan cerca de la victoria…ya medí sus fuerzas…fufufu.

La presión del ambiente se había intensificado… que raro esta vez no fui yo sino él…esta sensación… ¿Acaso Sting es más fuerte de lo que creí?

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Una inmensa cantidad de aura cazadora Sting había liberado!

Ahora él tenía…. ¡¿Un aura dorada?!

Su aspecto había cambiado un poco, ahora lucía más tonificado, su cabello se había erizado y tenía raras marcas blancas en los brazos y en la cara.

-Acaso eso es una transformación.

-Kukukuku…

-[ Compañero, él ha…. ]

-Cambiado…ahora sí que es fuerte….

¡Ahora él se había movido a una velocidad divina!

-¡¿….?!

-¡HAAAAAA!

¡Él me había dado un puñetazo increíblemente fuerte que casi destruye mi armadura!

¡Salí disparado hasta casi chocar contra el muro pero gracias a mis alas pude frenar de forma estable para luego acortar de forma casi instantánea la distancia que tenía contra Sting!

¡Ahora era yo quien daba la lluvia de puñetazos!

¡Pero todos y cada uno de mis golpes eran bloqueados y rechazados por los reflejos de este nuevo y mejorado Sting!

A pesar de que no podía darle un solo golpe me parecía bastante extraño que sus movimientos defensivos no sean a una agilidad divina ya que él puede ir a una velocidad divina…. ¿acaso me está subestimando?

-[ Él es capaz de correr a una velocidad divina estándar pero sus movimientos de combate no llegan a ese punto compañero ]

Dijo Ddraig en mi mente.

Eso quiere decir…que no tiene bien desarrollada esta transformación.

Entonces intensifiqué aún más la velocidad de mis puños cargándolos con mucha aura para ver si podía llegar a superarlo aunque no le estaba dando problemas.

-¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU ISSEI SAN!

Exclamo cuando intensifique la velocidad de mis ataques.

Fue entonces cuando él se movió a una velocidad hipersónica que era más o menos 100 veces más rápida que la mía y me dio un fuerte gancho derecho que literalmente despedazo el casco de mi armadura.

-¡UHG!

Había vomitado un poco de sangre tras recibir ese golpe y salí disparado en el aire.

Su poder de Dragón Cazador es bastante alto pero si lo comparase con el de Kuro… no… el poder cazador de Kuro está a años luz por encima de este.

¡Ahora él me dio un poderoso golpe martillo en la espalda!

¡¿En qué momento se movió?!

Me estrelle fuertemente contra el suelo pero pude ver claramente su siguiente movimiento.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Esta vez de su boca salió disparado un inmenso rayo dorado de pura energía que hacia parecer su rayo láser algo tan insignificante.

¡Toda la arena de batalla fue cubierta por ese disparo!

Y lo más sorprendente es que la dimensión artificial término desmoronándose.

Ahora yo me encontraba en los cielos del inframundo cayendo en picada y Sting venia tras de mí a toda potencia.

-¡ESTO AÚN NO HA ACABADO!

Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces extendí mis alas de dragón y me dirigí hacia él a una velocidad hipersónica 2 veces más rápida que antes acortando rápido la distancia que teníamos.

Cargue con más aura mi puño derecho y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara aunque parece que solamente le hizo cosquillas, así que me alejé un poco más de él preparando mi siguiente ataque.

Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire cargando por completo mis pulmones y con mis poderes demoníacos cree una llama en mi estómago.

[ ¡Transfer! ]

Transferí todo mi poder a la llama intensificando bastante su poder.

-¡Flame Blaze!

De mi boca salió una gigantesca llamarada que lo cubrió por completo haciendo que él sea el primero en caer, pero el cayo de pie y las llamas no lo afectaron.

Entonces vi que el junto sus manos concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

-La luz del dragón cazador lo purificará todo… ¡DESCARGA SAGRADA!

¡Una inmensa cantidad de misiles mágicos fueron tras de mí a una inmensa velocidad hipersónica!

-¡Ahhhhhhh….!

¡Esos misiles pueden destruir las escamas de un dragón!

Puedo sentir como mis huesos se tuercen de dolor.

Entonces no pude mantenerme más en el aire y caí al suelo de forma pesada a unos 100 metros de Sting pero este de un salto acorto nuestras distancias y vuelve a lanzarse contra mí.

-¡Grr…!

Volví a cargar de aura mi puño izquierdo para darle un buen golpe pero él hizo lo mismo con la diferencia de que su puño puede destruir al mío.

¡Nuestros puños chocan el uno contra el otro!

Pero el de Sting tiene más poder y más potencia.

-¡Buen viaje!

El intensificó la fuerza de su puño y yo salí disparado impactando contra un edificio.

Pude recuperarme con rapidez y volví a lanzarme contra él pero esta vez me esquivo y de un codazo en la espalda me lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Una y otra vez intentaba atacarlo pero él me esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, entonces concentró una gran cantidad de poder mágico formando un….

-¡DISPARO BIG BANG!

El… también pudo….

[ ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost! ]

Reuní e incremente mi poder mágico y dragónico para lanzar un potente Draco-Disparo y así contrarrestar la técnica de Sting.

Pero cuando mi Draco-Disparo choco con el Disparo Big Bang termino siendo absorbido intensificando al Disparo Big Bang el cual me impactó a una velocidad hipersónica.

Mierda…

Tras recibir ese golpe quede tendido en el suelo…

Cielos… este chico realmente tiene un gran potencial fufufufu.

Sting ahora estaba alzando su brazo izquierdo creyendo que la victoria ya es suya.

-¡Estás viendo esto padre Balerion! ¡FINALMENTE LO LOGRÉ!

No me había dado cuenta pero la mayoría de mis amigos y rivales nos habían encontrado, bueno como no lo hubieran hecho con semejante alboroto causado por dos idiotas poderosos.

-A pesar de todo lo ocurrido…tu realmente eres bastante fuerte…Issei san, me alegro de haber interrumpido esta fiesta y también me alegra que finalmente nos hayamos conocidos.

Ahora Sting ya no estaba en esa transformación.

Creo que ya he recuperado un poco de fuerza, realmente la magia cazadora me causa mucho dolor, hasta siento que algunos de mis huesos están quebrados.

-¡Ahora…yo me proclamo el nuevo Dragón Celes…!

-¡No tan rápido…!

Exclame volviendo a levantarme.

-Oh….

Hasta ahora me siguen doliendo los músculos…

-Vaya…realmente me diste una buena paliza…

[ Si… ese chico no es un dragón cazador solamente por su apariencia ]

Ya he comprendido que tan fuerte es él en verdad y vaya sorpresa me he llevado.

-Me diste una buena paliza…. Pero…. ¡He visto todos y cada uno de tus movimientos Sting!

Exclame con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡¿Q-qué?! Kukuku…no creo que lo escuche muy bien…etto… ¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo?

Me respondió bastante incrédulo el pobre chico.

-La sincronización de tus ataques….la fuerza de tus golpes…..la velocidad que posees….la defensa…resistencia….hasta la función de tus técnicas de poder cazador.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESTABA EN DRAGON FORCE!

¿Dragon Force?

-¿Eh? Dragon Force…conque así se llama tu pequeña y problemática transformación, le queda muy bien el nombre y además es un increíble poder, no sé cuántas veces multiplico tu fuerza y ni fui capaz de darte un buen golpe…Pero el pasado ya es historia y nosotros caminamos en el presente…. ¿Qué estas esperando? Es hora de continuar con nuestra pelea

-¿Acaso insinúas que puedes vencerme? Después de todo lo que ya ocurrió.

-Así es, es más…Te enseñaré el verdadero poder de un dragón.

-¡…..! ¡Hoooo!

Ahora Sting volvió a transformarse y su poder de dragón cazador era aún más inmenso que antes, creo que eso último que dije lo hizo enojar.

-¡DRAGON FORCE ÉS EL VERDADERO PODER DE UN DRAGÓN! ¡TE LO VOLVERÉ A DEMOSTRAR!

Exclamo muy exaltado y con una velocidad hipersónica un poco más rápida que antes, acortó la distancia que teníamos en intento darme un puñetazo en el rostro con su puño izquierdo cargada con mucha aura cazadora, pero esta vez detuve en seco su puñetazo con mi mano derecha causándole varias grietas a mi guante.

¡Su poder de Dragón Cazador chocaba fuertemente contra mi poder de Sekiryutei el cual se manifestaba con muchos rayos rojizos chocando con rayos dorados!

-¡Grrrr!

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes que tu poder apenas se está desarrollando?

Con todo lo visto, ya he comprendido que él no ha desarrollado ni el 10% de su máximo poder, por eso le dije que tiene un largo camino por recorrer.

-¡MI PODER SI ESTÁ COMPLETO! ¡ES MÁS…! ¡CON ESTE PODER FUI CAPAZ DE VENCER A UN DRAGÓN MALIGNO EN EL PASADO!

…..

-Ya veo….conque eso hiciste ¿eh? En ese caso te mostraré el poder que un Sekiryutei.

¡En ese preciso momento liberé una inmensa cantidad de aura roja la cual llego hasta casi los cielos del inframundo iluminando la noche con un intenso color rojo y las joyas de mi armadura se cargaron con una insana cantidad inmensa de aura!

¡He liberado de golpe el la mitad del poder total que poseo en mi Balance Breaker!

-¡Para que sepas como es el poder de un verdadero dragón…!

¡Entonces apreté con mucha fuerza mi puño izquierdo y le di un poderoso puñetazo en la cara a Sting haciendo que esté saliese disparado a casi 100 metros de mí!

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

¡El impacto contra tres edificios de forma consecutiva!

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

¡Una vez más libero de su boca ese inmenso rayo dorado de pura energía cazadora!

¡Ésta vez lo contrarrestaré!

Volví a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire y con mis poderes demoniacos cree nuevamente la llama en mi estómago.

[ ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost! ]

[ ¡Transfer! ]

¡Flame Blaze!

Ahora una inmensa llamarada salió disparada de mi boca impactando contra el gigantesco rayo dorado, mis llamas quemaron por completo el rayo dorado de Sting hasta alcanzarlo causando una gran explosión la cual se llevó a un edificio completo en el acto y cabe destacar que ese edificio era enorme…

-¡AÚN PUEDO PELEAR!

Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo a una velocidad divina la cual le duro solamente una milésima de segundo.

¡Ya entiendo!

¡Su poder semi desarrollado es el factor clave!

¡Esta vez sus movimientos eran el triple de rápido que antes!

¡Pero los míos ya eran como mil veces más rápidos que los suyos!

¡Es por eso que el ahora no puede golpearme y yo detengo y rechazo sus golpes con mucha facilidad!

¡He dejado muy claro la brecha de nuestros poderes!

-¡Grrr!

¡Ahora esquivaba con mucha facilidad su lluvia de golpes!

¡Entonces detuve uno de sus puños con mi mano izquierda y le di un fuerte golpetazo el todo el rostro con la parte superior de mano!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Tras recibir ese golpe, él se alejó volviendo a juntar una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico en las manos!

-¡DESCARGA SAGRADA…!

Los problemáticos misiles mágicos cazadores regresaron pero con la velocidad que ahora poseo, esquivarlos ya es pan comido, entonces de una forma instantánea rosando la velocidad divina reaparecí frente a Sting para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que éste vomitase sangre y luego le di un codazo para mandarlo contra el piso.

-No…no puede ser…

Dijo débilmente volviendo a levantarse.

Y para cuando se dio la vuelta.

-¡HAAAAA!

Le di un fuerte gancho izquierdo que lo mando a volar cayendo a unos 30 metros de donde estábamos.

-¡AHHH…!

Una vez más volvió a elevar su poder mágico al máximo formando un gigantesco Disparo Big Bang y parece que esté será con todo su poder.

-¡VAMOS ISSEI SAN!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO STING!

Yo también empecé a concentrar todo mi poder mágico en mi mano izquierda creando un Draco-Disparo.

Entonces el dragón cazador empezó a reunir más poder mágico en su ataque hasta casi vaciar sus reservas.

[ Ese ataque será su último ataque compañero, ha reunido hasta la última gota de su poder en ese Big Bang ]

-¡Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás Ddraig!

[ ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost!, ¡Boost! ]

¡Intensifiqué aún más el poder mi Draco-Disparo haciendo que este se volviera gigantesco!

-¡DISPARO BIG BANG AL MÁXIMO PODER!

-¡DRACO-DISPARO VERSIÓN BOOST!

¡Ambos disparamos nuestras técnicas potenciadas a la vez y al impactar mi Draco-Disparo elimina el Big Bang de Sting!

-Ah….

¡Mi Draco-Disparo impacta contra Sting causando una gigantesca explosión!

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, pude ver que él ya estaba totalmente acabado.

ー〇●〇ー

-(Issei…san…. ¿por qué eres inmensamente fuerte?

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de quedar tendido en el suelo.

ー〇●〇ー

La pelea ya había acabado, pude comprobar que tan fuerte es y puede llegar a ser este chico…mm…la verdad él es muy talentoso y si llegase a pulir sus habilidades al máximo…creo que alguien como él encajaría perfecto en mi equipo. He encontrado al 3er miembro.

ー〇●〇ー

-Mhm… debo admitir que esperaba más de ese chico, realmente me ha desilusionado.

Al parecer a Vali termino aburriéndole esa entretenida pelea, no comprendo a este chico, me pregunto como es que Azazel pudo aguantarlo.

-Tampoco es un debilucho… aguanto un poco con Issei, incluso me atrevería a decir que es mejor que el en sus primeros días.

-Y cual es el objetivo de traer a gente fastidiosa como ese sujeto aquí.

Parece que se ha interesado un poco.

-Si lo digo ahora no tendrá sentido después.

Fue lo único que le dije marchandome del lugar para regresar a mi laboratorio.

Desde el punto de vista de Vali, Sting puede ser una basura, pero hasta la misma basura es capaz de convertirse en algo valioso y un claro ejemplo de ello son Sairaorg Bael y claro, Hyoudou Issei. Yo creo que Sting en algún futuro tendrá un importante papel que jugar.

ー〇●〇ー

Ahora ya no tenía puesto mi armadura Balance Breaker, tenía algunos moretones y golpes a causa del poder cazador pero nada grave que Asia no pueda curar, también tengo un frasco de lágrimas de Phoenix en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta pero esto no lo utilizaré en mí, hay alguien que lo necesita más que yo.

Entonces me acerqué a Sting quien seguía inconsciente y gravemente herido, derramé sobre el las lágrimas que contenían así recobró rápidamente su conciencia.

-¿….? Que paso…

Fue lo único que ahora pudo decir.

-Peleamos, me diste pelea, te vencí y ahora te salvo de una muerte segura.

El me miro sin comprender, al parecer la pelea le quito alborotador.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué? El salvarte ¿acaso crees que soy un asesino?

Al decirle eso el solamente se río a fuertes carcajadas.

-Tu si que eres muy fuerte… Issei san… jamás podre alcanzarte…

-Aun así me diste pelea.

-Tú te estabas conteniendo…

Pues sí, ni me imagino yo peleando en serio contigo.

-Jajajaja, la verdad tampoco di lo mejor de mí.

Al oír eso el solo dio un suspiro.

-Ahora…a caminar sin rumbo una vez más…

Dijo levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Acaso no tienes a dónde ir?

-Ojala tuviera…

Me respondió mirando el cielo.

-[ Pues…si no tienes un rumbo al cual seguir ni mucho menos un hogar al cual quedarte, ¿Por qué no nos sigues? ]

Le dijo Ddraig adelantándose a mí.

¡Eso no se vale compañero!

-¿Seguirlos…? Como sería eso.

Dijo sin entender, bueno al menos podría explicárselo.

-A paso lento he estado formando un pequeño equipo al cual llamo Equipo Sekiryutei o Equipo de Issei, hasta el momento hay dos miembros, ¿quieres ser el tercero?

Parece que se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué obtendría yo si dijera que sí?

-Pues…tendrás un hogar, amigos, familia, rivales, varias metas, puedes llegar a superar tus límites ya que podrías entrenar conmigo o con Kurosaki Pendragon quien es el Rey Dragón Estelar que también es un Dragón Cazador.

-¡¿Hay otros como yo?!

Pregunto emocionado. Parece que ya está mejor.

-Algo así…

-Mmmm…suena bien…..pero….

-Y habrá mucha comida deliciosa.

-¡LE ENTRÓ!

¿Eh? así nada más.

-¡Con lo de la comida ya me convencí al 100%!

….

-¡Qué buen espectáculo nos mostraste jefe!

El que dijo eso fue Kuro quien vino junto con Yuma, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Ravel, Rias y Akeno.

-Antes que nada, quiero presentarles al nuevo integrante del equipo Sekiryutei, Sting….mm…

Su apellido era…

[ ¡El nuevo integrante del equipo de mi compañero y yo, Sting Euclifug! ]

Exclamó Ddraig en mi mano izquierda y todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Así que tú eres el nuevo que está a bordo de la tripulación! ¿Eh? Yo Soy Kurosaki Pendragon pero puedes llamarme Kuro si quieres.

Le dijo extendiendo su puño.

-¡Ya sabes mi nombre y espero llevarnos bien señor rey dragón estelar!

Exclamó chocando los puños con él.

-Esto parece un deyabu pues creo que así conoció Issei a Kuro.

Dijo Xenovia haciendo una mueca.

-Aunque él parece ser tan animado como Issei san ¿no crees Xenovia san?

-Yo soy Yuma, un ángel caído y también formo parte del equipo.

Le saludó Yuma a Sting con una sonrisa.

-Es un….

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte gruñido.

-Me muero de hambre…

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Todos nos reímos por la escena que Sting mostró y volvimos a la fiesta, esta noche tuvo muchas sorpresas, debo de admitirlo.

/ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo /


	4. Chapter 4

_Y aquí comienza un nuevo capitulo en esta historia DxD NEW BorN. Los proximos capitulos los iré subiendo de forma más lenta porque tengo cursillo para la Universidad._

 _Antes que nada, quiero mandar un saludo a los que han tomado interés en esta historia y también les daré una pequeña introducción a algunos personajes entre otras cosas._

 _Kurosaki Pendragon, es un humano al igual que varios personajes, proviene del linaje Pendragon al igual que Arthur y posee una espada sagrada bastante poderosa y un sacred gear catalogado como el 14° Longinio, actualmente es considerado el más fuerte portador de dicho longinio._

 _Dracarys, era el rey dragón más poderoso que alguna vez haya existido, su poder era capaz de matar a otros dragones y sus habilidades le permitían devorar ataques hostiles que cuenten con energía o habilidades que potencien a los atacantes como también las que alteran la realidad, fue derrotado y exterminado por uno de los dos dragones celestiales y hasta la fecha no se sabe si fue Ddraig o Albion._

 _Devour Gear, el actual 14° Longinio que se dio a conocer en esta era moderna, fue borrado de los libros de historia así como también de la biblia por causas desconocidas. Su primer portador fue el rey Arthuro y curiosamente este SACRED GEAR ha estado apegado a los Pendragon ya que todos sus portadores anteriores fueron de dicho linaje._

 _Nursil, es la segunda espada sagrada más fuerte, superada por Caliburn, esta es una espada difícil de utilizar al ser bastante inestable por su inmenso poder y falta de control. Se dice que tiene un poder equivalente a la mitad del poder de un dragón celestial o incluso más._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 3 ¡Un nuevo cazador en el equipo!_**

Dioses…dragones…demonios…ángeles blancos y oscuros…lo único que hacen es generar caos y destrucción con sus guerras miserables y si no fuera poco dependen de los mortales humanos cuya luz se les apaga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante milenios he sido testigo de como las tres facciones dominantes explotaron a los humanos a su favor para garantizar su estúpida existencia que ya debería haber terminado.

Yo una vez intenté desatar el Ragnarok para darles el punto final a todas esas bestias asquerosas que se consideran amos de este mundo, pero el demonio Sekiryutei arruino mis planes en su totalidad…y el demonio-huamano Hakuryukou usurpó a mi hijo Fenrir. Yo sabía que ese no era el final para mí, sabía que algún día regresaría y podría llevar a cabo mi venganza. Justamente había despertado 1 año después de que la bestia del apocalipsis resucitace y sea sellada de nuevo pero con la mayoría de los dioses y líderes de cada facción.

Uno de esos dioses que se sacrificaron fue el maldito de Odín, eso inesperadamente me benefició pues el sello con el que me habían encarcelado se fue debilitando a tal punto de que pude escaparme y dejar una ilusión que haga creer a los guardias de Odín que yo seguía encarcelado.

Cuando logre escaparme lo primero que pensé fue en vengarme de los dos dragones celestiales quienes al parecer habían alcanzado el nivel de los dioses. Pero cuando analice mejor mi situación comprendí que vengarme de ellos sería un suicidio asegurado para mí así que elabore un plan perfecto para escapar de este mundo.

Entre a la segunda bóveda secreta de Odín donde ese viejo guardaba los artefactos desconocidos que en épocas antiguas los asgardianos habían encontrado en el planeta Plutón que ahora es solamente un pequeño pedazo de roca estéril. Curiosamente uno de esos artefactos era la llave en forma de guante que habría una puerta hacia un lugar desconocido, esa puerta había sido trasladada bajo el continente europeo y solo pocos Asgardianos conocen la existencia y localización de dicha puerta.

Ésta es mi oportunidad de escapar, mi oportunidad de lograr una mejor venganza, Sekiryutei…Hakuryukou…disfruten de sus vidas mientras puedan…porque yo Loki les causaré un gran dolor y una gran desesperación, no importa que ya hayan alcanzado el nivel de los dioses.

 **ー〇** **〇ー**

Eran alrededor de las 11pm aquí en el inframundo, había pasado más o menos una hora desde que me enfrente al nuevo integrante de mi equipo Sting, la fiesta se había tornado un poco aburrida y no había señales de Ajuka sama, me pregunto a donde se habrá metido o ido. Por otra parte Sting se encontraba deborando toda la comida de una de las varias mesas que había, nunca vi a un humano con semejante apetito, ni siquiera Kuro es capaz de tragar tanta carne. Mi rival Vali tampoco se encontraba aquí, es raro que el no esté en su propia fiesta, tampoco había señales de sus dos compañeros, la única que estaba presente era Kuroka quien intentaba hablar con su hermanita Koneko pero ella aún seguía enojada con ella por lo ocurrido en el tren, lo que es bastante simpatico.

Kiba estaba hablando con Tsubaki de la nobleza de Sona san, parece que aún no han progresado en su relación lo que me parece un poco extraño. Por otra parte mi querido Kouhai Gyakun parece haber progresado un poco con su "amiga" Valerie ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti Gasper! Por otra parte Kuro estaba rodeada de…

— ¡¿Fans gilrs?!

Dije un poco fuerte sin darme cuenta por el asombro que me causó. Creo que es la primera vez que veo que ese tipo tiene fanáticas.

— ¿Eh? No lo sabías Issei, Kuro se ha ganado varias fanáticas tras lo que ocurrió en la copa de Azazel ¿no te acuerdas? Participó como el peón de Rias sama y dio grandes batallas contra equipos poderosos.

La que me dijo eso fue mi caballera Xenovia. Yo no tenía idea de que el atrajo la atención de varias chicas, no se si sentirme sorprendido o molesto, ¡Se supone que le que las atrae soy yo y no tú!

— Ese Kuro…grr… ¿eh?

Mi enojo se había convertido en temor al ver el aura siniestra que Yuuma estaba soltando, podía ver como sus ojos se volvían rojos como en mi armadura carmesí, ella si que da miedo…

— ¿Porqué no se largan de aquí? O es que ustedes quieren dejar de existir.

Dijo la ángel caído con una voz tan aterradora que parecía de una pelicula de miedo. ¡Hasta Kuro se había sorprendido!

— Y-yuuma porq...

¡Ella le había dado un fuerte estirón en las mejillas!

— ¿Porq qué? No te escucho cariño ¿Qué me ivas a decir?

…

— D-duele…. D-duele….mucho…

Amigo te compadezco….

— ¿Duele? ¿Duele que intentes relacionarte con otras mujeres frente a mí? ¡Dimelo!

Ella no es diabolica… ¡Es satánica!

Incluso los que se encontraban cerca de él tuvieron que alejarse de allí por el temor que ella les provocaba.

— P-perdón me deje llevar…. M…me deje llevar…. E-esque nunca tuve f…f…f…f.

¡Ella lo estiraba con más fuerza!

— No te escucho bien querido ¿Qué decías?

Hasta a mí me está doliendo el ver eso…pobre Kuro…

— Entiendo como se siente ella.

La que dijo eso fue Rias quien se me había acercado sin que me diera cuenta.

¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡Entiendes como ella se siente! ¡Imposible! Me niego a creerlo.

— ¿E…eh? Pero si tú no eres así Rias…

— Ufufufufufufu.

¡Ella se río tiernamente! Que me está queriendo decir. ¿Acaso ella me haría lo mismo? Oh no….oh no….¡Rias tu no por favor!

— Ella mesquina y al parecer ama mucho a Kuro, no se por qué, ella debe tener su razones, pero si se comporta de esa forma cuando el socializa con otras chicas, debe de ser para que el no desarrolle un vinculo con ellas, es la mejor forma de evitar que el tenga un harem fufufufu.

¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si Kuro no es como yo! ¿¡Por qué ella creería que el intentaría formar un harem!?

— Como tu y Kuro son buenos amigos, ella puede suponer que tú le estarías contagiando la idea de tener un harem, eso te deja a ti como el responsable fufufufu.

¿¡Y…yo!? ¿¡Re…responsable!?

— ¿¡Y…yo porqué?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido Rias!

No puedo ser el culpable ¡Soy inocente!

— Fufufufu, ¿Quién causo que el deje la facción de héroes? O quien es el responsable de que él haya superado su Juggernaut Drive, ah y sobre todo ¿Quién lo ayudó a superar el poder de un dragón celestial? Mi querido tontito.

Me dijo dandome un golpecito en la naríz con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

¡Creo que tiene razón! ¡Oh no es mi culpa! ¡Espero que Kuro no sepa de esto!

Si tu y yo hubieramos empezado nuestra relación antes de que tu meta haya sido ser un rey de tu propio harem… creeme que lo que Yuuma le hace a Kuro no se compara con lo que yo te aría fufufufu

¡…!

— Pero como no fue así, tuve que aceptar tu meta cariño.

¡Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla! ¡Eso me hace sentir feliz!

Realmente ese beso me alivio… realmente estoy agradecido de haber sido tu peón Rias y aún más agradecido por haberme correspondido todos mis sentimientos.

¡Tú eres la mejor!

— Fufufufu veo que ya estás más tranquilo.

Ella es tan divina cuando sonrie de esa forma tan tierna….

— Ghg…. Que dolor….que dolor…

Al parecer Yuuma había soltado por fín a Kuro, que alivio… jajaja me alegra no ser él en este momento.

— Y recuerda querido, si te pillo haciendo lo mismo te irá peor.

Yuuma es increíblemente aterradora cuando dice eso y más cuando sonríe tiernamente.

— ¡ISSEI SAN! ¡DEMOS UN BRINDIS POR EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD Y POR SER EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE TU EQUIPO!

¡Sting ya había devorado toda la comida que había en una de las grandes mesas! Y ni siquiera había ganado peso….

Cualquiera podría confundirlo como un demonio de clase alta con la actual vestimenta que traía puesta, cuando nuestra pequeña pelea termino el cambio esos arapos sucios por un traje blanco bastante elegante.

— O…oye como es que aún no te has llenado después de todo lo que trajiste y encima aún tienes espacio para hacer un brindis.

Le pregunte un poco asombrado y algo avergonzado ya que Rias estaba a mí lado.

— ¡Soy un dragón cazador! ¡Tal vez no sea un dragón dragón pero si tengo el estómago de uno!

…

FUFUFUHAHAHAHAHA hay no… no puedo parar de reírme…me voy a descontrolar….

— HAHAHAHA El estomago de un dragón HAHAHAHAHAHA buena esa Sting.

Realmente me has sacado más de una risa.

— Fufufufu si que tienes un buen sentido del humor Sting.

— Pff… Rias…no te rias…Rias…. Pffff hahahahaha.

— Idiota…

Parece que no le gusto eso último que él dijo.

¡Oh no…! ella se enojo y se fue…

Maldito Sting seguro ella también se enojo conmigo por lo que dijiste.

— R…rias espera no te v…

— ¡Brindemos ahora jefe!

Tu…eres un…

Había apretado mis puños un poco molesto.

— No se enoje jefe… creí que eso aria reír aun más a su novia, no fue para nada mi intención fastidiarla…yo solo quería dar un brindis…

Di un fuerte suspiro calmándome.

— Esta bien demos un brindis.

El se había puesto muy feliz y me paso una de las copas.

— Cuando vi lo que Yuuma san le hizo a Kurosaki san perdí el apetito que tenía, ella realmente es muy siniestra y celosa.

Decía mientras me servía un poco de champan, pero lastimosamente ella y Kuro se encontraban detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué dijiste Sting?

Fue lo único que bastó para que él se cague del miedo.

Hahahahahaha, casí hecha su copa y la botella.

— ¡Ahhhhh! Yu…yuma san no sabía que tu… p-perdón perdón ¡perdón! Por favor no me haga lo mismo que a Kurosaki san.

Kuro solo suspiraba intentando no reírse.

— Ah no te preocupes, ese cariño es solo para mi rey dragón fufufu.

— Ahh que alivio.

Suspiró relajadamente, por otra parte Kuro estaba con una cara que decía "Si… cariño…" que bueno que ella no lo estaba viendo, ambos tenían copas vacias en sus manos, ¿será que también vienen a celebrar?

— Kuro kun y yo también venimos a celebrar tu llegada al grupo de Issei kun fufufu ¿verdad mi rey?

Él asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella dijo.

— El equipo va creciendo, eso es muy bueno ya que originalmente el equipo estaba formado por Issei y yo.

En ello tiene razón, antes esto no era un equipo, sino más bien un dueto.

Sting primeramente sirvió la copa de Yuuma y Kuro antes que la suya para dar finalmente el tan ansiado brindis.

— ¡SALUD EQUIPO DE ISSEI! ¡EQUIPO SEKIRYUTEI!

— ¡Salud!

Dijimos Kuro, Yuuma y yo dando el brindis con Sting.

[ ¿Oyeron eso? Hyoudou Issei sama está formando un equipo ]

[ ¡¿Será el equipo destino a enfrentarse a Vali Lucifer sama?! ]

[ ¡No puedo esperar para verlos en acción! ]

Decian muchos de los invitados y tenían razón en sus palabras, mi equipo es el que está destinado a enfrentar al equipo de Vali, espero que todos estémos preparados para ello llegado el momento.

No me di cuenta del momento en que Xenovia se había alejado pues ahora pude ver que ella estaba junto con Irina atacando una mesa que por suerte Sting no había atacado, hay que admitir lo gracioso que ellas se ven haciendo esas cosas y más con esas túnicas.

— I…issei kun te importa si me uno a su celebración.

La que dijo eso había sido Rossweisse.

Parece que andaba un poco solitaria, es raro que ella ande así, tal vez sea porque es la unica ex Valkyria y claro que se nos puede unir ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no a una belleza como ella? Además de ser mi valiente torre.

— ¡Por supuesto! Hey Sti…

Le iba a decir que le traiga una copa pero veo que el se adelantó…demasiado.

— ¡Hola hermosa flor plateada! Permitame servirle, soy Sting Eucliffe, eres muy hermosa, ¿le gustaría salir u otro lugar despues de esto?

¿Acaso intentas coquetearle a mi torre?

Bueno, la verdad no me molesta que haga eso, pues se que ella no le corresponderá, se que no lo ará.

— Lo siento, solo tengo ojos para un dragón y justamente ese dragón es mi amo fufufu.

¡Ella me miró con una linda sonrisa al decir eso! Realmente me hace feliz tenerla a mi lado.

Por otra parte Sting no parecía entender la situación ya que me miraba a mí, a ella y Rias quien estaba lejos hablando con Sona san.

— ¡¿Usted esta enomarada de Issei san?!

Le grito Sting señalándola con el dedo indice de su mano izquierda. ¿En serio el se asombra así de fácil? ¡¿Eh?! También hizo que Rossweisse se averguense un poco.

— Creí que tú estabas con la belleza de cabello carmesí ¿Qué significa esto? Jefe Iss…

El me había pedido una explicación pero Rossweisse le dio un fuerte coscorrón causando que se retuerza de dolor en silencio, la verdad creo que el se lo busco.

— O…oye no era necesario que golpees…solo quería saber que esta pasando.

Se quejo de ella quien solamente suspiró ante sus quejas. Si Sting se entera de que tengo un harem seguramente explotara.

— Ya brindemos por favor.

Pidió mi querida torre acercandose a mí. Aunque si mal no me acuerdo ella no aguanta el alcohol, de hecho nose si ella puede aguantar una pequeña copa de champan. Pude ver que Sting se reía maliciosamente mientras agarraba otra botella de champan, me pregunto que tiene planeado. El volvió a servirle la bebida a Kuro, Yuuma y luego a mí.

Me pregunto que tiene tramado. Todos volvimos a dar un brindis, yo estaba un poco dudoso pero aún así tome con confiansa lo que él me había servido y de repente… ¡Rossweisse se había dejado caer en mi espalda rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos!

— Mi querido….hip…amo…hip…lo quiero mucho…hip…mhm…

¿¡R-rossweisse se ha emoborrachado!?

— R-rossweisse… c...como es que no puedes aguantar siquiera un poco de champan…

Le pregunte un poco atontado y ella solamente mordía mi cuello sin responderme.

N-no es el momento adecuado Rossweisse… ¡no es el momento adecuado!

— Mio….mhm…mhmmm…ufufufufu.

¡Ella se había apegado más a mí! Y Sting seguía riéndose maliciosamente, me parece que algo le hizo a mi querida ex Valkyria.

— Oye…que le serviste a Rossweisse Sting.

Le preguntó Kuro y él solamente hizo más larga su sonrisa mostrándonos una botella de champan o eso era lo que creíamos que era hasta que le quito la falsa etiqueta.

¡Era tequila!

— Parece que ella era muy reservada, pero ahora veo que ya no tiene vergüenza ¿verdad jefe? Jajajajajaja, será mejor que la lleves a algún cuarto y le enseñes el poder de un seki…

— Ca…caca…callateee…

Rossweisse había formado rápidamente un círculo mágico el cual disparo una potente ráfaga de poder mágico a Sting mandandolo contra el lejano muro del salón…creo que él lo tenía un poco merecido…eso creo….jajaja…

— Shhh…solo quiero oir la voz de mi Issei sama…mhm….digame algo lindo mi querido amo ufufufufu.

R-rossweisse…en tu estado actual…no es buena idea…

— ¡Jum…!...acaso mi amo quiere verme… ¿sin ropa?... ¿es lo que mi preciado amo desea…? Fufufu traviesito…

¿¡N-no lo vas a hacer aquí o si!? R-rossweisse nadie puede ver lo que mis ojos vieron de ti, ¡de ninguna manera!

— No…nononono Rossweisse san no frente de todos porfavor.

Me di la vuelta y la abraze muy fuerte para evitar que lo hiciera, uff si que eres problemática estando borracha…

— Cálido…tan calido eres tu Issei sama…

¡Ella me estaba abrazando fuerte también!

— R-rossweisse…

— Podría quedarme así…zzzzzzzzz

Parece que finalmente se quedo dormida…

Será mejor que la cuide en mis brazos, es mi querida sierva después de todo.

— Rossweisse…san…estando ebria…eso si que no se ve todos los días…hahahaha.

Heee parece que Kuro le vio algo divertido a esta situación.

— Ese Sting idiota… ¡Se merece eso y mucho más!

Exclamo Yuuma señalando con su mirada a Sting quien parece que ya estaba bien pero su ropa estaba medio destruida y se podían ver algunas cuantas heridas en su torso.

— Tks… ella si que es toda una guerrera…ni siquiera tuvo algo de piedad conmigo...

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué ella se contenga contigo?

— No fue tan grave amigo…Pues sigues vivo hahahaha.

¡Buen punto Kuro! jejejeje, si Rossweisse hubiera ido seria al máximo seguramente él hubiera muerto.

— ¡Esto no fue nada para mí! Yo soy un dragón cazador que pudo pelear con el gran Issei san no lo olvides.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

— ¡D…DE QUE TE ESTÁS RIENDO KURO!

Sting parecía molesto con Kuro, pero el no sabe que Kuro ya se enfrentó a mi Diabolos Dragon God…bueno…ni siquiera sabe del movimiento Triania o la armadura carmesí jajaja.

— Algún día entenderás porque me parece chistoso lo que dices, a penas llegaste la noche de hoy, y podemos decir que es tu primer día con nosotros, tienes un largo trayecto que recorrer, solo eso te diré.

Un largo camino por recorrer, apenas libro su primera gran pelea y no lo hizo nada mal. Ya veremos como le van las cosas en la proxima.

— Veo que Rossweisse san se desmayó, me alegra ver que seas tu quien la cuide Issei kun. Me imagino que tu eres el invitado especial de Ajuka sama, ¿Sting? Verdad.

Kiba se había unido a nosotros.

— Ah…si jeje, soy el invitado del Mao Ajuka, y tu eres ¿?

— Kiba Yuuto, el caballero de Rias Gremory y el mejor amigo de Issei kun, es todo un placer conocer a un nuevo integrantede su equipo o mejor dicho dos.

El se referia a Yuuma también y ella le dio una sonrisa tierna.

— ¿Caballero? ¿Quieres decir que tú eres un siervo de ella?

Kiba asintió.

— Y anteriormente Issei kun era su peón.

— ….. ¿¡PEÓN!?

Sting se había vuelto a asombrar.

— N…no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa…esto debe de ser una larga historia, una larga y maravillosa historia…la quiero oír por completo por favor Issei san.

Oye no podría contartelo todo, estoy atendiendo a Rossweisse san, quiza lo haga cuando termine la fiesta.

— ¡Hyoudou Issei!

Ahora Sairaorg san se nos había unido y detrás de él venía Raiser san.

— Diste un gran espectaculo allí afuera.

Ahora el se dirigió a Sting.

— Puedo ver una gran llama de pasión en tus ojos, espero que algún día tu y yo tengamos un encuentro amistoso.

Le dijo Sairaorg san a Sting golpeando su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡También espero lo mismo! Mhm…tu nombre es…

— Soy Sairaorg Bael, de la casa Bael, el primo de Rias Gremory y un rival de Hyoudou Issei.

Así como vino, también se había ido, de seguro solo se nos acercó para conocer a Sting.

— Tú no luces muy fuerte que digamos chico.

Le dijo Raiser san de forma burlona a Sting. Parece que logro molestarlo un poco.

— ¿Eso crees? ¡Porque no te enfrentas mano a mano conmigo! Aré que te tragues esas palabras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al oír eso Raiser san no paro de reirse por un momento.

— Dudo mucho que por el momento seas lo suficientemente bueno como pelear conmigo, espero que seas más fuerte la proxima vez y no me decepciones.

Parece que el solo vino para eso, ya que ahora el se había marchado.

¿Acaso todos vendrán uno por uno? Eso será un poco fastidioso.

— ¿¡Qué acabas de decir cara con rayas de…grr!?

Sting estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Raiser pero Kuro lo había detenido agarrandole del cuello de su chaqueta lo que era bastante gracioso de ver.

— Tranquilo hombre…no hagas más escandolos.

La fiesta había durado unas dos horas más, al final Kuro junto a Yuuma y el padre de Akeno se marcharon de nuevo a Grigori, parece que él ya encontro un mejor lugar donde descansar ya que anteriormente vivía solo en el departamento de Azazel sensei, es gracioso y a la vez aterrador el ver como es su relación con la hermana de Raynare…ahora que lo pienso ella…Raynare…se acercó a mi usando el carácter de su hermana y no algo que se le invento como me dijo en aquel entonces. ¿Será que ellas tenian un vínculo especial?

Rossweisse seguía profundamente dormida, ella no aguantó un poco de Tequila, eso lo descubrí la noche de ayer pues ahora ya era lunes de madrugada y hablando de Sting, hable con Kiba y Rias sobre donde el podría vivir y se me ocurrió que tome la propiedad de Kuro en el penthouses que Azazel vivía, nunca jamás en la vida dejaría que el descansase en mi casa junto con todas las chicas, ni siquiera a Kuro se lo permití jajajaja.

Después de todo esa es la regla de mi casa la cual fue decretada por el gran mao Sirzechs Lucifer quien ahora esta…

Bueno…dejando de lado a Sirzechs sama, como lo prometí le conté a Sting todo lo que me ocurrió tras morir como humano, hubo detalles que Kiba y Rias tuvieron que contar como lo que ocurrió cuando morí por segunda vez o lo que ocurrió en la región de vampiros. Obviamente le hable acerca del poder más allá de la Juggernaut Drive pero en ningún momento le dije cual era, ni tampoco le mencione algo acerca de la Diabolos Dragon God, esos detalles prefiero que el los vea con sus ojos.

Realmente han pasado infinidades de cosas, hace solamente 2 años atrás Irina y yo eramos mortales y vivíamos solamente para la iglesia…bueno, ella lo sigue haciendo desde cierto punto de vista

Le explicó Xenovia a Sting mientras jugaba a los naipes con Asia, Irina y Ravel.

Es curioso como las cosas van cambiando rápidamente, todo parece ir de maravillas ahora.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Lo entiendo veo! Jajajajaja y yo hace 2 años seguía vagando por el mundo buscando tipos fuertes con los cuales luchar, recuerdo que una vez me tope con ese tal Kokabiel. Fue un ángel caído bastante fuerte pero fui capaz de derrotarlo.

— ¿¡Lo derrotaste una vez!?

Exclamamos todos a la vez.

— Pero el era…no entiendo…bueno tiene sentido…pudiste darle un poco de pelea a Issei…pero… ¿ya en ese tiempo eras así de fuerte?

Xenovia estaba que no se lo creía.

Por otro lado, él solamente sonreía satisfecho.

— Sus ataques sagrados fueron devastadores, pero pude devorarlos por completo.

¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso!

— Dinos como llegaste hasta aquí ¿Cómo se conocieron Ajuka sama y tu?

Le pidio Rias quien estaba con Akeno al lado de la ventana.

— Eso fue cuando el supuesto Tijerexa o Triflexa había despertado, yo me encontraba con mis viejos amigos en Belgica cuando esa cosa desperto, fue una muy dura pelea, de no ser por los Asgardianos, ángeles y demonios que nos respaldaron seguramente nos hubieran masacrado, luego de ello me motive al ver que hay seres más fuertes de lo que me había imaginado y la posibilidad de enfrentarme al Sekiryutei aumentaba, así que viaje por todo el mundo para hacerme más fuerte, derrotar a seres poderosos y a Issei san, conocí a Ajuka sama cuando la guerra de dioses terminó y unos días atrás contacto conmigo para finalmente conocernos y tener la tan anciada lucha que quería.

Ahora lo entiendo, bueno más o menos porque aún hay partes que no comprendo bien pero puedo entender que no es diferente de Kuro o Vali, tiene la misma mentalidad pero sin un sacred gear.

— Nyan…otro idiota como Vali ha llegado.

Así que Kuroka piensa lo mismo, no sabía que ella estaba prestando atención a esto, de hecho no sabía en que momento llego si ella no entro con nosotros ¿acaso dejo un portal en alguna parte de este tren?

— Nee sama… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ni Koneko se había dado cuenta de cuando llego.

— ¿Ya no estás molestas Shirone?

— Por supuesto que si.

— Entonces no te lo diré nyan.

— Conociendola seguramente marco su territorio en alguna parte del tren como lo hizo en la casa.

Dijo de forma delatora Xenovia.

— ¡¿Qué hace aquí alguien del equipo contrario?!

Como era la primera vez de Sting seguro que todo esto le es confuso.

— ¿Te urge mucho la presencia de una nekomata madura? seré del equipo de Vali tonto pero mi hombre es el Sekiryutei chan nyan.

— N-no puede ser… hasta las del equipo contrario estan por ti…Issei san… ¡Tienes que enseñarme ese talento que tienes!

¿Talento? yo no poseo un talento, ni siquiera sabría si lo tuviera jajaja…lo lamento pero en eso no podre ayudarte.

[ Hemos llegado a nuestro destino ]

Anunció el chofer del tren justo antes de que el transporte se detenga. Bueno ya era hora de regresar, tengo tantas ganas de dormir profundamente y nunca despertar.

Tras bajarnos del tren, el llegar a casa solo nos tomo unos 10 minutos caminando. La ciudad era bastante bonita de noche, de hecho creo que es la primera vez que todos volvemos a casa a estas horas, si no fuera por el tema de la universidad seguramente nos hubieramos quedado en la manción Gremory.

— ¿Deseas algo cuando lleguemos Issei?

Me pregunto repentinamente Rias tomando de mi brazo derecho.

— Yo también me ofrezco a lo que Issei kun necesite fufufu.

¡Ahora Akeno tomo de mi brazo izquierdo! ¡Si las dos se me apegan tanto no podré evitar sonrojarme!

—Y…yo bueno…jejeje…ya veremos cuando lleguemos ¿sí?

Les dije a las dos dándoles una sonrisa.

— Zzzzzz…. Odín sama…. mereces sufrir más…. Zzzzzz.

…

Rossweisse san seguía en sumida en sus sueños…ni me pregunto en lo que ella estará soñando…

— Veo que Rossweisse san se divirtió mucho en la fiesta jejejeje.

Dijo Kiba quien la tenía en sus brazos, veo que el caballero es todo un caballero.

— ¿Es aquí?

Pregunto Sting viendo la enorme manción en la que todos nos detuvimos, había quedado atónito. Era de esperarse jeje.

— La residencia Hyoudou, hogar de Issei kun y las chicas.

Le explico Kiba a Sting quien seguía asombrado.

— Increíble….esto es tan increíble… ¿Dónde será mi habitación Issei san? ¿Será en los pisos de arriba? ¿El medio? ¿Quiza en la parte baja?

Cuando pregunto eso algunas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse pues ya sabían donde él viviría.

— Tomaras posesión del departamento de Azazel sensei, Sting, espero te sea comodo ese lugar. Kiba ¿puedes mostrarle el camino?

Le respondí a Sting y le pedí el favor a Kiba quien rápidamente accedio a ayudarnos dejando a Rossweisse san en los brazos de Xenovia.

— Será todo un placer para mí, buenas noches a todos, ven Sting kun te llevaré hasta tu nuevo hogar.

Le dijo Kiba a Sting mientras las chicas y yo nos despediamos de él y entrabamos en la casa.

— ¿Llevarme? Pero si el departamento está en la manción de Issei san ¿no deberías mostrarme tu el camino? Jefe.

¿En serio creyo que el viviría bajo el mismo techo en el que viven las chicas y yo?

Realmente soy todo un demonio al hacer esto jajajajaja. Entonces me di la vuelta y con una sonrisa le dije.

— No puedes habitar en el ambiente donde están las chicas y yo Sting, es una regla de la casa.

— ¿¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!?

Parecía que un auto o camión lo había atropellado por la forma en que respondió.

— ¡ESO ES MUY TACAÑO DE TU PARTE JEFE! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE YO INTENTARÍA ALGO?! ¡NO SEA BICHO!

— ¡Hasta mañana!

Le dije despidiendome de Kiba y de él entrando a la casa con Rias y Akeno quienes no dejaban de sonreír entre risitas.

Aunque la puerta ya se había cerrado se podían seguir escuchando los gritos de Sting de aquí a media cuadra, pobre Kiba ni me imagino lo que tendrá que aguantar en su camino.

— Necesitas algo en especial ¿Issei?

Me pregunto Rias mientras que los tres llegabamos a la sala.

La verdad hay muchas cosas que quiero pero me siento un poco cansado y justo mañana será otro día largo y aburrido.

— Tal vez necesitas descansar un poco cariño~

Me dijo Akeno haciendo que me siente en el sofá de la sala con ella a mi lado izquierdo, desde que volvimos no había dejado de abrazar mi brazo izquierdo así como Rias abrazaba el derecho.

Parece que las otras chicas no notaron que no nos fuimos a mi habitación. De hecho Ophis no nos recibió ¿le habrá pasado algo?

¡¿Mhm?!

¡Ahora Rias se había acostado sobre mi brazo derecho sin dejar de abrazarlo!

Con el cansancio que lentamente voy teniendo no creo que pueda controlarme.

¿Por qué quiero controlarme? No necesito hacerlo…..mhm…. ciento que estoy por dormirme, hasta me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Buenas noches Issei cariño~

Fueron las últimas palabras que oí de Rias antes de quedarme dormido, también pude sentir sus calidos labios en mi frente.

Ahora no puedo pedir nada más.

Estoy contento, mejor me quedo así, sí…estar así se siente bien.

ー〇●〇ー

Sting kun y yo nos encontrabamos a solo unas cuadras de llegar al penthouse de Azazel sensei quien en paz descanse, a diferencia de otras veces, ahora fue bastante agotador a causa de Sting kun quien no podía pasar ni 5 segundos sin gritar en la calle.

— ¡Jefe tacaño! ¡Jefe bicho! ¡Dragón Endemoniado!

La verdad no entiendo como no ha despertado a los vecinos si sus gritos son más fuertes que un trueno.

Issei kun el nuevo integrante de tu equipo ya me esta agotando y eso que no soy de perder los nervios, por favor dame un poco de tus fuerzas para aguantarlo solo un rato más.

— ¡¿Por qué tan callado Kiba?! ¿¡Acaso no te molesta que Issei san te excluya también de su manción!?

La verdad nunca me ha molestado y ni debería de estarlo ¿Por qué le cuesta entender?

— Oye…relajate amigo… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que el viva en una gran casa con las chicas? Después de todo, todas aman a Issei kun, no le veo el problema.

Ya superalo Sting kun por el amor a la vida.

— ¿Qué no vez el problema? ¿¡C-como no te puede importar eso!?

¿En que idioma tengo que decirle a este tipo que eso no importa?

— ¡No es justo que Issei san se quede con todas las bellezas de este mundo!

¿En serio? ¿A el le preocupan que ya no haya chicas atractivas a causa de Issei kun? No sabía que a Sting kun le importaban esas cosas pues yo creía que el solo era un idiota busca pleitos, realmente me has sorprendido.

— Y que tal si en vez de quejarte buscas a una chica que sea hermosa y te quiera ¿no te parece buena la idea?

Le dije amablemente intentando esperar que no conteste a gritos pero él no dijo nada, ni se molesto ni nada por el estilo.

¿A caso lo he fastidiado?

— Hay una chica en especial la cual me gusta mucho pero no la he visto durante todo un año.

¿Qué acabas de decir Sting kun? Creo que no lo escuche muy bien o acaso tu ya tenías a alguien en especial y si ese es el caso ¿porqué te molesta que Issei kun acapare a varias?

— Entonces cual es la razón para que Issei kun te haga sentir fastidiado o es que todo este alboroto es porque no vivirás bajo su techo.

Si el alboroto fue por eso realmente el es un idiota de pies a cabeza….

— ¡Es que yo me había emocionado al ver esa gran manción! Y ver a Issei san con tantas mujeres me hace sentir así ¡ahhhhh! ¡Yo también quiero vivir así!

Jejejeje ahora veo que es un idiota de pies a cabeza.

Para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado al edificio. Uff esto parecía una eternidad pero por fin logramos llegar.

— Es aquí Sting kun…creo que ahora no necesitarás más indicaciones así que nos vemos mañana si te parece bien.

— Si si si si ya Kiba no necesito que me acompañes más de lo que ya hiciste y por favor deja el resto en mis manos que no soy un tonto.

Si eres un tonto Sting kun.

— Bueno…que tengas buenas noches yo tengo una larga jornada en la mañana.

Me había despedido de Sting kun, ya le cumplí el favor a Issei kun aunque me compadesco del penthouse de Azazel sensei, algo me dice que el causará un gran problema allí.

ー〇●〇ー

Al día siguiente cuando las clases de la universidad habían finalizado decidí ver como se encontraba Sting kun. Issei kun fue al cine con Asia san, Irina y Xenovia, creo que las tres le habían insistido, por otra parte Rias oneesama y Akeno san tenían más horas en la universidad y eso que aún faltan 4 etapas más a ellas.

Es extraño que este lugar este tan callado a plena luz del día…conociendo a Sting kun creí que esto estaría muy encendido.

Cuando toque la puerta del penthouse no hubo respuesta, así que lo volví a hacer pero él aún no me habría la puerta.

— (Que descortes eres)

Pense para mis adentros así que al final obte por entrar por mi cuenta. Al entrar en la habitación pude presenciar el potente caos que Sting kun había causado.

¡Es increíble todo lo que él causo en el penthouse de Azazel sensei!

Había restos de comida en el sofá, la xbox seguía encendida, también había muchas bebidas alcoholicas exparsidas, si Azazel sensei estuviera aquí de seguro mataría a Sting kun.

— ZzzzzzzzzZZzzzZZz…

De repente unos ronquidos se oyeron en el dormitorio, la puerta estaba medio abierta y allí yacia él durmiendo en esa enorme cama, esa habitación también era un caos total.

Cielos…me alegro que Issei kun no haya dicho que el se quede en mi departamento.

— Oye Sting kun despierta por favor.

No me hacía caso… ¿Qué puedo hacer en esta situación? ¿Qué haría Issei kun?

"¡Kiba! Si alguna vez no logras despertar a alguien amablemente, derramale agua fría"

¿Agua fría? Eso no sería muy extremo Issei kun y en que momento me dijiste eso.

"Yo solo soy la voz de tu conciencia, tu sentido común"

Al parecer mi sentido común me hablaba con la voz de Issei kun ufufu.

Entonces fui al baño que también era un desastre, cargue con mucha agua fria uno de los valdes y me dirigi de nuevo al dormitorio donde se encontraba Sting kun.

— ¡Buenas tardes Sting kun!

Le dije una vez más y le derrame encima toda el agua fría que contenía el valde.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿¡Pero que demonios!? ¿Eh? Que haces aquí Kiba ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?

Oh parece que el desperto activo.

— Perdoname Sting kun pero como no despertabas tenía que despertarte.

— ¡Y con que motivo osas despertarme! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Por supuesto que lo se, es más por eso vine aquí kukuku.

— Ya son cerca de las 4 p.m.

Cuando le dije eso él se quedo por completo en blanco.

— ¿¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no puede ser y esto es un desastre!? Kiba por favor te pido que me ayudes a arreglar este desastre.

E…este desastre… p-pero nos llevará bastante tiempo no se si deba…pero él es del equipo de mi mejor amigo…tal vez sea mi obligación ayudarlo….

— Esto um…está bien…te ayudaré.

— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!

Creo que yo mismo me metí en esto Issei kun.

Y de esa forma termine ayudandolo en la limpieza del penthouse, yo me había encargado de limpiar primeramente el pizo mientras que él se encargaba del desorden de comidas en el sofa y la conservadora. Creo que esto nos llevará una eternidad.

— Oye Sting kun… ¿Qué había ocurrido aquí?

Cuando le pregunte eso, el sonrío de una forma bastante culpable terminando de limpiar el sofá.

— Nunca tuve muchos lujos y me deje llevar.

Conque muchos lujos ¿eh? Pero verdaderamente es imprecionante todo lo que causaste amigo.

Ahora solo faltaba quitar todas las basuras, secar la cama y ordenar el entretenimiento que le pertenece a Azazel sensei.

— Yo quitaré la basura con mi luz sagrada.

¿Que quieres decir con eso Stin…?

El ya había comenzado a acumular magia sagrada en sus manos.

Un momento… ¡Esa es una mala idea Sting kun no sabemos la destrucción que puede causar tus poderes de dragón cazador!

— ¡No lo hagas por favor! Tu magia es muy destructiva.

Cuando le dije eso el se había calmado.

— ¡Hay si tienes razón! ¡Casi destruyo este lugar de oro que el jefe me dejo!

¿¡Realmente no piensas en lo puedes hacer!?

Al final fui yo quien termino quitando la basura y el quien seco la cama y después de unas dos horas intensas finalmente habíamos terminado.

— Bueno ahora me daré una ducha, esperame afuera Kiba.

¿Afuera? Despues de haberte dado una gran ayuda quieres que te espere afuera.

Ni siquiera espero a escuchar mi opinión, solamente se encerro en el baño y ni siquiera dijo por favor.

— ¡Hola Kiba! ¿Qué haces abajo?

Issei kun había llegado acompañado por Asia san, Irina y Xenovia.

— ¿Esperas a que Sting baje? ¿No te es muy problemático?

Oh Xenovia no tienes ni la menor idea…

— Oh hablando del dragón cazador parece que ya se bajo.

Dijo Irina señalando a mis espaldas así que me dí la vuelta.

— ¡Buenas tardes jefe Issei san! Hermosa Ashia, Irina y Xenovia.

Por un momento creí que el usaría otra vez esa fea armadura pero veo que encontró ropa desente que le da la talla.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primera noche en este edificio?

Le pregunto Issei kun.

— ¡De maravilla! Debo admitir que me moleste un poco que me hayas dejado a las calles de tu puerta pero al ver esta maravilla de edificio que me dejaste eh quedado satisfecho, incluso pude jugar en una xbox one x cosa que nunca creí que podría hacer.

— ¿En serio? ¿Azazel sensei ya tenía esa consola? No tenía idea.

No entiendo muy bien lo que dicen, no manejo ese asunto de videojuegos.

— Ahora que estamos casi todos, ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco de pizza y luego ya vemos que más hacer.

¡Me parece una buena idea Issei kun!

— Ohhh yo quiero pizza es más ya tengo hambre con solo pensar…aha…ahahaha….

¿En serio Sting kun tiene tanta hambre? Con todo lo que ya comío ayer y se queja de que tiene hambre…

— Oh, así que no solo peleas como un dragón sino que también tienes el estómago de uno ku ku ku.

Le dijo Xenovia dandole unos codazos. Ni me imagino a él cuando lleguemos a la pizzería.

— ¡Así es Xenovia! Y que tal si luego peleamos un poco ¡quiero verte blandir a esa espadota azul!

¿Espadota azul? Se refiere a Durandall…creo ufufu de seguro molesto un poco a Xenovia, a ella no le gusta que le den apodos a su espada.

— ¡Es Durandall! Más respeto por favor.

— ¿Eh? Pero si Sting kun tiene razón, tu solo peleas con esa espadota Xenovia, al menos Kiba tiene buena destreza fu fu fu fu.

Ahora era Irina quien molestaba un poco a Xenovia.

— O…oigan chicas tranquilas, no hay por que pelear despues de todo cada quien es buena y bueno en lo que hace, como Asia, quien ya a perfeccionado sus habilidades de sanación, o Kiba quien tiene una velocidad divina superior a mi armadura carmesí.

¿S-superior? c-creo que estas exagerando un poco Issei kun ufufu, tu eres más rápido que yo, creo que me he avergonzado un poquito.

— ¿Y el rey dragón Kuro? ¿Porque no está presente?

— Está con los ángeles caídos entrenando para volverse más fuerte e intentar superarme, creo que se ha acercado unos cuantos escalones más, aunque no se muy bien, tal vez ya haya desarrollado alguna nueva tecnica, me pregunto como le van las cosas allí.

A mi también me llama la atención, pues cuando Kurosaki kun entrena y sobrepasa sus resistencias, puede desbloquear un poder bastante abrumador como fue el caso del Titanium y la forma cazadora. Pero aún así sigo y seguiré considerando a mi mejor amigo como el numero uno ufufu.

— ¿Y qué hay del legendario Albion? El quien es el rival de Ddraig no te llama la atención ¿eh?

Así que Sting también sabe de Vali kun.

— ¿Vali? Mi rival, la última vez que nos enfrentamos terminamos en un brutal empate, dudo mucho que tenga la misma suerte en la siguiente ocación pero si es en equipo si que tendre una gran posibilidad de ganar.

Concuerdo con Issei kun, con Kuro de su lado aplastarían a Vali kun, si es que deciden enfrentarlo los dos a la vez como fue en casos anteriores con otros rivales.

— Aunque me parece raro en Vali que haya permanecido callado durante estos 6 meses.

¿Issei kun preocupandose por Vali kun? Eso no lo vi venir, de hecho se sabe mucho de sus compañeros Bikou y Arthur pero de el…la única vez que lo vimos fue en la fiesta y no se quedo mucho tiempo.

Me pregunto que ha pasado de el en todo este tiempo.

ー〇●〇ー

— ¿Aún no ha regresado Vali?

El que pregunto eso fue Bikou mi compañero del equipo de Vali, al parecer el ya habia vuelto del inframundo pues nos encontrabamos en un pequeño pueblo lejos de la ciudad donde se podía apreciar el anochecer.

Puede ser que el sigue mirando a aquella familia que tanto había estado cuidando en este ultimo año, no le pregunte la razón, no necesito saberlo, de hecho una vez que el torneo mundial de los raiting game el ha estado un poco distante de todo.

— ¿Acaso lo vez por aquí? Por supuesto que aun no regreso.

Puede que se haya hecho demasiado tarde, lo mejor será volver al inframundo.

— Oh miren quien finalmente llego.

Anuncio Bikou y Vali ya había regresado, tenia un rostro melancólico me pregunto que habrá pasado.

— Volvamos al inframundo, ya hemos estado aquí más tiempo de lo debido.

Dijo mientras abría un portal mágico al inframundo, parece que intenta evitar en todo momento lo que sea que ha pasado.

— ¿Oíste lo de Loki? El sería un problema si encuentra este pueblo ¿no te parece Vali?

Al oír eso parece que se petrificó.

— Es por eso que no regresaremos a este pueblo, de ninguna manera un dios como el se enterará de esto.

¿No regresará aquí? ¿Tan importante le es este lugar que ha decido no regresar?

— Entonces que aremos desde ahora Vali.

— Mi objetivo no ha cambiado, aún no soy lo bastante fuerte para siquiera enfrentarme solo a Indra…encontraré la manera de superar una vez mis limites.

Ese es el lider que conozco.

El primero en entrar al portal fue Bikou seguido de yo y luego Vali.

Ahora nuestro hogar era en la manción del Mao Lucifer que anteriormente le pertenecía a Sirzechs pero por terminos de politica y poder se le regresó a Vali.

— Veo que Kuroka se ha quedado permanentemente en la casa del Sekiryutei, esa mujer no tiene remedio.

Mi hermanita también se ha instalado en la casa de Hyoudou Issei pero por estas semanas había venido aquí para que podamos pasar un poco de tiempo, juntos.

— Kuroka se ha enamorado de mi rival pero es fiel a nuestro equipo, ella es un poco interesante.

Acaso lo escuche mal o es la primera vez que Vali llama interesante a la nekomata Kuroka.

Por otra parte yo me enterado que mi primo Kurosaki del equipo de Hyoudou Issei a estado entrenando en Grigori y ha tenido resultados sobresalientes. Puede que en algún futuro el sea un gran problema.

— También se que Kurosaki Pendragon esta entrenando para alcanzar a Hyoudou Issei, no es que no crea en el, pero una vez que lo supere mi rival conseguirá un nuevo poder bastante superior al que tiene actualmente y cuando lo haga yo también tendré un poder similar. Es como una rueda que nunca deja de girar.

Mi primo Kuro…nunca dude de su talento pero realmente estoy sorprendido de que tan lejos llego. El se ha convertido en una especie de Rey absoluto al tener la sangre Pendragon y la del rey dragón más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

Espero poder llegar a tu nivel, no…más bien espero derrotarte.

ー〇●〇ー

— ¿Qué pasa Fallen? ¡A caso esta gravedad es muy pesada para tus movimientos de pelea!

Le dije de forma provocativa a mi compañero de pelea Fallen quien estos últimos días a entrenado conmigo sin cortar el ritmo.

— ¡No seas tan creído Kurosaki! ¡Solo eres más ágil porque llevas varias semanas dominando esta maldita gravedad artificial!

¡Me exclamo de forma malesta mientras blandía su poderosa espada contra la mía intentado desarmarme!

¡Pero sus intentos eran en vano ya que cada 10 segundos lograba desarmarlo!

¡Estaba en mi BxB y el en su armadura oscura brindada por su espada!

¡La gravedad ya era 20 veces más pesada que la normal!

— Fallen tu piensas demasiado en donde blandir esa espada siniestra, debes dejar que tus instintos te guién como a mí.

Fue lo que le dije desarmandole por 12° vez consecutiva.

[ ¡Esplendido Kurosaki kun! Creo que con esto es más que suficiente para terminar el entrenamiento de hoy ]

Nos dijo Shemhazai sama entre aplausos y la gravedad artificial volvía a la normalidad.

— Tks…maldición…en un combate de espadas no logro vencerte ni tampoco en uno de puños.

HA HA HA lo lamento Fallen pero la experiencia que poseo es mejor que la tuya.

— Pues ni modo…eres todo un rey, tienes gran ventaja…

Me dijo mientras desactivava mi armadura BxB y el la armadura de su espada. Es cierto que soy un rey pero por serlo no lo conseguí todo a la primera, llegar hasta aquí me tomo bastante tiempo.

— Cuando uno entrena arduamente puede llegar a estos niveles Fallen, un claro ejemplo de ello es Issei.

Mi jefe Hyoudou Issei había nacido sin poderes y ahora mismo era quien más poder tenía.

— Fue apodado como el más débil de la historia…y ahora ya es más fuerte que un dragón celestial según me informe.

Conque Fallen sabe del DxD God ¿eh?

— ¿Entonces ya consideraste la oferta de unirte al equipo Sekiryutei?

Hace ya casi una semana le he estado insistiendo que se una al equipo. Si lo hace el podría alcanzar nuevas etapas como me paso a mí.

— Mhm…lo he estado pensado pero antes de tomar la desición final quiero enfrentarme a él, ¿podrías organizar una pelea de él contra mí?

¿¡Ah!? ¿Quieres pelear con Issei? Mhm…suena interesante, pero él esta ocupado con la universidad…no se si deba molestarlo y más con estas cosas…

— Hasta que no lo enfrente no podré decir que me uno al equipo, esa es mi respuesta.

Pues…suena interesante una pelea del jefe contra Fallen y como dominamos más o menos la gravedad aumentada 20 veces….

— ¡Bien! Hablaré con Issei, ojala acepte el duelo.

— Espero que sea pronto Kuro, ahora si me disculpas, te dejaré con ella y yo saldré un rato.

Con "ella" se refería a Yuuma quien había entrado en la dimensión artificial, ella traía una botella de agua fría y una toalla. A pesar de ser ultra celosa es realmente muy tierna, ¡de véras que lo es! Ella es como una mezcla de Asia y Rias, bueno…no en medidas claro… ¡pero si en temperamento!

— Necesitas hidratarte y secarte.

¡Ella lo dijo con una voz tan dulce y gentil que mata!

Lo primero que hice fue tomar toda el agua de la botella y luego secarme el sudor de la cara.

Realmente es un poco agotador entrenar bajo ambientes pesados y más para un "humano" como yo ku ku ku.

— ¡Gracias Yuuma!

¿Mhm? ¿Que era esa rara cara que ella hacia?

— ¿Yuuma?

— ¿Y si damos un paseo? Me es raro que nos quedemos aquí fufufu.

¡Ohhh ya veo! Por un momento había creído que había hecho algo inapropiado, es que desde lo que paso en la fiesta de ayer me da algo de miedito hacerla enojar, sus pellizones duelen más que los golpes de Issei ku ku ku.

— Ya termine mi entrenamiento con Fall san así que podemos dejar este lugar.

Entonces ella y yo salimos de la dimensión artificial, no sin antes apagar las luces claro. Aunque haya sido capaz de resistir gravedades más pesadas veo que aun no he logrado perfeccionar mi armadura Titanium, aún sigo con la misma cantidad de poder. Sería bueno que llegue a obtener una habilidad especial como los cañones de Issei.

Ya habíamos abandonado Grigori para salir a dar un paseo, era de tarde y el viento era un poco fresco, sin embargo, aún seguía atrapado en mis pensamientos.

¿Habrá alguna forma de mejorar mis dos estados superiores a mi BxB? ¿Qué pasaría si ahora me enfrento a Issei? ¿El tendrá tiempo de pelear contra Fallen? ¿Ese chico Sting ya habrá mejorado?

— Kuro kun ¿estas bien?

Había sentido algo bastante suave tocar mi mejilla. Tan suave…que borra todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza… ¿acaso esto es a lo que se llama el toque angelical?

Yuuma había puesto una de sus manos contra mis mejillas. Esta sensación es todo lo contrario a los pellizcones que ella suele darme, que afortunado soy…realmente me quite la lotería con ella…gracias por ser mi compañero Dracarys te estoy eternamente agradecido.

— Estoy maravillosamente bien Yuuma… mi atardecer.

Le respondí tomando aquella mano que estaba contra mi mejilla. ¿Cómo no estaría bien? ¡Esto es lo mejor del día! Sentir esa suave piel contra la mía…

— ¿Ya estas mejor? Fu Fu Fu.

¡Mmm! Ella había retirado su mano, no se vale…yo quería seguir disfrutando…

Hasta hice un puchero para que ella coloque de nuevo su mano.

— Fu Fu Fu eres un mimadito ¿lo sabías?

¡No lo soy! Solamente…yo…pues… ¡Se que no lo soy!

[ _Fu Fu Fu el rey mimadito Fu Fu Fu el que cae a las manos de una chica_ ]

¡¿Dracarys te estas burlando de mí?! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Deja de burlarte!

— No soy mimadito ¡jum!

Le conteste a Yuuma inflando mis mejillas pero ella no dejaba de reírse.

— Bueno mi rey mimadito vamos a comer algo ¿sí?

Ella agarro una de mis manos y me miro con esos ojos y esa sonrisa…cielos…no puedo resistirme a esos encantos…no logro aguantar…

Ella empezo a llevarme de la mano un poco rápido, si que tiene mucha energía ku ku.

Mi vida dio otro giro de 180° desde que me enfrente por última vez a Issei.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer Yuuma?

— Me gustaría comerte a ti Fu Fu Fu.

¡¿Ghm?! a-a mí ¿¡Yuuma ya esta preparada p-para que la devore!? ¡Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Ella y yo seremos uno!

— Es broma tontito Fu Fu Fu iremos por unas hamburguesas ¿sí?

….

…..

…

Ella lo decía de broma…ella me ha hecho una broma…y caí redondito en su broma…

Jo…con eso no hay que bromear…y yo creí que tendríamos sexo…porque…

Porque me hiciste creer que haríamos eso…Yuuma….

— Solo quería ver la reacción de tu rostro querido Fu Fu Fu.

Ella…realmente es un ángel caído…me ha engañado tremendamente…he quedado desanimado…

— Unas hamburguesas te animaran de vuelta Fu Fu Fu.

Ella ha derrotado al rey dragón…ella es bastante…bastante…ni quiero decir o pensar en la palabra…

Después de un rato habíamos entrado a un local de comida rápida, ella se veía bastante animada y yo intentaba asimilar que estaba animado pero dentro de mí había mucha decepción… ¿Dracarys? Si estas allí hazme el favor de devorar mi decepción… ¿Sí? Por favor.

Ella había pedido una hamburguesa y una bebida dietetica y para mí 6 super hamburguesas de 4 partes cada una con mucho queso.

El solo pensar en ello realmente me habré mucho el apetito, tanto que la decepción se convierte en hambre.

¡No por nada me llaman el de la devoración suprema!

Creo que mi rostro ahora había cambiado a uno bastante alegre y animado.

— Fu Fu Fu Kuro kun ¿ya te sientes mejor?

— ¡Por supuesto Yuuma! Mi apetito ha regresado más rápido que Fallen usando su desvanecimiento.

— Fu Fu Fu eres un tontito muy graciosito.

El servicio aquí fue muy rápido, más rápido de lo que pense.

¡Eran 6 enormes y jugosas hamburguesas! ¡Las voy a devorar toditas!

Hasta había un poco de baba en mi boca, no puedo esperar para meterlas en mi boca en verdad que no puedo.

— Te estoy eternamente agradecido Yuuma.

Le dije dandole grandes bocados a mi comida.

¡Demonios! El sabor del queso con la carne…ese sabor tan exquisito estaba llenando mi boca. Soy todo un tragón por comer a traconones pero no importa, mi metabolismo es muy rápido y no me afectará en lo absoluto.

Unos minutitos más tarde ya había devorado las 6 super hamburguesas, los que estaban a mi alrededor habían quedado asombrados, puede que nunca hayan visto a un hombre comer tanto ku ku ku.

— ¿Ya estas satisfecho querido?

— ¡Sí si que lo estoy! ¡Muchas gracias Yuuma!

— ¿Y ahora a donde te gustaría ir querido?

¿A dónde me gustaría? Mmm…siendo sincero no lo se kukuku. ¿El cine? No lo creo, pues no tengo mucho dinero ¿Tal vez volver a Grigori? Esa sería una mala idea, vamos Kuro piensa un poco.

¿Ir a donde se encuentra Issei? Tampoco sería buena idea, no quisiera molestarlo. ¿Qué paso de Vali? Creo que lo mejor sería continuar con nuestro paseo.

— Me gustaria…que sigamos nuestro camino sin rumbo, mi bello atarceder.

¡Ella se había sonrojado! ¡Así se hace Kuro diste en el blanco!

— S-sí me dices así…no lograré evitar sonrojarme…

Tome su mano con la mía y ambos salimos del local para continuar nuestro hermoso paseo. Ella realmente ilumina todos mis días, es la que me da las fuerzas de seguir adelante, no importa lo que pase jamás la dejaré, estaré con ella para siempre aunque hay un pequeño problema…soy un mortal…mi esperanza de vida ya es es inferior a los 100 años…

Esto tarde o temprano podrá traer problemas a nuestra relación…

No quiero que ella…no quiero que sufra…pero tampoco quiero perder mi humanidad…kukuku…el destino a veces puede ser cruel.

— Kuro kun ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Ella me pregunto con toda la gentileza del mundo.

¿Tan evidente era que estaba otra vez nublado en mis pensamientos?

Oh…perdón Yuuma…no quería…preocuparte.

— No es nada ku ku, solo estaba pensando a largo plazo.

— ¿Largo plazo? Que quieres decir.

— Cuanto me demorare en dominar por completo la gravedad 100 veces mayor ku ku ku.

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro cuando le dije eso.

— Kuro kun ya deja de pensar en esas cosas que terminarás cansandote.

— Está bien ¡Lo aré por ti Yuuma!

Con una cálida sonrisa había despejado todo pensamiento a largo plazo y ella se me había acercado más a mí.

— Así me gusta Fu Fu Fu.

Debo disfrutar de cada segundo que tenga con ella al máximo como sea posible, intentaré ya no volver a pensar en cosas como esa, si que es genial la paz que se logro.

Nuestro paseo continuó por varias horas hasta que finalmente había anochecido. Esta fue una noche bastante fría, algunas nubes se habían formado y acumulado en el cielo nocturno tapando un poco a la luna.

La mayoría en Grigori, ya estaban descansado, o solamente hacían planes futuros los cuales no son de mi incumbencia aunque supongo que tienen que ver con la pequeña inestabilidad de mitologías por la falta de dioses.

Ahora me diría nuevamente a la dimensión artificial para probar una vez más mi BxB y la armdura Titanium, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada oí algo que sonaba alarmante.

[ _¡Es imposible que ese dios maldito se haya esfumado como si nada hubiera pasado!_ ]

¿Dios maldito? ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿De quien están hablando? Será mejor que se lo pregunte yo mismo a Shemhazai sama mañana en la mañana.

Al entrar en la D.A. lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta y encender las luces, no hay necesidad de aumentar la gravedad en esta ocación ya que sería como un chequeo de mi condición actual.

He entrenado mucho desde que llegue aquí, me pregunto si abre conseguido alguna nueva habilidad, aunque sea una ya sería suficiente para mi.

— ¿Listo Dracarys? ¡Es hora de ver hasta que punto ha llegado nuestro potencial como uno!

[ _¡Así es Kuro! utiliza tu BxB a la máxima capacidad posible y demuestrame el poder actual de mi mejor compañero_ ]

¡Me gusta saber que mi compañero Dracarys esta conmigo en todo momento!

Aunque en algunos momentos puede ser un poco burlon o molestoso, es y será mi compañero de toda la vida ku ku ku.

Sin perder más tiempo hice aparecer lo más rápido posible mi guantelete derecho y seguidamente;

[ ¡STELAR DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

¡Al liberar mi BxB mi cuerpo fue cubierto por una ráfaga de energía plateada bastante cálida. Podía sentir como la armadura y mi cuerpo se volvía uno solo!

¡Cuando la ráfaga de energía se había esfumado, ya poseía mi armadura en su máxima potencia!

¡El poder que estaba sosteniendo era verdaderamente increíble!

Mi corazón se encontraba tranquilo al igual que mi mente y al parecer el aura de mi armadura fluía de forma tranquila. No se descontrolaba como en otras ocaciones y las joyas que tenía estaban cargadas con una inimaginable cantidad de aura. Al parecer ahora soy capaz de mantener la máxima capacidad de mi BxB de forma perfecta.

— Dime cuanto de tu poder he liberado Dracarys.

[ _Al parecer estas controlando de forma perfecta el 28,4% el cual es un poder que rivaliza a la mayoría de los dragones cazadores de epocas pasadas, te felicito Kuro Fu Fu Fu_ ]

¡¿En serio ya estoy a esa altura?! ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es verdaderamente increíble!

¿La mayoria eh? Entonces había dragones cazadores aún más fuertes Ku Ku Ku en ese caso veamos como estoy en mi forma Titanium

— Eso es genial Dracarys, pero es hora de sacar de paseo al Titanium. ¿Realizar el cántico en mi subconciente no afecta la transformación verdad?

Espero que no lo haga, ya que me parece una estupenda idea realizar el cantico desde mi subconciente, de esa forma no quedaría vulnerable mucho tiempo.

[ _Kuro eso depende de ti compañero, cuando terminas de realizar el cantico tu armadura Balance Breaker se convierte en un manto protector de energía pura que va resguardando tu nueva armadura, la máxima potencia de dicha armadura depende de cuanto tiempo resguardes la armadura Fu Fu Fu_ ]

¡Ahora tiene sentido!

Si ese es el caso entonces solo debo mantener el manto por todo el tiempo posible hasta que mi armadura de titanium se cargue a la máxima potencia. Es hora de realizar dicho cántico en mi subconsciente.

Al entrar allí fue como entrar en una dimensión diferente, era como si me hubiera transportado de forma instantánea al espacio sideral y detrás de mí se encontraba mi compañero Dracarys.

[ _Bienvenido Kuro dentro de tu mente Fu Fu Fu Fu_ ]

— ¡Gracias compañero Dracarys pero será mejor que no perdamos mucho tiempo!

Cerre mis ojos y alce mi puño derecho a lo más alto posible dejando al izquierdo a la altura de mi cintura.

[ _O…oye… en serio tienes que realizar una pose extraña para_ _cántico_ ]

— ¡Por supuesto que si Dracarys! ¡De esa forma puedo sentir el poder!

[ _Fufufufu como sigas, yo mejor me callo_ ]

¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?

— ¡YO, AQUEL QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESPERTAR!

— ¡SOY EL REY DRAGÓN QUE ERRADICÓ TODO PRINCIPIO DE LA MALDAD!

En este momento podía sentir como una inmensa cantidad de aura envolvía mi cuerpo.

— ¡RECORRERÉ EL CAMINO DE LA JUSTICIA ATRAVEZ DE MI SUEÑO EN EL VACÍO INFINITO, CON LA VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO INQUEBRANTABLE!

¡El aura se volvía cada vez más intensa!

— ¡SERÉ EL REY DRAGÓN DORADO, UNIFICADO DEL CORAZÓN MAS PURO!

¡Tengo un corazón tranquilo!

— ¡Y LES DEMOSTRARE A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN A MI LADO, EL FUTURO QUE SE ALZA BAJO LA LUZ DEL MAÑANA!

¡El aura que me rodeaba se volvía cada vez más intensa! ¿Acaso esa aura sería el BxB que se vuelve manto de energía?

¡Mi mente había vuelto de mi subconciente y de repente una inmensa cantidad de poder puro era liberado y mantenido dentro de mi Balance Breaker que se había vuelto un manto azul de energía pura, en menos de un segundo el manto de energía voló en mil pedazos y mi sacred gear anuncio;

[ ¡ TITANIUM OVER DRIVE! ]

¡Mi armadura relucía como ninguna otra vez! El aura que emitía era un poco descontrolada y de color fuego azulado, la mayoría de mi poder se había resguardado en mis joyas, creo que esta es la primera vez que uso el Titanium de una forma más eficiente.

Creo que cada vez controlo mejor esta armadura.

Veo que todos los entrenamientos que realice dan sus frutos ku ku ku. Me pregunto cuanto poder ya logre liberar de Dracarys y hasta donde ha llegado el alcance de mi Devour.

— Compañero Dracarys me puedes decir los detalles de mi estado actual.

[ _Fu Fu Fu Fu, has logrado controlar un 62,6% de mi poder, la máxima duración de esa armadura ha sido extendida a 72 minutos y… ¡HAS DESARROLLADO UNA NUEVA HABILIDAD!_ ]

¿¡En serio he logrado eso!? ¡Mi armadura ahora dura 12 minutos más, posee más poder y para colmo logre una nueva habilidad!

[ _Fu Fu Fu Fu será mejor que vayas a la brecha dimensional para probar tu nueva habilidad_ ]

Si Dracarys me dice que vaye a la brecha dimensional…eso quiere decir que mi nueva habilidad es muy poderosa…ku ku ku realmente he quedado intrigado.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Exclame extendiendo mi brazo derecho.

[ Devour Dimensión ]

¡Una grieta a la brecha dimensional co metros de diametro se había formado en la dimensión artificial! Rápidamente entre dentro de aquella grieta la cual se cerró de forma casi instantánea para que no causara estragos. Ahora ya me encontraba en la brecha dimensional, aquí no existe un principio ni tampoco un final según veo, realmente es impresionante este lugar.

— ¡Bueno Dracarys! Enséñame de que trata esta nueva habilidad.

[ _Kukuku la acabo de pasar en tu mente y creo que ya sabes de que va_ ]

Entonces cerré mis ojos para poder ver con claridad lo que Dracarys me quería mostrar y cuando lo vi quede sorprendido.

…

¡Las espinas que poseo en mis brazos tienen cañones ocultos! Según logre comprender se trata de un disparo cazador capaz de matar dragones con un segundo efecto que permite eliminar de forma temporal la regeneración de cualquier individuo, lo que significa que es capaz de borrar temportalmente la inmortalidad de los fenix u otros seres.

— ¡No puedo puedo creer que tu poseas una habilidad como esa Dracarys!

[ _Fu Fu Fu Fu por algo soy considerado el rey dragón cazador más poderoso que haya existido_ ]

Que Dracarys sea así de fuerte….o haya sido así de fuerte…es…verdaderamente sorprendente…realmente soy afortunado.

¡Será mejor que pruebe esta habilidad de una buena vez!

Entonces extendí mis brazos hacia el frente los cuales emitieron un aura de fuego azulado que permitió que estos sean modificados mientras que las espinas se movían hasta el frente de mis manos. Las espinas tuvieron una pequeña transformación y ambas se abrieron por la mitad revelando un pequeño cañón oculto, ambos cañones emitían la misma aura intensa que poseen mis joyas y solo tardaron 1,2 segundos en cargarse por completo.

[ _Para hacer oficial esta habilidad, dales un buen nombre Kuro_ ]

¿Un buen nombre? Mmm…espero que se me ocurra uno bastante bueno…vamos Kuro…esto no puede ser complicado.

Estuve pensado un poco un poco en los cañones que Issei posee y tras pensarlo varias veces finalmente se me ocurrió un buen nombre.

— ¡Draco-Cañones cazadores!

[ _¡DRACO-CAÑONES CAZADORES!_ ]

"¡BUUUUM!"

¡Un inmenso rayo azul de pura energía fue liberado de una forma brutal de la boca de mis dos cañones!

¡El rayo siguió su camino hacia el vació infinito de la brecha dimensional y rápidamente se perdió a lo lejos!

La boca de mis cañones expulsaba bastante humo y mis brazos regresaban a la normalidad. No se cuanta energía o aura consumen esos cañones pero realmente casi me dejo seco. Creo que los cañones consumieron toda el aura que poseían casi todas las joyas de mi armadura…

[ _Aunque el disparo es bastante brutal…parece que consume demasiada aura…exactamente consumió el 85% Kuro…casi te dejo totalmente vacío…_ ]

Mmm…eso si que es un problema, parece que no es una habilidad que se pueda usar todo el tiempo…tal vez deba mejorar mi estrategia de combate para no verme perjudicado. Ahora que lo pienzo esto es gracioso porque mis cañones devoran casi toda mi aura Fu Fu Fu…

— Que problema…oye Dracarys…crees que tengo la energía suficiente para volver a la dimensión artificial.

[ _Desde luego que si compañero. También he hecho un análisis de tu habilidad y llegue a la conclusión de que puedes recuperar fácilmente toda el aura gastada mediante la devoración de otras fuentes de inmensas energías_ ]

¡Eso si que es algo bueno! lo que significa que Fallen fácilmente podría restaurar mi aura…no…no soy capaz de devorar lo infinito…tal vez los Wyverns de Issei me ayuden…si…eso sin duda serviría.

Entonces volví a extender mi brazo derecho, pero esta vez de una forma agotada para intentar abrir una brecha a la dimensión artificial aunque por alguna razón no estaba resultando.

¿Por qué no está resultando? ¿Es que acaso no tengo más aura para hacer eso?

[ _Fu Fu Fu compañero Kuro…esa habilidad te permite abrir una grieta a la brecha dimensional sin embargo, no funciona a la inversa_ ]

…..

¡Me tienes que estár jodiendo Dracarys! ¡Entonces como se supone que regrese a casa! ¡Y para colmo tú me dijiste que venga aquí!

[ _Fu Fu Fu no puede ser que seas tan idiota. ¿Acaso eres inconciente de que mi teletransportación dragonica permite que escapes de la brecha dimensional?_ ]

…..

— ¡Yo nunca sabía de eso! ¡Nunca me lo mencionaste Dracarys!

¡Jamás en la vida me habías dicho que puedo escapar de la brecha dimensional usando la teletransportación! ¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!? Oh por dios…por un momento creí que me quedaría aquí atrapado por un largo rato…

[ _¡Transport!_ ]

Utilice la teletransportación como me dijo Dracarys y ya estaba de vuelta en la dimensión artificial. Ku ku…por un momento me había preocupado de no poder regresar.

Estoy bastante aliviado…

Ahora lo único que pasaba en mi mente fue la primera vez que salí con Yuuma, recuerdo que ese mismo día le había preguntado si quería ser mi novia ku ku ku…y ella bastante alegre había aceptado, es un lindo recuerdo que siempre me relaja cuando estoy agotado.

En ese punto supere a Issei quien se tardo un buen tiempo en pedirselo a Rias san, el saber eso también me llena de energías ahora que lo pienso, aunque no las energías para mi armadura Titanium…

Entonces mi armadura se había desvanecido dejandome bastante agotado, no creí que mi nueva habilidad me afectaría tanto kukuku…creo que necesito una buena ducha y luego una cena sabrosa. La comida aquí tal vez no esté al nivel de lo que pueden preparar las chicas de Issei pero tampoco se queda tan atrás.

También tengo que ver cuando comunicarme con él por lo que Fallen…tal vez este viernes…si…sería buena idea…tal vez Fallen logre complicar un poco al jefe ya que puede dominar una gravedad 20 veces más pesada.

Ahora ya me había retirado de la dimensión artificial. Logre probar mi nueva tecnica, saber cuanto poder de Dracarys puedo controlar y hasta que extremo domino el Balance Breaker y la armadura Titanium. Lo gracioso es que el nombre completo es Titanium Juggernaut pero accidentalmente había omitido la palabra Juggernaut de mi sacred gear la primera vez que lo utilice y ya quedo firmado con ese nombre, tampoco es que me moleste, de hecho suena genial el "Titanium" solo y ya todo el mundo lo conoce con ese nombre.

Cuando abandonaba el lugar de entrenamiento pude darme cuenta que Shemhazai sama seguía discutiendo con Baraquiel san y otros ángeles caídos de altos rangos. Ya la curiosidad me esta matando que será que discuten tanto. Así que entré en aquella sala.

— Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Qué está pasando Shemhazai sama? Han estado discutiendo desde que entre y salí de la dimención artificial.

— No te preocupes Kurosaki, de hecho tu presencia es bastante necesaria aquí.

Ohh parece que a Shemhazai sama no le molesta que los haya interrumpido. Por un momento creí que lo fastidiaría kukuku.

— Lo que pasa es que…han transcurrido casi 80 horas desde que Loki escapó de su encarcelamiento y desapareció de este mundo. No logramos encontrar ni un pequeño rastro de él y ya todas las fuerzas de Asgard han desplegado sus pocos ejercitos en su busqueda…

— Que Loki esté libre es un peligro a nivel global…es también probable que busque vengaza contra Hyoudou Issei…aunque se que el es lo bastante fuerte como para vencerlo nunca se sabe que plan ruin tiene ese dios psicopata…

Un momento…haber si lo entendí… Loki…es un dios de Asgard quien fue encerrado y busca posiblemente vengarze del jefe pero se esfumo sin dejar rastro… Eh oído que el es un dios malvado y fue de los primeros en oponerse a Odín…

A juzgar por la seriedad en Shemhazai sama y Baraquiel san esto es bastante grave…tan grave que podría afectar la…

¡Puede afectar la paz mundial que hemos peleado por conseguir! ¡Imperdonable Issei y todos los demás luchamos demasiado…derramamos mucha sangre en la guerra de dioses y ahora Loki intenta destruir eso! Eso no se lo permitiré ni por más deidad que sea ¡Lo juro por mi apellido!

— ¡Loki…! No permitiré que el destruya nuestra alianza, nuestra paz… ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

— Hasta ahora entre los ángeles caídos solo lo sabemos los presentes de aquí, tú…Lady Gabriel, Dulio entre otros arcangeles…del inframundo Ajuka sama y el Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei.

Conque el jefe ya lo sabía ¿eh? Así que es conciente de la situación actual…pero la última vez que nos vimos lucía tan tranquilo… ¿A caso no le preocupa un poco la situación actual? No…no tiene porque preocuparse ya tiene mucha carga con estar en la universidad.

— Esto no tiene sentido… ¿Cómo se nos ha escapado Loki? A caso hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos en esto…

Uno de los ángeles caídos cuyo nombre desconozco estaba molesto por la falta de información sobre el incidente.

— ¿Alguien conoce o sabe alguna pista de como escapo de Asgard?

Le pregunte a Shemhazai sama.

— Se sabe que asaltó una de las bóvedas de Odín sama…pero desconocemos que pudo haber sido…no hay nadie que sepa sobre lo que el ocultaba allí…ya que su última Valkyria…murió en el ataque del Trihexa…

Rayos…esto si que es un grave problema…estamos perdidos en en medio de un gran océano sin alguna pista…si tan solo hubiera alguien que haya estado con Odín y sepa de la bobeda…pero como dijo Shemhazai sama… su última Valkyria murió y el resto de las Valkyrias no saben nada…. …..

"Anteriomente trabajaba para Odín sama pero… e-el…me abandono…fue muy cruel…siempre fue muy cruel conmigo, yo que me esforzaba tanto y el era cruel…"

Esas palabras de Rossweisse san habían retumado en mi mente.

¡Es cierto! ¡Ella trabajaba anteriormente para Odín! ¡Puede que ella sepa algo de este insidente! Me pregunto si el jefe Issei ya le habrá preguntado a ella.

— Kurosaki ¿Tienes idea alguna de quien pueda ayudarnos?

Me pregunto Shemhazai sama y asentí con la cabeza.

— Es posible que Issei sepa algo, entre los que conforman su nobleza esta Rossweisse san quien era sirviente de Odín sama en epocas pasadas.

— ¡Es cierto! Como no nos dimos cuenta… puede que ella pueda ayudarnos… Todos ya pueden retirarse, será mejor que descansemos para no estar cansados cuando el enemigo intente algo desde quien sabe que.

Nos dijo Shemhazai sama y todos asintieron retirándose.

— Por cierto Kurosaki… Se que esto no es de mi incunvencia pero… ¿Ya has progresado con Yuuma?

¿¡P-progresar con ella!? ¿¡A que quieres llegar maestro!? No me digas que se refiere a sexo…bueno si se refiere a eso…yo fui cruelmente engañado…puede que yo esté para lanzarme por ella en cualquier momento pero ella aún no…lo que es un poquito raro pero a la vez tranquilizante.

— ¡Vamos bien! Aunque…no se que me ha visto Fufufu…

Cuando le dije eso Shemhazai sama no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma algo burlona. ¿A caso hay algo que yo no sepa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso maestro? ¿Tiene que ver con Yuuma?

— Tal vez no lo sepas pero Yuuma era el ángel encargado de cuidarte por ordenes de Azazel sama. Ella al verte crecer fue ganando algo de afecto por ti y dejo de saber de ti cuando te uniste a la facción de héroes. No debo meterme en la relación que tienen pero ambos sabemos que el amor entre un humano y un ángel caído con esperanza de vida aparentemente eterna…no tiene final feliz.

…..

Y aquí empezamos de nuevo…cielos…y yo que me había olvidado de ello. Pero como mi maestro ve a Yuuma como una especie de hija…entiendo que se preocupe por como vayamos a acabar…sin embargo a pesar de todo lo ya mencionado no quiero y no dejaré mi humanidad. Yo tengo la esperanza de que podre encontrar en algún punto de mi camino, la forma de extender mi esperanza de vida sin perder mi humanidad.

¡Yo soy un Pendragon!

— No hay porque preocuparse maestro Shemhazai, no se como lo lograré pero encontraré la forma de vivir mil o diez mil años más. Si mi jefe Issei fue capaz de alcanzar el poder más allá de un dragón celestial siendo considerado el más débil yo seré capaz de conseguir una vida casi eterna siendo quien tiene menos posibilidades de lograrlo y sin perder lo que me hace fuerte, mi humanidad.

Al oír mis palabras Shemhazai sama sonrió de forma satisfecha.

— Tanta determinación…eres el segundo Pendragon en ser así de determinado después del rey Arthuro Pendragon, de hecho eres quien más se parece a él, incluso más que el Pendragon del equipo Hakuryukou quien es tu primo.

— Un momento… usted conoció al rey…

No pude evitar quedar bastante asombrado. Shemhazai sama conoció a… hasta me cuesta pronunciar su nombre de tan asombrado que estoy…

— Por supuesto, él y yo estuvimos varias veces en el campo de batalla en bandos diferentes. Fue mi rival en ese entonces Ku Ku Ku.

¡¿Rival?! N…no puedo creer lo que mis oídos estan escuchando…mi maestro es…quien se a enfrentado al rey legendario…

Esto es una revelación inesperada…pero…porque decirme esto ahora…porque no antes, me pregunto que otras cosas tiene por decirme Shemhazai sama.

Ya me siento bastante agotado, será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

— Maestro…realmente estoy sorprendido pero…debo descansar…soy un humano fufu…fu

— Entiendo, recupera todas tus fuerzas y puedes dejar ya los entrenamientos Kurosaki. Date un descanso de por lo menos un mes y luego regresa libremente.

¿Qué deje el entrenamiento en la dimención artificial? Porque aría eso…cuales serán los motivos de Shemhazai sama…

— Porque descansar…si estoy bien.

— Si quieres dominar la gravedad 25 y 30 veces superior, es necesario que tu cuerpo se relaje por un mes, apurarse solo lleva al fracaso y falta de preparación.

Mmm…entiendo…descansar por un mes por mí está bien, las cosas que podría hacer durante ese mes ku ku ku…además debo recuperar mis fuerzas agotadas por usar mi nueva habilidad.

— Lo comprendo maestro Shemhazai…um…entonces no importará que me quede aquí en Grigori ¿o si?

— Fu Fu Fu, Grigori es y será uno de tus hogares Kurosaki, puedes vivir aquí tanto como lo desees.

¡En serio puedo quedarme aquí eso es genial bastante genial!

— De corazón se lo agradezco maestro Shemhazai.

Fue lo que le dije haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

— No tienes porque ser tan cortes Kurosaki.

[ ¡Un intruso a entrado en la dimensión artificial! ]

Al escuchar eso mi maestro y yo salimos rápidamente de la sala para dirigirnos a la dimensión artificial.

¡¿Quién puede ser tan estupido como para entrar a Grigori así de la nada?! Si es fuerte, espero que esté a nivel…un momento pero que estoy diciendo si aún no he recuperado mi energía perdida. Si ese es el caso estaré en graves problemas.

¡Cuando entramos nuevamente a la dimensión artificial pude sentir que la gravedad era 20 veces más pesada!

Es bueno que me haya acostumbrado a la gravedad 20 veces más pesada, se no serlo en este momento quedaría estremecido ku ku ku.

Si ese es el caso seguro es una medida de seguridad para mantener atrapado al intruso pero al ver quien era, me quede bastante asombrado.

Era un hombre tonificado con el cabello corto oscuro quien al parecer se encontraba entrenando sin problemas en esta gravedad.

Lo que mis ojos acaban de ver es impresionante…pero a este hombre creo que lo vi ya en varias ocaciones, de hecho tiene algo de parecido con Issei.

— Fu Fu Fu por fin has vuelto a casa Tobio.

¿Tobio? Ese nombre me suena…creo que…el es…mmm…

¡Ya lo recuerdo!

— Se siente bien estar de vuelta aquí en Grigori, sin embargo…cuando se construyo este lugar, la última vez que estuve no había una sala tan fantástica para entrenar.

¡El es uno de los humanos más poderosos que existe, y es portador de una longinio al igual que Cao Cao y yo! Si no me equivoco creo que su longinio es la Canis Lykaon la del sabueso oscuro.

— ¿¡Eres Tobio!? Nos hemos visto en algunas ocasiones.

— Cabello rubio y bastante energico, además de que aguantas esta gravedad…tu debes ser Kurosaki Pendragon el rey dragon cazador.

¡Ohhh así que Tobio sabe también de mí!

— ¿Tobio kun esta aquí?

De repente Yuuma había venido y junto a ella venía Fallen, creo que el mensaje de alerta también lo escucharon donde quiera que hayan estado.

No me di cuenta del momento en que Shemhazai sama había desactivado la gravedad aumentada, aunque de no hacerlo creo que Yuuma no hubiera podido entrar je je…

— ¡Ohhhh Yuuma chan cuanto tiempo Yuuma chan!

Yuuma había saltado a los brazos de Tobio cosa que me molesto un poco pero pude simular una falsa sonrisa.

— Esa sonrisa es la más falsa que alguna vez haya visto.

Fue lo que me dijo Fallen intentando molestarme y en serio logro hacerlo.

— ¡Callate Fallen!

Exclame cruzandome los brazos. Me he molestado porque es la primera vez que veo a Yuuma saltar a los brazos de otro hombre y para colmo Fallen me ha fastidiado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kuro kun se puso celoso? Fufufu. Tobio es mi mejor amigo así como lo es Fallen tontito.

¡No me importa! ¡No me importa que sea tu amigo! ¡Tú me apretaste demasiado las mejillas cuando estaba con mis fans! ¡Esto es muy injutso Yuuma!

— ¿Por qué Kurosaki Pendragon estaría celoso? Que acaso a ti te gusta mi mejor amiga fufufufu.

Ku Ku Ku… Muy gracioso Tobio… ¡No tiene nada de gracia esto!

— Yuuma es novia de Kuro… lo siento Tobio pero el te ha ganado.

¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir Fallen? ¿Que le he ganado a Tobio?

— Oh… No tenía idea… ¿Cuando paso? ¿Cómo fue que paso?

Eran las preguntas que Tobio le hacia a Yuuma separandose un poco de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Tobio kun? Tu y yo somos amigos y siempre lo seremos fufufu.

"¡TRACKS!"

Creo que algo se había roto y por suerte no soy yo. A eso es a lo que llaman friendzone me imagino.

— Entiendo…somos solo amigos… ku ku ku…

— ¿Te gusto a caso? Tobio kun.

Le pregunto Yuuma algo asombrada por lo que estaba pasando.

— Pasemos a lo que en verdad importa ¿si? Eh venido aquí para informarte Shemhazai de que mi equipo Slash Dog es consciente de la situación actual e irán en dos días a Asgard conmigo para buscar pistas del paradero de Loki

Ya veo, así que él también nos ayudará en busca de ese dios maligno.

Es impresionante la cantidad de personas que intentan localizar a un dios.

— Es un gran alivio saber eso, y espero que logremos encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

Encontrar a Loki es nuestra prioridad, y ahora que lo pienso, como Odín ya no está con nosotros no creo que haya alguien que pueda detenerlo… Sin embargo se de un jefe que puede destruirlo y también de un maniático luchon albino que puede hacerlo también.

— Bueno…tengo hambre y mucha…espero no haberme pedido de la cena.

¡Ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco he comido y tengo mucha hambre!

— Concuerdo con lo que dice Tobio, yo también tengo hambre.

Mi estomago empesó a hacer un ruido de que estaba vacío. Incluso despues de comer tantas hamburguesas sigo con hambre…de seguro todo eso se quemo al momento de usas mi armadura Titanium kukuku.

— ¡En ese caso ven Kuro kun! Acabo de prepararte esta vez yo la cena fufufu.

¿¡Yuuma me ha preparado la cena!? Eso es…es… ¡Maravilloso! Sabe pelear, es hermosa y sabe cocinar… creo que fui bastante afortunado en conocerla. Y ahora que me acuerdo Shemhazai sama me dijo que ella era el ángel guardian encargado de cuidarme…creo que tendré una bonita charla con ella.

— ¿Le preparo la cena? ¿Y que hay de nosotros?

Se quejo Tobio haciendo que Yuuma se detenga y se dé la vuelta.

— Fufufu ¿y que esperan entonces? No vendrán a cenar o que.

Yuuma los acabas de invitar…eso no es… ¡No se vale! Grr….

— Celosito fufufu.

¡Tú eres la que me hace estarlo Yuuma!

[ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ ]

¡Hasta Dracarys se estaba riendo de mí!

Y de esa forma todos acabamos cenando juntos en una de las sala de planta inferior a la habitación que comparto con Yuuma. Ella realmente sabe cocinar en abundancia. Nos preparo una infinidad de platillos bastante deliciosos, creo que ella esta al nivel de Rias san y Akeno san en cuanto a cocina.

Yo comí hasta casi terminar todo lo que estaba en la mesa junto con Tobio, de hecho el y yo eramos los que más comieron y disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena. Ya que Fallen no era de comer mucho y Shemhazai sama junto con Baraquiel san comen de forma moderada.

Hoy fue un largo día y me pregunto que será de mañana y el día que viene ya que Shemhazai sama me ha dado un mes libre.

ー〇●〇ー

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde con el trío de la iglesia, Kiba y Sting, yo Hyoudou Issei junto a ellos nos encontrabamos de camino a mi casa, ya era bastante tarde, creo que Rias y Akeno están preparando la cena, me pregunto si mi padre y mi madre también ya habrán llegado.

— ¡Finalmente podré entrar al paraíso que se me fue prohibido! ¡El hogar de Issei san!

Exclamo Sting bastante euforico, cosa que a Kiba le hizo reír demasiado.

— Ya…tranquilo Sting que no es para tanto.

— Oh…perdón es que me emociona mucho al ser la primera vez.

Ya me imagino.

[ _ZZZzzzz…zzzz…..zzzzzzzZZZZ…._ ]

De repente unos ronquidos se empezaron a oir. Al parecer Ddraig se ha quedado profundamente dormido, ah mi compañero es un flojo cuando no hay peligros que nos acechen.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la casa.

— ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Anuncie junto al trío de la iglesia abriendo la puerta, luego todos dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada y seguimos nuestro camino hasta el comedor.

Allí ya se encontraban allí todas laschicas sin excepción, mis padres quienes ya habían vuelto de la manción Gremory y también Gya kun estaba, mientras que Rias y Akeno preparaban la cena.

— ¡Bienvenido de vuelta querido, chicos!

Nos saludaron Rias y Akeno quienes estaban en la cocina. Luego las demás chicas lo hicieron a la vez como una especie de coro y luego de ellas siguió Gya kun y al parecer quien estaba a su lado era… ¡Valerie!

— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! ¡Ohh Asia chan que bueno que ya volviste también! Tú e Issei ya hacían falta aquí.

Dijo mi padre bastante contento y mi madre asentía de la misma forma hasta que se fijo en Sting.

— ¿Eh? Y tu quien eres acaso un nuevo amigo de mi hijo o un rival fufufu

— ¡Yo soy Sting Eucliffe un nuevo integrante en el equipo de Issei san el cual está destinado a luchar contra el equipo Hakuryukou! ¡Es todo un honor para mi conocer a los padres de Issei san!

Le respondió Sting demasiado firme. Oh vamos tampoco es para que exageres así.

— Ya veo jeje, es bueno que nuestro hijo tenga cada vez nuevos amigos

Parece que a mi padre ya le cayó bien.

— ¿Y Kurosaki kun? ¿Que paso de el Issei?

Me pregunto mi madre al no verlo.

— Está con los ángeles caídos en Grigori, madre, está entrenando y de paso encontró a una chica que lo quiere

Le dije mientras iba a sentarme en una silla reservada que decía "Solo para Issei" imagino que esto es obra de Rias y Akeno hahaha.

— Vaya así que ese guapo ya consiguió novia fufufu ya era hora porque aquí todas a excepción de Valerie chan estaran con Issei

— ¿¡Todas!? Um…digo… ¡Soy Sting! Ýa conoci a Rias…Rossweisse, Asia san, Irina y Xenovia pero a…mmm me pueden decir sus nombres kukuku

Todas se habían reído del pobre chico que estaba bastante confundido.

— Yo me llamo Himejima Akeno es bueno conocerte de forma oficial Sting kun

Le dijo Akeno desde la cocina.

— Yo soy Toujo Koneko

— Y yo su onee sama Kuroka nyan

— Yo la manager de Issei sama y al mismo tiempo su alfil, Ravel fufufu

— Yo soy Le fay Pendragon, prima de Kurosaki y hermana de Arthur, y soy la maga de Issei sama

— Y yo um…fufufu Elmenhilde Karnstein, una vampira de clase alta

— Yo soy Kunou de segundo año ¡un placer!

Todas las chicas se habían presentado ante Sting de forma amable y de repente;

— Yo soy Phis

— Y yo soy Lith

Se presentaron las dos diosas dragones causando algo de temor en Sting.

— ¡Es normal que te sientas así! Ya que ellas son las dioses dragon

Le susurre a Sting dandole un sape en la cabeza para que deje de temblar.

— O….oh… ya veo… ¡Para mi es todo un honor conocer a las chicas de Hyoudou Issei san y también a las dos deidades dra….!

Una vez más le volví a dar un sape para que no terminara su frase.

— No todas saben la identidad de Ophis y Lilith mejor guarda silencio ese detalle.

Le volví a susurrar tomandolo del cuello con mi brazo dandole la espalda a las chicas.

— Va…vale me callare…

Parece que el comprendió la situación.

Entonces nos volvimos a dar la vuelta.

— Yo soy Valerie Tepes la amiga de Gasper y no, no soy de Issei fufufu.

— Ya veo ku ku ku, así que no todas son de Issei san…que alivio…

No se que me habrá querido decir, así que sin más que hacer me senté en la silla que tenía un cartelcito pegado en la reposera que decía; "Reservado para Issei" con amor. Sting estaba apunto de sentarse en la silla que estaba a mi lado pero la silla libero un circulo mágico que impidio que lo hiciera y todos nos reimos por lo que ocurrió.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

El pedía una explicación y Rias salio de la cocica con una cuchara en sus manos.

— Ese lugar al lado de Issei es para mi así que no puedes tomarlo fufufu.

Seguida de ella Akeno también apareció.

— Y la otra que también está a su lado es mi lugar fufufufu.

Veo que ellas lo prepararon todo antes de que lleguemos, eso no me lo esperaba…bueno si pero no tan así…

— Tks… pues ni modo…entonces donde puedo sentarme.

— Aquí hay un lugar libre si quieres Sting kun.

Le dijo Kiba señalando su lado derecho al otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¡Gracias Kiba!

Exclamo Sting corriendo hasta sentarse allí, parece que tenía algo de miedo por si alguien le intente robar ese lugar.

— Rias san y Akeno san realmente se esmeran cada noche para la cena y el desayuno.

Dijo mi padre al ver la pequeña esena ocurrida.

Por otra parte Asia también había ido a la cocina para ayudar a Rias y Akeno. Ella nunca se quedaría atrás y junto a ella Ravel también se metió en la cocina junto a Irina y Xenovia, creo que Rossweisse intentaba desifrar el candado en las sillas de Rias y Akeno y solo yo podía verla hacer eso, el resto de las chicas estaban distraídas hablando unas con otras o en la cocina preparando la cena.

— Rossweisse san ¿que estas haciendo?

Le pregunto Sting y ella rápidamente se alarmo.

— ¿E…e…eh? Y…yo no he hecho nada…nada de nada fufufu porque lo preguntas ¿Qué acaso no estas ocupado?

Rossweisse así pareces más obvia…

Un rato más tarde la cena ya estaba servida, todas en verdad se han esmerado mucho como lo dijo mi padre. Todo huele tan delicioso y exquisito que me dan ganas de probarlo todo a la vez.

— Chicas ¡muchas gracias por la cena! ¡En serio estoy agradecido!

Exclame muy contento en lo que felizmente Rias y Akeno se sentaban a mi lado, luego Asia y Ravel, Irina y Xenovia, Koneko y Kuroka y así sucesivamente.

— ¡Todo se ve tan delicioso!

Sting tenía la boca llena de baba, parecía un animal bastante ambriento y Kiba intentaba calmarlo un poco, no lo se pero creo que Kiba y Sting ya se llevan bien ¿será porque los dos son rubios?

Al terminar de cenar, Kiba, Sting, Gya kun y Valerie se despidieron de todos nosotros quienes vivimos aquí. Aunque esta vez, en vez cada uno se fue usando un circulo mágico de teletransporte.

Luego de aquello cada quien fue al baño para terminar de prepararse para poder dormir, yo fui el primero en terminarlo todo así que me dirigi a mi habitación y me recoste con mucha libertad aunque era conciente de que lentamente mi cama se llenaría de chicas.

— ¿Sigues durmiendo Ddraig? ¿O ya estas despierto?

Le pregunte a mi compañero y no hubo respuesta alguna. Eso contesta a mi pregunta claramente.

Desde antes que volvieramos el ya se quedo dormido.

[ Ya desperte compañero… ]

¡Creí que no podríamos hablar hoy, estoy muy contento de que al menos ahora se haya despertado!

— ¡Como te sientes Ddraig! ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso este momento de paz te da sueño?

[ Por supuesto…yo no soy un ser que pueda disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad, soy alguien que si está aburrido como ahora, causaría caos y destrucción en busca de peleas ]

…..

A veces me da miedo pensar en lo que ocurriría de este mundo si tu y Albion siguieran libres…

— Buenas noches Issei querido

La que me dijo eso había sido Akeno, ella fue la primera en llegar a mi cuarto.

¡Ella traía puesto un kimono bastante provocativo! ¡Creo que si me quedo viendole así podría llegar a tener una erección!

— Buenas noches Akeno, veo que llegaste mucho antes que Rias y las otras chicas

Al decirle eso ella dejo caer su kimono al lado de la cama.

¡JUM! ¡JUM!

¡Sus enormes oppais habían revotaron un poco! ¡Eso ha sido bastante provocativo! ¡Oh no puedo apartar la vista de ellas! ¡Tan grandes! ¡Tan suaves! ¡Tan!

— Ara~Ara ufufu me alegra ver que tus preferencias siempre sean las mismas

¡Ella se había lanzado sobre mí!

— Tenemos tiempo antes de que venga Rias ¿Quieres tomarme ahora~?

¡YUM!

¡Ella agarro mi mano izquierda y la puso contra una de sus oppais!

— Mmm…Akeno tu si que sabes como estimularme

Le dije en lo que le apretaba un poco fuerte la oppai pero justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse.

— ¡No tan rápido Akeno! ¡Yo soy la primera que Issei tomara!

— Ara~… si que llegaste más rápido de lo usual Rias

— Y lo dice una sádica masoquista

¡Ella serro la puerta con magia demoníaca, luego se quito lo que traía puesto y rápidamente se lanzo a la cama quedando sobre mí!

— ¡Si Issei tomara a alguien será a mí!

¡Ella tomo mi brazo derecho y lo undió en una de sus oppais!

¡YUJU!

¡La sensación de las oppais de Rias era maravillosamente genial pero las de Akeno no se quedan atrás ya que le ganan en tamaño y suavidad pero las de Rias son tan firmes y elasticas!

De repente el sello que Rias había dejado en la puerta fue roto y las que entraron fueron Kuroka y Koneko.

— Rias onee sama eso no se vale, sellar la puerta para tener a Issei sempai…eso es imperdonable

— Pero ese sello es tan fácil de abrir nya

Parece que Kuroka sin problema logro abrirlo,

— ¡¿Rias onee sama y Akeno onee sama ya estan con Issei san!?

Las que la siguieron fueron el trío de la iglesia.

— ¡¿Intentan alejarme de mi rey!?

Oh… ahora es Rossweisse san.

— ¡Y-yo soy su alfil y también su manager además de ser clase alta, exijo prioridad!

Ravel también llego.

— ¿Todas ya llegaron antes que yo?

Le fay y Kuno también habían llegado.

— N-no puede ser esto es injusto…

¿¡Elmenhilde también!?

— Vaya…parece aunque nos apuremos en llegar las demás chicas siempre nos alcanzaran ufufufu

— Así parece Akeno…y aunque sea la primera nadie de ellas se quedará atrás

¡Ahora todas ya se quitaron la ropa y se abalanzaron sobre mi cama!

Oh no la puerta esta abierta hay que… ¡La puerta se cerro sola!

— Así esta mejor nyan~

Oh…gracias Kuroka…por un momento me preocupe.

Que maravilloso es dormir en un paraiso de oppais….

— Buenas noches Issei cariño~

— Buenas noches cariño~

— Buenas noches querido Issei san

— Buenas noches mi Issei

— Buenas noches Darling

— Buenas noches mi rey querido

— Buenas noches Issei sempai nya~

— Buenas noches Issei querido nya~

— Buenas noches querido Issei sama

— Buenas noches Issei sempai

— Buenas noches Issei sama

Todas digeron al mismo tiempo intentando tomar una de mis extremidades para si mismas.

— Buenas noches chicas

Les dije a todas quedándome dormido en este hermoso paraíso.

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les parece hasta ahora mi historia n_n así veré si voy por un buen camino o uno malo, hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen año jaja._**

 ** _Y aquí continuamos con otro capitulo de esta historia de DxD. A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán interesantes y puedo decir que es el comienzo la primera fase de esta historia. Nos esperan grandes batallas, varios momentos románticos y echis, así como momentos de mucha comedia. En un futuro tengo pensado crear un gran torneo que sea más intenso del que se está viviendo actualmente en las novelas ligeras, tendré que crear muchos personajes y de la gran mayoria ya tengo un concepto claro. Por ahora no nos concentremos en el futuro y caminemos en el presente de la fase 1 que tiene como titulo del arco "Comienza la leyenda del equipo Sekiryutei"_**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 4 ¡FORMACIÓN COMPLETA!**_

 _ **Comienza la leyenda del Equipo Sekiryutei**_

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de 3 días y una vez más el fin de semana comenzaría. Aún no se sabía nada acerca del paradero de Loki lo que era un poco molesto. Kuro había contactado conmigo hace 2 días y me informo que el grupo Slash Dog de Tobio intentarían buscar alguna pista de nuestro dios desaparecido pero también me pidió que el viernes por la tarde, me reúna con él en el archipiélago de Okinawa. Según entendí el encontró a un posible 6to integrante para nuestro equipo, pero todo dependería de la pelea que tenga con ese posible candidato.

Ayer por la tarde me había reunido con Bova Tannin el hijo más joven del exrey dragón Tannin para pedirle que se uniera a mi equipo destinado a chocar contra Vali, el con un raudal de lágrimas había aceptado y ahora se había instalado en el subterráneo de la ciudad, pues a diferencia de Sting el prefiere lugares oscuros para pasar la noche.

Cuando conoció a Sting ambos quisieron tener una batalla amistosa pero como tenía poco tiempo les mencione que el sábado por la mañana todos iríamos a una dimensión diferente para entrenar y hacer otras cosas, así que ambos optaron por librar la pelea el sábado.

Se que originalmente dije que dejaría las peleas, pero siendo honesto no puedo, incluso ya había anunciado mi futuro regreso. Es que simplemente no puedo ignorar mi sangre de Sekiryutei que nunca deja de hervir y siempre desea pelear.

Hasta Vali esta deseando mi regreso absoluto. Actualmente eran las 6 de la tarde, yo les había informado a Rias y las otras chicas que me reuniría con Kuro fuera del país y todas accedieron a acompañarme, hasta Kiba y Gya kun junto a Valerie, lo que era estupendo para mí. También les avise a mis padres para que no se sorprendan si no hay nadie cuando lleguen a casa.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el subterráneo de la ciudad para poder transportarnos a la localidad exacta que Kuro me había dejado, como eramos casi 20 personas, preparar un circulo mágico llevaría un poco de tiempo y tanto Sting como Bova son un tanto impacientes pero a la vez muy comprensibles.

Aunque sigo intrigado por ese nuevo candidato que me menciono Kuro, tengo la sensación de que es fuerte, espero estar al 100%. Otro quien estaba un poco impaciente era mi compañero Ddraig quien no podía esperar mucho para verme en acción una vez más. ¡Y ya faltaba poco para volver a la acción!

— ¡Issei sama va a pelear! ¡Issei sama peleara! ¡Me encuentro tan emocionado de ver al jefe Issei sama en acción!

— ¡Bova puedo comprender la emoción que sientes en este momento! ¡En serio que la comprendo!

Veo que Sting y Bova realmente se llevan bien y de hecho comparten esa exageración que les caracteriza.

— El círculo mágico está listo querido Issei

— Ufufufu ya sabes Issei cariño~

— Issei kun cuando gustes todos partimos

Me avisaron Akeno, Rias y Rossweisse quienes se habían encargado de preparar un super círculo de teletransporte.

— Ya las oíste Ddraig ¿tu que dices?

Le pregunte a mi compañero mirando mi mano izquierda.

[ Fu Fu Fu Fu ¡Vayamos de una vez compañero! ]

— Estamos listo chicas podemos partir en este momento

Entonces Rias abrazo mi brazo derecho y Akeno al izquierdo y finalmente fuimos transportados de forma inmediata del subterráneo al archipiélago de Okinawa.

Cuando llegamos a dicha localidad, Kuro y Yuma ya se encontraban allí, de hecho estaban a punto de darse un beso ya que estaban muy apegados y sus labios bastante cercanos el uno del otro. Ambos nos miraron a todos un poco avergonzados y rápidamente se separaron, pero también había una tercera persona un poco alejada de ellos quien se había dado la vuelta para vernos.

Era tan alto como Kuro, su cabello era corto y oscuro además de que en su cintura traía una espada que emanaba un aura siniestra nunca antes vista.

¿A caso esa persona es de la que Kuro me comento?

— ¡Ejem! ¡Bienvenido chicos es bueno volver a verlos a todos…!

Dijo Kuro un poco nervioso por la situación en que se encontraba.

— ¡Oh….lo sentimos amigo…por interrumpir tu momentito con Yuuma!

Exclamo Sting de una forma burlona.

— ¡Kurosaki sama a pasado mucho tiempo!

Bova exclamo luego de Sting alzando ambos brazos y por si no lo sabían, obviamente se encontraba en su forma humana.

Todos nosotros saludamos a Kuro y a Yuuma pues ya habían pasado varios días que no los veíamos.

Para Asia era aún complicado interactuar bien con ella por su parecido a Raynare pero por suerte se estaba acostumbrando.

Ahora los chicos y las chicas se habían separado ya que las chicas estaban hablando de varias cosas con Yuuma y los chicos lo hacían pero con Kuro, yo estaba un poco ajeno a lo que decían pues mi atención estaba en aquel sujeto quien no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Me acerque a el dando varios pasos y para romper el hielo decidí dar comienzo a una charla amistosa.

— Soy Hyoudou Issei, tú debes ser de quien Kuro me estuvo hablando

Le dije intentando pasarle la mano pero sin darme cuenta el ya no estaba frente a mi, con una velocidad impresionante se había colocado a mis espaldas, mi reacción fue un poco tarde, me di la vuelta y note que ahora había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Me llamo Fallen, el ángel caído de la noche más oscura, me alegro que por fin nos veamos cara a cara, pero preferiría que vayamos directamente al asunto

El se había puesto en una posición de pelea, parece que es un ser tranquilo y frío que no quiere perder su tiempo con saludos. Al menos ya se su nombre, eso puede ser un comienzo.

— ¿Tantos deseos tienes de pelear conmigo? hahaha…en ese caso será mejor que empecemos de una vez

¡Veremos de lo que estas hecho ángel caído Fallen!

¡Mi Boosted Gear se manifestó en mi brazo izquierdo y seguidamente la joya que tenía se cargo con una inmensa cantidad de aura!

— ¡Balance Breaker!

Exclame con todas mis fuerzas.

[ ¡WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

¡Fui cubierto por una inmensa cantidad de aura y en un instante ya me encontraba en Balance Breaker!

Actualmente mantenía la misma cantidad de poder que utilice contra Sting lo que vendría siendo un 10% del poder total de Ddraig o dicho de otra forma, el 45% de capacidad que tiene actualmente mi Balance Breaker.

— Sorprendente…la armadura del Sekiryutei…esto si será una buena pelea

¡De repente el había sacado un total de 8 alas de ángel caído y un aura bastante siniestra emanaba de su cuerpo!

Yo también mantuve una posición de combate manteniendo un poco extendidas las alas de mi armadura.

— 8 alas ¿eh? Tu si que debes ser muy fuerte Fallen, pero sin más que decir nuestra pelea comienza aquí y ahora

El asintió a mis palabras y empezó a elevarse varios metros en el cielo, yo hice lo mismo, lo que significa que tendremos una pelea aérea, puede que anteriormente no haya sido bueno en combates aéreos pero ahora mismo, soy uno de los mejores superado solamente por tipos como Vali o Dulio.

¡Tanto el como yo nos alejamos a una buena distancia y luego acortamos dicha distancia a una velocidad hipersónica!

¡Ambos estábamos cargados con mucha aura! ¡Y cuando chocamos hubo un fuertísimo estruendo en cielo!

¡Ambos yo chocábamos nuestros puños, codos, rodillas y patadas a velocidades bastante impresionantes causando varias ondas expansivas en el aire!

Puedo darme cuenta de que es más fuerte que Sting por la sensación de sus puños impactando con los míos, pero con la cara confiada que tenía me decía que aún no estaba mostrando toda su capacidad, él solo se esta conteniendo.

¡Entonces empece a liberar cada vez más el poder de mi Balance Breaker aumentando inmensamente mi fuerza, velocidad y resistencia hasta casi usar el 100%!

¡Mis ataques empezaban a dificultar demasiado a Fallen y cuando estaba por darle un poderoso puñetazo en su rostro…!

"¡ZUM!"

¿¡El se había esfumado!?

— Si recibía ese golpe directo…tal vez mi rostro se hubiera desfigurado…será mejor que me ponga en serio…

¡Él ya se encontraba a casi 10 metros lejos de mí y había tomado su espada siniestra la cual lo cubrío con un aura bastante intensa y siniestra que toco llego hasta la superficie del océano y se alzo hasta los cielos más altos!

Esa cantidad de aura insana comenzó a comprimirse demasiado tomando la forma de una especie de armadura oscura…

¿¡Ahora el tenía una armadura oscura y siniestra!?

— ¡Armadura de batalla del ángel caído!

Exclamo Fallen blandiendo su espada de un lado a otro.

[ ¡Compañero! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Este sujeto ha superado incluso el poder de Baraquiel! ]

¿¡….!?

¿¡Es más fuerte que Baraquiel san!? Entonces puede que mi Balance Breaker sea inferior a su poder…aún así todavía no pasaré a mi armadura carmesí, usaré la verdadera máxima capacidad de mi Balance Breaker.

¡Espero que estén viendo esto Bova, Sting!

¡Cargue con mucha aura todas las joyas de mi armadura liberando la máxima capacidad de mi Balance Breaker y seguido de eso…!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

¡Mi aura se había vuelto enorme y mis joyas se habían cargado con muchísima más aura de lo que ya estaban!

— ¡Aquí voy!

¡Exclame acortando mi distancia de Fallen alcanzando la velocidad divina!

¡Estaba a punto de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago con uno mis puños!

¡En comparación a la pelea que tuve con Kuro, ahora sí estaba usando la máxima capacidad de mi Balance Breaker, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpearlo, el una vez más se había desvanecido!

"¡DOM!"

— ¿¡Ugh…!?

¡El me había dado un fuerte puñetazo en mi estomago!

Había vomitado una pequeña cantidad de sangre y mi armadura se había agrietado en la parte del abdomen.

"¡ZUM!" "¡DOM!"

De nuevo se había desvanecido, pero al momento que lo hizo recibí un brutal puñetazo en mi cara, mi casco había volado en mil pedazos y lo peor de todo es que todo esto fue en un instante.

¿Cómo puede tener tanta precisión? Ni Kuro es capaz de hacer algo como esto.

[ ¡Compañero en Balance Breaker no puedes enfrentarlo! ¡El posee una habilidad que permite desvanecerse en un instante para poder atacar con más fuerza y precisión! ¡Con tu velocidad actual no puedes hacer nada más que recibir los golpes! ]

Así que por más que aumente mi velocidad o entre en el modo caballo no seré capaz de evadir sus ataques…

"¡ZUM!"

"¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!"

— ¡Agh…!

¡No se cuantas veces a logrado desvanecerse y atacarme!

¡Por lo visto fueron muchas veces y mi armadura ya estaba muy mal trecha tras recibir varios golpes brutales!

— ¡Aun no termino!

Exclamo Fallen disparando un inmenso rayo siniestro de sus manos. ¡Demonios…no podré evadir eso a tiempo!

"¡BUM!"

Ese tremendo rayo siniestro causo una tremenda explosión al momento que me golpeo.

Cuando el humo se había disipado se podía apreciar fácilmente que mi armadura estaba hecho un desastre, era como si frente a el fuera de papel…también puedo sentir como la sangre se me está escurriendo por la frente y el pecho. Él realmente ha superado mi Balance Breaker…

Baje un rato la vista para ver a mis amigos.

Rias estaba de brazos cruzados, no parecía preocuparse a diferencia de Asia, Le fay y Sting quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La expresión que tenía Rias en su rostro no era de preocupación, esa expresión…es la que suele hacer cuando no me tomo las cosas en serio. ¿Será que ella está esperando que use mi armadura carmesí?

[ ¡Compañero! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Respondeme! ]

Ddraig si se oía muy preocupado.

— Uff… Ddraig…eso realmente dolió…

[ Es un alivio que aún sigues entero y consciente, pero un segundo ataque de esa escala sería peligroso en tu condición actual ¿Sabes lo que intento decirte? ¿Cierto? ]

— Por supuesto…te comprendo perfectamente…

Desde que Fallen me lanzo ese ataque no había hecho otro movimiento, ni tampoco había dicho alguna palabra, me pregunto en que estará pensando.

— ¡Issei sama no se contenga!

Desde aquí podía escuchar los ánimos que mi querida mánager me estaba dando.

— ¡Issei!

— ¡Issei kun!

— ¡Issei san!

— ¡Issei sama!

Todos me estaban dando ánimos de seguir ¿eh? Fufufu, será mejor que le haga caso a Ddraig y me ponga la armadura carmesí de una buena vez.

¡En este mismo instante había liberado una inmensa cantidad de aura carmesí insana y al mismo tiempo, la pieza en mi interior era de la reina!

¡El aura carmesí me cubrió por completo y se extendió hasta el alba del cielo y la superficie del suelo, mi armadura emite una intensa aura de luz escarlata cambiando por completo la forma de mi armadura!

¡Este es mi verdadero poder como Sekiryutei!

[ ¡CARDINAL CRIMSON PROMOTION OVER DRIVE! ]

¡El aura de luz escarlata salió volando en mil pedazos revelando mi armadura carmesí! ¡Y mi inmensa aura carmesí se había comprimido en gran medida, manteniendo controlado el inmenso poder que acababa de liberar!

Actualmente tenía mi Cardinal Crimson al 80% de capacidad, lo cual bastaba y sobraba.

— Así que esa es la famosa armadura carmesí que supera el nivel de la Juggernaut Drive…ahora las cosas si se pondrán interesantes…

Fueron las palabras que Fallen me dijo y una vez más se había vuelto a desvanecer.

¡Pero ahora podía ver y sentir donde atacaría!

¡Su puño había aparecido al lado izquierdo de mi cara y antes de que este pudiera impactar, lo detuve en seco con mi mano izquierda!

— ¡Esa combinación ya no funcionará conmigo!

Exclame cargando con mucha aura mi puño derecho para así darle un poderoso golpe pero antes de que lo recibiera, ya se había desvanecido, pero pude detectar donde aparecería.

[ ¡Star Sonic Booster! ]

Sin perder más tiempo, al instante que ya había reaparecido me lancé contra él a una velocidad divina bastante superior a la de mi forma de caballo.

¡Pero sorprendentemente el había hecho lo mismo!

"¡BUM!"

¡Nuestros puños habían chocado!

Tanto él como yo, forcejeamos nuestros puños por un buen rato causando que varios relámpagos carmesí choquen con relámpagos siniestros.

Entonces ambos fuimos repelidos por la fuerza de nuestros puños a una distancia de casi 20 metros. No me imaginaba que pudiera llegar hasta este extremo contra mi armadura carmesí, ahora es bastante claro que mi Balance Breaker no tendría una oportunidad contra él.

[ ¡Star Sonic Booster! ]

¡Una vez más acorté la distancia que nos separaba a una gran velocidad divina!

¡Mis puños estaban cargados con mucha aura y tal parece que Fallen también posee la misma velocidad que yo!

¡Justo cuando nuestros puños iban a volver a chocar, el se había desvanecido y reapareció a mi espalda pero ahora se como contraatacar de una forma más efectiva!

¡Y en el momento que iba a recibir su golpe…!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

¡Me di la vuelta más rápido de lo que había anticipado y antes de que el siquiera pudiera volver a desvanecerse…!

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"¡DOM!"

— ¡Agh…!

¡Le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago y las placas de su armadura casi se abren!

Un poco de sangre se escurría en su boca, finalmente he logrado darle un golpe.

[ ¡SIGUE ASÍ COMPAÑERO Y DALE SU MERECIDO! ]

Al recibir ese golpe, Fallen se había desvanecido y reapareció a casi unos 50 metros lejos de mí. Entonces libero la máxima capacidad de armadura carmesí al mismo tiempo que empiezo a duplicar mi poder varias veces.

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

[ ¡Star Sonic Booster! ]

Ahora mi velocidad divina era superior a la que tuve hace un momento, Fallen se movía bastante lento desde mi punto de vista y antes de que se diera cuenta ya me encontraba detrás de él con mis puños listos y cargados con mucha aura.

¡Y cuando el se dio la vuelta…!

"¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!"

¡Ya le había dado varios puñetazos tanto el el estomago como en el rostro logrando despedazar y dañar gravemente su armadura pero aún tenía un golpe más que dar…!

[ ¡Solid Impact Booster! ]

¡Transforme mis puños a su versión Solid Impact y le di un golpe bastante fatal a Fallen en su rostro!

"¡DOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

¡El salió disparado como una bala y cayo al océano!

ー〇●〇ー

Al principio Issei kun no se lo había tomado en serio con el ángel caído Fallen, pero luego de haber comprendido su fuerza se vio obligado a usar la armadura carmesí. Cuando Sting vio esa armadura había quedado en shock, por otra parte Bova se había emocionado aún más.

— Kiba san, ¿Puedes ver lo que esta pasando?

Me pidió Asia san, ya que puede que la mayoría de los que estaban presentes, no logren seguir la velocidad de Issei kun.

— Sí Asia san, al parecer Issei kun, en el momento que entró en Cardinal Carmesí no se contuvo ni un poco contra Fallen

Yo era capaz de ver a Issei kun luchar, lo podía ver claramente pese a la distancia que estaba y a la velocidad que se desplazaba en el Star Sonic Booster, pero verlo luchar así era maravilloso.

— Kiba tiene razón kukuku, el jefe no se contiene ni un poquito con Fallen

Al parecer Kuro kun es capaz de verlo aunque no se encuentre en su forma BxB.

— ¡Jum! Es injusto que ustedes puedan ver a Issei sama luchar y nosotras no

La que se había quejado fue Ravel san fufufu. Lo siento pero este es un privilegio que solo algunos caballeros y seres como Kuro kun pueden tener.

[ ¡Solid Impact Booster! ]

Desde los cielos se había escuchado aquel anunció que dio el Sacred Gear de Issei kun y en un instante algo había impactado con mucha fuerza en el océano.

La fuerza del impacto había alcanzo a la isla también y varios arboles casi estaban por caerse.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!

Exclamo Sting cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y Kuro kun se río un poco.

— Fu Fu Fu, esa es la verdadera fuerza de los puños de Issei, mando a Fallen directamente al océano en un instante

— ¿¡En serio!? Pero si el impacto fue a kilómetros de aquí…para que incluso a estas distancia se pueda sentir esto…

El dejo de hablar al ver el enorme Tsunami que estaba por golpearnos pero gracias a Rias onee sama, Akeno onee sama, Rossweisse san y Yuuma chan, la gran oleada de agua no llego a tierra firme y se mantuvo en el océano hasta calmarse.

— ¡Issei…te estas pasando de la raya…!

— Ara~Ara ufufufu ver lo que Issei kun le hace a Fallen me está provocando éxtasis

— ¡Chicas no se distraigan por favor!

— Así que de esto es capaz Issei kun…

Rias onee sama tenía razón, si Issei kun no se controla puede ser fatal para nosotros, por otra parte sentí algo de vergüenza por lo que dijo Akeno onee sama tan abiertamente, Rossweisse san no se distraía y Yuuma chan estaba sorprendida de lo que Issei kun podía hacer.

Cuando la situación finalmente se había calmado, una luz siniestra empezaba a emerger del océano y Fallen, con una gran velocidad divina acortó rápidamente la distancia que tenía con Issei kun.

El cuerpo de mi mejor amigo se envolvió con una inmensa cantidad insana de aura carmesí, entonces tanto él como Fallen empezaron a chocarse entré sí con sus puños y patadas causando grandes ondas expansivas que llegaban hasta aquí. A simple vista se vería como un rayo carmesí chocaba contra uno siniestro de un lado a otro.

Ninguno de los dos permanecía en el mismo lugar Fufufu, se movían de un lado para otro y se daban fuertes golpes.

— ¡Ahhhhhh…! ¡Pero que envidia te tengo Kiba! ¡Mientras tú puedes verlo sin problemas yo aquí solo veo luces carmesí contra luces siniestras!

— Perdón Sting kun fufufu

Que raro que solo me lo haya reclamado a mí.

De repente los choques se habían terminado y las cosas lentamente volvían a calmarse, parece que la pelea entre ellos había terminado, debo admitir que eso fue bastante admirable de ver. Conque ese es el nuevo integrante del equipo de Issei kun, siendo honesto se ve más mortal que Sting y da un poco de miedo.

ー〇●〇ー

Fallen había superado mis expectativas, el realmente es un ángel caído bastante fuerte, mucho más que Baraquiel san si me pongo a pensar…

Mi armadura carmesí no había recibido daños a diferencia de la armadura de Fallen que ya no tenía casco y poseía una que otra grieta o abertura de las cuales ya se habrían regenerado sin problemas. Nuestra batalla iba a durar aún más, pero justo antes de que se reanudara nuestro combate;

— Con esto ya es suficiente…

— ¿Eh?

— Si continuamos peleando y cometemos un pequeño error, terminaríamos destruyendo nuestro mundo, y también podrías terminar matándome. Prefiero terminar la pelea entero a terminarla destruido fufufu

Ohh tienes mucha razón…de hecho creo que hace un momento exagere al golpearlo con mis puños Solid Impact, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de mis amigos y su seguridad, es preferible terminarla en un empate.

— Tienes razón Fallen…tal vez sea lo mejor… Kuro no bromeaba cuando dijo que encontró a un candidato perfecto para el equipo…de no ser por mi armadura carmesí yo estaría en graves problemas fufu

— ¿Esa fue la máxima capacidad de tu Cardinal Crimson? O puedes sacar aún más poder

Puedo sacar aún más poder, pero ya sería demasiado si hiciera eso. Al parecer Fallen es igual de fuerte que mi armadura carmesí al 80% de capacidad pero su habilidad de desvanecerse me obliga a usar el 100%.

— Es posible que pueda quitar más poder, quien sabe… ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo ahora?

— Por ahora prefiero no hacerlo, volvamos con los demás…de seguro nos están esperando

Asentí a lo que el me dijo y fui descendiendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Rias y los demás.

Al bajar allí el primero en acercarse a Fallen y a mí fue Sting quien parecía tener muchas preguntas.

— ¿¡Existe algo superior al Balance Breaker!? ¿¡Porque no me dijiste de esta armadura!? Había oído algo acerca de un poder prohibido pero esto es totalmente diferente ¿Cómo llegaste a tal estado?

— Oye…tranquilo Sting kun deja respirar a Issei kun

El que le dijo eso fue Kiba quien le había dado unos golpecitos en el hombro intentando calmarlo un poco. No se porque le interesa que haya algo superior al Balance Breaker si el no posee Sacred Gear.

Ahora había desactivado la evil pieza de mi interior y mi armadura había regresado a la forma Balance Breaker para luego desactivarse. Aun tenía heridas en mi frente y en mi pecho ahora que lo pienso.

— ¡Issei san estás herido!

Exclamo mi Asia corriendo hasta llegar a mí, ella puso una de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho y la otra en mi frente, puedo sentir como el aura verde de su Sacred Gear empieza a sanar rápido mis heridas, si hubieran sido ataques de luz seguro me encontraría en una peor situación.

— Gracias Asia…

Fue lo que le dije en agradecimiento a su preocupación y por haber sanado mis heridas.

— Eso te pasa por no tomártelo en serio desde un principio querido Issei

¿Eh? ¿Rias me acababa de retar? Bueno…ya me lo esperaba fufu.

— Lo lamento Rias, etto…quería medir la fuerza de Fallen y había resultado ser más fuerte que mi Balance Breaker…Ha…Haha…

Ella solo dio un leve suspiro cruzándose los brazos y seguida de ella vinieron Akeno y Rossweisse.

— Ara~… Rias, no seas tan dura con Issei kun si ya no es tu siervo ufufufu, además de dio un buen espectáculo

¡Ohhhhh Akeno acaba de elogiarme!

— Aún así…mi querido rey, si usted hubiera exagerado un poco más, tal vez llamarías la atención de las fuerzas locales

Así que a Rossweisse le preocupa la discreción ¿eh? Todas ustedes tienen toda razón si me pongo a pensar, lo siento.

[ ¡Diste una buena pelea compañero! ¡Usar la armadura carmesí una vez más fue fabuloso! ]

¡Que Ddraig diga eso me hace sentir aún mejor!

Aunque todavía había algo que debatir…

— Entonces Fallen…ahora que ya peleamos… ¿Te interesa unirte a mi equipo?

Le pregunte dándome la vuelta para poder verlo, tampoco ya tenía puesta su armadura siniestra.

— ¡Cierto Fallen! Ya peleaste con Issei, ahora puedes finalmente tomar la decisión

Otro que estaba un poco insistente era Kuro, de hecho el sonaba un poco más insistente que yo y eso que el líder soy yo.

— …

Y Fallen no decía ni una palabra, hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro con una sonrisa.

— Un equipo liderado por el Sekiryutei destinado a cruzarse contra el del Hakuryukou…suena bastante interesante… ¡Está bien! Para mi será todo un honor luchar a las filas del Sekiryutei aunque no te llamaré jefe como lo hacen los otros, todavía no

Así que esas son las condiciones de Fallen, por mí no hay ningún problema y ahora que lo pienso, ni Bikou o Arthur llamaron jefe a Vali así que no hay problemas.

— ¡Oye no puedes ser así! ¡Hay protocoles así que debes llamarlo jefe! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te dé una paliza!?

Exclamo un sobresaltado Sting quien estaba siendo frenado por Kiba.

— ¿Paliza? Muy bien, si quieres pelear empecemos de una vez, solo recuerda que supere el Balance Breaker de Issei

Eso creo que debió de dolerle un poco a Sting quien aún no ha alcanzado la mitad de la potencia de mi BxB.

— Tks…solo espera sea más fuerte y solo entonces, te daré una paliza ya lo verás

Sting no dejaba de molestar a Fallen, creo que ellos serían el Bikou y Kuroka de mi equipo por la forma en que ya se están llevando. Ahora que lo pienso, Vali actualmente tiene a 6 integrantes en su equipo y ahora yo tengo a 6, posiblemente choquemos en algún futuro.

— Vaya…el equipo de Sekiryutei chan ya es muy aterrador, dudo mucho que el equipo de Vali tenga oportunidad incluso conmigo y Arthur nya~

Así que a Kuroka le preocupa un poco mi equipo ¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso, ella sigue siendo del equipo de Vali a pesar de que vive en mi residencia y será una de mis futuras esposas.

Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que una hora había pasado volando, pero aún teníamos mucho tiempo, tal vez todos podamos pasar un buen rato juntos, es decir, estamos todos en una isla con linda playa y el sol se está ocultando, ahí que aprovechar la ocasión.

— ¡Bueno! mejor olvidemos todo en cuanto a equipos y esas cosas, ahí que disfrutar de esta ocasión que estamos todos reunidos, ¿Y si hacemos una fogata? ¿Cocinamos algo con fuego?

— ¡Buena idea querido Issei!

Exclamo Rias abrazando mi brazo derecho llevándome hasta las orillas y de la isla.

— Ara~Ara Rias se me adelantó ufufufu

De repente Akeno había tomado de mi brazo izquierdo logrando alcanzarnos, creo que ella está compitiendo con Rias o solamente no le gusta que me tome solo para ella. Cualquiera que sean las razones no me importa con tal de sentir sus oppais contra mis brazos.

— ¡Oh no las dos onee samas se llevaron a nuestro Issei!

— ¡No dejemos que se vayan Xenovia!

— ¡Waaaaaa no se vale siempre nos intentan alejar de Issei san!

El trío de la iglesia se apresuró también para alcanzarnos.

— ¡N...No me quedaré atrás!

— ¡Vamos Ravel!

— Nya~ baje la guardia

— ¡Waaaaaa yo tampoco me quedaré atrás!

— ¡R-rayos incluso siendo su torre no logro tomarlo!

— ¡Soy una vampiro de alta clase merezco prioridad!

Detrás del trío, al parecer venían Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Le fay, Rossweisse y Elmenhilde.

Es bueno ver que todas siempre están enérgicas para cualquier cosa, y creo que los de mi equipo junto a los dos chicos del grupo Gremory nos seguirían.

Unos momentos más tarde todos ya nos encontrábamos a las orillas del mar todos reunidos en un circulo con una fogata en medio de todos la cual Bova prendió con sus llamas.

Fue entonces cuando un circulo mágico de comunicación apareció cerca de uno de mis oídos.

Podía reconocer que era Ajuka sama quien me estaba llamando debido al color que emitía y los símbolos que tenía.

— ¿Qué querría el Mao contigo a estas horas? Issei

Me preguntó Rias, aunque siendo honesto no se de que tratará.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Loki? ¿Ya lo capturaron?

Me pregunto Xenovia pero aún no había contestado, aún sigo siendo algo torpe en cuanto a este tipo de comunicaciones.

— Ajuka sama ¿Qué ocurre?

Fue lo primero que le pregunte al finalmente poder contestar.

Rias se había acercado más su cabeza a la mía para poder oír lo que el Maou tendría que decirme.

— Hyoudou Issei, el grupo de Slash Dog a tenido problemas en Asgard, Vidar a solicitado tu presencia y la de Rossweisse, te recomiendo que lleves esta vez solo a tu equipo y a ella, en breve aparecerá una Valkirya que creo te gustará conocer fufufu

La comunicación se había terminado y el círculo mágico desapareció dejándome a mí con muchas preguntas sin resolver.

— ¿Vendrá otra Valkirya?

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Cuando dije eso Rossweisse había pegado un salto. ¿A caso le preocupa que aparezca alguien más como ella?

— ¿Sucede algo malo Rossweisse san?

Le pregunto Xenovia quien se encontraba a su lado.

— N...No pasa n...nada malo… Y…q-quien se supone que vendrá

Me pregunto actuando de forma nerviosa. Creo que al ser una ex valkirya está preocupada de quien podría venir. ¿Será su abuela? ¿O será alguna conocida de ella?

— No lo se…pronto lo averiguaré

Yo solo espero que sea una Valkirya muy hermosa. ¿Será como Rossweisse? ¿Tendrá sus mismas medidas? ¡O diablos hay muchas posibilidades! ¿¡Será que tendrá el mismo atuendo que usa Rossweisse!? ¡Ya quiero que venga! En serio que quiero ver de quien se trata.

— ¿Acaso estás fantaseando las posibilidades Issei?

— ¡Ogh…!

¡Rias se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente! Mi mundo perfecto de ilusiones había sido interrumpido, ohh me siento tan avergonzado que no puedo ocultarlo.

— Fufufu hay querido. Parece que tus fantasías golpearon a Rossweisse

— ¡¿Eh!?

Dirigí mi vista hacia Rossweisse, quien se había alejado de todos nosotros. Estaba bastante cerca a las orillas del mar en forma de bolita teniendo un aura pesimista. ¿Acaso mis ilusiones afectaron a mi querida torre?

— ¿¡R...Rossweisse porque te has alejado!?

— ….

Ella no me respondía…

— ¡Parece que ella está preocupada de que la Valkirya que venga sea más joven y hermosa jefe!

Sting lo había exclamado tan fuerte para que ella lograra oírlo.

— Joven y hermosa…

Bah…bien hecho Sting has vuelto a fastidiarla, solo espero que sus palabras no la hayan lastimado mucho porque si la lastimo mucho… ¡No mejor aún si siquiera llego a lastimarla le daré un gran golpe en esa bocasa que tiene para que no vuelva a decir una palabra!

— Joven y hermosa… Joven y hermosa… Joven y hermosa… Joven y hermosa… Joven y hermosa…

De repente un aura muy potente había envuelto a Rossweisse cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras… A pesar de que yo sea su rey…ella me estaba causando un poco de miedo…

"¡Nunca provoques a Rossweisse san!"

De repente mis propias palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente recordando los momentos que ella se había enfurecido. Algo me dice que esto no terminará muy bien para el joven cazador…

— ¡Joven y hermosa! ¡Joven y hermosa! ¡Joven y hermosa! ¡Joven y hermosa!

¡El aura que ella tenía se había intensificado demasiado!

Sting…has cometido el gran error de enfurecerla…ahora ella debe de estar… ¡En modo Valkirya asesina…!

Varios círculos mágicos habían aparecido en las manos de mi Valkirya y al momento que se dio la vuelta, pude ver como sus hermosos ojos ahora brillaban en un aterrador color azul brillante…

— ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

Sting había pegado un grito de terror y rápidamente empezaba a retroceder para luego empezar a correr y Rossweisse san al ver eso, se lanzo contra él de un tremendo salto.

— ¡Perdón Rossweisse san no era mi inten…!

"¡BUUUMMMM!"

Ella había alcanzado a Sting…y lo atacó con un bombardeo aterrador de magia demoníaca mezclada con magia Asgardiana…el resultado había sido una terrible explosión que me dejo bastante helado.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, se podía ver como Sting había quedado inconsciente y con graves heridas, si no es atendido a tiempo su vida correrá peligro.

— Asia ve a curarlo por favor

Ella también se había sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

— S-si…digo ¡Sí Issei san!

Ella se había levantando un poco dudosa temiendo un poco por lo que Rossweisse pudiera hacer.

— Asia san…, Sting kun necesita tu ayuda fufufu

Rossweisse había vuelto en sí, el aura asesina había desaparecido de ella…creo que descargó toda su irá en el pobre de Sting…lo bueno es que tenemos a Asia para curarlo y Rossweisse había vuelto a ser mi querida y tierna torre.

— S-si…

Asia al ver que ella había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, se acerco a Sting con confianza para empezar a curarlo.

— Ara~Ara Rossweisse si que es peligrosa cuando se enoja ufufu

Akeno parecía feliz por lo que ella le había hecho a Sting…mhm…de seguro es su lado perverso sádico…

— Ella es una Valkirya pasiva asesina nya~

Veo que a Kuroka se le ocurrió un nuevo apodo para Rossweisse. ¿Valkirya pasiva asesina? Eso es bastante nuevo…solo espero que Sting haya aprendido la lección o podría terminar muy mal la próxima vez que Rossweisse se enoje.

— ¿Más o menos a que hora partimos jefe? No sabes a que hora puede llegar…quien quiera que sea

Me pregunto Kuro de una forma precavida debido a que Rossweisse se había acercado a nosotros. Ajuka sama me había dicho que vendría en breve, pero puede que se refiera a la residencia Hyoudou, también es probable que ella ya se encuentre allí así que lo mejor será volver.

— Puede que esté de camino a mi casa, es lo más probable, lo mejor será que ustedes tres vengan mañana en la mañana, prepárense bien porque puede ser un largo viaje

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Entonces nuestra primera misión como equipo es ir a Asgard ¿eh?

— ¡Ufufu demos lo mejor!

— ¡Genial! ¡Iremos a un territorio desconocido!

Al parecer a todos les gustaba la idea, a excepción de Rossweisse quien al parecer le preocupaba algunas cosas.

Por otra parte el miembro más problemático de mi equipo seguía inconsciente pero su vida no corría peligro gracias a Asia, al parecer tendré que llevarlo a mi casa ya que es mi responsabilidad como líder.

Kuro, Yuuma y Fallen habían vuelto a Grigori, no sin antes despedirse de todos nosotros. Ya cuando llegábamos a casa, Kiba junto a Gya kun y Valeire se fueron por sus propios caminos, el resto de las chicas y yo acompañados por Bova seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a casa y ya cuando nos encontrábamos a unas cuantas cuadras, pude sentir una presencia bastante fuerte. ¿Acaso será la Valkirya de la que Ajuka sama me comentó?

— ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Exclame abriendo la puerta, desde la entrada se podían oír algunas risas, al parecer mi madre estaba hablando con algunas mujeres. Con cada paso que daba mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez más, no podía entender la causa, de hecho era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me pasaba esto.

Cuando llegue a la sala vi a mis padres quienes habían entablado una conversación con tres mujeres bastante hermosas y una de ellas era una super onee sama…!

— Ara ya volvieron, Issei estas chicas llegaron 10 minutos antes que tu y por lo visto te esperaban ufufufu

Dos de ellas traían una armadura parecida a la de Rossweisse, una tenía el cabello rosado y la otra de color castaño, sin embargo la tercera lucía bastante diferente, era una hermosa rubia que tenía una presencia bastante aterradora, era una super onee sama como Gayfia san y su atuendo marcaba su cuerpo de una manera bastante provocativa.

Me había quedado en blanco al verla, no sabía como reaccionar hasta que llegaron las chicas.

— ¿¡S...S...S...S...S...S...S...Sif sama…!?

Había exclamo Rossweisse bastante alarmada.

— ¡¿Sif sama…?! ¿A-acaso tu eres la diosa guerrera de Asgard y esposa del dios Thor?

Rias también se había puesto bastante nerviosa y ahora podía comprender el porqué. ¡Ella era una diosa! ¡Una diosa había llegado a mi puerta! Se supone que solamente sería una Valkyria…no dos y una d-d-diosa…

— Por fin han llegado, grupo Gremory y Sekiryutei

¡Ella se había levantado!

— A...Aque se debe s...su magnifica presencia mi diosa poderosa

Rossweisse se había arrodillado ante ella, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

— ¿Eres la ex Valkirya de Odín sama? Rossweisse. Es bueno ver que una hermosa flor no a cambiado incluso después de reencarnar en demonio

¡Ahora ella dirigió su vista hacia mí! ¿¡Que será que pasará ahora!?

— Tu debes ser el Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei. He oído de tus asañas en el Valhalla, fuiste quien derroto a Loki con una replica del martillo de mi esposo, superaste y eliminaste la maldición de tus antecesores, regresaste de la muerte y lograste eliminar al dios Indra. Es todo un honor para mí el conocerlo

¿¡Ella se ha inclinado!? Desde aquí puedo apreciar mejor el tamaño de sus enormes oppais y al parecer…están empatados con los de Grayfia san. No debería fijarme tanto en ellos…ella es una diosa con una presencia bastante fuerte…ni me imagino lo que ella sería capaz de hacer.

— I…Issei debes comportarte

Me había dicho Rias quien seguía bastante nerviosa, bueno…no todos los días una super onee sama que es diosa se presenta frente a tus puertas…

— S…Sif sama…y-yo me había comunicado con el Mao y dijo que solo una Valkirya vendría a llevarnos…

¡Ella se levanto!

— Fufufu. ¿Y como hubieran sido las cosas si Ajuka te decía que se trataría de una diosa y 2 Valkiryas? A veces hasta en las comunicaciones es mejor mantener algunos detalles ocultos, eso y solamente un Dios de Asgard es capaz de llevaros en esta situación

— Y…Ya veo…así que ese era el caso…entonces no habrá problemas, a los de mi equipo les avise que partiríamos mañana

— Me parece bien, y si no es mucha molestia para usted, nos quedaremos hasta entonces. Y ellas son mis escoltas, Lilyan y Roanna

— Yo soy Lilyan Sekiryutei sama

Dijo la de cabello rosado haciendo una reverencia.

— Y yo Roanna, estamos a sus servicios

E…Esto es un giro inesperado de las cosas…las tres son bastante hermosas…me pregunto que debería de hacer ahora…n-no puedo actuar pervertido…no frente a la diosa Sif…

Al parecer esta será una larga noche…

ー〇●〇ー

La noche de ayer fue bastante dura con la llegada de las tres asgardianas. En la noche apenas fui capaz de dormir por culpa de Sif quien me ponía bastante nervioso por su presencia divina. Lo raro es que Rossweisse fue la única chica que no se presento en mi habitación. Me pregunto como se estará sintiendo ahora.

De repente una sensación bastante agradable logro tranquilizar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Tienes problemas para dormir bien? Buenos días querido Issei~

Rias se había despertado y acaricio una de mis mejillas con una de sus manos, realmente me siento bien ahora…

— Buenos días Rias

Le dije con una sonrisa apoyándome de mis codos.

— ¿Quieres respirar aire fresco?

Me pregunto levantándose de la cama para luego ponerse una bata transparente que revelaba un poco su muy atractivo cuerpo y dirigirse al balcón de mi habitación.

Yo tarde un rato en poder levantarme de la cama, pues no quería despertar a las demás chicas quienes dormían con profundidad pero la falta de Rossweisse era evidente.

Me fui donde Rias se encontraba, al borde del balcón. Aquí refrescaba un poco y el cielo se encontraba despejado, ella miraba con fascinación la luna y yo miraba a ella.

— Recuerdo que fue una noche como esta, la vez que tú me rescataste

Al oír eso, no pude evitar sonreír una vez más. Había recordado también ese día y con lo que pasaba actualmente, ese recuerdo me relajaba bastante.

— Cumplí con mi promesa, me volví el peón más fuerte pero ascendí a la clase alta demasiado rápido…lamento un poco que haya ocurrido eso

Ella nego con la cabeza cuando le dije eso.

— No puedo sentirme más orgullosa de lo que ya estoy, querido Issei

La forma en que la brisa soplaba su hermoso y reluciente cabello carmesí me dejaba siempre muy cautivado y hoy no era la excepción. A veces me cuesta un poco creer que ella y yo al final hayamos terminado juntos.

— Pero…con lo que esta ocurriendo en estos últimos días, ciento como si el mundo nos intentara separar…yo no quiero que eso pase…y hoy te irás a Asgard…

¿Qué el mundo nos está intentando separar? ¡Eso nunca lo voy a permitir!

— No importa lo que pase, eso jamás va a pasar Rias, hoy me iré a Asgard…pero volveré a ti antes de que te des cuenta, luego podremos ir al lugar que Ajuka sama menciono y allí nada ni nadie nos impedirá estar juntos

Al decirle eso tome sus manos con las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos y junte mi frente con la suya cerrando mis ojos.

— Issei…

— No te preocupes…yo siempre estaré a tu lado…te protegeré y te amaré por toda la eternidad

Al decirle eso, volví a abrir mis ojos y note lo ruborizada que había quedado.

— Gracias…

Fue lo único que ella dijo de una manera muy suave y le dí un beso apasionado en los labios. En este momento no había nadie más que ella y yo.

Varias horas después, ya me encontraba preparado para irme a Asgard. Ravel había preparado mi uniforme carmesí para esta ocasión y le dije a Sif que ella además de Rossweisse también nos acompañaría, cosa que emociono mucho a mí querida Mánager, Asia y Xenovia se quedarían con Rias y las demás chicas.

Sting había pasado toda la noche descansando en la sala, él se había despertado alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y gracias a Asia todas sus heridas ya habían sanado. Al parecer, el olor del desayuno lo había reactivado.

Ravel le había preparado un uniforme carmesí-escarlata que se acoplaba bien a su estilo ya que ella consideraba "horrendo" su anterior forma de vestir.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias Ravel san!

Exclamo Sting bastante eufórico. Parece que ya volvió a la normalidad, solo espero que no provoque a Rossweisse en un buen tiempo.

— ¡Por supuesto que tienes que darme las gracias! Fufufu, sin mi ayuda tu avergonzarías al equipo de Issei sama

Y ella sigue siendo bastante dura con él, aunque eso no parece afectarle.

— ¡Issei sama! ¡Yo Bova Tannino me reporto y me encuentro listo para partir!

Bova había llegado en su forma humana, el también tenía puesto un uniforme carmesí-escarlata aunque en el predominaba más el escarlata.

— ¡Bienvenido Bova! Ahora solo faltan Fallen, Kuro y Yuuma

Le explique mientras me encontraba sentado en el sofá teniendo a Koneko y a Ravel en mi regaso. A mi izquierda estaba también Asia y a mi derecha Xenovia, Rias, Akeno e Irina habían acompañado a mis padres para hacer las compras para la cena, Kuroka fue con Le-fay al inframundo para reunirse con el equipo de mi rival, Rossweisse aún no se había bajado, Elmenhilde y Kuno fueron a visitar a Gya kun y Valerie, Ophis y Lilith jugaban en la azotea y mis invitadas Asgardianas habían salido un rato.

Un circulo mágico de tonalidad dorada había aparecido en la sala y a juzgar por la apariencia, se traba nada más y nada menos que de Kuro quien estaba acompañado por Fallen y Yuuma.

— ¡Buenos días jefe, Asia san, Koneko chan, Ravel san, Xenovia, Bova y Sting!

Nos saludo Kuro y los ángeles caídos; Fallen y Yuuma. Ya me parecía que se trataba de ellos, pues ya estoy familiarizado con el simbolo de los Pendragon.

— ¡Ohhhhh! Ya vinieron, ya estamos todos ¡Vayamos a Asgard!

— ¡Siiiiiii no perdamos más tiempo!

Exclamaron Bova y Sting.

No comprendo que es lo que les apura demasiado, tampoco comprendo el porque Rossweisse san se estaba tardando demasiado.

— Lamento la demora chicos…um… t...también estoy lista para volver a Asgard… digo ir…

¿Aún seguía nerviosa? No es común en ella.

— ¡….!

Al verla entrar en la sala Sting por poco no pegaba un grito, pero parece que ya logro calmarse. Entonces ella se pone frente a él mirandolo con seriedad, desde aquí podía ver el nerviosismo que el joven cazador estaba sufriendo.

— Me disculpo por la rabieta que sentí anoche…por poco y termino matándote…

¿¡Rossweisse se acaba de disculpar con Sting!?

— N...No hay problema…ya eso quedo en el pasado… ¿sí?

— Fufufu. Seamos amigos

— ¿A-amigos? Me parece buena idea siempre y cuando no termine gravemente golpeado ¡Digo…no hay problema! ¡Sí seamos amigos!

Veo que ellos se han reconciliado sin problemas… ¿Será por eso que ella se tardo tanto en bajar?

Ahora ella se había acercado a mí.

— L…Lamento no haberme presentado en su habitación la noche de ayer es que no tenía el valor…con Sif sama aquí presente…

¡Ella se había puesto de rodillas!

— P…Por favor perdone a su sierva

Sus ojos parecían suplicar mucho…demasiado siendo honesto y era un poco vergonzosa la situación con mis dos Kouhais en mi regazo.

— R…Rossweisse no tienes porque ser tan dura contigo mismo, n...no hay nada que perdonar si no estoy molesto contigo, solo estaba un poco preocupado por como te estabas sintiendo

¡Ahora sus ojos brillaban demasiado y tenía un leve rubor en su rostro!

— Eres un amo bastante gentil…

Creo que Ravel y Koneko se habían apenado un poco por la escena que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ahora estaban mirando hacia el techo intentando simular que nada estaba pasando.

De repente unos pasos se habían escuchado y la Valkirya de cabello rosado entro en la sala, creo que su nombre era Lilyan.

— Sif sama ya preparo los medios de transporte en el subterráneo de la ciudad… ¿Qué estás haciendo Rossweisse san?

— ¡¿Y…Y…Y…Yo?!

Ella se había levantado de un tiro, parecía estar bastante nerviosa una vez más.

— Rossweisse san eres bastante graciosa ufufufu

Ella era bastante hermosa ahora que la miro más detenidamente, me dan ganas de ver atraves de su armadura…

— ¡Auch!

Koneko había estirado muy fuerte mi mejilla.

— Issei senpai…no piense en esas cosas lascivas mientras me encuentre en su regazo

— ¡I…Issei sama!

¡Ravel se había avergonzado!

— P…Perdón…Koneko…

Luego de haberme disculpado, ella y Ravel se habían bajado de mi regazo para que pudiera levantarme, fue un poco incomodo lo de hace un momento...y lo peor es que no fui capaz de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lilyan.

— ¿Están listos? Bova, Fallen, Kuro, Ravel, Rossweisse, Sting y Yuuma

— ¡Ya estuve listo desde el momento en que supe del viaje!

— Lo estoy

— ¡Estoy listo para lo que sea jefe!

— ¡Si Issei sama!

— U...Um…y-yo….estoy lista…

— ¡¿Qué esparamos vamonos ya?!

— Fufufu, también estoy lista

Todos habían asentido y nos dirigimos al subterráneo de la ciudad acompañados por Asia, Koneko y Xenovia. Cuando llegamos, pude ver un enorme círculo mágico nórdico en el suelo y otro en el techo donde se encontraban Sif y Roanna.

— Bienvenidos sean todos, los preparativos están listos

Anuncio la diosa nórdica y todos los que partiríamos entramos en el círculo mágico.

— ¡Mucha suerte Issei san!

— ¡Nos veremos pronto Issei!

— Te estaremos esperando nya~

— ¡Volveremos más pronto de lo que creen!

Les dije a las tres despidiéndome de ellas. No se cuanto tardaríamos, solo espero que no ocurra nada malo mientras no esté con ellas.

Una luz bastante intensa emergió del círculo mágico, la cual llego hasta el techo donde se encontraba otro círculo mágico, cuando la intensidad de la luz empezó a disminuir pude darme cuenta de que ya no nos encontrábamos en el subterráneo de mi ciudad.

Estábamos en una especie de salón gigantesco creado de oro puro. Así que esto es Asgard…

— ¡Increíble ya hemos llegamos!

— ¿Así que esto es Asgard? No esta nada mal

Dijeron Yuuma y Fallen.

— Vidar sama ya está enterado de nuestra exitosa llegada, el nos espera en el gran salón

Nos avisó Sif dando la señal de que podíamos avanzar sin preocupación.

Al salir de la entrada había un puente bastante ancho el cual se encontraba destruido y al otro lado había una ciudad gigantesca.

— Un momento… ¿¡Cómo avanzamos si el camino está roto!?

Exclamo Sting llegando a la parte destruida del puente.

— ¡Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Cuando vio bajo el puente había pegado un grito, me pregunto porque habrá sido.

— ¡Tranquilo amigo! Si sigues así terminaras cayéndote.

Le dijo Kuro sujetandolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

— Ya se puso a gritar fufufufu.

Yuuma se había burlado un poco de él, pero con ternura, muy diferente a como Ravel se burla de él.

— ¡STING PUEDO COMPRENDER LO QUE SIENTES!

¡¿Bova estaba haciendo lo mismo?! ¿¡Que tiene de interesante ver bajo del puente!? ¡Y para colmo lo hacía recostado!

— Cuando el Trihexa nos atacó, nuestros ejércitos se redujeron en un 70% y perdimos el puente principal, ahora que llegamos hasta aquí, iremos volando

Le explicó Sif a Sting quien se había mareado un poco al ver por un largo rato bajo el puente, yo sentí la curiosidad de ver también bajo el puente así que hice lo mismo que él.

— ¡…..!

¡No había nada! ¡Era un vacío infinito! ¿¡En donde demonios se encuentra Asgard!?

Me empece a sentir un poco mareado al ver por un largo rato ese vacío y Rossweisse me había agarrado el brazo izquierdo muy fuerte para que accidentalmente no me cayera.

— ¡Issei ten cuidado! Si te caes del puente es posible que no regreses

Su voz había retumbado un poco en mi cabeza pero rápidamente logre recuperar mis sentidos.

— Está bien…ya no me acerco allí…porque de repente me sentí…

— Es normal sentirse así cuando es la primera vez, pero luego de la quinta o sexta vez ya te empiezas a acostumbrar

La que me dijo eso fue Roanna quien había ayudado a Sting.

— N…No…no me siento muy…bwuooo….

Él se había acercado nuevamente al borde arrastrándose, para luego vomitar. Creo que el se sentirá así por un buen rato, me pregunto como Bova se sentirá.

— Que vergüenza…que asco…

Le dijo Ravel de una forma muy cruel causando que todos nos riamos un poco del pobre Sting.

— Amigo…no tienes remedio kukuku

Kuro solo podía quedarse viendolo vomitar, bueno no literalmente…

— Mi señor…me siento mal también…

¡¿Bova ahora tiene dolor de estomago?! Al menos ya no se encontraba viendo bajo el puente…

— Roanna, encárgate de cuidarlo, a Sting

— ¡Sí! Sif sama déjamelo a mí ufufu, a pesar de que se encuentre mal, él es muy guapo.

Ella lo cargó en sus brazos y junto a la diosa, emprendieron un lento vuelo.

— ¡Yo quiero llevarte Issei sama!

Exclamo Lilyan tomando de mi brazo derecho y yo me había sonrojado un poco.

— ¡C…C…C…C…Claro que no! ¡Yo lo llevaré el es mi rey!

Ahora Rossweisse había tomado de mi brazo izquierdo bastante fuerte. ¡Ella miraba muy amenazante a Lilyan!

¿Qué significa esto?

— Ohh vamos Rossweisse san ¡Déjamelo a mí!

— ¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir!

— ¡Yo no lo soltaré!

— ¡Grr…! ¡Lilyan…! ¡Aléjate de mi rey!

— Ese argumento no servirá conmigo ¡Ex niña sirvienta de Odín sama!

— ¡¿Por qué quieres llevar a Issei?!

— Fufufu ¿no es obvio? ¡El Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei es un hombre muy demandado por las Valkiryas!

— ¡¿Crees que no lo se?! ¡Por algo no estuve de acuerdo conque fueramos a Asgard!

¡Así que esa era la razón! ¡Por eso Rossweisse andaba actuando muy nerviosa! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio!? ¡Es más! ¡Incluso tal vez pueda conseguir a otra Valkirya para tenerla en mi harem! ¡JUM! ¡Si soy muy demandado! ¡Entonces…!

[ Fufufu dejeme ser su humilde peona ]

[ ¡No! ¡Deme el honor a mí de serlo! ]

[ ¡Yo también quiero servirlo Issei sama! ]

[ ¡Iahhh yo quiero ese privilegio! ]

[ ¡Issei sama por favor escojame a mi! ]

[ ¡A mí por favor se lo pido! ]

(Fufufu no sabría a quien escoger…todas son buenas candidatas para ser parte de mi harem…)

Ya había empezado a fantasear las posibilidades que se me pueden presentar, esto es maravilloso.

De repente mi mundo perfecto fue borrado por las altas tensiones que empezaban a desatar Rossweisse y Lilyan.

¿¡Aun siguen peleando!?

— ¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear!

Exclamo Ravel bastante molesta cortando la tensión.

— ¿Porque no lo deciden ustedes con un piedra papel o tijera?

Ravel…que ideas se te ocurren a ti…

— Como la primera torre de Issei no perderé en un juego de piedra papel o tijera

— Pues prepárate para ser humillada fufufufu

¡¿En serio jugarán eso para ver quien me lleva?!

Las dos me habían soltado y empezaron un duelo de piedra papel o tijera…creo que esto nos retrasará mucho… ¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido a Ravel?

Entonces ella se acercó mucho a mí y me susurro en el oído.

— Aprovechemos que están distraídas… yo te llevo Issei sama

— Y…Ya veo…está bien Ravel…

— Fufufu muchas gracias Issei sama

Ella me sonrío tiernamente y al parecer, las dos valkiryas no eran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Ravel me dio un abrazo fuerte por la espalda y luego emprendió un vuelo rápido y silencioso, Yuuma llevo a Kuro, y Fallen y Bova quien se sentía regular, nos siguieron más tarde.

— Oye Ravel ¿crees que ya se habrán dado cuenta?

Le pregunte a mi querida alfil-mánager y ella apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía soltando una risita.

— Cuando se den cuenta ya habremos llegado fufufufu. Ahora disfruta de la vista Issei sama

— Lo estoy disfrutando…veo que Asgard es un lugar de oro casi como el mismo cielo

Era un país bastante hermoso, con altos edificios de oro, también se podía ver a los ciudadanos quienes nos miraban atentamente.

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada del gran salón donde Sif sama y Roanna nos esperaban, también habían muchas Valkiryas jóvenes y hermosas en la entrada.

— ¡Lamentamos la demora! Ocurrieron algunos problemítas pero ya llegamos

Me había disculpado con la diosa Sif sama amablemente por la demora, pero no voy a culpar a Rossweisse y Lilyan, asumiré la responsabilidad como el hombre que soy.

— Fufufu no tienes porque preocuparte, seguramente Lilyan quedo discutiendo con Rossweisse, así son las Valkiryas casi todas las veces

— ¡¿E-enserio?! Entonces no hay problemas o s…

[ ¡Ahí está el Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei! ]

[ ¡Kyaa estoy celosa de no haberlo traído! ]

[ ¡Aria lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado! ]

Parece que las Valkiryas de la entrada ya empezaban a hablar de mi, era tal como lo imagine y como Lilyan lo había mencionado.

— ¡Un momento!

Exclamaron dos chicas quienes llegaron como dos violentos rayos. Se trataban de Rossweisse y Lilyan.

— ¡Ravel san eso fue cruel de su parte!

— Aprovecho que estábamos distraídas y se llevo a Issei sama para si misma…

— Ufff…ya me encuentro mejor… ¿¡En donde nos quedamos!?

El que dijo eso fue Sting quien había recuperado sus sentidos de la orientación y parece que ya no le afecta el estómago.

— ¡Mi señor Issei sama! ¡Su subordinado ya se siente bien!

Ohhhh, parece que Bova también ya está mejor, eso es genial.

— Entonces no perdamos más tiempo ¡Siganme!

Exclamo Sif sama abriendo las grandes puertas del gran salón.

— ¡De acuerdo! Vamos Ravel

— ¡Sí Issei sama!

Tome la mano de mi querida alfil y luego de Sif sama entramos nosotros y luego entraron Roanna y Sting, Kuro y Yuuma, Fallen y Bova y por último Rossweisse y Lilyan quienes ya se llevaban muy mal.

— Oiga jefe…

Kuro se me había acercado a mi costado libre.

— ¿Sí, que pasa?

— No lo he dicho antes pero…la presencia de la esposa de Thor…hace que mi piel se congele, su presencia es incomparable…si Sting llegara a fastidiarla, algo me dice que sería destruido

No lo había pensado…pero si que tienes razón… ¡Sería problemático si Sting llegara a fastidiarla o a cualquier otra Asgardiana!

— Si eso llega a pasar…nos encargaremos de noquearlo ¿sí?

— Dejemelo a mi, después de todo… No dependo de mi Balance Breaker para entrar en acción fufufu

…..

— Y…Ya veo…

¡¿Por qué demonios lo dijiste Kuro?! ¡No necesito que me hagan recordar que sin mi Boosted Gear soy blanco fácil! ¡No es mi culpa no haber nacido talentoso como tú y los otros Pendragon!

Y así seguimos avanzando por el gran salón hasta llegar al final donde yacía un señor bastante alto, sentado en un trono de oro puro y en una de sus manos blandía una lanza, ya había visto esa lanza antes, era la que Odín sama había utilizado hace tiempo...lo que significa que este señor es…

— Vidar sama he traído al Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei y a su equipo tal como me pidió

¡Lo sabía! ¡El es la actual cabeza de Asgard! Tiene una presencia bastante abrumadora…incluso diría que es unas 100 veces más potente que la de Sif sama.

— ¡Por fin! Ya era hora

El dios se había levantado de su trono y se había acercado a nosotros. Cada paso que el daba hacía que mi sangre hirviera de temor y emoción, este sujeto es bastante fuerte…dudo mucho que pueda hacerle frente con mi armadura carmesí.

— Hyodou Issei… bienvenido a Asgard, creo que ya sabes porque estas aquí así que no perdamos más tiempo, el grupo Slash Dog necesita vuestra ayuda, Sif guíalos hasta la bóveda

— Entendido, Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei y los otros, siganme

Dijo la diosa llevándonos por el pasillo hacia la derecha el trono.

Así que Tobio necesita nuestra ayuda ¿eh? Es la primera vez que creo necesita de mi ayuda. Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Por qué no solicitó la ayuda de Vali? Si el es ahora uno de los hijos de Odín sama. Hay muchas cosas que me cuestan comprender.

— Aquí es

Ella había señalado unas puertas verdaderamente enormes.

Así que esta es la "bóveda" realmente es enorme…

Ella había creado un pequeño circulo mágico y en el empezó a meter diferentes dígitos. Entonces las puertas se abrieron reuidosamente y todos entramos allí, pero al ver lo que yacía allí adentro…

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

¡Ravel había pegado un grito al ver las perversidades que había!

Habían muchas muñecas inflables de mujeres, bragas, juguetes sexuales y una pantalla de 300 pulgadas con múltiples vídeos pornográficos entre otras cosas.

¡Esta definitivamente era lo bóveda equivocada!

— ¡N-no puede ser esto es verdaderamente horrible! ¡Es la bóveda perversa de Odín sama!

Exclamo Rossweisse tapándose los ojos de tanta vergüenza.

— ¡Ravel no veas eso!

Antes de que ella pudiera ver los juguetes sexuales yo le tape los ojos con mis manos. ¡Este lugar no es para que una chica como ella entre! Pero siendo sincero esto es como un cuarto maravilloso, me imagino que ese viejo degenerado traía aquí a otras Valkiryas para tener sexo, de hecho también había una cama tamaño familiar y varias cadenas. Me pregunto como es que Rossweisse ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo con el y haya conservado su virginidad.

— Ara ara… Odín sama si que no perdía el tiempo…el realmente se la jalaba como todo un dios erótico fufufu

Concuerdo con lo que Kuro dijo…de hecho…me sorprende que el viejo de Odín lo haya dejado todo para intentar detener al Trihexa…a pesar de lo exageradamente pervertido…fue un dios valiente…

— K…Kuro kun no le faltes el respeto al dios nórdico…

Yuuma le había retado aunque ella si que estaba avergonzada como Rossweisse o Ravel…las únicas que no parecían estarlo eran Sif y sus Valki… oh no me había dado cuenta de que solo ella se encontraba con nosotros…

— ¡Este dios se ha ganado mis respetos! ¡Pero la perversidad de mi señor será mayor!

— ¡O-oye B-bova…no era necesario que lo dijeras tan fuerte!

Qué sea comparado con el viejo Odín al ver esto y que se me diga que seré aún mayor en cuanto a perversidad…e-es bastante…

— ¡Hmp! Sería bastante interesante que Issei supere a Odín

— ¡F…Fallen! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad!?

¿¡Primero Bova y ahora Fallen!? Un momento… ¡Es la primera vez que Fallen dice algo! ¡Y para peor sus únicas palabras fueron que sería interesante que supere al viejo Odín…!

— ¡Jefe! Si no le importa bicheare un poco los dvd del dios nórdico

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tu que interés podrías tener en ello Sting! Sif sama ¿No hay problema alguno verdad?

Le pregunte a la diosa nórdica pero ella solamente sonreía al ver lo que ocurría.

— Fufufufu Hyoudou Issei, tienes un equipo bastante interesante, ninguno le importa decir lo que piensa incluso en estos momentos

Ella…ella ahora si que tiene un gran parecido a Grayfia san…ambas son super onee samas…ambas están casadas con seres realmente poderosos y ambas…ambas…parecen tener los mismos gustos…m...me pregunto si ella tiene la misma debilidad por el alcohol que Grayfia san…

— ¡Ya oíste a la grandiosa diosa jefe! ¡Así que no habrá problemas fufufu!

— I…Issei sama… ¿e…esta bien que no vea nada?

— ¡Así es Ravel! ¡Definitivamente no puedes ver estas cosas!

— Pero jefe…si ella será una de tus esposas, no sería raro que ella vea esto, ya que de seguro tu colección será muucho mayor

¡Maldito Kuro! ¡Y-ya deja de hacerme pasar vergüenza!

— ¡O…Oye deja de insinuar esas cosas perversas!

— ¿Perversas? Pero si el que siempre insinúa cosas perversas eres tu y no yo fufufu

…..

M...me pregunto cuando caí tan bajo y perdí toda la dignidad que mi equipo tenía por mí…

— T…Tienes razón…realmente soy de lo peor…

— ¿De lo peor? C-claro que no, ustedes es de lo mejor Issei…tu eres muchísimo mejor que Odín sama

Parece que los únicos ángeles aquí son Ravel y Rossweisse…es tan reconfortable tenerlas conmigo…

— G…Gracias Rossweisse…eso me hace sentir feliz

— ¡Sin embargo! Tu perversidad no tiene límites…ya que eres capaz de comunicarte con los pechos femeninos, algo verdaderamente vulgar…

¡No puede ser! Ahora Rossweisse ha criticado mis habilidades pervertidas.

— ¿Así que Hyoudou Issei es capaz de hacer eso? Fufufufu ojala mi marido hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, así sabría lo que quiero en el momento

— ¡L…La diosa asgardiana ha valorado mi habilidad de comunicarme con los pechos! ¡Ahora si que me siento feliz!

¡Oh no lo dije en voz alta! ¡Ahora si que estoy muerto!

— Fufufufu y tu también dices lo que sientes libremente, sí que eres muy interesante Hyoudou Issei o prefieres que te llame Issei san

¿¡Q…Que fue este cambio repentino en Sif sama!? En que momento llego a tener tanta confianza conmigo.

— ¡P…Preferiría Issei san!

— Fufufu está bien Issei san

¡Ella realmente en bastante hermosa y gentil!

— Video 34: El dios Odín con las 3 doncellas valkiryas

¡Sting ya había tomado uno de los dvd que se encontraban cerca de la pantalla y lo leyó en voz alta!

¿¡Dijo 3 doncellas valkiryas!? Entonces todos los dvd que se encuentran aquí…son de Odín sama con…

— ¿Trío? Mhm…eso suena interesante fufufu…

— ¿Qué dijiste Kuro kun?

¡¿Yuuma se había transformado?! ¡Esa forma de hablar y esa aura oscura…! ¡Es como en aquella noche!

— ¡¿E…Eh?! ¡No lo dije en serio te lo juro!

¡Parece que sin importar lo que el diga no salvará sus mejillas!

— Video 35: El dios Odín con…Rossweisse san fufufu

— ¿¡…..!?

Algo dentro de mí se había roto…en el momento que lo dijo…

— ¿¡Q…Qué…!? R...Roswweisse san y Odín sama ya habían...eso n-no puede ser cierto…creí que ella se estaba guardando para el jefe…

¡Kuro tampoco se lo quería creer!

— ¿¡R…R…Rosweisse!?

Parece que el haber escuchado eso hizo que toda aura maligna desapareciera de Yuuma…Kuro se salvo por poco…

— ¿¡E…Eh!? ¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¡T...Tiene que ser una equivocación!

Ella se había avergonzado demasiado hasta casi parecer un tomate… ¿Entonces es cierto…? Rossweisse y Odín eran… ¿Por eso cuando la dejo se deprimió?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a ella, Sting se dio la vuelta teniendo una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

— ¡Es solo una inocente broma jefe fufufufu! ¡Te acabo de hacer una broma! Solo mira el verdadero titulo del dvd

El me había lanzado la caja del dvd la cual Kuro agarro y luego de darle un vistazo me la paso intentando contener su risa.

Me pregunto que será lo que es lo gracioso…

Observe la portada del dvd y en realidad decía; "Las aventuras del Dragon Oppai y la Princesa interruptor VOL 1"

…...

Lo que se me había roto ahora se había reconstruido por completo, pero la ira… la ira ahora se había dirigido a Sting.

Luego se lo pase a Rossweisse de mala gana he hice aparecer mi Boosted Gear.

[ ¡Boost! ]

— No tienes idea de lo que tu broma ha provocado…

Estaba a punto de entrar en Balance Breaker para darle una verdadera paliza, pero Rossweisse me detuvo poniendo una de sus manos en mis hombros y negó con la cabeza a lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

— Un buen lider no hace un abuso de sus poderes a sus seguidores, por más pesados que puedan llegar a ser

— Pero…mhm…está bien…tienes razón…

Di un fuerte suspiro haciendo desaparecer mi Boosted Gear y ella apretó un poco fuerte mi hombro.

— Cuando regresemos a casa, yo me aré cargo de él fufufufu

¡¿Rossweisse se hará cargo de Sting?! Bueno…viendo lo que el acaba de hacer y lo que ella le hizo a él ayer…creo que es el castigo más justo…

— Me parece bien, lo dejo en tus manos Rossweisse

Le respondí con una sonrisa a mi querida sierva.

— ¿¡Que tanto se andan susurrando!?

Exclamo Sting intentando buscar más cosas de Odín sama.

— ¡Nada importante! Pero recuerda que tenemos que reunirnos con Tobio

— Ara… lo había olvidado fufufu… acompáñenme, los llevaré con Tobio san y Lavinia san los esperan

Sif sama salió de la bóveda seguido de todos nosotros y antes de que la puerta se cerrare Sting logro salir a tiempo.

— ¿Qué tanto te habías tardado?

Le pregunto Rossweisse cruzándose los brazos y el solamente se limitó a sonreír traviesamente.

— Eso no importa ahora, sigamos adelante

Declaré avanzando junto a Sif sama quien se había detenido en una puerta similar con la diferencia de que esta estaba abierta y era más o menos el doble de grande.

Al entrar allí, pude ver que Tobio se encontraba analizando varios círculos mágicos mientras que que Lavinia buscaba otros libros.

— Tobio san, Lavinia san, Issei san y su equipo ya se encuentran aquí

Cuando ella dio ese anuncio, los dos habían dejado todo lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a nosotros.

— ¡Me alegra contar con vuestro apoyo Hyoudou Issei Kurosaki Pendragon, Bova, Fallen y Yuuma…! ¿Eh? Y ese de allí quien es

Nos saludo Tobio y luego señalo a Sting.

— ¡Yo soy Sting Euclifug!

Exclamo el más problemático de mi equipo quien se quedo viendo a Lavinia.

— ¿Sting? Fufufu que lindo nombre yo te diré Tin kun

¿T…Tin kun? Eso sono demasiado gracioso… ¡Vamos Issei aguanta la risa! ¡Disimula que no oíste eso!

— ¿¡Tin kun!? ¡Oye eso no es gracioso! ¡No me llames así!

— ¿Eh? ¿No te gusto…?

Parece que no le gusto.

— Entonces los dejo aquí, si necesitan algo solo avísenme

Ahora Sif sama se había marchado dejándonos solos con Tobio y Lavinia.

— Esto es realmente complicado…encontrar la puerta es como buscar una aguja en un inmenso pajar…ya hemos visto todo el continente Asiático y Europeo y aún así…nada…

— Ahora estábamos revisando el continente americano y parece que tampoco hay nada allí…

Tobio y Laviana lucían muy cansados, debe de ser muy frustrarte para ellos dos no haber encontrado absolutamente nada…

— No tiene sentido…la llave que Loki tomo expulsa un aura detectable…incluso podría ser detectada del otro lado del mundo…así que puede que se encuentre en América o en los continentes restantes…

Vaya…Rossweisse si que sabe de lo que hay en esta bóveda, parece que haber sido la escolta de ese viejo resulto beneficiante…

Parece que yo no serviré de nada en la búsqueda de ese raro objeto así que será mejor que no la moleste.

— ¡Oye jefe mire esto!

Exclamo Sting poniéndose frente a una rara armadura humanoide. Por suerte no es una de las malditas copias de mi Balance Breaker, porque si lo fuera…yo destruiría la bóveda entera en una pequeña rabieta, aunque eso suena muy infantil.

— Hooo…parece ser una armadura interesante… ¿De que está hecho Rossweisse?

— Uru, una aleación metálica bastante complicada que solo algunos maestros pueden fabricar

Me respondió y al mismo tiempo ella ya había empezado a buscar el paradero de la puerta en la parte sur de América usando varios círculos mágicos. Si que se desempeña en sus labores y deberes.

— ¿Uru? Kukuku creí que sería acero valiryo…

Sting lo había dicho de forma burlona y había empezado a golpear la armadura.

— ¡No lo toques! ¡Si se activa será un problema!

Rossweisse le advirtió estrictamente.

— ¿Y que onda con este guante?

Ahora Sting se había dirigido a donde se hallaba un raro guante de oro con extrañas marcas y símbolos. Si a mi me es un poco complicado entender algunas palabras demoníacas, intentar entender eso sería absurdo.

— No parece ser de batalla ni tampoco algo elegante… ¿Qué crees que sea jefe?

La curiosidad había invadido también a Kuro. Solo falta que a Bova y Fallen también les invada la curiosidad…

— ¿¡Acaso es una falsa imitación del todo poderoso Sacred Gear de nuestro jefe!? ¡Si ese fuera el caso…! ¿Quieres que lo destruya mi señor?

— ¡Hmp! Dudo mucho que se tratase de un sacred gear

¡¿En serio ahora ustedes dos también tienen la curiosidad de ver eso?! Por favor eso es solo alguna especie de trofeo que es un pedazo de oro reemplazable, de seguro ni sirve para nada, de seguro ese viejo…ese viejo…

— De seguro el viejo Odín usaba ese guante para darse unas pajas divinas

¡Mierda lo dije en voz alta…!

Y ahora un incomodo silencio se había formado.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón!

¿¡Los cuatro lo dijeron al mismo tiempo!?

[ ¡Ufufufufufufu compañero lo siento…pero ya no logro aguantar las risas que tu grupo me está causando ufufufufufufufu! ]

¿¡Ddraig tu has estado despierto todo el tiempo!? Vaya…eso es un alivio…

[ Si…desde el momento en que aparecieron esa deidad en tu casa me quede atento a lo que ocurría además, ya he dormido demasiado durante estas semanas ]

¡Waaaaaa! Tú no tienes idea de cuanto he extrañado estas charlas privadas entre tú y yo.

[ Ufufufu ni me imagino, aunque con tantos pechos a tu alrededor creo que te olvidaste de mi ]

¡Eso nunca! ¡Yo no me olvidaré ni me olvidaría de ti Ddraig!

— ¿Oye jefe estas bien?

Me pregunto Sting quien me miraba bastante raro.

— ¡O…Oye no te acerques así tan de repente! Estaba hablando con Ddraig

[ Tu eres extraño Sting…porque no te has desmoronado ]

¿Desmoronarse? ¿Ahora de que hablas amigo?

— ¿Por qué me sentiría desmoronado?

[ Los que son derrotados por el poder de los dragones terminan con sus espíritus destruidos y viven el resto de su vida bajo ese temor ]

Ahora que lo dices…no me había fijado en eso, pero tienes razón. La gran mayoría suele terminar con sus espíritus destruidos…pero también hay excepciones como Sairaorg san…Kuro…Dulio…Cao Cao…entre otros y ahora Sting… Me pregunto porque será.

— ¡Yo soy un dragón cazador! ¡El poder superior de otro dragón no me destruye el espíritu! ¡Me alimenta! Ufufufufufufu

[ Hoooo…ya veo. Entonces este es mi equipo y el de mi compañero ¿eh? Todos son bastante fuertes en su mayoría ]

¿En su mayoría? Cuando dices en su mayoría te refieres a todos menos Sting ¿verdad? ¿Ddraig? ¿Socio?

[ No necesitas saber algo que ya sabes ufufufufufu ]

— ¡Por supuesto! Todos somos muy fuertes, pero en cada grupo se halla el eslabón más débil que termina siendo atacado por una ex valkirya en la mayoría de las veces

El que dijo es fue Kuro y parece que al único que no le causo gracia fue a Sting.

— ¡Y nunca falta el cachetes inflamados a manos de una belleza caída del cielo que nunca fue correspondido por su primer amor la cual se enamoro del jefe!

Kuro se quedo bastante pálido al oír eso de Sting y Yuuma se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿Te habías enamorado de una de las futuras esposas de Issei kun…? Ufufufufufufu hay Kurito kun tu entiendes verdad

¡¿K…Kurito…kun?!

Cuando Yuuma llamo así a Kuro todos nos reímos un montón a excepción de Rossweisse y el grupo Slash Dog quienes estaban buscando el paradero de Loki y la puerta de la llave.

— E…Esque…en ese entonces…R…Rossweisse san no tenía ojitos para nadie y… cuando yo le iba a decir…lo que sentía por ella, ella se me adelanto…y me dijo que se había enamorado profundamente de Issei

¿¡Eh!? ¿Kuro sentía algo por Rossweisse? ¡Y-yo no tenía idea de ello! Me pregunto quien lo sabía y quien le habrá contado a Sting.

— ¡Y eso no es todo! Aún sabiendo eso intentaste hacer que ella se enamore de ti, buscaste e investigaste varias formas de hacerlo, pero cuando ella se volvió oficialmente parte de su nobleza perdiste toda esperanza, pero recibiste la oferta de Rias de entrar al torneo mundial de los raiting game como su peón, le ibas a enseñar a ella el hombre que eras pero terminaste derrotado por Vali Lucifer en las finales fufufufufu

Yo…no tenía idea…no tenía idea que Kuro tenía sentimientos por Rossweisse…no sabía que intento conquistarla y todo lo demás... ¡¿Pero quien si lo había?! ¿Acaso fue Rias? ¿O Akeno? ¡Rayos la curiosidad me mata!

— Al unico que le dije eso…fue a Kiba…

[ Ufufufufufufu, socio, el orgullo del compañero de Dracarys recibió un golpe fatal ufufufufufufu ]

Así parece Ddraig…quien diría que Kuro a ocultado esto…por un largo tiempo…

— ¡Podrían guardar silencio un momento! ¡Intento concentrarme!

Exclamo Rossweisse quien tenía varios círculos mágicos expandidos a su alrededor. Ella realmente se pone seria cuando hace investigaciones…

Será mejor que me tranquilice un poco. Vi de paso que Yuuma estaba consolando a un Kuro bastante deprimido…lo que me pareció anormal…ya que el nunca se pone así…Sting y Bova estaban compartiendo algunas cosas de una forma muy cauteloza, Fallen solamente se quedaba meditando en medio de todos y yo…decidí recostarme por completo en uno de los escalones. De repente sentí que unas suaves y delicadas manos acomodaban mi cabeza para recostarla en un regazo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor así? Issei sama

Me preguntó Ravel con mucha ternura.

¡Ella dejo recostó mi cabeza en su regazo! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!

— Ravel…tu regazo es bastante relajante…yo… ¡Me siento afortunado de tenerte conmigo…!

Sin darme cuenta había soltado unas lágrimas de felicidad. ¡Yo podría permanecer así eternamente! ¡Esto es divino!

— ¡Ohh Yuuma esto es maravilloso!

¿Eh? De repente algo había perturbado mi tranquilidad. Yuuma había recostado la cabeza de Kuro en su regazo y el dio un grito de felicidad.

— Ufufufu ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Es lo mejor!

El estaba mostrando su lado infantil. Entonces Ravel había empezado a acariciar mi cabeza y mi mente se relajaba aún más, casi podía ver todo en blanco ahora. Esto es maravilloso….

— Ufufufu será mejor que descanses querido Issei sama

¡Nunca pensé que esas palabras juntas serían tan poderosas! ¡Definitivamente me encuentro en un cielo! ¡Un paraíso creado por esta hermosa chica!

[ Ufufufufufufufufu me alegro que te sientas bien compañero ]

¡Ddraig esto es lo mejor! ¡Quisiera quedarme así para toda la vida!

[ Me alegro de verdad por ti, sin embargo, el niño problemático de tu equipo parece sentirse…um como lo digo…no se si excluido sea la palabra…o tal vez sí…depende de como lo veas ]

¿Qué le pasa a Sting? En este momento no podía fijar mi atención en el pero puede ser que escuche lo que sea que diga.

— Porque…porque será que el jefe y Kuro…sin importar donde estén…tienen a una hermosa mujer atendiéndolos…y consintiendolos…

Al oír eso de Sting me compadecí un poco de él, ya ni me acordaba porque me había enojado con él en la anterior bóveda.

Y así pasaron varias horas. Yo relajado en el regazo de Ravel y Kuro en el de Yuuma, Bova intentando animar a Sting, Fallen meditando, Rossweisse buscando el paradero de Loki con la ayuda de Lavinia y Tobio quien se sentía muy cansado. Incluso me preguntaba, para que vine a Asgard si al final no ayudo en nada.

— ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No encuentro la puerta en ningún continente del mundo y ya revise en absolutamente todos los lugares!

Los gritos de Rossweisse repentinamente me despertaron, pero aún así me mantuve en el regaso de Ravel. Debe de ser muy frustrante para Rossweisse no lograr localizar esa famosa puerta de la que tanto estan hablando. Quisiera ayudar en algo pero no tengo ese talento…

— Si no está en el mundo humano, pues es probable que esté en el inframundo, es el único lugar en el que Loki se puede ocultar…pues en el cielo o en otras mitologías es improbable

El que dijo eso, no fue otro más que Sting. Y parece que ahora Rossweisse cambio todos los círculos mágicos para hacer una búsqueda en el inframundo.

"¡PID!" "¡PID!"

Los círculos mágicos de repente emitieron una señal. ¡Ohhh parece que la puerta se hallaba encontrada en el inframundo! ¡Esto ha sido un giro inesperado de las cosas y todo gracias a la sugerencia que Stin dio…! ¡No me lo puedo creer…!

[ Ufufufufu parece que no es tan inútil después de todo ]

¡Incluso Ddraig lo admite!

Por otra parte Rossweisse parecía estar en schock al ver de donde provenía la señal, puede que sea en un territorio hostil o puede que sea…no…es imposible que sea en la capital Lilth ya que Ajuka sama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los habría encontrado.

— No puede ser…según la señal…la puerta que buscamos está en un área del territorio Gremory

— ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamaron los de mi equipo, Ravel y yo. Me había levantado del regazo de Ravel y me acerqué rápidamente a Rossweisse.

— ¿¡Como que en el territorio Gremory!? ¿¡Que significa esto!?

— Tranquilizate jefe, de seguro hay una explicación para todo ¿verdad?

Dijo Kuro quien se había acercado a nosotros.

— Es posible que Loki haya transportado la puerta al territorio Gremory…y como un dios…puede que haya ocultado su presencia…

Rossweisse tiene razón…pero si está en el territorio Gremory… Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en este momento eran los padres de Rias, Millicas, Grayfia san…

— ¡Le avisaré a Rias! Rossweisse informale de esto a Vidar, Kuro, Yuuma adviertan a Ajuka sama, Fallen dile a Shemhazai sama que ya encontramos la ubicación y que nosotros, el equipo Sekiryutei nos encargaremos del resto. Bova, Ravel y Sting ustedes irán conmigo

— ¡A la orden jefe!

— ¡Voy en camino!

— ¡Enseguida Issei!

— ¡Sí mi señor!

— ¡De acuerdo Issei san!

— ¡Vayamos Issei sama!

Todos asintieron a la vez, Kuro abrió un circulo mágico dorado para transportarnos al inframundo, Fallen no se como pero ya se había esfumado.

— Es una pena pero no podremos acompañarlos al territorio Gremory…ustedes se salvan porque son del equipo de Issei y él es el yerno del clan Gremory ufufu

Dijo Tobio entre risas cruzándose los brazos.

— Jefe los preparativos ya están listos

Kuro ya había terminado de preparar el círculo mágico y asentí con la cabeza.

— Asegúrate de volver para traer a Rossweisse

Al decirle eso, él sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

Bova, Yuuma, Sting, Ravel y yo nos subimos sobre el círculo mágico que Kuro preparó y rápidamente fuimos transportados al inframundo. Una parte de mi cuerpo repentinamente había sentido un escalofrío, como si algo verdaderamente grande esté en camino. Algo me dice que una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

[ También lo siento compañero…hay que estar preparado para lo que sea ]

ー〇●〇ー

Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora. Le había avisado a Rias del descubrimiento que hicimos en Asgard, y ahora ella estaba de camino junto con los demás, no se cuanto tardarán en llegar. Kuro y Yuuma ya hablaron con Ajuka sama y ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al territorio Gremory, no es lo mismo llegar al inframundo que llegar a una parte específica. Como ya nos encontrábamos en el inframundo, Bova había adoptado su verdadera forma para llevarnos muy rápido hasta la mansión gremory, de hecho ya estábamos a unos cuantos metros nada más.

— ¡Hemos aterrizado mi señor Issei sama!

Exclamo Bova haciendo aterrizando bruscamente para armar un pequeño alboroto.

— ¡Gracias Bova!

— ¡Ohhh…! No hay necesidad de agradecer, yo lo hago con mucho gusto

Tome a Ravel de la mano y ambos nos bajamos seguidos por Kuro, Sting y Yuuma. Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y de allí salió el padre de Rias acompañado de Grayfia san.

— ¡Isse kun es bueno volver a verte!

Exclamo el padre de Rias dándome un fuerte apretón de manos.

— ¡Lo mismo digo Lord Gremory!

Al decirle eso se había molestado un poco y aumentó el apretón de manos.

— ¡Q…Quiero decir… p...papá…!

— ¡Yei!

Ahora se había puesto bastante feliz y soltó mi mano para darme un abrazo. Esto…es un poco vergonzoso…luego de un rato se separó de mí y Grayfia san se me acercó con una linda sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás Issei kun? ¿Y porque Rias no vino contigo?

— Ella estaba ayudando a mis padres y yo fui llamado por la actual cabeza de Asgard para encontrar algún rastro de Loki y…

— Ajuka sama me llamo…dijo que el dios maligno había dejado un peligroso artefacto en nuestra región…afortunadamente en esta hora que transcurrió fui capaz de encontrarlo pero me ni con poderes demoníacos somos capaces de transportar esa puerta fuera de nuestra región

Así que ni con poderes demoníacos son capaces de mover esa cosa…

— ¡En ese caso el jefe, Bova, Sting y yo lo intentaremos con nuestro poder de dragón!

Dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sting? Te refieres al muchacho rubio de allá

Preguntó Grayfia señalando justamente a él.

— ¡Me llamo Sting Euclifug!

Exclamó Sting acercandose a nosotros junto con Yuuma.

— Tu me pareces familiar…no se porque…

Dijo Grayfia un poco extrañada, lo que es raro en ella.

— Lo siento pero no nos hemos visto, yo recordaría a una belleza descomunal como tu si ya nos hubiéramos visto

— Ufufufufu que lindo de tu parte Sting san

No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí…pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

El papá de Rias y Grayfia san nos llevaron a una de las hectáreas que no estaban tan lejos como lo creí y desde lo alto se podía ver una enorme puerta de oro y plata que era tan alta como Bova.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa cosa es la puerta!

Dijo Sting desde la cabeza de Bova.

— ¿Como es posible que algo tan grande no haya sido detectado?

Le pregunto Kuro al padre de Rias quien un poco apenado se encogió de hombros y le contesto.

— Había un fuerte hechizo de ilusión…fue gracias a Grayfia y Venelana que logramos romper la ilusión. Ella ahora está allí cuidando de la puerta hasta que lleguemos

Ya veo, por eso ella no estuvo presente hace un momento. La mamá de Rias está cuidando de esa cosa gigantesca.

Una vez más Bova había aterrizado bruscamente y todos nos bajamos de él.

— ¡Hola querido! ¡Issei kun! ¡Kuro kun! ¡Bova kun! Y…

Ella aún no conoce a Sting y Yuuma por eso no pudo saludarlos y Sting fue corriendo hasta acercarse a ella.

— ¡Hola madre de Rias y de Issei san! ¡Me llamo Sting Euclifug! ¡Estoy en el equipo de Issei san y solo quería saludarla y decirle lo hermosa que es usted! ¡Me he quedado cautivado con su belleza! ¡Definitivamente ya se porque Rias san es tan hermosa!

Mhm…acaso Sting le está coqueteando a mi suegra o es que siente algo de calorcito por ella…

— O…Oye Issei kun…me puedes decir que le pasa a ese chico…espero que no esté intentando hacerle algo a mi Venelana

¿¡El papá de Rias se ha sentido celoso!? ¿¡Porque todo lo que pasa es en torno a Sting!?

— Descuide…el es solamente muy animado

— Y…Ya veo…conque solamente muy animado ¿eh?

Parece que el se relajo un poco. Eso es bueno sino quien sabe que le hubiera hecho a Sting.

— ¿Y esa jovencita de allí quien es? Ufufufufu ¿alguna otra prometida de Issei kun?

— ¿E…Eh? ¿¡Y…Yo!? Claro que no y-yo estoy en su equipo pero estoy con K...Kuro kun si lo pregunta. Y me llamo Yuuma Lady Venelana

Yuuma se había acercado a la mamá de Rias así como Sting lo hizo.

— Es un poco molesto que todos crean al principio que ella es de tu harem jefe

— Si lo fuera no abría problemas ¿verdad? O sería lo mismo que con Rossweisse.

Eso último que dije parece que golpeó un poco a Kuro.

— Ku Ku Ku…que gracioso…

Luego de que ella terminara de hablar con Sting y Yuuma, Kuro, Ravel y yo nos acercamos a ella con el padre de Rias.

— Es bueno volver a verla Lad…digo m...mamá…

Había recordado que el padre de Rias se molestó porque no le dije papá así que preferí llamar a la mamá de Rias, mamá.

— ¡Es bueno verte Issei kun!

Ella exclamó dándome un cálido abrazo y acomodó mi cabeza contra sus pechos.

"¡YUM!"

¡S…Sus pechos s…son bastante suaves…podría quedar perdido en ellos para siempre…! Es…tan relajante…

— ¿¡M…Mamá!?

De repente oí la voz de mi amada Rias quien al parecer ya había llegado con las demás chicas, Kiba y Gya kun. No esperaba que llegaran tan rápido pero viendo mi situación actual era de esperarse.

La primera en llegar hasta nosotros fue Rias quien me separó de su madre y apego mi cabeza contra sus pechos. Veo que ella se siente un poco celosa si lo hace su madre…es tan tierna e infantil cuando actúa como una chica de su edad. ¡Ahhh los pechos de Rias…los pechos de mi amada…son siempre los mejores! Si antes ya estaba relajado ahora me podía sentir libre en una nube…

— Ufufufu es bueno verte otra vez mi querida hija y yo solo lo estaba consintiendo como no estabas tú

¿¡C…Como puede ella decirlo tan libremente frente a su hija y su esposo!?

— Venelana san yo no tengo a nadie…y quiero que alguien me consuele

¡El que dijo eso fue Sting! ¡Eres un maldito aprovechador sabes!

— ¿En serio? Entonces permitirme consentirte Sting kun ufufufu

¡Ella había tomado a Sting con sus brazos y lo apego contra sus pechos!

— ¡Muchas gracias Venelana san! ¡Soy tan feliz!

— ¿¡M…Mamá como puedes hacerlo frente a papá!?

Por otra parte el padre de Rias se había acercado repentinamente a la enorme puerta que había al frente.

— ¿Papá?

Volvió a decirle Rias y me separé un poco de ella ya que sonaba un poco preocupada.

De repente algo metálico empezó a sonar, lo que obligó a que Sting se despegue de la madre de Rias por fin.

— ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

¡Pregunté sin entender lo que estaba pasando y la puerta se había cargado con un aura dorada bastante extraña!

¡La puerta comenzó a abrirse de par en par!

¿¡A caso se tratará de Loki!?

— ¡Equipo prepárense para lo que sea!

Exclame dirigiéndome hacia el frente haciendo aparecer mi Boosted Gear.

Una extraña figura encapuchada empezó a salir de aquella puerta y sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque a esa persona a pesar de las advertencias de Rias y Kuro. Por alguna razón…tenía la necesidad de acercarme, ya que algo en mi corazón me decía que debía hacerlo.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

[ ¡Boost! ]

Exclame apuntándola con mi mano izquierda estando listo para cualquier reacción hostil.

— Issei…

¿¡…..!?

Esa voz…y…yo reconozco esa voz…

Me había quedado totalmente petrificado al oírla…no podía ser capaz de moverme. Entonces la extraña persona se quito la capucha.

No era capaz de creer lo que mis ojos estaban observando…era ella…y estaba llorando… ¿Acaso esto es alguna clase de mal sueño? Esto tiene que ser una mala broma…no puede ser real…

La extraña persona que acababa de salir de esa puerta, era la misma que se encontraba detrás de mí...era la mujer que me salvó la vida, la mujer que yo amo…la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…la persona que tenía en frente era Rias Gremory…

— Rias…

Al decirle eso, sus ojos soltaron otra gran cantidad de lágrimas…pero no eran de felicidad…

— Q…Que significa esto…

Mi Rias se había acercado a mí sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, después de ella las demás chicas se nos habían acercado, los padres de Rias habían quedado en completo shock.

La tensión fue demasiado para todos y la otra Rias termino desmayándose en mis brazos. Yo la cargue en mis brazos y luego volteé para ver a la mía.

— Hablaremos con Ajuka sama sobre esto

Le dije a ella quien rápidamente asintió. Sus padres se habían recuperado del shock y se acercaron a nosotros para poder ver más de cerca a quien tenía en mis brazos.

— Por favor, permiteme a mí Issei kun…

Dijo su papá bastante preocupado por el impactante momento que todos vivimos, y deje que el cargara a la otra Rias en sus brazos.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué demonios es esa puerta? No puedo comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir y fue entonces cuando una sensación de terror invadió todo mi cuerpo.

¡Otra extraña figura estaba saliendo de aquella puerta!

Sus pasos hacían un fuerte eco al igual que su macabra risa, no se trataba de Loki, se trataba de alguien que conozco, admiro y rivalizo.

De la puerta había salido aquel que fue apodado como el Hakuryukou más fuerte de todos los tiempos, pero no era el que yo conozco. Él traía puesto un uniforme de clase alta y los colores que prevalecían eran el dorado, negro y un poco de verde.

¿En serio este era Vali Lucifer? Bueno…no es el que yo conozco…

— Ufufufu…vaya…vaya…pero que tenemos aquí… ¿Todas las personas que odio y desprecio en un mismo lugar?

— ¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí?! ¡Tú no eres el Vali que yo conozco! ¿¡De donde eres!?

Exclame señalándolo con mi dedo indice de la mano izquierda.

— Ufufufufu…no necesitarás saberlo…pronto estarás muerto…Sekiryutei…

— ¡¿Ugh…?!

¡En ese momento él parece que me ataco con una ráfaga demoníaca bastante poderosa y yo termine disparado por los aires!

— ¡Issei…!

Podía escuchar el grito de mi amada Rias llamándome pero la fuerza de esta ráfaga demoníaca me provocaba un intenso dolor y con mi fuerza actual no era capaz de hacer nada.

Al final termine estrellandome contra contra uno de los grandes edificios del territorio Gremory. Por mi pecho chorreaba una gran cantidad de sangre…mi ropa estaba en un pésimo estado y frente a mi se encontraba el individuo desconocido que se parece a mi rival. Lo único que me enferma es oír su risa macabra…

[ ¿¡Compañero estas bien!? ]

Eso creo Ddraig…

[ Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que esta pasando pero algo si es seguro… ]

¿Qué cosa Ddraig…?

[ Este sujeto…no solo se parece a tu rival…sino que posee la Divine Dividing… ]

Al oír eso abrí aún más mis ojos y con un poco de shock pude ver que el estaba flotando en el aire gracias al Divine Diving. Esto…no puede ser real… Ddraig…por favor ayúdame a entender lo que está pasando aquí…

[ Socio…yo tampoco comprendo lo que ocurre…pero lo que se es que este sujeto tiene las intenciones de asesinarte, creo que el vino con las intenciones de asesinar a la otra Rias… ]

¿¡…!? ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir Ddraig! ¡No me importa que esa Rias no sea mi Rias! ¡La protegeré!

[ ¡Y yo estaré a tu lado compañero! ]

Ddraig…gracias amigo…

[ Te seré honesto…no soporto la idea de que haya otro Albion en nuestro territorio, puedo llevarme bien con el que conocemos pero con este ni lo sueñes ]

¡Lo mismo digo por Vali!

[ Ufufufufu ¡Acaba con él compañero! ]

No tienes que decírmelo… ¡Lo aré!

Es posible que este Vali haya venido con la intención de reducir los pechos de Rias y las demás chicas ¡No permitiré que eso pase!

* * *

 _ **Y así concluye este capitulo.**_

 _ **A finales de este mes publicaré el siguiente capítulo con el objetivo de comenzar y avanzar con el capitulo próximo al que publicare. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Lamento la tardanza para quienes lean esta historia, tuve algunos inconvenientes por el cursillo de la UNA.**_

 ** _Es probable que los personajes sean como las novelas entre otras cosas, no soy un experto en esto y solamente escribo por gusto sea mucho o poco, tampoco estoy seguro aún de como terminaría esta historia así que lo que aré es seguir adelante el camino que tome sin importar lo que pase :) sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo 5_**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 5 ¡El Rey Verdadero contra el Falso Emperador!**_

Lo que acaba de ocurrir es difícil de explicar. Para empezar lo que estábamos buscando se encontraba en el territorio Gremory y resultó ser una misteriosa y gigantesca puerta la cual al abrirse repentinamente, trajo a una segunda Rias y luego a un Vali Lucifer con un aura bastante maligna, no estoy seguro si los demás lo sintieron…pero este nuevo Vali…era parecido a Rizevim Lucifer.

Fui capaz de ver con claridad el momento exacto en el que este nuevo Vali hizo un rápido movimiento generando una potente ráfaga demoníaca de tonalidad azul negro que golpeó en un instante al jefe Issei quien salió disparado por los cielos.

— ¡Issei!

Había exclamado Rias san al ver lo que ocurrió y todos los presentes dirigimos nuestras miradas al nuevo Vali.

— Ufufufufu, luego de enfrentarme y matar a Sekiryutei, mataré a la Rias ajena a este mundo

En verdad hay que tener grandes pelotas para amenazar al jefe Issei de muerte frente a los Gremory.

— ¡Tu…te presentas de la nada…y atacas a mi Issei…! ¡Te mereces la muert…!

¡El se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y se colocó detrás de Rias!

— ¿Ustedes los del clan Gremory no tienen nada nuevo que decir? En este mundo sin el Maou Sirzechs presente, ustedes ya no son un peligro, solo son la sombra del Sekiryutei en especial tu Rias Gremory

¡¿Cómo sabe que Sirzechs sama ya no se encuentra presente?!

— Tú…no eres de este mundo verdad…

Le preguntó Venelana sama sin temor.

— ¿Y qué si no lo soy? Ninguno de ustedes tiene la habilidad para hacerme frente

Si que es arrogante…ya le veo el parecido al Vali que conocemos, pero en serio no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo…

— ¡Ufufufufufufu este Vali si que es un comediante! ¿¡En serio cree ser capaz de enfrentar al equipo de Issei sama!?

Exclamo entre carcajadas Bova fastidiando un poco a este Vali.

— Tú…al principio te confundí con Tannino, pero ahora que te presto atención, me doy cuenta de que eres su hijo menor problemático… ¡Quítate de mi camino maldito estorbo!

¡Él había desplegado las alas celestiales de su Sacred Gear y se alejó de nosotros a una velocidad divina!

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡En que momento se fue!

— ¿¡Me llamo estorbo ese desgraciado Infeliz!?

Exclamaron; Sting quien había quedado atontado y Bova quien se había enojado. Viendo las cosas como son, me toca a mí dirigir al equipo Sekiryutei ya que después de Issei soy yo quien dirige.

— ¡Bova llévanos al origen de la batalla que esta por empezar!

— ¡A la orden jefe sustituto!

El se puso de cuatro patas para que Sting, Yuuma, Kiba, Gya kun, Valerie, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Akeno, Ravel, Rias y yo, nos subamos sobre él. Los padres de Rias se habían quedado para atender a la otra Rias. Entonces Bova despegó rápidamente sobrevolando por encima de las hectáreas del territorio Gremory.

A lo lejos se podía ver algo de humo así que supuse que ahí envió este Vali a nuestro jefe, sin necesidad de decirle que lo haga Bova ya se dispuso a ír hasta allí. Podía ver de paso el rostro de preocupación que las chicas tenían, pues nunca aparece un Vali de otro mundo y empieza una pelea con el jefe. No sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer así que tampoco podemos bajar la guardia.

— ¿¡De donde creen que habrán venido esa Rias y ese Vali!?

Pregunto Xenovia bastante alarmada, yo no puedo explicarle porque no lo se ni siquiera logro comprenderlo bien.

— Lo más probable…es que provenga de un mundo paralelo al nuestro…lo que significa que la puerta conecta nuestro mundo con otro mundo…

¿Un mundo paralelo? El que había dicho eso fue Kiba, y parece que tiene razón…no hay otra explicación razonable…entonces puede que Loki haya escapado a ese mundo…

— ¡¿Un mundo paralelo?! ¡Eso significa que hay otros como nosotros ¿verdad?

Le pregunto Gya kun a Kiba quien asintio con la cabeza a su pregunta.

— ¿Rias estás bien?

Le preguntó Akeno, ya que ella parecía no estar recuperada del shock que recibió por parte de las Rias y Vali del otro mundo, no la culpo, si yo estuviera en su situación me sentiría igual.

— Pero aquí hay algo que anda mal…

La que dijo eso fue Koneko chan, quien se encontraba en su modo nekomata de nivel 1.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Koneko chan?

Le preguntaron Ravel y Valerie al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

— La presencia de la Rias onee sama del otro mundo es igual a la de nuestra Rias onee sama…pero la presencia de este Vali es totalmente diferente al Vali que conocemos…

[ Eso no es todo…yo no pude comunicarme con ese Albion…algo anda mal aquí… ]

¿¡Incluso Dracarys lo dice!?

— Pero aún siendo de otro mundo…él sabe que Sirzechs sama ya no está aquí…

Akeno tiene razón…si el es de otro mundo no puede saber que Sirzechs sama ya no está.

— ¿Creen que se ha aliado con el Loki de nuestro mundo?

Nos preguntó Sting volteando para vernos.

— Aunque suene loco…es lo más lógico…sabemos que Loki cruzó esa puerta, posiblemente haya corrompido ese mundo y haya cambiado a Vali…

— Puede que tengas razón Yuuma…pero Loki también odia al Hakuryukou así es muy poco probable que se hayan aliado

Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba.

— ¡Ya llegamos chicos!

Exclamo Bova deteniéndose a una distancia segura.

[ ¡WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

¡De repente se vió un resplandor rojo…! El jefe ha entrado en Balance Breaker, lo que significa que en este momento la pelea dará comienzo.

— ¡Ufufufufufufu! Conque el Balance Breaker ¿eh?

Exclamo el Vali Lucifer de otro mundo y el jefe con un rápido impulso acortó sus distancias, él estaba a punto de darle un merecido golpe pero…, este Vali logra esquivarlo fácilmente haciendo que el jefe golpee el aire alterando al mismo por la fuerza del impacto.

"¡BUF!"

— ¡Fufufufufufu! ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?

El aura de Issei se había incrementado bastante y una vez más se lanza contra Vali, pero esta vez no logra esquivar al jefe y termina recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en su estomago.

"¡DUM!"

— ¡Ghg…!

El vomitó un poco de sangre y fue cayendo lentamente hasta el suelo, no era capaz de mantenerse en el aire. Fue bastante estúpido de su parte intentar enfrentarlo sin su Balance Breaker.

— Kukukuku…así que de esto es capaz el Sekiryutei cuando usa su Balance Breaker…

— ¡Ya deja de parlotear y ponte a pelear en serio!

— Kukukuku…si…no necesitas decírmelo…

[ ¡VANISHIN DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! ]

Un aura blanca cubrió a Vali dejando un resplandor blanco, el había entrado en Balance Breaker. La tensión se había elevado demasiado. El Hakuryukou acortó su distancia con Issei a una velocidad divina y quedo frente a el a casi unos 10 metros.

— Demuéstrame el poder que tienes…Sekiryutei…Hyoudou Issei…

¡Vali e Issei cargaron sus cuerpos con mucha aura y chocaron violentamente el uno con el otro generando una onda expansiva que llega hasta nosotros!

"¡DUM!"

— ¿¡Que es esto!?

Exclamo Xenovia cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos por el fuerte impacto que se formo.

— Parece que el poder de Issei kun…reacciona violentamente contra el poder de Vali…logrando afectar al inframundo…

Le explicó Akeno generando varios círculos mágicos de protección y a la vez Kiba los fortalecía con espadas sagradas-demoníacas.

Varias ondas expansivas seguían formándose sobre nosotros con cada golpe que Issei le daba a Vali y este lo bloqueaba con facilidad, parece que el tiene ventaja sobre el jefe.

— ¡Kukukuku! ¿¡Es ese a caso todo tu poder!?

"¡DOM!"

— ¡Ugh…!

Exclamo Vali bastante arrogante dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Issei en su rostro logrando destruirle el casco haciendo que escupiera sangre. Ese golpe causó que el jefe chocase violentamente contra uno de los castillos del territorio Gremory destruyéndolo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Está derrotando al jefe!?

Sting no podía creer la facilidad con la que Vali manejaba a Issei en Balance Breaker y fue entonces cuando del castillo destruido emano una inmensa aura roja que casi llega hasta nuestra altura.

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

¡Issei estaba llevando su Balance Breaker más allá de sus límites!

— ¡Kukukukuku! ¡A esto era a lo que me refería!

Ahora Vali había liberado un aura más intensa y tanto él como el jefe, acortaron sus distancias a una velocidad divina pareciendo a simple vista dos relámpagos que chocan entre sí.

"¡DUUUM!"

¡El impacto fue tan potente que llego hasta nosotros e incluso obligo a Bova a restroseder un poco!

— ¡La verdadera batalla comienza ahora! ¡No se suelten!

Exclamo Bova quien se encontraba muy emocionado.

— Este Vali no se si es tan fuerte como el Vali que conocen pero hay que admitir que es todo un monstruo fufufu.

— Su Balance Breaker parece ser igual de fuerte…pero su forma de pelear es diferente.

Le explico Kiba a Sting quien estaba bastante atento a la batalla que se estaba librando.

"¡DUUUUUUUUM!"

¡Otra onda expansiva se formo en el aire cuando el jefe y Vali chocaron fuertemente sus puños!

¡El impacto fue más fuerte que antes y nos choco de forma agresiva!

— Vaya demostración de fuerza…

Yuuma se había asombrado mientras se cubría con sus alas.

— No puedo creer que el tenga esa fuerza en su Balance Breaker…si cuando peleamos no demostró esa ferocidad…

— Fufufufu, Fallen tu siempre te desvaneces así que no puedes saber la ferocidad del jefe en batalla.

— Si esa es su fuerza…que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser con la armadura carmesí…

— Ni te lo imaginas Sting kukuku.

Les dije a Fallen y Sting en lo que otra onda expansiva volvía a chocarnos.

Esos dos estaban a cientos de metros lejos de nosotros y aún así sus choques llegaban hasta nosotros, fufufu veo que el jefe no perdió el toque.

ー〇●〇ー

— ¡Tu realmente eres fuerte me alegro que así sea! ¡De no serlo esto sería aburrido!

Exclamo Vali mientras forcejeábamos nuestros puños intentado hacer retroceder al otro pero al final ambos fuimos repelidos separándonos a casi 10 metros del otro.

— ¡Apenas voy comenzando aún puedo ir más allá!

¡Se que puedo llegar más lejos con mi Balance Breaker!

Hasta ahora no era capaz de alcanzar la velocidad divina sin pasar a caballo o reina, pero al pelear contra alguien que es y a la vez no es Vali hace que me emocione demasiado. ¡Quiero llegar más lejos!

— Curioso…tenía la intención de matarte rápido pero ahora quiero seguir peleando antes de hacerlo ufufufufu más te vale seguir entreteniéndome Sekiryutei Hyodou Issei.

[ Ufufufufufufu veo que te estás divirtiendo compañero pero… ¿No es hora de matar a esta falsedad? ]

¿De que hablas Ddraig? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

[ Con la armadura carmesí lo acabarás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ]

¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Pero si Vali sigue en Balance Breaker yo seguiré igual en Balance Breaker!

[ Ufufufufufufu en eso concuerdo contigo ¡Demuéstrame que tan lejos puedes llegar con el Balance Breaker compañero! ]

¡Lo aré!

¡Usaré mis sentimientos para superar los límites de mi Balance Breaker! ¡Voy a llegar más lejos! ¡Ddraig y yo derrotaremos a este Vali!

¡Las joyas de mi armadura se cargaron con una inmensa cantidad de aura insana al igual que mi armadura!

— Ufufufufufu si tu usarás más poder no veo porque yo no.

"¡WUUUUUUOOOOOAAAAH!"

Con el sonido de un monstruo, Vali fue recubierto por un aura blanca bastante insana.

— ¡Enséñame que tan lejos puede llegar aquel que fue juzgado como el más débil de los Sekiryuteis! ¡Peleemos en serio! ¡Quiero que tu muerte sea digna!

— ¡El que morirá serás tu Vali! ¡Yo viviré! ¡Tomaré la virginidad de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko, Le fay, Kuno, Elmenhilde!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boos! ]

¡Acorte la distancia que tenía con Vali a una velocidad divina y le dí un fuerte golpe en su cara con mi puño derecho despedazando su casco!

"¡DOM!"

— ¡Ugh…ufufufufufu!

El había escupido un poco de sangre pero aún seguía riéndose.

"¡DOOOM!"

— ¡Agh…!

¡Ahora recibí un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago!

Las placas de mi armadura se habían agrietado y la sangre se escurría por mi boca. ¡Entonces lo agarro de los hombros y le doy un fuerte cabezazo rompiéndole la frente! Y al darle ese cabezazo, Vali logra hacerme un uppercut con su puño derecho despedazando mi casco.

Ese golpe logra mandarme por los aires, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo antes de que pudiera recibir una peligrosa ráfaga de poder demoníaco dragonico.

"¡BAAAAM!"

La explosión de esa ráfaga fue irreal sin embargo, fui capaz de resistirla y una vez más acorté la distancia contra Vali, el hizo lo mismo y ambos volvimos a chocar nuestros puños causando una devastadora onda expansiva volviendo a retomar la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo dándonos fuertes puñetazos, patadas y codazos en segundos.

Nuestra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se extendió por varios minutos, tanto el como yo teníamos los rostros ensangrentados y llenos de moretones, por varias partes de nuestra armadura se escurría nuestra sangre y la armadura en sí que teníamos ya era un desastre pero nuestras auras seguían siendo igual de intensas.

"¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

¡Nos dimos un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y el golpe resonó por todo el territorio Gremory!

Mi puño había penetrado la armadura de Vali así como el suyo penetro en la mía y ahora vomitamos una gran bocanada de sangre antes de volvernos a separar.

— Ufufufufufufufu…así tiene que ser nuestra pelea Sekiryutei Hyodou Issei…

El realmente es un maniático.

— Opino lo mismo…ahh…

No se cuanta sangre ya he perdido en esta batalla ni tampoco se cuanto ya ha durado…pero no importa…estoy bastante emocionado…creo que yo que también me volví un maniático en estos últimos dos años…

— ¡No nos detengamos ahora! ¡Aun podemos respirar así que aún podemos seguir!

— ¡Me parece bien…!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

¡Una vez más volvimos a acortar nuestras distancias para empezar nuestros choques de puños y patadas por todo el territorio Gremory!

Aun seguía cargado con mucha aura al igual que él y nuestros golpes seguían siendo monstruosamente fuertes, esta batalla realmente era para que solo uno se levante.

¡De repente logro volver a golpearlo con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro deteniendo nuestros choques!

— ¡Ufufufufufufufu!

Al recibir ese golpe, él empezó a reírse de forma psicópata y entonces…

[ ¡Divide! ]

¡Toda mi aura…todo mi poder…se dividió!

— ¡¿Te lo regreso?!

¡Exclamó Vali formando en sus manos una inmensa concentración de poder demoníaco y dragonico!

— ¡Ghg…!

— ¡Ufufufufufufuufufufu!

¡El me disparó esa inmensa ráfaga antes de que pudiera reaccionar y rápidamente choco contra el suelo generando un tremendo cráter y la ráfada genera una inmensa explosión de poder mágico!

Ahora estaba hecho un desastre, de no ser por mi armadura hubiera muerto enseguida…

— ¡Hasta nunca Sekiryutei Hyodou Issei!

Un extraño círculo mágico se formo en sus manos y otro sobre él y así sucesivamente se formaron varios círculos mágicos iguales uno sobre el otro y entonces…

"¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!"

¡Un inmenso rayo de pura energía fue disparador de los círculos mágicos!

— ¡…!

¡Si eso me golpea…no…si eso llega incluso a golpear el suelo…todo el territorio Gremory será borrado del inframundo…!

¡No permitiré que eso pase…! ¡No dejaré que el hogar de mi amada sea destruido!

— Grr…

¡No era capaz de moverme! De hecho… toda el aura que me cubría se había desvanecido… ¡Esto es malo…!

[ _¡No te rindas socio!_ ]

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ]

¡Toda mi fuerza se había restaurado!

[ ¡ _Restauré tu poder socio!_ ]

¡Mi poder…! ¡He recuperado mi poder! ¡Gracias Ddraig! ¡No te fallaré!

— ¡MOVIMIENTO TRIANIA ALFIL GALÉS DEL CAÑÓN DESINTEGRADOR!

[ ¡Change Fang Blast! ]

Me levanté justo a tiempo cuando hice explotar el poder de Sekiryutei en mis piezas malignas cambiando a alfil, mi armadura se había reparado casi por completo, en mi espalda se creo una mochila y sobre mis hombros se formaron 2 cañones gigantescos, mi poder mágico se había incrementado inmensamente en comparación a antes y justo antes de que el inmenso rayo me impacte… ¡Apunte mis cañones hacia el inmenso rayo de energía!

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…."

Los cañones empezaron a reunir aura haciendo un sonido silencioso. ¡Demonios…! ¡La debilidad del Triania Alfil es que tarda un tiempo en cargar!

¡El inmenso rayo que Vali había liberado ya estaba a solo centímetros de golpearme pero mis cañones se cargaron por completo…!

— ¡CAÑÓN DESINTENGRAGOR DRAGONICO!

"¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

¡Mis cañones dispararon un rayo inmenso de pura energía mucho más grande y poderoso en comparación a lo que Vali había disparado!

¡El rayo que Vali lanzó fue eliminado por completo y mi disparo siguió su camino desapareciendo rápidamente del cielo!

— ¿¡Q…Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste!?

Vali no había entendido lo que acabo de hacer, pero no perderé mi tiempo dándole explicaciones. ¡Terminaré con esta pelea de un golpe!

— ¡CABALLERO GALÉS ULTRASÓNICO!

[ ¡Change Star Sonic! ]

¡Mi armadura es envuelta por un aura roja y se hace bastante delgada perdiendo todo el peso que pudiera poseer y acorto la distancia con Vali a una inmensa velocidad divina!

¡Me había acercado a él sin que este pudiera darse cuenta!

— ¡TORRE GALESA DRAGONICA!

[ ¡Change Solid Impact! ]

Mi armadura volvió a ser envuelta por un aura roja y aumentó su grosor hasta ser unas 6 o más veces más grande que la forma normal y mis brazos eran muchas veces más grande, entonces mande mi enorme brazo derecho hacia el estómago de Vali, aumente su poder usando el martillo de percusión ubicado bajo mi codo de forma precisa y justo antes de poder golpearlo exclamo…,

— ¡Ahora Ddraig! ¡Transfiere el poder de Ascalon a este puño!

[ _¡Transfer!_ ]

¡El poder dragon slayer de mi espada Ascalon se transfirió a mi puño derecho!

"¡BAAAANNNNG!"

¡Clave mi puño entero en estómago de Vali rompiendo toda su armadura!

— ¿¡Agh…!?

El había vomitado demasiada sangre y sus ojos se habían quedado en blanco al recibir ese golpe al tiempo que salía disparado por los aires para luego caer al suelo.

Esto ya había terminado.

Y fue entonces cuando un círculo mágico nórdico aparece en el suelo abriendo una puerta, Vali cae en el círculo mágico desapareciendo y momentos después el circulo mágico desaparece.

[ _Desapareció por completo… ]_

Así parece Ddraig…

La batalla había terminado y mi armadura volvió a la normalidad.

— Sabía que podías encargarte de él Issei.

La que dijo eso fue Ophis quien estaba detrás de mí. No recuerdo el momento en que ella vino. ¿Habrá sentido la presencia del otro Vali?

— A decir verdad te tomaste tu tiempo.

A su lado estaba Lilith, parece que ambas vinieron.

— ¡Ophis…Lilith!

Exclame dándome la vuelta para saludarlas. Ahora Ophis estaba en su forma de Onee sama por lo que era más alta que Lilith.

— No creí que hubiera otro Albion en alguna parte…parece que en realidad son 3 los dragones celestiales…

Así que ella sintió la presencia del otro Vali eh, bueno eso ahora mismo no es importante, ya lo derrote pero se me escapo. Ahora solo hay una cosa que importa, hablar con la otra Rias.

Unos minutos habían pasado desde que el otro Vali desapareció, la puerta por donde entro se había vuelto a cerrar y la otra Rias seguía inconsciente además de que fue llevada a la habitación de Rias en la mansión Gremory. El lugar donde me enfrenté a Vali ahora era un desastre, al parecer nuestros choques de golpes afectó un poco brutal la zona. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala principal de la mansión Gremory, Asia ya había terminado de curar mis heridas internas y externas por lo que ahora ya me siento bien. Además de ella y yo, en la sala también se encontraban Rias y las demás chicas junto a Kuro y los otros de mi equipo, Ajuka sama también se encontraba aquí y vino junto al verdadero Vali.

Los padres de Rias estaban atendiendo a la otra Rias. Graifya nos había servido un poco de té a todos y lo único que podíamos hacer ahora, era esperar a que los padres de Rias lleguen con buenas noticias.

— Quien pensaría que la puerta por donde escapo Loki sea la entrada a un mundo diferente…

Dijo Xenovia bastante pensativa cruzándose los brazos.

— Eso no es todo…el Vali que salió de esa puerta tenía un aura bastante siniestra además…su objetivo fue matar a Issei kun y luego a la otra Rias…definitivamente no es era la actitud que tienes tu…

Le dijo Kiba a Vali quien también se encontraba muy pensativo. De seguro esto fue tan chocante para él como lo fue para Rias al ver a la otra. Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de ir a ese mundo. Necesitamos muchas respuestas.

— ¡Por un momento pense que ese Vali tenía al jefe contra la pared pero en el último segundo…! ¡El jefe uso esos cañones desintegradores! ¡Fue a una velocidad divina contra ese Vali y Bang! ¡Con una monstruosa armadura le dio un golpe fatal!

Exclamo Sting bastante emocionado saltando del sofá donde se encontraba sentado junto a Kuro, Yuuma y Fallen.

Es cierto, fui capaz de derrotar a ese Vali…pero para hacerlo tuve que recurrir a Triania y el poder mata dragones de Ascalon. De no ser por ello todo habría terminado en el instante en que él lanzo ese inmenso rayo.

— Pero…antes de caer un círculo mágico lo llevo de este mundo…y era nórdico…puede que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que Loki y ese Vali se hayan aliado en ese mundo…

¡…..!

¡Puede que Rossweisse tenga razón…! Aunque se sabe que Vali puede usar magia nórdica sería poco creíble que el logre escapar en el estado que lo deje. Tal vez él sea también la causa de su cambio radical a menos que el sea así en ese mundo. Hay muchas posibilidades.

[ _Ddraig ¿pudiste comunicarte con ese Albion?_ ]

[ _Lo intente…pero algo bloqueaba su comunicación, me fue imposible poder intentar hablar con él_ … ]

[ _Ya veo…_ ]

[ _Bueno…es la primera vez en toda la historia que algo como esto ocurre…habrá que estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pase apartir a ahora Albion_ ]

[ _Sí…_ ]

Y justo cuando finalmente habíamos logrado la paz con todas las facciones, somos atacados por un mundo casi desconocido. Nada parece durar para siempre ahora que lo veo. Cada vez las cosas son más peligrosas, la dificultad aumenta. Ya perdimos a Azazel sensei, Sirzechs sama, Michael sama entre otros grandes líderes por culpa de Kaos Brigade.

— De cualquier forma no resolveremos nada quedándonos aquí, iré a ver de cerca esa puerta para poder saber más…también intentaré teletransportar esa cosa a Agares allí podré tener un mejor progreso, Vali voy a necesitar tu ayuda así como la de tu equipo. ¿Cuento contigo?

Le pregunto Ajuka sama a Vali quien seguía un poco pensativo.

— Esta bien, le avisaré a Bikou y Arthur. Le fay, Kuroka acompáñenme.

— ¡Sí senpai!

— Ni modo nyan. Shironee, estaré fuera por un rato así que no intentes nada con el Sekiryutei chan sin mí, ¿oíste? Nyan.

Koneko no dijo nada y solamente miró para otro lado en lo que Vali junto a Le fay y Kuroka se acercaban a Ajuka sama para luego teletransportarse fuera de la mansión.

Ahora solo quedaba mi equipo, el grupo que Rias, mi grupo y yo. Un incomodo silencio se había formado, nadie tenía algo que decir. Hasta que Lord Gremory se reunió con nosotros junto a su esposa y quien la acompañaba era…,

— ¡R…Rias!

Dijimos todos los presentes al verla.

Ella ahora traía una ropa atractiva a diferencia de la primera vez que la vi. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa también.

— Chicos…y…yo… estoy feliz…de verlos juntos otra vez…

Parecía a punto de llorar pero se seco las lágrimas dirigiendo su vista hacia Rias.

— Um…t…tú…e…es un placer verte… Rias…

Le saludo Rias acercándose a ella con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro pero con algo de preocupación. Preocupación por no saber como reaccionar con alguien identica a ella que practicamente es su misma persona.

Y fue entonces cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Me sentí un poco nervioso al sentir su mirada pero con un respiro profundo me levante para acercarme a ella.

— Issei…

— Bienvenida… Rias.

Ella se había sorprendido un poco cuando la llame por su nombre y no pudo evitar llorar.

Entonces me acerque más a ella y le seque las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro con mis manos. Ella se había sonrojado un poco y a mi lado, mi Rias nos veía muy feliz.

— Issei…yo…hace tiempo quería…volver a ver tu rostro…de verdad…

Creo que algo me paso en su mundo… ¿Estaré muerto? ¿O estaré en la misma condición que Vali?

— No tienes nada de que preocuparte ahora…yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Al decirle eso me acerqué aún más a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Luego de unos momentos me volví a separar de ella quien ya estaba más tranquila. No importa si ella sea de un mundo diferente o de otra realidad, Rias seguirá siendo Rias.

— ¿Nos puedes contar lo que ocurrió en tu mundo? ¿O es que vienes de un futuro muy distante?

Ella asintió a mi primera pregunta.

— Se que vengo de un mundo paralelo, cruce por una puerta que une dos mundos casi parecidos…

Entonces tome una de sus manos con las mías y la hice sentar en el sofá al lado de su padre, a mi otro lado mi Rias tomo asiento y todos quedamos muy atentos a lo que ella estaría por decirnos.

— Todo…todo era perfecto en mi mundo…vivíamos una vida pacifica todos nosotros…en serio que lo hacíamos…pero todo cambio un día…

Cuando dijo eso, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue ese Vali. ¿A caso el tomo los principios de la dominación y la destrucción a un nivel más allá? No…a juzgar por su fuerza actual no es rival para seres como Sirzechs sama.

— ¿Vali ha sido el responsable?

Le pregunto Xenovia pero Rias negó con la cabeza.

— Lo de Vali…ocurrió tiempo después…

— ¿Tiempo después? Entonces…

— Un día…nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre…una monstruosa bestia despertó y…

¡….!

¡Entonces el Trihexa…! ¡La bestia del apocalipsis también fue liberada en su mundo!

— ¿La bestia del apocalipsis despertó en tu mundo también?

Le pregunté y ella asintió entre sollozos. Parece que el Trihexa causó mayor destrucción en su mundo que en el mío. Aunque sufrimos una pérdida importante…

— Nada podía detenerla…ni siquiera Oniisama…junto a los demás…y yo…tampoco fui lo bastante fuerte para…hacer algo…

— ¿Y que tan grave resultó eso? Quiero decir…fue difícil con lidiar de paso con los dragones malignos y los falso Sekiryuteis ¿No?

Le preguntó Kiba a ella.

— ¿Falsos Sekiryuteis? No…solo estaba la bestia…no había dragones malignos o eso de falsos Sekiryuteis.

Eso quiere decir que… ¿No hubo Kaos Brigade? Y si no hubo Kaos Brigade…entonces Rizevim no liberó a la bestia…y probablemente…yo hubiera quedado aún con mi anterior cuerpo.

Ella dijo que todos vivían en armonía así que tiene sentido que no existiera Kaos Brigade. Aunque me pregunto como habrá sido su partido contra Sairaorg san, espero que no haya sido tan diferente.

— ¿Y que paso en su despertar? Quiero decir… ¿Cuántas pérdidas hubo?

Le preguntó Kuro bastante serio. De seguro este asunto también le afecta como a todos nosotros.

— Onii sama…los jefes de otras facciones…Sairaorg…Issei…

¡…!

Yo…estoy muerto en su mundo… ¿Morí en la batalla contra el Trihexa? Demonios…eso debió ser muy duro para ella… ¿¡Porqué yo de otro mundo te permitiste morir!? ¡Eso es imperdonable!

— La situación fue muy grave…y para protegernos tuviste que usar el Jugernaut Drive de tu Boosted Gear…yo…no quería que lo hicieras pero…

Al decir eso ella tomo de mi mano derecha para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Rias…no me imagino todo lo que tuviste que pasar…bueno…yo también casi muero peleando con el Trihexa al usar la Diabolos Dragon God y fue gracias a Ophis que sobreviví…no me imaginaba que un mundo sin Kaos Brigade terminaría así de fatal.

— Rias…lamento lo que tuviste que pasar…lamento no haber sido lo bastante fuerte…lamen…

Ella apretó mi mano derecha y sonriendo entre lágrimas negó con la cabeza.

— Nos protegiste…diste lo mejor de ti por todos nosotros…debería de estar eternamente agradecida de haberte conocido…

Me pregunto si su relación con mi yo de su mundo es igual a la que tengo con mi Rias, al menos eso sería aceptable para mí.

— Pero las cosas ya no fueron iguales sin ti…el mundo…perdió su felicidad…y si no fuera suficiente…un año después…Vali…reaparece y decide condenar a todos nosotros, se aprovecho de la situación actual de todas las mitologías y nos pisoteó, nos fue erradicando…también se reveló frente a la humanidad como Hakuryukou y ellos lo trataron como un dios salvador, pero ellos sin darse cuenta se sometieron a el…

….

¿En serio Vali hizo eso? ¿En serio aquel a quien llamo rival termino cayendo así de bajo? La próxima vez que nos veamos aré que pague por todo lo que hizo. Ya es suficiente con que hayan sufrido también el despertar del Trihexa.

— ¿Nos conocemos en tu mundo Rias san?

Le pregunto Kuro a ella quien una vez más volvió a secarse las lágrimas.

— Lo siento…no, no te conozco… ¿Tu eres?

No me extraña que no lo conozca, pues sin Kaos Brigade dudo mucho que la facción de héroes haya aparecido. Puede que haya aparecido, pero con un rumbo diferente.

— Kurosaki Pendragon, del equipo de Issei.

— ¡Yo soy Sting Euclifug! ¡También a bordo de la tripulación!

— Hmp…soy Fallen.

— ¡Bova!

— Yo soy Yuuma ufufufu.

Rias tuvo que tardar un rato en procesar lo que le habían dicho y luego de un rato sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miraron alarmados.

— ¿Ellos son tus sierv…?

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡Nononononono claro que no!

¡De ninguna manera ellos son mis siervos! ¡Son mi equipo más no mi nobleza! ¡De ninguna manera serían de mi nobleza! ¡Ya que mi objetivo es tener un harem!

Negue varias veces con la cabeza y los brazos. Los demás se reían a carcajadas por esta pequeña escena.

— Yo si soy de su nobleza Rias san

La que dijo eso fue Rossweisse con una cálida sonrisa.

— Yo también lo soy, y me siento muy feliz de serlo.

Asia estaba muy feliz.

— Por supuesto que yo también además de ser su mánager ufufufufu.

Ravel sonaba más presumida que feliz.

— Yo también y me uní a su nobleza así como Asia y estoy muy feliz de serlo.

— Eso quiere decir que…tú ya eres…

Al escuchar las palabras de Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse y Xenovia. Rias parecía estar muy sorprendida, de seguro no se esperaba esto. Entonces con una refrescante sonrisa asentí a sus palabras.

— Llegue al mismo rango social que tu Rias, ahora soy un demonio de clase alta.

Al decirle eso volví a levantarme parándome al lado de mis chicas quedando frente a ella. Kiba y Akeno también se nos unieron.

— Yo alcance la clase media.

— Ufufufufu yo también Rias.

Al saberlo, ella sonrió alegremente. Parece que la felicidad la invadió por completo al enterarse de nuestro progreso.

— No tienen idea…de cuan feliz me hace saber que en este mundo…ustedes llegaron a este punto…pero…

¿Mhm? Algo parece que la sigue molestando.

— Yo…no puedo…no puedo quedarme aquí…mi familia me necesita en mi mundo…Akeno…Asia…Yuuto, vine aquí para ver si alguien podía ayudarnos…tuve que dejarlos…para poder…necesito…necesito que me ayuden…por favor…no se cuanto tiempo puedan aguantar…

No necesitas pedirnos ayuda, nosotros lo aremos con mucho gusto Rias. Vamos a ayudarte, salvaremos tu mundo. ¡Sí que lo aremos!

Entonces volví a acercarme a ella, pase mi mano derecha detrás de su nuca y choque mi frente con la suya sonriendole mientras cerraba mis ojos agachándome un poco.

— Issei…

— Gracias por venir Rias. Te prometo que detendré a Vali y salvare a nuestros amigos y familiares. Por nuestro futuro, para que todos volvamos a sonreír juntos como ahora.

Volví a abrir mis ojos separándome un poco. Ella lloraba de felicidad, estaba feliz de vernos juntos a todos, feliz de ver como hemos avanzado y feliz porque salvaremos su mundo. ¡Así es! ¡Por mi yo muerto de su mundo! ¡Por ti Rias! ¡Y todos los demás que nos están esperando!

— ¡El jefe tiene razón! ¡Iremos cuanto antes a tu mundo y acabaremos con ese desgraciado! ¡Te doy también mi palabra!

Exclamo Sting dándole su palabra. Bova, Fallen, Kuro y Yuuma también asintieron junto a los demás.

Y fue entonces cuando sentí el poder del Hakuryukou desatarse por completo. El suelo comenzó a vibrar bastante fuerte. ¿Pero que está haciendo Vali? ¿Acaso aún está ayudandole a Ajuka sama?

Entonces un círculo mágico verde apareció frente a nosotros, era Ajuka Sama.

— Lo siento, pero para sacar la puerta dimensional Vali Lucifer se vió obligado a utilizar su armadura blanca plateada para reducirla a un tamaño adecuado, ahora ya puedo llevarla a Agreas, agradecería si pudieran venir cuanto antes.

Al decir eso, Ajuka sama volvió a retirarse y los temblores cesaron. De seguro lograron quitar esa puerta gigantesca, entonces podremos ir ahora a Agreas.

— ¡Esta decidido iremos ahora mismo!

Exclame bastante emocionado.

— ¡Espera Ise! Apenas te has recuperado del encuentro que tuviste con Vali esta mañana, debes descansar más.

La que dijo eso fue mi Rias. Pero si yo ya me siento bien no tengo porque seguir descansado, además debo ayudar a la otra Rias cuanto antes. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí a descansar! ¡De ninguna manera!

— Me encuentro bien Rias, en serio y no puedo quedarme aquí a descansar.

— Idiota…

¡Ella me está estironeando fuerte la mejilla izquierda!

— ¡Ayyyyyyy…!

¡Rias eso duele demasiado! ¡Por favor detente!

— Si te pido que descanses es por una razón, ya deja de excederte cariño…

Ella dejo de estironearme la mejilla. Realmente me la dejo colocarada…

— Excederme es lo mío…no me gusta descansar…

Le reclamaba sobandome la mejilla colorada.

— ¡Creo que ya descansamos demasiado así que estoy de acuerdo con el jefe en…!

— ¡Cállate Sting!

Le grito Rossweisse teniendo dos círculos mágicos en sus manos causándole temor al problemático dragón cazador. Creo que él aún siente miedo hacia Rossweisse.

— Rias san tiene razón, Issei, solo debes descansar un poco, despejar tu mente.

Las dos se están preocupan demasiado…

— Ese Vali de seguro quiere que vayas contra el cuanto antes, tal vez el ya haya preparado una trampa.

¿¡Akeno también!?

Bueno…si ustedes tres lo dicen…no tengo porque contradecirles, descansaré un poco más y luego iremos a Agreas.

Di un leve suspiro asintiendo a lo que me dijeron y volví a tomar asiento. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Que lastima.

— Es bastante confuso y un poco molesto que nos refiramos a Vali y al otro Vali como "Ese" creo que deberíamos darle un nombre especial.

La que propuso eso fue Irina. No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero ella tiene razón. Tal vez sea necesario darle un nombre especial.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Se como llamarlo!

Exclamo Sting bastante emocionado y todos lo escuchamos.

— Llamemoslo el Vali malo o el Black Vali.

— Bastante usado…bastante cliché…poco original…nombre estúpido…

A Fallen no le gustó para nada esos nombres, de hecho a ninguno de nosotros no nos gustó así que quedamos de acuerdo con él.

— Pensar en como llamarlo es complicado ya que sabemos poco de él, salvo que se paso de la raya y está acabando con todos…

Kuro tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos cual es la razón del porqué llego a ese extremo… ¿Habrá algo más?

— Suponemos que el puede estar relacionado con Loki por la forma en que desapareció. El nombre mejor pensemos en otro momento.

Si, es lo mejor ya que si perdemos el tiempo intentando ponerle algún nombre no llegaríamos a nada.

ー〇●〇ー

Habían pasado alrededor de 8 horas desde que Ajuka sama se llevo la puerta dimensional al territorio flotante Agreas. El jefe Issei se encontraba con las chicas y los demás disfrutando este corto momento antes de volver a la realidad. Yo Kurosaki Pendragon me encontraba en uno de los balcones de la mansión Gremory.

Ya era de tarde pero también era el momento de ir a Agreas. En estas horas que pasaron, el Maou Ajuka sama ya resolvió los misterios de dicha puerta, hasta es probable que haya encontrado la manera de abrirla.

Le habíamos preguntado a la otra Rias como hizo para cruzar esa puerta y su respuesta a ello fue; "Le arrebatamos a Vali un extraño guante llave, que habría la puerta dimensional pero es probable que el ya lo haya recuperado" Sinceramente temo por la vida de los que se quedaron, pues sin alguien como el jefe o como yo en esas situaciones, ni me quiero imaginar de lo que ese Vali es capaz de hacer.

— Issei kun dice que ya es hora de partir. Iremos en medio de transporte, Rias san insistió pues quiere que la otra Rias, ella e Issei kun pasen más tiempo juntos.

La que dijo eso fue Yuuma, acercándose a mí. Ya veo, como él está muerto en su mundo, ver al nuestro realmente la hace muy feliz. Ni me imagino por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. También he estado analizando en mi mente la pelea que ese Vali tuvo con el jefe esta mañana. Es probable que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que ese Vali en ningún momento peleó en su máxima capacidad de Balance Breaker, apenas uso una vez su habilidad y luego intentó acabar con el jefe.

Realmente es bastante ahorrador. Me gustaría probar su fuerza, desde que termine mi entrenamiento en Grigori no fui capaz de probar mi verdadera fuerza en una batalla real. Sería interesante ver que tan fuerte es ese Vali.

— ¿Estás bien Kuro kun?

— ¿Eh? Oh…lo siento Yuuma, jeje es que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos…a veces es un poco difícil de creer que cosas como esta puedan ocurrir de la nada.

Ella ahora se acercó más a mí. Sus hermosos ojos miraban a los míos, fácilmente me perdí en ellos. ¿Acaso esto es el encanto angelical?

— Nadie sabe lo que pueda ocurrir después o al día siguiente, solo nos queda afrontar el mañana pese a las dificultades que hayan.

— Sí, tienes razón. Pero en vez de afrontar las dificultades jeje, prefiero devorarlas.

— Ufufufufu tu y tu compañero rey dragón…

Ahora ella tomo mi mano derecha con sus manos.

— ¿Yo y Dracarys?

Tanto ella como yo nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, no dijimos nada más, no era necesario hacerlo. Entonces nuestros labios comenzaron a acercarse a paso lento. Nuestros cuerpos hacían lo que querían hacer.

— ¡¿Qué están esperando Yuuma chan y Kuro?! ¡El jefe nos espera abajo!

"¡PUM!"

El momento que Yuuma y yo tuvimos fue interrumpido por Sting. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sting? ¿Qué te costaba esperar con los demás? ¡No tienes porqué interrumpir a los demás en sus momentos íntimos!

— Ufufufu si tienes razón Sting kun.

Yuuma se separó de mi dándome un guiño y luego abandono el balcón entre risas dejándome a mí solo con él.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? Creo que sí jajaja. Como sea, ya tenemos que irnos.

Eres un maldito Sting…en serio que lo eres…de no ser por tu interrupción yo habría tenido un beso con Yuuma. Si no estuviéramos en el mismo equipo aplastaría tu cara contra el suelo más profundo existente.

— Si que lo hiciste…

— No debe de ser para tanto amigo, ya tendrán su momento a solas, ahora lo importante es ir al mundo de la otra Rias y derrotar a Black Vali.

¿Black Vali? En serio Sting…ya dijimos que ese es un nombre estúpido y sigues insistiendo.

— Mejor no le pongas nombres, no eres bueno en eso…

— Sí…lo se pero no importa ¡Nos vamos!

Al decir eso, él saltó desde el balcón y cayo de pie en la entrada aplastando un poco el suelo frente a los otros.

— ¿Qué te cuesta bajar por las escaleras?

Le reclamo Fallen cruzándose los brazos.

— ¡Es aburrido y tedioso para mí, de estar forma llego más rápido!

Este chico realmente se pasa de la raya. Aunque es un tanto divertido lo que acaba de hacer, creo que aré lo mismo. Entonces salte del balcón para caer de pié al igual que Sting aplastando un poco más al suelo.

— En serio… ¿Tu también Kurosaki?

Me pregunto Fallen, entonces yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

— La próxima vez deberías de intentarlo, la verdad es divertido de hacerlo jaja.

— Hmp. Lo pensaré.

Ahora ya estábamos todos, ya es hora de partir a Agreas. Estoy tan emocionado jeje.

— Mamá, papá ahora debemos ir a Agreas, gracias por habernos recibido esta mañana.

Rias san se despedía de sus padres.

— Lamento la destrucción que cause junto al otro Vali.

— Ufufufu no tienes porqué disculparte Issei kun, tu eres de la familia y nos protegiste en todo momento.

— Ven a visitarnos cuando gustes y puedes traer también a tus padres.

Los padres de Rias siempre vieron al jefe como a un hijo. Jeje que suerte tiene, a mí me gustaría volver a ver a mis padres aunque eso ahora es imposible.

— Papá…mamá…ya me voy…fue bueno volver a verlos…

¿Volver a verlos? Eso quiere decir que…

Ahora ellos le dieron a la otra Rias un fuerte abrazo.

— No importa que seas de otro mundo, tú sigues siendo mi hija querida.

— Te queremos Rias y cuando todo esto termine, puedes quedarte con nosotros.

…

— Papá…mamá…

No se que decir…lo que acabo de ver y escuchar es muy fuerte…demasiado para mí…

Entonces Yuuma junto su mano izquierda con la mi mano derecha entrelazando nuestros dedos. Parece que ella entendía como me sentía ahora. Me siento afortunado de tenerla conmigo.

Después de despedirnos de los padres de Rias, nos dirigimos al territorio Agreas, lugar donde Ajuka sama siempre realiza sus investigaciones y experimentos. Ahora ya nos encontrábamos a bordo de uno de los trenes, supongo que estamos a unos minutos de llegar pues habían pasado casi dos horas desde que abordamos el tren. Aquí el tiempo pasó volando, al menos desde mi punto de vista. El jefe seguía hablando con la otra Rias junto a las demás chicas, Sting y Bova jugaban pulseadas y los demás, prácticamente se quedaban tranquilos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

— ¿¡Que acaso eso es todo Sting!?

Le reclamaba Bova a Sting quien a duras penas era capaz de mantener firme su brazo. Su fuerza y la de Bova son muy desiguales ahora que lo pienso.

— ¡Ya verás…!

— ¡Gané!

Bova derrotó a Sting sin ningún problema. Pobre, a pesar de ser el más activo, en la escala de fuerzas es el de menor rango.

[ _Sting es muy joven y su poder apenas está desarrollado a un 1% más o menos. Pero una vez que encuentre su verdadero camino y objetivo, es probable que consiga un poder bastante problemático_ ]

¿Estás seguro de ello Dracarys? ¿No necesita entrenamiento nada más?

[ _El entrenamiento es necesario, pero no servirá de mucho si no encuentra su camino. Deberías ayudarlo Kuro, creo que serás un mejor maestro para él que el propio Issei, pues se trata de un dragón cazador y no uno celestial_ ]

Podría ayudarlo un poco…creo. Pero lo primero ahora es llegar a Agreas, creo que hubiera sido mejor ir por medio de magia que el clásico transporte.

— Hey ¿Tienes un momento?

Me dijo el jefe acercándose a mí.

— Por supuesto.

Le respondí levantándome del asiento.

— Vayamos a otra cabina ¿te parece?

— Claro porque no.

Entonces ambos salimos fuera del vagón para ir a otro, de esa forma hablaríamos en privado pero no entiendo que es lo que el jefe querrá decirme. Debe de ser importante supongo.

El jefe se sentó en uno de los asientos al fondo de este vagón y luego me senté frente a el. Aún no comprendo que es lo el querrá. ¿Tendrá que ver con ese Vali?

— No se por donde empezar, es una larga historia…ya se mejor lo digo desde el principio.

— ¿Eh? De que hablas jefe ¿Qué quieres decirme?

— Desde el comienzo del torneo de los Raiting Game "Copa Azazel" con la ayuda de Ajuka sama me mantuve en contacto con Sirzechs sama y Azazel sensei.

…

— ¿Qué? Tu…has estado en contacto con…

— No le pude decir a nadie de esto, era clasificado. Ellos me dijeron que forme una nueva organización futura que pueda encargarse de enfrentar esta clase de situaciones, esa organización se llamaría ExE dentro de 2 años el cuartel entre otras cosas estaría listo.

Vaya…esto es…inesperado…pero conociendo al sensei no me extrañaría eso de él. No me imagino la carga que has tenido que mantener en secreto todo este año jefe, si que debió ser duro para ti.

— Es bueno saber que Azazel sensei aún siga en contacto. Entiendo…debió de ser difícil para ti mantener esto en privado.

— Si que lo fue…además no había algo tan grave que requiera que otro sepa de esto, hasta que apareció el otro Vali.

¿Entonces ese Vali entraría como el primer enemigo de este tal "ExE? O me equivoco.

— Entonces…ExE… ¿Tendrá algún lider así como Dulio? Quien es líder del grupo anti terroristas DxD.

— Quieren que yo lidere a ese equipo, al principio me negué a hacerlo pero al final acepte la responsabilidad…además, ya tengo clara la idea de quien puede ser mi segundo al mando.

Un momento…no estará refiriéndose a mí ¿O si?

— ¿Quieres que yo ocupe ese puesto?

Al decirle eso el asintió con la cabeza.

— El equipo sería oficializado de aquí a 2 años así que por el momento esto queda en secreto, por el momento seguiremos como "El equipo Sekiryutei"

Eso es tranquilizante, jaja no me imagino lo que pueda ocurrir de aquí a dos años.

— Me parece bien, ¿Hay algún candidato más para este equipo futuro?

— Deberías de saber ya quien es el otro candidato, después de todo tu y el se enfrentaron en la copa Azazel.

¿Vali Lucifer? Jaja me lo imaginaba. Alguien como el si o si tiene que estar en un equipo como ExE, después de todo, es el tipo que fue capaz de llevar al máximo al jefe.

— ¿Y no crees que el sea mejor candidato a ser segundo al mando?

Supongo que Vali es una mejor opción.

— Lo mismo había pensado, pero nuestra rivalidad es tan alta que podría generar ciertos inconvenientes, además de que el rechazaría ese puesto.

Recuerdo que el rechazo ser un Maou así que se quedo como demonio de clase suprema. A el sin duda no le gustaría ser un segundo o primero al mando.

— En eso concuerdo, por cierto me gustaría entrenar a Sting ya que tu vida universitaria generaría conflictos con tu vida de demonio y como el es un dragón cazador creo que podría ayudarlo.

— De acuerdo. Cuando esto acabe te recomendaría llevarlo a la montaña de dragones aquí en el inframundo. Yo mediré luego su fuerza con mi Balance Breaker.

— Jeje me parece bien.

Fue entonces cuando el tren se detuvo y rápidamente se hoyo al chófer anunciar la llegada a Agreas. Parece que llegamos a tiempo.

— Bueno, parece que por fin hemos llegado. Me reuniré con los demás, si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más aquí.

Declaro el jefe abandonado el vagón para ir con los otros.

Jeje no puedo esperar para vivir la experiencia de cruzar hacia un mundo diferente, un mundo oscuro que alguna vez fue el más brillante.

Unos momentos después de que el tren se haya detenido, ya nos encontrábamos en la ciudad flotante Agreas. Creo que Ajuka sama mantiene la puerta dentro del castillo principal. Aún recuerdo cuando nos enfrentamos a Qlipoth por recuperar esta ciudad. En ese entonces el jefe y yo no eramos tan fuertes como lo somos ahora.

[ _¡A pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos!_ ]

Exclamo una voz familiar desde lo alto del castillo y una figura humana aterrizo frente a nosotros. No cabe duda de quien se trata. El es el Dragón que ha superado la fuerza de los dragones celestiales, aquel a quien me enfrente usando por primera vez la armadura cazadora y me hizo llegar a alturas que jamás creí alcanzar.

Se trataba de Crom Cruach, el dragón maligno más poderoso.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo Crom!

Exclamó el jefe saludándolo.

— ¡Hyodou Issei! Ufufufu espero que sigas siendo más fuerte de lo que recuerdo.

Ahora Crom Cruach desvió su vista hacia mí.

— La última vez que tú y yo nos enfrentamos quedamos en empate. Te aseguro que ahora soy más fuerte y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme una vez más a ti Rey Dragón Cazador.

Jeje, es lo mínimo que puedo esperar del legendario Crom Cruach. Pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos yo ganaré. Lo aseguro.

— Yo también me he vuelto más fuerte Crom Cruach y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a ti cuando sea y donde sea.

— ¿Ho? ¿Incluso si dijera que lo hagamos aquí y ahora?

— Jeje, se que ahora no es buen momento, pero si así lo quisieras, con gusto me enfrentaría a ti aquí y ahora.

Le demostraré a Crom Cruach que ahora soy mucho más fuerte. Jeje le enseñaré la llama del rey verdadero.

— Es una pena, porque ahora a mí también me es complicado luchar. Pero ahora que me dijiste que lucharías "Donde sea y cuando sea" puede que nos veamos las caras donde menos te lo esperes.

Al decir eso, Crom Cruach se retiro despidiéndose de todos nosotros. Según recuerdo él se encuentra bajo la protección del Ex Rey Tanino, pero nunca supe quien de los dos era el mejor.

— ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Preguntaron Sting y la Rias del otro mundo.

— Su nombre es Crom Cruach el legendario dragón maligno y el más fuerte de todos. Su fuerza supera a la de un dragón celestial y es uno de los actuales rivales de Ise kun y Kuro kun.

Le respondió Kiba a Sting y a la otra Rias quienes quedaron sorprendidos. De seguro no se esperaban que haya seres más fuertes que Ddraig y Albion caminando por estos lugares.

— ¿¡Más fuerte que un dragón celestial!?

— Y ese sujeto tan peligroso viene aquí como si nada…

Así es el, aparece cuando se la da la gana aparecer y dice lo que quiere decir, jeje se parece al jefe, a Vali y a mí. No se que le habría ocurrido a Crom Cruach en el mundo de la otra Rias. ¿Seguirá vivo? O habrá muerto en el pasado.

De repente se sintió una fuerte aura mágica casi al nivel divino emanar del castillo principal de Agreas desde la azotea. ¿Acaso Ajuka sama ha logrado algo con esa puerta?

— No cabe duda… Ajuka sama logro abrir la puerta dimensional.

Nos dijo la otra Rias. Como ella llego aquí por medio de aquello, no me extrañaría que ella conozca el aura mágica que emana.

— En ese caso permitanme transportarnos hasta allí.

Al decir eso hice aparecer en el suelo un gigantesco círculo mágico de transporte. Con esa inmensa aura mágica, ir volando sería malo así que la mejor opción es teletransportarnos. De un momento a otro ya habíamos aparecido en la azotea del castillo.

Allí se encontraba Ajuka sama, junto a Vali, Arthur, Le fay, Bikou y Kuroka. La enorme puerta ahora mismo era de uno metros de alto. Al parecer Vali logro reducir su tamaño de una manera bestial. El ahora lucía bastante agitado y giro su vista hacia nosotros.

— Ya era hora de que vinieran…Hyodou Issei y compañía.

— En serio te encanta reducir el tamaño de todo…

Le dijo el jefe acercándose a él.

— Ufufufu… la próxima vez reduciré el busto de Rias Gremory…

— Ja, Ja, Ja no permitiré que eso ocurra aunque para ello signifique eliminarte.

— Ufufufufuhahahahahahahahaha…

Vali se había reído a carcajadas ante la amenaza del jefe. Por otra parte, la otra Rias empezaba a sentir algo de odio por Vali. Parece que Vali se dio cuenta de ello, pues dirigió su vista hacia ella.

— ¿Me odias a mí o mi yo de tu mundo?

— Podría decir que a ambos…pero al parecer tú no has cambiado…

Ahora ella se había relajado un poco y Vali se le acercó.

— No se que me habrá pasado en tu mundo, pero te prometo que lo erradicaremos.

¿Vali se estaba disculpando con ella? Eso no se ve todos los días…

— En estas horas que han transcurrido, he descifrado los secretos que guardan esta puerta.

El que dijo es fue Ajuka sama. Parece que ahora nos va a explicar los misterios que se encuentran ocultos en esa puerta.

— Para empezar…no proviene de este mundo, mucho menos del Asgard…incluso diría que estuvo antes que el dios de la biblia, es una reliquia bastante peligrosa pues mantiene un vínculo con mundos paralelos al nuestro. Al parecer Loki lo sabía y decidió mantener un vínculo fijo con tu mundo Rias.

Así que, en otras palabras…Loki está oculto en el mundo de Rias. Será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo. Quiero enfrentarme a ese Vali y capturar a Loki. Es la hora de mostrar los frutos de mi entrenamiento.

— En ese caso será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

Declaro el jefe haciendo tronar sus dedos.

— Puedo abrir temporalmente la puerta pero no seré capaz de enviar a todos ustedes. Solo 7 podrán cruzar esta puerta, si entran más la puerta se desestabilizará y podrían quedar atrapados en el flujo de tiempo y espacio.

Eso si que será un problema…así que solo 7 ¿eh? Pues eso solo deja a 6 de nosotros para ayudar a Rias.

— No hay problema. Me llevaré a mi equipo. ¿Qué dicen? Kuro, Sting, Bova, Yuuma, Fallen.

Así que el equipo Sekiryutei irá a una misión en un mundo paralelo. Jeje me gusta la idea.

— ¡Puedes contar siempre conmigo mi señor!

— ¡¿Un viaje a otro mundo?! ¡Eso es emocionante! ¡Por supuesto que me anoto a ello Ise san! Digo jefe.

— ¡Hmp! Eso suena muy interesante. Con gusto lo acompañare Issei.

— ¡Vamos a salvar el mundo de la otra Rias!

Todos están bastante alegres y motivados. Jeje yo también lo estoy, en serio que sí.

— Rias nosotros te acompañaremos. ¿Te parece bien?

Le dijo el jefe a la otra Rias quien asintió con una sonrisa sincera. Entonces las puertas se abrieron.

— ¡Issei!

Exclamo Rias justo antes de que el entrase a la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

Ella se acercó más a él y puso sus manos en las mejillas del jefe.

— Regresa a mí por favor.

— Por supuesto que lo aré.

Le respondió a ella y ambos se dieron un beso apasionado. Un beso de profundo amor y deseo. La otra Rias vio esa escena y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad. Pero ya era el momento de marchar. El jefe se despidió de Rias con la promesa de que regresaría a ella. Todos regresaríamos juntos.

— ¡Más te vale que me derrotes en ese mundo!

[ _Ni se te ocurra perder Ddraig_ ]

Vali y Albion le advirtieron al jefe y Ddraig de que no perdieran contra ellos en ese mundo. A lo que el jefe asintió con el pulgar hacia arriba.

[ _¡Nos veremos pronto Albion!_ ]

Y así todos entramos en la puerta dimensional que parecía ser un pasillo sin fondo. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo es afectado por el espacio y tiempo, de seguro que si íbamos todos, este camino se desestabilizaría jeje…

— Sorprendente…

Dijo Sting viendo como su mano se movía de un lado a otro causando una especie de ilusión óptica.

Esto era asombroso, si que lo era. Pero no vinimos hasta aquí para quedarnos entre 2 mundos. Vinimos para ir al otro mundo y detener a Vali Lucifer.

Después de casi 3 minutos enteros, pudimos ver la salida del camino. Era una enorme salida, bastante gigantesca en comparación a la entrada. Parece que solo la entrada se vio afectada por la comprensión divide que Vali utilizo.

Entonces cuando llegamos a la salida.

"¡ZIUM!"

Aparecimos en una ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y cada tanto tiempo caían rayos del cielo. Sinceramente este era un escenario apocaliptico, pero…yo reconozco este lugar…he estado aquí varias veces. No puede ser…este lugar…era la Capital Lilith del inframundo.

Entonces me di la vuelta y me tope con una gigantesca puerta. Era la misma en la que entramos pero mucho más grande.

— Esto es asombroso…nunca antes vi un lugar como este…un momento creo que si lo vi…

Parece que Sting se dio cuenta de ello.

— No estamos seguros aquí…Vali aparecerá en cualquier momento…

Rias estaba bastante preocupada por la situación.

— No…el ya estaba aquí antes de que llegáramos…

Le dijo Fallen señalando al cielo, con el dedo indice de su mano derecha.

Allí arriba se encontraba un hombre joven, levitando entre las nubes con unas alas celestiales que le daban una apariencia divina. No cabe duda de quien se trataba.

— Bova…Fallen y Yuuma acompañen a Rias lejos de aquí y hagan un reconocimiento del estado actual del inframundo, si es posible del cielo también.

— ¡De acuerdo mi señor!

— ¡Hmph! Me parece bien.

— Como tu lo digas Issei kun.

Asintieron ante las indicaciones del jefe pero la única que no estaba de acuerdo era Rias.

— ¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte! ¡De ninguna manera Issei!

— Señorita, no tiene porque preocuparse. Acabaremos con Vali antes de que te des cuenta.

Le dijo Sting dándole un guiño travieso.

— Ufufufufu, confía en ellos Rias san.

Yuuma también intentaba convencerla pero parecía ser inútil. Ella no nos iba a dejar solos, tiene tanto odio hacia este Vali que no tiene pensado marcharse. Entonces el jefe dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa refrescante la miro.

— En ese caso quédate detrás de nosotros y observa como nos encargamos de Vali ¿Sí?

"¡BUM!"

¡Justo en ese momento algo bajo del cielo causando un fuerte estruendo!

— Ufufufufu por fin llegaron…Sekiryutei…Rias Gremory…y… ¿Grupo del Sekiryutei?

Dijo Vali mirándonos con mucha arrogancia y odio.

— ¡Somos el equipo Sekiryutei! ¡El equipo que acabará contigo! ¡Más vale que estés preparado Vali porque te enviaremos a la tumba donde se encuentra descansando tu bisabuelo!

Exclamo Sting liberando una gran cantidad de aura blanca bastante fuerte.

— Fallen, Bova, Yuuma. Pueden partir ahora, Rias se quedará bajo la protección de Sting. Kuro y yo terminaremos con Vali.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Asintieron Bova, Fallen y Yuuma abandonando este lugar que se convertiría en un campo de batalla dentro de poco.

— ¡Rias san te protegeré!

Sting intensificó aún más su aura blanca y se puso al lado de Rias. El en ese estado actual prácticamente es tan fuerte como un demonio de clase alta así que es lo bastante fuerte para protegerla. De hecho Rias se había sorprendido bastante por la fuerza que Sting había desplegado.

— Ufufufufufufu…Sekiryutei…lamento romper tus falsas esperanzas de victoria…pero en la pelea que tuvimos hace poco, apenas demostré la mitad de la fuerza de mi Balance Breaker. Ni con esas transformaciones desconocidas que usaste. No rivalizarías con la máxima potencia de mi hermoso y divino poder. Pero no te preocupes que tu muerte sera rápida y sin dolor…si te pones de rodillas y me suplicas por tu vida.

¿Su…hermoso y divino poder…? ¿Pedir…de…rodillas? ¿Pero que le pasa a Vali? …esto me recuerda a una película llamada 300…que vi hace unos días con Fallen.

— ¡UfufufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Cada palabra que él pronuncio me causó tanta risa que ya no la puedo contener!

— ¿Se puede saber de que te estas riendo? Y quien demonios eres tú.

Bueno…ya me reí suficiente…es hora de volver a la realidad.

— Me llamo Kurosaki Pendragon y soy el rey dragón cazador. Perdóname pero…no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas con todas las estupideces que dijiste. Es que esas son las frases que dice un villano antes de ser derrotado.

Vali realmente se molestó al oír eso de mí.

— Ustedes los humanos son tan arrogantes como los demonios…se atreven a desafiar a aquellos que están más allá de su imaginación…un emperador como yo fácilmente eliminará a un débil e insignificante rey como tu.

— Jefe ¿Te parece bien si solo yo me encargo de él?

Le pregunte liberando una ligera aura blanca al igual que Sting lo hizo.

— Por supuesto Kuro, el es todo tuyo, ya estaba deseando ver los frutos de tu entrenamiento en Grigori.

Así que el jefe lo sabía todo este tiempo…jeje y yo que quería sorprenderlo.

— Vali Lucifer tu serás mi oponente, más vale que estes preparado.

— ¡Ufufufufufufu! Eso era lo que yo iba a decirte.

Entonces di unos 10 pasos hacia el frente, al igual que Vali. Por unos instantes no dijimos nada, solamente miramos al otro. Entonces unos relámpagos cayeron cerca de nosotros dando comienzo a nuestra gran batalla.

[ _¡STELAR DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!_ ]

[ _¡VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!_ ]

Una inmensa aura plateada me cubrió por completo y de un momento a otro ya tenía mi armadura BxB del Rey Dragón Cazador así como Vali tenía su armadura BxB del Emperador Dragón Blanco.

"¡ZUM!"

Yo acorté mi distancia contra él a una velocidad divina y preparé mi puño izquierdo con aura cazadora para darle un golpe fatal a Vali. Pero el detiene en seco mi puño antes de que éste impactara contra su rostro. Sin embargo su mano se llevo el impacto por completo, llenándose de varias grietas y al mismo tiempo, una inmensa onda expansiva se formaba a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Él exclamo al ver como mi puño le afecto a pesar de que lo haya bloqueado.

¡Este es el poder del rey dragón cazador! ¡Nunca lo olvides!

— ¡HA!

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, cargue de aura mi otro puño para hacerle un potente uppercut.

"¡DOM!"

Vali salió disparado hacia el cielo impactando contra uno de los grandes edificios que había en esta ciudad.

Sin perder mi tiempo me cargue con mucha aura, extendí las alas de mi armadura y me dirigí hasta Vali usando una mayor velocidad divina. Al parecer el ya se había recuperado por completo y ahora intentaba huir volando hacia lo más alto del cielo.

Sin embargo, mi velocidad era superior a la suya y en un instante ya lo había alcanzado para darle una fuerte patada de 360° con pierna izquierda, pero justo cuando logro golpearlo.

"¡ZIUM!"

¿¡El se desvanece por completo!? ¡Nooo! Esta vez fue diferente porque si le di. ¡Creo que se trataba de una ilusión!

— ¡Ufufufufufufu!

"¡DUM!"

Antes de que siquiera pudiera verlo, el me dio una doble patada en el rostro con una velocidad divina un poco mayor que la mía, causando que esté por estrellarme contra un edificio.

¡Pero justo antes de estrellarme…!

[ _¡Transport!_ ]

Me teletransporto frente a Vali y le doy un fuerte lazo derecho cargado con aura cazadora logrando agrietar aún más su armadura y es él quien cae en picada hasta estrellarse contra un edificio entero, causando una gran destrucción masiva a la vez que una gran cortina de humo era levantada.

Creo que ahora mis sentidos se habían agudizado demasiado y no solo eso, también podía recuperarme casi al instante tras recibir un fuerte golpe, de hecho mi armadura no recibió ninguna grieta y aún era capaz de ir a una mayor velocidad divina.

[ _¡Increíble! ¡Kuro las estadísticas del Balance Breaker en batalla son increíbles! ¡Y eso que aún no usas su máxima potencia!_ ]

Al escuchar eso de Dracarys no pude evitar emocionarme. Jeje mis entrenamientos no fueron en vano.

"¡WOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!"

¡Del suelo una monstruosa aura blanca y siniestra se alzo hasta mí!

Esto es extraño…esa no es solamente el aura de Albion…es un aura…que nunca antes había sentido.

Entonces Vali acortó su distancia contra mí a una gran velocidad divina. Las joyas de su armadura estaban cargadas con un aura siniestra y oscura. Esto era muy extraño y antes de que él pudiera darme un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, cargo con mucha aura cazadora mi puño derecho y llegado el punto 0.

"¡BAAANNNG!"

¡Nuestros puños chocan causando una inmensa onda expansiva!

— Parece que tú no eres como el Sekiryutei…tu poder va más allá del suyo.

Bueno…está claro que soy más fuerte que el si se trata del BxB pero la razón de ello es que estuve entrenando sin descanso. Pero…había algo raro en Vali que no era capaz de comprender.

— ¿Qué es esta extraña aura que te cubre Vali?

— ¡Ufufufufufu! Si eres capaz de llegar más lejos te lo contaré.

Entonces dimos comienzo a un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo usando nuestros puños y patadas.

— "¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Cada vez nuestros golpes eran más fuertes, más rápidos y más impredecibles hasta tal punto que en algunas ocasiones usaba mi teletransportación para golpearlo de una forma más impredecible. Era claro que la fuerza de Vali estaba más allá de mis expectativas.

"¡SUM!"

Nuestros golpes concecutivos también afectaban en gran medida al inframundo, causando que con cada golpe que nos dábamos se formen a nuestro alrededor relámpagos plateados y blancos con púrpura.

"¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!"

¡Esta pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo que teníamos era cada vez más intensa! Pero los movimientos de Vali se volvían más y más rápidos de una forma anormal, era claro que aún no usaba la máxima capacidad de mi Balance Breaker, pero aún así era bastante anormal la fuerza creciente de Vali. Pero gracias al entrenamiento que tuve, era capaz de bloquear y esquivar cada golpe que el me daba. Sinceramente estoy agradecido con Shemhazai sama por ello.

"¡DOM!"

— ¡¿Agh…?!

En ese momento recibí un poderoso puñetazo en mi rostro que logra despedazar mi casco y de paso me manda disparado hacia el suelo mientras se escurría la sangre por mi boca.

Esa fuerza…incluso en mi estado actual…que él tenga esa fuerza es impresionante. Será mejor que use mi máxima capacidad antes de que lo lamente.

[ _¡Muy bien Kuro es hora de dar lo mejor!_ ]

Antes de que chorara contra el suelo, fui capaz de liberar de golpe la máxima capacidad de mi BxB ganando una inmensa aura plateada. Ahora la verdadera pelea dará comienzo.

[ _¡Transport!_ ]

Ahora me había teletransportado aún más rápido que antes y aparecí delante de Vali cargando con mucha aura mi puño derecho.

— ¿¡Ghg…!?

[ _¡Divide!_ ]

[ _¡Devour!_ ]

Él había intentado dividir a la mitad mi inmenso poder, pero justo antes de que lo haga, yo devoré su habilidad de divivir inutilizandola en ese momento y le dí un fuertismo puñetazo en toda su cara causando que él escupiera mucha sangre y se rompa por completo el casco de su armadura.

— ¿¡Uhgh!?

Vali salió disparado hasta chocar contra varios edificios causando una gran destrucción. Ese fue mi mejor golpe en Balance Breaker.

Una gran cortina de uno se había formado tras la gran destrucción generada. Aún sentía el fuerte poder siniestro que Vali había desplegado, lo que significa que esto aún no ha terminado.

"¡BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGG!"

¡De la gran cortina de humo salió un gigantesco rayo oscuro de pura energía casi tan grande o igual de grande que los disparos del jefe en su forma Triania Alfil!

[ _¡Ten cuidado! ¡Si lo recibes directamente morirás!_ ]

¡Lo se!

Sin perder mi tiempo, junte las palmas de mi mano en paralelo y concentre todo mi poder mágico en mis manos formando un gigantesco Big Bang Estelar. ¡Este es mi Big Bang Estelar versión Balance Breaker a máxima potencia! ¡Puede que incluso se haga más grande al dispararla!

— ¡BIG BANG ESTELAR!

Exclame disparando mi técnica con mi puño derecho.

"¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

Al disparar mi Big Bang, este se hizo abrumadoramente gigantesco y en un instante, choca contra el rayo de pura energía que Vali disparo.

"¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

¡Mi Big Bang Estelar estaba peleando contra el rayo de pura energía que Vali Disparo! ¡Ninguno de los ataques retrocede! ¡Esto es un punto muerto! ¡Estoy dando lo mejor de mí pero aún sí no logro avanzar!

"¡TRACKS!"

¡La realidad empezaba a despedazarse! ¡Varias grietas a la brecha dimensional empezaron a formarse! ¡Nuestros choques de energía son demasiado fuertes para el inframundo!

¡De repente el ataque de Vali había comenzado a empujar lentamente al mío!

— ¡…!

¡No me voy a rendir! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Entonces mi Big Bang Estelar se hizo aún más grande y comenzó a devorar lentamente el rayo de pura energía avanzando lentamente hacia el frente.

[ _¡Parece que este Vali Lucifer es demasiado fuerte!_ ]

¡Así es mejor! ¡Sería aburrido si no fuera así! ¡Y se que puedo llegar aún más lejos!

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Con todas mis fuerzas posibles hice un esfuerzo extra intentando tomar ventaja en la lucha de poderes!

"¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

¡Mi Big Bang Estelar comenzó a avanzar rápidamente devorando cada vez más el rayo oscuro y a la vez se hacia aún más peligroso y potente!

¡Al final ambos ataques ya no aguantaron más y causaron una inmensa explosión de pura energía!

"¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

¡La explosión fue tan grande que llego hasta lo más alto del cielo! ¡No! ¡La explosión no se detenía!

[ _¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide! ¡Divide!_ ]

La inmensa explosión comenzó a reducirse a la mitad una y otra vez hasta que solamente llego a alcanzar un radio de más o menos 800 o 1000 metros.

— ¡UfufufufufufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Este poder me encanta!

Exclamo Vali quien ahora parecía encontrarse en la máxima capacidad de su BxB. Su poder era increíble…es…bastante superior al BxB del jefe…de hecho puede que ahora sea tan fuerte como Sairaorg usando a Regulus o incluso tal vez más…

"¡ZUM!"

¡De repente el se puso delante de mí antes de que siquiera me dé cuenta y me da un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago!

— ¡Agh…!

Había escupido un poco de sangre al recibir ese golpe, pero aún así soy capaz de lanzar un contraataque simultaneo dándole una fuerte patada en la quijada cubriendo mi pierna con mucha aura cazadora. Puede que Vali esté manipulando un poder superior al mío pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda luchar así con él.

— ¡Grr…fu…fu!

Al recibir ese golpe, Vali empieza a distanciarse un poco. Creo que esta evaluando la situación.

— No pensé…que alguien como tu pudiera llegar hasta aquí contra mí.

El estaba liberando más aura oscura.

— ¡Vamos! Esto será un buen combate…

Yo también comencé a liberar más poder, cargando mis joyas con mucha aura regresando a mi máxima capacidad. Entonces, tanto el como yo, acortamos nuestras distancias usando una gran velocidad divina y volvimos a chocar nuestros puños generando una inmensa onda expansiva en los cielos que casi llega hasta el suelo.

"¡DOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

El choque fue tan intenso que ambos salimos disparados en direcciones opuestas, pero de forma instantánea logro recuperarme y vuelvo a lanzarme contra Vali a una velocidad divina. Él hace lo mismo que yo y ahora chocamos nuestros brazos volviendo a generar una inmensa onda expansiva.

"¡DUUUUUUMMMM!"

El choque tuvo el mismo resultado y ahora Vali se dirigía hacia lo más alto del cielo para luego venir contra mí en picada, yo no me quedo atrás y me dirigí hacia el teniendo mis puños cargados y listos.

— ¡FufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"¡DOOOM!" "¡DOOOM!" "¡DOOOOMM!"

¡Una y otra vez volvimos a chocar nuestros puños y patadas teniendo nuestras auras al máximo, pero ahora ya no eramos repelidos con tanta intensidad y así nos mantuvimos por varios segundos hasta que…!

[ _¡Transport!_ ]

"¡DOOOOOOMMMMM!"

¡Me teletransporte de forma instantánea frente a Vali y clave mi puño derecho cargado con mucha aura cazadora en su estomago atravesando su armadura!

— ¡Ohhhhh…!

¡El escupió una gran bocanada de sangre saliendo disparado más allá del cielo del inframundo!

[ _¡Transport!_ ]

Me volví a teletransportar frente a él y sin perder el tiempo lo ataco con un gran combo de golpes y patadas teniendo mi aura al máximo y haciendo uso de mis habilidades de las artes marciales.

— ¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT…!

¡De repente ya no se podía oír el sonido de mis golpes o el sonido de mi voz!

¡Ya no estábamos en el inframundo!

¡Ahora estábamos luchando en el espacio sideral!

Como estábamos luchando a una velocidad divina no me extraña que termináramos fuera del inframundo.

— ¡…..!

¡Ahora le dí a Vali un fuertísimo uppercut con mi puño derecho causando que salga disparado hasta chocar con la luna artificial del inframundo generándole un enorme cráter!

[ _¡…! ]_

¡Me volví a teletransportar frente a Vali, pero el se había recuperado de forma instantánea logrando darme un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago!

Luego me dio un fuerte golpe martillo en espalda con sus manos aplastándome contra el suelo de la luna artificial.

— ¡…!

¡Ahora el me hizo una llave en la espalda intentado arrancarme el brazo izquierdo! ¡No puede ser…! Parece que lo está logrando…

Entonces direccione mi mano izquierda hacia la cara de Vali jutando todo mi poder mágico en la palma de mi mano para formar en silencio un pequeño y muy potente Big Bang Estelar. Creo que Vali estaba tan concentrado intentando arrancarme el brazo que no se dio cuenta que había creado un Big Bang Estelar.

— ¿¡…..!?

Dispare el Big Bang Estelar directo en su rostro causando una gran y silenciosa explosión. Aproveche ese momento para zafarme de su llave y hacerle un contraataque de golpes y patadas, pero al parecer Vali se había acostumbrado a mi estilo y ahora bloqueaba o esquivaba todos mis ataques.

Parece que el es un experto combatiente mano a mano incluso mayor que el jefe. Entonces comencé a atacarlo con un estilo diferente que aún no había utilizado y las cosas cambiaron a mi favor. Pero el ahora había sacado un nuevo estilo de combate mano a mano dando comienzo a nuestra batalla de puños y patadas en la luna artificial del inframundo.

¡La luna artificial era destruida cada vez más mientras seguíamos peleando mano a mano!

[ _¡Kuro ten cuidado! ¡Si rompe tu casco y eres expuesto a este vacío podrías ahogarte!_ ]

¡Eso lo sé Dracarys! ¡Soy consciente de ello pero ahora mismo eso no me importa!

Y así continué peleando contra Vali por varios minutos destruyendo cada vez más a la luna artificial. Pero de repente Vali se aleja de mí a una velocidad divina estando ya fuera de la luna.

Una extraña onda de energía es liberada de sus alas cubriendo toda la luna. ¡Y ahora la luna comenzaba a aplastarse, reduciendo lentamente su tamaño junto a mí!

¡No permitiré que me reduzcas a la mitad!

[ ¡….! ¡….! ¡….! ¡….! ¡….! ¡….! ¡….! ¡….! ]

Una y otra vez empece a devorar su habilidad y la luna había dejado de encogerse. También sentí una potencia extra en mi armadura. Era la energía devorada de su Half Dimensión que había devorado.

Ahora extendí las alas de mi armadura y cargado con más aura que antes me dirigí contra Vali a una gran velocidad divina preparando de paso un Big Bang Estelar en mi mano izquierda.

[ _¡…!_ ]

¡Me volví a teletranspar frente a él golpeándolo con mi Big Bang Estelar al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba hacia el inframundo!

[ _¡…!_ ]

De repente algo me empujo violentamente de él y mi Big Bang Estelar fue desviado hacia el vacío infinito pasando cerca del Inframundo. Creo que esa fue su habilidad llamada Reflect que le permite repeler cualquier ataque. No pude anticiparme y devorar su habilidad debido al silencio absoluto que había aquí. ¡Él y yo volvimos a cargarnos con mucha aura para acortar nuestras distancias a una velocidad divina y justo antes de que nuestros puños volvieran a chocar…!

[ _¡…!_ ]

Me teletransporto a su espalda y sigo mi camino hacia el inframundo. Detrás de mí el venía con una mayor velocidad divina y no tardaría en alcanzarme. Volví a reunir todo mi poder mágico para crear un Big Bang Estelar siendo consciente de que el podía reflejarlo, pero si devoro su habilidad de reflejar antes de golpearlo podrá recibir mi ataque.

"¡ZIUM!"

"¡ZUUUM!"

¡Regresamos al inframundo como si fuéramos unos meteoritos ultra sónicos!

— ¿¡Que pasa Rey Dragón!? ¿¡Porque huyes!?

¡Exclamo Vali alcanzándome pero justo en ese momento…!

[ _¡Transport!_ ]

¡Me teletransporte casi al suelo sin perder mi velocidad y salí disparado contra Vali teniendo mi Big Bang Estelar a máxima potencia!

¡Pero en un solo instante Vali ya había creado en sus manos una gran bomba de pura energía la cual choca contra mi Big Bang Estelar causando una gran explosión!

"¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

La explosión fue tan fuerte que termine cayendo al suelo generando un gran cráter en la ciudad.

No puedo creer que el haya sido capaz de crear una bomba de pura energía con la misma potencia que mi Big Bang Estelar en un solo instante.

[ _El es el Hakuryukou más fuerte de todos los tiempos, no me extraña que sea así de fuerte_ ]

Lo se Dracarys…pero aún así no me esperaba que fuera a ser más fuerte…incluso luego del entrenamiento que hice…veo que aún me queda mucho por hacer…

— Es impresionante que tú hayas peleado contra mí a la par en todo momento Ufufufufufufu…

[ _¡Half Dimensión!_ ]

¡El había vuelto a usar su habilidad de reducir todo a la mitad, pero ahora solo lo concentró en mí!

"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

[ _¡El concentro el rango de su habilidad solo en ti para que la presión sea más fuerte!_ ]

¡Ya veo…por eso su habilidad ahora es más fuerte…pero aún así no dejaré que me reduzca a la mitad!

[ _¡Devour! ¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ _¡Devour! ¡Devour!_ _¡Devour!_ ]

¡Extendí mis manos hacia el frente y comencé a devorar su habilidad!

"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

¡Parece que aún no he devorado por completo su habilidad! ¡Tendré que esforzarme aún más!

[ _¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour!_ ]

"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

¡Su habilidad ahora estaba peleando contra mi habilidad! ¡Es la segunda vez que me encuentro en este escenario! También podía sentir el desgaste que me generaba usar el Devour de seguido pero gracias a mi entrenamiento puedo llegar a explotar aún más mi habilidad.

[ _¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour!_ _¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour! ¡Devour!_ ]

"¡DDDDDD….!"

¡Lo logré! ¡Devoré por completo su Half Dimensión…!

— Ufufufufufufufufu…fuiste capaz de devorar mi Hallf Dimensión a máxima potencia…

Vali sonaba muy agitado, pero no era el único, yo respiraba de forma agitada tras devorar por completo su habilidad. Tuve que usar todo mi poder para lograrlo… Jeje…a pesar de todo…aún me queda mucho por recorrer…eso es motivante…fufufu…

— Veo que llegaste bastante lejos…fufufufu…

— ¡Kuro! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Exclamo el jefe quien había llegado hasta nosotros junto a Sting y Rias san. Parece que ellos siguieron el rastro de destrucción que dejo mi pelea con Vali.

— Vaya…vaya…parece que Sekiryutei también se encuentra aquí…esto es perfecto.

¡De un momento a otro, Vali ya había recuperado todo su poder como si nada hubiera pasado! Realmente…el es muy fuerte…su aura oscura seguía siendo igual de intensa que antes…pero aún no entendía porque era de ese color.

— ¡¿Oscuro?! ¿En serio es esa el aura del Hakuryukou?

Me pregunto el jefe acercándose a mí junto a Sting y Rias san. Aún desconozco el porque es de esa forma. Vali había dicho que si legaba más lejos contra él tal vez me diga la verdad. Pero…el es más fuerte…jeje…

— Sekiryutei…Rey Dragón Cazador…esta es mi aura verdadera Fu Fu Fu Fu.

¿Su aura verdadera? Eso no puede ser cierto…su aura verdadera es de blanco plateado…nunca fue de negro oscuro…de hecho…su presencia no es nada parecida al Vali que conozco…

— Si lo que dices es cierto…entonces tú no puedes ser Vali Lucifer…yo he peleado en mi mundo contra Vali varias veces y el nunca mostró esa presencia oscura.

Así es jefe…si se tratara de Vali Lucifer no importa del mundo que sea, él debería de tener la misma aura…la misma presencia al igual que la Rias san que está con nosotros. Su forma de hablar también es diferente…

— ¿Nos vas a decir quien eres? Porque al parecer tu no eres Vali Lucifer, el nunca tomaría a este nivel los principios de la destrucción y dominación, jamás atacaría a los débiles o abusaría de los demás con su poder.

Al decirle eso, el se volvió a reír a carcajadas. De repente varios relámpagos empezaron a caer cerca de él y las nubes del cielo se ennegrecieron más.

— Todo lo que dicen es cierto Fu Fu Fu. Yo no soy Vali Lucifer, pero tampoco soy una copia suya… Verán…éste es el verdadero cuerpo de Vali Lucifer…pero el alma…el alma y el corazón…son de Loki…

— ¡¿…..….?!

— ¿¡Pero que fue lo que dijiste!?

— ¡Imposible!

— Tu…eres….tu fuiste…Loki…todo este tiempo…

Hace unas semanas, nos enteramos que Loki escapo a este mundo…cruzo la puerta dimensional y vino aquí…incluso llegamos a creer que el había corrompido al Vali Lucifer de este mundo o tal vez se hayan aliado pero…jamás llegaríamos a creer que…este Vali en realidad se trate de Loki…

Su inmensa aura comenzó a tomar forma, la forma de un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre sino uno en especial…Loki…, entonces sus palabras eran ciertas…

Pero…incluso aunque se tratase de un dios…cambiar de alma y corazón es imposible…no hay manera de que eso pueda pasar…

— Cuando el miserable de Odín fue sellado con los demás dioses, reyes demonios y otros líderes para detener a la bestia del apocalipsis, el sello que me mantenía encerrado se fue debilitando hasta que pude escapar, tome uno de los objetos más preciados de su bóveda, encontré la puerta y me lo lleve al inframundo donde no hay un ser como Sirzechs que pueda detenerme.

Esa parte ya la sabemos, no es necesario que nos cuentes todo desde el principio.

— Ya lo sabemos, pero que pasó después… ¿Cómo terminaste usurpando el cuerpo de Vali? ¿Qué le paso a Vali?

Le preguntó el jefe bastante molesto. Yo también lo estoy pero…más aún quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

— Bien…Bien…cuando yo me escape de nuestro mundo y llegue a este universo paralelo, me enteré de que no había amenazas algunas, así que busque a la híbrida que posee el Sephiroth Graal y la manipule para lograr mis propios fines los cuales eran soltar a la bestia del apocalipsis. Así lograría mi Ragnarok…sin embargo hay una gran diferencia entre el Sephiroth Graal de nuestro mundo y el de nuestro mundo. Esa diferencia es que, el de este mundo tiene la habilidad de extraer el alma de dos inviduos que estén vivos para cambiar sus cuerpos. De esa forma logre robarle el cuerpo a Vali para luego tomarlo y hacerlo mío…el Hakuryukou fue consciente de ello y no permitió el cambio hasta que logre sellar por completo sus pensamientos…

Así que…el hizo lo mismo que Rizevim…libero a la bestia del apocalipsis…y uso el Sephiroth Graal para sus propios fines…pero si lo que dijo fue cierto…entonces Vali debe estar atrapado en el cuerpo de Loki en alguna parte de este universo. Me parece extraño que el no haya tomado medidas para regresar a su cuerpo…

— Como ya lo sabrán, Rizevim uso su alma para liberar a la bestia…entonces imagínense como habría sido el resultado si se utilizara el cuerpo de un dios y el alma de un híbrido. Fufufufufufuhahahahahahahahahahaha…

¡¿Él uso el alma de Vali y su propio cuerpo para romper los sellos del Trihexa?! Eso entonces quiere decir…que Vali ya no está en este mundo…y su alma ya no existe… Loki asesino a Vali…y trajo el Ragnarok a este mundo…este maldito…logró su objetivo…y lo peor de todo es que el condeno a un universo pacífico…un mundo donde todos vivían en armonía…el lo destruyo todo… Ahora me es complicado contener mi ira…

[ _Y de paso se ha atrevido a esclavizar a Albion…este maldito psicópata merece sufrir…_ ]

Por supuesto…merece sufrir y mucho más…yo…nunca lo voy a perdonar… Nadie tiene derecho a condenar a un universo entero…ni siquiera un dios…

— Maldito… ¿¡Y cual es entonces el objetivo de hacer esto!? ¡Creí que tú querías vengarte de mí! ¿¡Porque haces que otros mundos paguen por tu ira!?

El jefe también estaba furioso. No solo él…también Sting y la Rias de este mundo. Ella lo perdió todo por culpa de él…perdió a su amado Ise…a sus familiares…su vida…ella pago la ira del Loki que viene de nuestro mundo…

— ¡Todo esto lo hice por tu culpa Sekiryutei! ¡Si tú no te hubieras metido en camino en aquel entonces…yo jamás habría recurrido a esto! ¡Tú eres el verdadero responsable de toda esta destrucción y muerte! ¡Y te estoy eternamente agradecido! FufufufufufufufaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

— ¡Malditooooooo!

El jefe iba a lanzarse contra Loki pero yo le corte el paso poniendo mi mano frente a él. No…tu no tienes porque mancharte las manos con esta desgracia…esta escoria…este falso emperador…permiteme a mí eliminar esta existencia despreciable…

— Yo me encargo de él…no tienes porque ensuciarte las manos con un falso emperador…jefe…

— ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!?

— Quiero ser yo quien ponga fin a su existencia…

¡Permiteme a mí encargarme de él jefe!

— De acuerdo…es todo tuyo Kuro…

Yo me encargaré de exterminarlo… Voy a vengar tu muerte Vali…y liberaré a Albion de su tormento.

— ¡FufufufufufufufufufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿De verdad te crees capaz de hacerlo? ¿En serio puedes ser tan estúpido? Ni siquiera llegaste a superar mi Balance Breaker y ya dices que me vas a exterminar…esa si que es una broma de mal gusto…

Puedes decir todo lo que quieras Loki…pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que tú morirás aquí. Por Vali Lucifer…el jefe de este mundo…Rias y todos los demás que sufrieron tu veneno. ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

"¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

¡De un momento a otro liberé una insana cantidad de aura llameante azulada que se alza hasta los cielos! De paso, varias joyas pequeñas aparecieron a mí alrededor. Esas pequeñas joyas eran los anteriores compañeros de Dracarys.

— ¡YO, AQUEL QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESPERTAR! ¡SOY EL REY DRAGÓN QUE ERRADICÓ TODO PRINCIPIO DE LA MALDAD!

¡He comenzado mi cántico del Titanium Juggernaut!

[[[ ¡El rey verdadero que acabará con el falso emperador! ]]]

[[[ ¡El más fuerte de todos los tiempos! ]]]

¡Mis senpais me acompañaban en mi cántico! ¡No puedo pedir nada más ahora!

— ¡RECORRERÉ EL CAMINO DE LA JUSTICIA ATRAVEZ DE MI SUEÑO EN EL VACÍO INFINITO, CON LA VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO INQUEBRANTABLE!

¡Una luz de fuego azul cubrió por completo mi armadura y esta empezó a cambiar su forma!

[[[ ¡Nuestro camino de la justicia es el verdadero! ]]]

[[[ ¡Tus maldades y codicias llegaron a su fin falso emperador! ]]]

— ¡SERÉ EL REY DRAGÓN CAZADOR, UNIFICADO DEL CORAZÓN MAS PURO!

¡La intensidad de mi aura siguió creciendo cada vez más!

[[[ ¡Del corazón más puro emergerá un rey como ningún otro! ]]]

[[[ ¡Kurosaki Pendragon es el rey verdadero! ]]]

— ¡Y LES DEMOSTRARE A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÉN A MI LADO, EL FUTURO QUE SE ALZA BAJO LA LUZ DEL MAÑANA! ¡TITANIUM OVER DRIVE!

¡Mi armadura cambio por completo bajo la capa de luz azul que la cubría y mi aura había alcanzado los cielos más altos del inframundo!

[[[ _¡TITANIUM OVER DRIVE!_ ]]]

La capa de luz que me cubría por completo voló en pedazos revelando mi nueva armadura que era de un color Azul Titanio. Mis joyas estaban cargadas con una insana cantidad de aura de fuego azul, el fuego más ardiente.

En este momento, el reinado de Loki, el falso emperador, llego a su fin.

— Q…Qué fue lo que has hecho…t…tu armadura…es…diferente…

Esta debe ser la primera vez que Loki ve mi armadura de Titanium.

— S…se supone que más allá del Balance Breaker de los dragones celestiales… Esta el Juggernaut Drive…pero…el Juggernaut Drive…es diferente…incluso en un rey dragón sería lo mismo…

"¡BUM!" "¡BUM!"

Cada paso que daba hacia temblar la tierra por mi inmenso poder que ahora se encontraba por encima de la mayoría de los dioses.

— El jefe y yo hemos superado el Juggernaut Drive…y alcanzamos la cima de las cimas…algo que un falso emperador como tú nunca lograra hacer.

— ¡FufufufufufufufufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡No te creas mucho solo porque tu armadura cambio!

Exclamo Loki cargando sus manos con mucha aura oscura y luego empezó a lanzarme unas inmensas ráfagas de poder puro. Pero cuando esas ráfagas hicieron el más mínimo contacto con mi aura, fueron devoradas hasta desaparecer sin importar que tan destructivas fueran.

— ¿Ese es todo lo que puedes hacer Loki?

— ¡Grr…! Qué significa esto…

— Tu tiranía ha terminado.

En ese mismo instante yo me acerqué a el a una velocidad divina 4 veces más rápida que la de mi Balance Breaker y le dí un fuerte golpe en el estomago reventándole la armadura causándole un gran daño.

"¡DOM!"

El sonido de mi golpe hizo un fuerte eco y Loki salio disparado contra varios edificios. De los escombros del último edificio destruido, él se levantó a duras penas. Tenía una grave herida en el estomago y su boca se había llenado de sangre.

— No…no puede estar pasando esto…no tú… ¡Grrr!

Él fue cubierto por un aura blanca y regenero de forma instantánea su armadura. Su poder había disminuido un poco. Pero sigue siendo igual de fuerte que yo en BxB, a pesar de ser un falso emperador si que tiene un gran poder. Pero ya nada de eso importa ahora. ¡Él tiene que pagar todas las atrocidades que ha hecho hasta el día de hoy!

Volví a acercarme a él con la misma velocidad de hace un momento y le hice un uppercut despedazandole nuevamente el casco y mandandole violentamente por los aires.

— ¡Ugh….!

Ahora extiendo las nuevas alas de mi armadura y con un leve aleteo me dirigí hacia Loki con mi velocidad divina que seguía siendo y seguirá siendo 4 veces más rápida que en mi BxB. Ya había alcanzando a Loki, pero él seguía volando por los aires. Parece que el golpe que le di fue demasiado para él.

Para mandarlo nuevamente al suelo, junte mis manos y le dí un fuertísimo golpe martillo en la espalda. No había usado toda mi fuerza pero con eso bastaba ahora.

"¡DUUUUUUMMM!"

"¡TRACKS!"

El golpe que le dí fue tan fuerte que destruye la espalda de su armadura junto a sus alas haciendo que el caiga violentamente contra los restos de un edificio destruido.

— ¡Maldito humano!

Exclamo Loki generando en sus manos un inmenso círculo mágico y otros 6 más sobre el primero.

"¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

El había concentrado todo su poder mágico para formar otro rayo de pura energía pero este al pasar por los 7 círculos mágicos se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande hasta ser 10 veces más grande y poderoso que los anteriores que disparo.

— Es inútil…ya no tienes opciones de ganar…

[ _¡Devour!_ ]

Con la palma de mi mano detuve ese monstruoso ataque y lo devore por completo sin dejar rastro alguno. En mi estado actual soy capaz de llevar a mi habilidad Devour a niveles inimaginales.

— Ese…fue mi mejor ataque…y tu…

Lentamente empece a descender hasta el lugar donde Loki se encontraba. Su voz temblaba con miedo y lentamente comenzaba a retroceder. Su espíritu aún no estaba roto pues aún tenía esa presencia abrumadora pero comparada con la mía el ahora parecía una hormiga.

— …

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿A caso me tienes miedo?

Cada paso que daba hacia adelante era cada paso que el daba hacia atrás. Realmente estaba acorralado.

— ¡Parece que no tengo opción contigo! Jamás creí que llegaría el momento que necesitara el poder sellado del Divine Dividing…pero entonces el Hakuryukou sería liberado…

¿Planea usar acaso el Juggernaut Drive? ¡Hmph! Mejor para mí.

[ _El está acorralado Kuro, así que va a recurrir al Juggernaut Drive…pero cuando vea que incluso con eso no es capaz de vencerte, allí su espíritu será despezado y podrás eliminarlo con toda satisfacción_ ]

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Albion.

— Usalo…pero el resultado será igual, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

— Ufufufufufufu…no lo creo…

El había emitido una fuerte aura blanquecina bastante fuerte y las joyas de su armadura brillaron con una intensidad igual de fuerte.

— Yo, aquel que despertara, ¡Soy el Dragon Celestial que ha robado los principios de la dominación!

[[ ¿Un nuevo ser se ha apoderado del Hakuryukou? ]]

[[ No importa siempre y cuando siga siendo fuerte ]]

Parece que ha liberado la conciencia de los anteriores Hakuryukous y la de Albion.

— ¡Yo envidio al infinito y acepto al sueño!

[ _Loki…tu quien ha usurpado el cuerpo de Vali… ¿Ahora planeas usar este poder prohibido?_ ]

[[ ¡No importa! ]]

[[ ¡Acaba con el sueño y comienza con la ilusión! ]]

Era la primera vez que oigo la voz de ese Albion desde que lo vi. El aura de Loki era cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Dominaré la senda del camino de la dominación del Dragón Blanco! ¡Y yo seré quien atraeré la mayor pureza!

[ _¡JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!_ ]

Su aura se había intensificado aún más que antes y su armadura cambio por completo. Ahora era significativamente más grande y su armadura era medio orgánica. Ese es el Juggernaut Drive del Hakuryukou.

— ¡FufufufufufufufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Ahora has perdido! ¡De verdad que lo has hecho!

Exclamo Loki de una forma bastante psicópata y con una velocidad divina 2 veces mayor de la que tenía en BxB se lanza contra mí intentado atacarme como un animal. Pero para mí el seguía siendo lento y ahora ya no tenía cordura alguna.

"¡DUM!"

De un golpe el había aplastado por completo el suelo de la ciudad pero mucho antes de que lo hiciera, yo ya me había alejado de un salto hacia el cielo.

No cabe duda de que el Juggernaut Drive da al usuario un inmenso poder…pero aún así el precio es demasiado si la vida y la cordura están en juego.

— ¿¡Escapas de mí!? ¡¿Me tienes miedo?! ¡FufufufufufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

El dio un fuerte aleteo y se acercó rápidamente hacia mí con su velocidad divina, pero fue demasiado fácil para mí esquivarlo.

— ¡Malditoooooooo! ¡Deja de escapar!

Exclamo Loki lanzando de su boca un gran rayo blanco de energía pura.

"¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBB….!"

Detuve su ataque con la palma de mi mano sin ninguna dificultad y sin tener que devorarlo. ¿Es acaso este el inmenso poder brindado por el Juggernaut Drive?

[ _Sin duda alguna su Juggernaut Drive es demasiado poderosa…pero tu poder actual es mucho mayor, si tuviera que medir tu nivel de destrucción diría que tienes la capacidad de devorar soles Fufufufufufu_ ]

¿Devorar soles? Eso creo que es demasiado hasta para mí y no me gustaría averiguarlo. Pero sin duda alguna soy superior en todos los sentidos a Loki. Esta es la diferencia que hay entre un rey verdadero y un falso emperador.

— ¡Deja de ser tan fastidioso y ataca!

— Jeje… Entonces ven por mí.

Le dije mientras me alzaba hasta lo más alto del cielo.

— ¡GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Como una bestia desencadenada, Loki fue hacia mí rápidamente con su velocidad divina intentando darme un golpe con su mano lleno de garras. Pero antes de que el siquiera pueda atacarme, yo bloqueo su mano con dos dedos de mi mano derecha.

— ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo Loki? ¿Tienes idea del gran error que has cometido?

— ¿Grrrrrrr? ¿Error?

"¡DOOM!"

En ese momento le había dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho de su armadura con mi puño derecho.

"¡TRACKS!"

¡Las placas de su armadura se agrietaron demasiado!

— ¡Ghhhhhhgr…...!

— ¡Ese cuerpo y cada una de sus células han sido creadas por todas las batallas que el verdadero Vali Lucifer libró! ¡Y eso para ti es un vil recipiente vacío!

"¡BAAAAM!"

"¡TRRRRRCKS!"

¡Le acabo de dar un fuerte uppercut con mi puño izquierdo en su mandíbula despedazandole varias de las placas que formaban la armadura de su cabeza!

¡Loki salió disparado aún más en el cielo!

¡Acorte mi distancia con él de forma instantánea gracias a mi velocidad divina que era bastante superior y comencé a darle incontables puñetazos por todo su cuerpo!

"¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!" "¡DOM!"

¡Cada golpe que le daba resonaba por todo su cuerpo y hacia eco por todo el cielo!

¡Su armadura ahora estaba llena de grietas!

— ¡Solo un verdadero maniático de las peleas como él sería capaz utilizar sus células de Lucifer y Hakuryukou al límite…...!

"¡DOOOOOOOOOOM!"

¡En ese momento le había dado un fuerte golpe martillo en su cuello haciendo que caiga de forma brutal contra el suelo y rápidamente acorte mi distancia de la suya yendo en picada usando mi velocidad divina teniendo mi puño derecho hacia el frente!

¡Entonces exclame con todas mis fuerzas….!

— ¡PARA ALCANZAR SU MÁXIMO POTENCIAL!

"¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

¡Le dí un puñetazo bastante fuerte cargado con mucha aura en su estómago destruyendo por completo su armadura iluminando toda la ciudad con mi aura impresionante de fuego azul!

— No entiendo…c…como puede haber…tanta diferencia en nuestros poderes…

Al oír esas débiles palabras que pronuncio, lo agarre del cuello de su camisa e hice desaparecer el casco de mi armadura para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres saber porqué?

Le pregunte arrojándola contra uno de los pilares rotos que se encontraban al lado de un edificio en ruinas.

— ¡Es porque tu eres un falso emperador dragón blanco… y yo soy el legitimo rey dragón cazador Kurosaki Pendragon!

Él apenas era capaz de mantenerse erguido en su estado actual pero parece que aún tiene deseos de luchar.

— ¡No puedo perder contra ti! ¡Aún no he llevado el Ragnarok a vuestro mundo!

Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas volviendo a entrar en BxB para luego volver a lanzarse contra mí, pero su poder había disminuido considerablemente a causa del Juggernaut Drive y ya no tenía un aura abrumadora, ni siquiera era capaz de ir a una velocidad supersónica.

Entonces para terminar con esto de una vez, en el momento en que se acerca de nuevo a mí lo agarro desprevenidamente de la cola de su armadura y lo lanzo violentamente hacia el cielo.

— ¡Ahhhhhh…!

Lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza que en unos segundos más tarde, posiblemente habría salido del inframundo hasta chocar contra la luna artificial.

— ¡Desaparece para siempre Loki!

Exclame formando en la palma de mis manos un poderoso Big Bang Estelar versión Titanium Juggernaut que fácilmente alcanza un inmenso tamaño y de forma instantánea sale disparado contra Loki sin necesidad de que yo diera un golpe.

El Big Bang Estelar fue haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, cuando alcance a Loki, el será erradicado por completo junto con su alma. No quedará nada de él. Este es el final de su reinado del terror.

¡Pero justo antes de oficializar mi victoria, un gigantesco círculo mágico nórdico aparece frente a Loki y envia mi gigantesco Big Bang Estelar a una dimensión desconocida!

¡Ese no pudo ser Loki! ¡En su estado actual el no es capaz de hacer algo como eso!

De repente el color de los cielos comenzó a cambiar como si se abriera paso una dimensión hostil y un individuo desconocido tomo a Loki en sus brazos.

Ese extraño individuo tenía en sus manos algo que era bastante reconocible. ¡Lágrimas de fénix!

El las utilizó en Loki quien se había recuperado por completo pero aún no podía comprender de quien era que se trataba…ya que no podía verlo de frente.

No entiendo que es lo que esos dos están murmurando, de hecho ni siquiera conozco al otro individuo, no logro identificarlo.

— ¡No puede ser…! ¡Kuro ese de allí es Loki!

Exclamo el jefe quien no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

¿¡Ese que acaba de aparecer era Loki!? Eso es imposible…

Entonces aquel hombre se dio la vuelta para que pudiera verlo de frente. Mi mente había quedado brevemente en shock. No podía procesarlo rápido. Se supone que Loki está en el cuerpo de Vali y su cuerpo ya no existe…

Esto…no tiene sentido…

[ _Puede que se trate del Loki de este mundo Kuro…es la única explicación razonable…_ ]

Cuando Dracarys me lo dijo pude lograr comprenderlo. El Loki de nuestro mundo no habría sido capaz de hacer todas esas atrocidades por su cuenta…el necesitaría para eso a un aliado que comparta sus ideales y su forma de pensar…y quien mejor podría entenderlo que él mismo…

Ahora las cosas habían tomado un camino más oscuro…más peligroso…parece que esto…no terminará tan pronto como lo esperaba…

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos los que leyeron este fanfic**_

 _ **Actualmente, yo publico el resto del fanfic desde sus inicios en otro sitio. La comunidad es Animo y mi nombre de usuario es Hyoudou Issei. Así para que no se hagan ideas de que hago copy paste. Dejo este un aviso que dice que no es así y que soy yo quien lo subió y espero que siga ya que tengo los capítulos próximos esperando a publicarse y también espero que los lideres de esa comunidad vean este mensaje. También pido disculpas por no avisar, debí haberlo hecho pero no sabía que estaban atentos a esto :)**_


End file.
